The Destined Tale
by Mari Kia Aishiteru
Summary: [COMPLETE] Rukia was furious when she learned that her father was going to remarry again to a woman with a son around her age. She despised them so much. But, what would happen if said stepbrother will be the man she'd fall in love with? -IchiRuki-
1. Tale 1: The Destined Meeting

**~IchiRuki: The Destined Tale~**

**Tale 1 – The Destined Meeting**

* * *

><p><em>Thus, the blade of fate has been brought down. With this, the story of destiny begins.<em>

* * *

><p>"Mom, are you sure about this?" 16-year-old Kurosaki Ichigo asked his mother as he helped her fixed their luggage. They were going to move in at his soon-to-be stepfather's house. Hearing her son's question, she smiled reassuringly. She knew better to let Ichigo worry about her. They don't have any other family besides themselves so they treasure each other.<p>

"Ichigo, I'm sure." She continued to fold some dresses and put them in a big bag.

"That means you really love him don't you?"

She giggled causing her son to turn to her. "Yes, I love him so much."

Ichigo chuckled. He could see his mother glow. She was happy, and he will be too. "That's good, mom." He commented. "I know he loves you too as much as you love him. He really is a nice guy."

"I'm glad you accept him that easily. I'm much worried that you won't like him." Masaki put her fingertip on her chin as if in deep thought.

"Of course Mom. As long as you are happy with him and he treats you nice, I don't have any other reason to not like him. Much less hate him." Ichigo said. "But if he hurts you in any way," he punched his palm with his other fist. "I'll make his death painful."

Masaki laughed at his son. "Thanks Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled. "It's nothing Mom."

As they finished setting up their things, the doorbell rang. Masaki stood up from the bed and straightened her yellow dress. "Oh, I think he's here." She went towards the door to open it as Ichigo carry their luggage from the room to the living room.

"Hi Masaki." He greeted with a kiss on her cheek. She smiled lovingly at him.

"Hello Isshin." She greeted back as she hugged him quickly. They pulled away. "Come in. We had just finished preparing. Ichigo is carrying them at the living room."

Isshin smiled as he let Masaki drag him all the way inside the apartment. As soon as he saw him, Ichigo bowed before him with a greeting, "Good morning Isshin-san." He rose to his feet to see the old man grinned at him.

"Don't be so formal, son. Just call me Dad."

Ichigo laughed nervously but complied. "Um okay… dad." Isshin patted his back as he laughed loudly. "That's much better!"

Masaki smiled at the two before excusing herself and went to the kitchen to get the keys of their apartment on the coffee table.

"I can't wait for you to meet my daughter. I'm sure you'll like each other." Isshin said as they wait for her to come and be ready to go.

"Uh…" Ichigo smiled. "I hope so."

He never met his daughter even once because she never showed up whenever they planned a dinner together and other meeting plans. He almost thought that she didn't like this relationship between her father and his mother but the old man and his mother wasn't talking about it. When he asked them one time, they just smiled at each other and shrugged. He just decided then to ignore that fact since he will know soon when they started living with them in their mansion.

Isshin grinned mischievously. "She's just stubborn but she's nice. Just try to get along with her!"

Ichigo nodded. "Hai, I'll try to get along with her."

Just then, Masaki emerged from the kitchen with keys in hand. "You ready guys?"

Isshin and Ichigo both nodded. "Come on."

The two gentlemen carried the luggage over to Isshin's black limousine. When they were done, they sat in the limousine with Isshin on the driver's seat, Masaki next to him on the passenger seat, and Ichigo on their back. As they rode to the Kuchiki Mansion, Ichigo just kept staring at the view outside the window whilst the whole ride was quiet.

Soon, they reached the mansion. The limousine stopped in front porch and men could be seen outside to greet them. Isshin opened the door for Masaki as Ichigo went outside himself. He gaped at the mansion before him. He found it really big and majestic. His soon-to-be stepfather was really rich. He was brought out of his stupor when he heard his 'dad' ordered the men to bring their luggage inside the house and to their room. Isshin and Masaki will not share room at the time being since the engagement will happen at the next two weeks.

"Ichigo, come on." Masaki called out to her son. Ichigo smiled and nodded as they all went inside the house with Isshin on the lead.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback – Earlier that day~<em>

Rukia walked in his father's office angrily. She saw him startled by the way she barged in without a single knock but she didn't care.

He stood up from his chair and grinned at her. "Why hello my dear daughter! How are you this morning?"

Rukia gritted her teeth together as she threw him a glare. "Dad! What do you think you are doing!" she hissed.

Isshin threw her a confused look. "What could you be talking about Rukia?"

Rukia sighed angrily at her father's annoying innocent acts. "I am talking about your girlfriend and her son living here in our mansion for good!" she spat as she emphasized the words, girlfriend, son and our.

Isshin sighed at his daughter's obvious dislike of the idea. "Why are you so mad about it, Rukia? Seriously, you never even met her once! Why in the world you don't like her?"

"That's not it Dad! That's not that I don't like her. The point here is that I don't like the whole idea you marrying again!" she declared with clenched fists.

Isshin walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why then Rukia? Why you don't want to me to marry again? Is this because you couldn't replace the memory of your late mother?"

Rukia tried to stop herself from screaming the truth out of her mouth towards her father.

_If only that's the reason then everything will be just as easy as it is…_

Instead of saying that out loud, she lowered her head and didn't answer. Isshin assumed it as a yes answer. He sighed.

"Rukia," he called out. When she didn't reply or do anything, he embraced her slowly and rubbed her back lovingly. "Masaki is a nice and caring woman. I'm sure you will like her just please give her a chance to prove herself worth of your love." He whispered. Rukia could tell that he was telling her the truth but she just couldn't bring herself to trust anyone now except her father, best friend and boyfriend. Not after all what she had been through. There was just no way.

"Dad, I don't know." She mumbled but enough for her father to reach his ears. "Rukia…"

"I'm sorry Dad." She pulled away and tempted to walk out of the room before her father stopped her. She didn't turn around. She just stayed there to hear what he had to say.

She heard him sigh. "Rukia, just appear later on. I want to introduce you to them formally. Please just do this for me."

Rukia bit her lip before turning her head towards him and gave a small nod. Isshin smiled at her before she totally walked out of the room.

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Masaki sat on the couch of the mansion. The outside was nothing in the inside. The inside was much bigger and extravagant than the outside, Ichigo noted. The living room consisted of black leather couches where they sat right now. There was a rectangular glass table in front of the long couch. Underneath the glass table were small bean couches for sitting on the floor displayed orderly on it. He noticed also that there was a wide set of stairs at the right side of the living room. <em>Maybe the way to rooms.<em> He thought as he sipped his cup of tea which one of the maids brought them earlier.

Isshin asked a white haired man whom he guessed was his assistant to call on his daughter. He nodded and bowed before walking up on the set of stairs.

Isshin sat down with them on the couch and reassuring them that her daughter will like them as a family. Ichigo didn't know what to think. But, he could tell that his mother was nervous. He put a hand on her shoulder causing Masaki to turn to him.

He gave his mother a slight smile. Masaki giggled slightly. "Ichigo, you don't need to reassure me. You are nervous as much as I am right?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Hm." He replied. Isshin grinned at the both of them. "Don't worry, my daughter will like you two. No need to be nervous."

The Kurosaki mother and son exchanged looks with a light smile. "We know that." Masaki said. Isshin returned it with the same gesture.

"Great." He sipped his tea. Something in his mind desperately believed that everything will be alright.

_I sure hope Rukia won't ruin this for me… I hope…_

* * *

><p>Rukia sat at the veranda in her room. She stared at the view before her. She didn't know what she would do when she meet her father's soon-to-be bride and her son. She didn't want to ruin everything for her father but she didn't want him to marry again. She swore to herself a long time ago that she will never let him marry again. She didn't want to have a mother. Her father alone was enough for her. She was happy with him alone though he seldom spent time with her. She understood that completely because of his business. He owned the biggest company in Japan after all, the Kuchiki Company.<p>

Rukia sighed heavily. Soon, she heard a knock on her door. She yelled a "Who is it?" and answered by a calm, "It's me mistress."

She knew the owner of the voice. It was her father's long time assistant, Mr. Ukitake Juushirou. She sighed again. She knew what he needed from her. She yelled at him that the door was open. The white haired assistant came inside and walked towards the veranda where Rukia was. He stopped a few miles away from her.

"Mistress, your father has arrived with his girlfriend and her son. Your father wished for your presence at the living room immediately.

Rukia let out a quiet sigh. That was what she was thinking all along. She stood up from her seat and straightened her blue dress as she walked out of her room. Ukitake followed behind her.

* * *

><p>Rukia slowly walked down the stairs. She could see the living room downstairs. When she reached the last step, her father saw her and grinned at her. She saw him looked at his 'guests'.<p>

_Seems like telling them I'm right behind them…_ she thought.

As if on cue, the two 'guests' stood up and turned around to her direction. She saw the lady with long curly blonde hair. She knew instantly that she was the lady her father wanted to marry. She couldn't deny that she was really beautiful as her father said. But, physical appearance will not be enough for her to approve this whole wedding arrangement thing. She noticed a tall orange haired boy next to the lady. She kind of think it was funny to see a boy with orange hair but it made him quite cool looking. Not only that, she was also taken aback by his warm but intense amber eyes. That was the first time she saw that kind of eye color so she was pretty shocked. She shook her head mentally when she realized that she had been staring at him for so much longer. She was brought back in the reality by her father introducing her to them.

"Masaki, Ichigo, I want you to meet my daughter, Rukia."

Masaki smiled at her. "Nice to finally meet you, Rukia-chan."

"Don't you dare call me as if we are close!" Rukia spat suddenly. She didn't know but it just came out.

_There's no way I'll let her get close to me._

Isshin widened his eyes as he saw Masaki took a step back. She regained her smile though he could tell that she was trying her best to stay calm. She was pretty shock of Rukia's outburst. He knew this would happen. Every people Rukia met, she would always act like a bitch and shot rude comments at them. He scolded her at those times but she didn't learn. But now, he will do whatever it takes for Rukia to treat Masaki and Ichigo right. He will not tolerate her actions further.

Masaki was shocked. She didn't know what she could have done wrong for Rukia to say things like that. And then it hit her. Maybe she didn't want this whole arrangement. She didn't want her father to marry. She then smiled inwardly. That would be nothing to her. She will do her best to prove to her that she loves her father dearly. She knew Rukia will come to accept her as a mother. She knew she was a nice girl and will understand the circumstances present. Masaki's resolution became strong then.

Ichigo threw a glare at the girl. He didn't like her one bit. She was a bitch. How dare she yell at his mother just like that? He couldn't believe that this girl was Isshin's daughter. Isshin was a great man. He was kind, nice and caring. Not like this girl. If he heard she was adopted, he would never be surprised.

"Rukia!" Isshin glared at her.

Rukia crossed her arms against her chest. "What? I'm just saying what crossed in my mind." She said as if what she did was not that big of a deal.

Isshin sighed angrily and was going to scold her but he was stopped by Masaki who gripped his arm. Isshin turned to her and saw her smile at him. "Don't. It's okay."

"But Masaki…"

"So, your name is Masaki?" Masaki nodded at Rukia. "Nice to meet you then." She said uninterested. She then looked at her father.

"You happy now, Dad?"

Isshin clenched his fists, trying his best not to hurt her daughter in front of the guests.

"Rukia, stop this stupid act of yours right now and be good!" Her father hissed. Rukia could tell that he was mad. She sighed and dropped her bitchy act but retained her cold mask.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Let me try again." She glared at his father mentally for making her do this.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, nice to meet you. Masaki-san." She gave a fake smile towards the lady who smiled back.

"It's my pleasure to meet you too." She said and then turned to Ichigo. "Anyway, this is my son Ichigo. He was about your age." She said as she nudged her son to say something.

Rukia continued to smile although Ichigo could tell that it was a fake one. She extended her hand towards him for a handshake. "Nice to meet you, _Ichigo_."

Ichigo stared at her extended hand suspiciously but returned the gesture nonetheless. They shook hands slowly. "Nice to meet you too, _Rukia_."

Their hands both gripped each other's ones. In a silent way, both of them declared war.

_I'll make your life a living hell, strawberry-kun._

_I'll never lose to you, midget bitch._

Both of them pulled their hands away but glared at each other.

Rukia pulled away from the glaring contest first. "Very well then, I will just be in my room if you need me." She started to turn around and walked back to where she came from earlier. When she was out of sight, Isshin turned to the mother and son.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. My daughter is having some teenage issues. She's always been like that. I'm sorry." he gave them both an apologetic look.

Masaki giggled. "Don't worry about it. We will be able to talk nicely soon enough. This is just too sudden for her so I understand. Let's just give her some time." she said.

Isshin sighed. "I hope so. Again, I'm sorry." he turned to Ichigo who shrugged. "It's fine with me as long as she don't speak that way towards my mom again."

Masaki smiled. "Oh, Ichigo… you're so sweet." She clung in his son's arm. Ichigo sighed. "Mom… don't talk like that. I'm not a kid anymore."

"But you're still my baby boy."

Ichigo blushed. Masaki giggled more seeing this. Isshin just smiled. He hoped Rukia will learn to trust people again. But he didn't know that it was going to be this hard.

Isshin spoke up. "Anyways, your rooms are all ready. My assistant will take you to your rooms. You need to rest for now."

The two nodded and they were taken to their respective rooms.

* * *

><p>Bunch of thanks to:<p>

**IchiRuki01** : Thank you! I love the plot of the story so I want to do this now. ^o^ I will do my best!

**deadpoolhulk** : Thanks for the review~ I hope you like this first chapter. ^^

**chOOnyOung17** : Ate! Maraming Salamat po! Nagulat ako sa review niyo! Waaahhh! Thank you so much and please review po! I'm so glad you like the story~ ^^

**ashezo**: Thanks for the support! Here's my update. Hope you like it! Review soon~ ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: So well, how was that? I hope it's good? I did this the whole day! I want to post the first chapter that badly that I finished this today. Guess the next week post will be chapter two.

Read and Review!

_~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~_


	2. Tale 2: The Destined Beginning

**Replies to Feedbacks:**

**deadpoolhulk** : Thank you! You'll know the reason why Rukia is like that in the future chapters! Hope you stay with me until the end! Thank you! ^-^

**Ruu-Nyaa Kohaku** : Ruu-chaaaan! *hugs back* Of course I remember you! I'm bad if I didn't ne? XD Thank you! I'm glad you found this interesting because the end will be so interesting too! Thanks for the review! ^.^

**Tsukishiro15** : Oh… thanks that you think so. I'm glad. This plot is in my mind for almost two years but this is the only time I find to post it. Thank you for the review! Thanks! ^.^

**teshichan** : Oh, thank you for the review! XD

**ashezo** : Yup, it's for a change that Rukia is being mean here. I just want to try. But actually, it's a bit hard. But anyways, I'm glad you like it and yeah, Ichigo will share the same school as Rukia and that would be very exciting~ thank you and see you later too! Take care!

**Topaz Skye** : Yeah, I like that scene and I smile whenever I read that~ thank you for reviewing and take care! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Bunch of Thanks to:<strong>

Those who put _**IchiRuki: The Destined Tale**_ in their _Favorite Story List_ - **twizzlers24 **, **Kurosaki Anne** , **Topaz Skye**,**Tsukishiro15**, **sumguy767**, **kuchikirukia07**

Those who put **IchiRuki: The Destined Tale** in their _Story Alert_ - **BleachisAwesome **, **Kurosaki Anne,** **Topaz Skye**, **teshichan**,**badluck221**, **Tsukishiro15**, **HitomiCagalli**, **Zangetsu50**, **DeviantHollow23**, **chOOnyOung17 **, **alero1990**

Those who put **Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru** in their _Favorite Author List_ - **gaia08**, **Topaz Skye**, **deadpoolhulk**, **LUXIOSMASH**

To those guys! You don't know how much you made me happy! I'm so happy! When I opened my YM account, I was shocked! There were so many story alerts, favorite author list, favorite story list, author alerts for this story, Stay By My Side, and You Are My Love and here I thought nobody likes my fics. I'm so happy I want to cry~ *sniffles* And to think that some of them I have read their stories and they were so great too! XD

~ You guys! You're the best! Thank you so much ! I love you all!

~ I'll stop the emo mode now... onto the next tale! XD

* * *

><p><strong>IchiRuki: The Destined Tale<strong>

**Tale 2 – The Destined Beginning**

* * *

><p>Rukia sat on the edge of her bed. She couldn't help but think of what happened earlier. She definitely didn't want them in the mansion. In her point of view, Masaki, her father's soon-to-be fiancée, seemed to be a nice woman as her father said. But, she won't fall for those feelings. She won't trust her. She won't trust anyone other than her father. And her son.<p>

She clenched her fists. That boy… She certainly didn't like him. He was weird, having orange colored hair for a teenage boy. Who would've thought dying their hair in orange right? Unless it was natural. She shook her head. There was no way it was natural. Those guys with weird hair color meant danger. So she was sure that he cannot be trusted either.

She then decided in full determination. _I will do everything in my power to get them out of this mansion. And out of my father's life! _She smirked at herself.

Her thoughts were stopped by a knock on her door. She very well knew who it was. She quickly sat on her chair before her desk and opened her notes which were there all along. She pretended to write and do her homework. The knock on her door continued and she kept ignoring it. Soon, the knocker of the door turned the knob and went inside. He stood behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I'm studying here."

"Don't talk to me like that Kuchiki Rukia. You know well that I don't mean that!" he hollered at her.

Rukia sighed as she stood up and turned to look at him. "Dad, I don't know what you're talking about." She said as she sat on the edge of her bed once again.

Isshin sighed. "Rukia, I don't want to be mad at you but you're leaving me no choice. I don't want to tolerate this behavior of yours any longer."

She raised her eyebrow. "And so? What are you going to do with me?"

"In compensation of what you did earlier, you will help Ichigo to adjust here in the mansion…"

"WHAT! Why am I going to do that! No way!" she spat angrily as she stubbornly turned away from his gaze.

"I'm not done yet." He whispered dangerously causing Rukia to flinch. She hated to admit it but she was afraid of her father for the least.

Isshin sighed deeply at his daughter's stubbornness. "You are to lead him in your school."

Rukia stared at him with eyes wide. "No way… you don't mean that you will…"

He nodded without a second thought. "Yes I will have him enroll in your school."

Rukia bit her lip. Her father was asking her too much. "Dad… why are you punishing me like this?" she gritted her teeth.

"Rukia… it is not a punishment. I am just doing this for you. You need to learn to trust someone else other than me, your friend and your boyfriend. We are not the only people here in the world. What if someday we aren't here with you anymore? You need this so you will not be alone in the future. Trust me Rukia. This is for your own good."

She sighed loudly. She knew very well deep inside that he was right. But… she still couldn't do it. It was not that easy.

She preferred to be alone in the future than to be hurt again.

"Rukia, please?" her father stroked her hair. "Do this for me?"

Rukia let out an irritated sigh. If only she didn't love her father. But the fact is she does.

"Okay fine. I will."

"Promise me you will be good towards them from now on."

"Dad, I can't promise you that."

"Rukia…"

"Dad…"

Isshin sighed. "Just don't do anything that will hurt them or I don't know what I would do to you." He warned as he turned around and walked towards the door and left.

Rukia lay down on her bed and closed her eyes in deep contemplation. If her father wanted her to be good to those 'pests', she will gladly give them what they wanted. She smirked evilly.

* * *

><p>Ichigo fixed his things in the cupboard and his clothes in a big wardrobe. This was the first time he saw a room that big. He must really thank his soon-to-be stepfather for this kind of room, he noted. He marveled the room. A big bed was placed in the middle of the room near a glass door which led to a veranda. The sheets were all light blue in colored which indicates that the owner is a boy. He has his own bathroom too. He smiled to himself.<p>

_Mom is very lucky to have him as her husband. He's a kind man. Unlike his daughter._

His thoughts went to the earlier argument. He grunted to himself. Who would've thought that that girl is the daughter of a very nice man? She is a bitch. She is a midget bitch. Apart from that, she has this attitude disorder. She certainly did not know how to social with others. He hated her. But… there was also a different aura emitting from her. He saw it in her eyes. Those violet eyes… they showed such strong expression that she hid. He just couldn't pinpoint what was it but he will not think of that for now. There's a right time for that.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a knock on his door. When the knock continued, he shook his head and went to answer it. As he opened it, he stared at the form of his mother.

"Ichigo, are you done fixing up your things?"

He opened his door wider. "Yup. Why? Something wrong?" he asked in slight worry.

Masaki smiled warmly. "No, there's nothing wrong. I just want to make sure that you're done. Dinner is almost done. We don't want to be late for that ne?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah you're right."

_That's right. We're a guest here. We don't need to be a burden to them… The bitch will have more reason to hate us… _he sighed mentally.

Without warning, the door across Ichigo's room opened and revealed the subject of his thoughts.

_Oh yeah speak of the devil… the bitch. Who would've thought that her room is across mine? Oh wait, this is Isshin-san's idea…_ he slapped his forehead inwardly.

The girl looked at him and his mother. Masaki smiled at her.

"Hello Rukia." She greeted but the girl merely blinked. She ignored her and left.

Ichigo glared at her retreating back because of her rudeness. How dare she? He wished she trip on her feet and bump her head on something hard. As if someone evil heard him, Ichigo saw her stumble and she fell hard on her ass. He stifled a laugh but he couldn't help but smirk.

_Hah! Serves you right midget!_

He saw her look at his direction and she glared at him. _Oh, maybe she saw me smirking._ _Well… that's your lesson for being rude midget bitch._ He smirked evilly. She 'hmphed' and walked around the corner and out of sight. That was when he realized that his mother was looking at him all along.

He shrunk at his mother gaze. She glared at him deadly.

"Uh… mom?"

"Ichigo, don't start a fight with Rukia."

Ichigo stared at his mother. "Eh? It's her fault! She's the one who was being rude to us in the first place!" he reasoned. Masaki sighed.

"But Ichigo, we need to make a good impression to her. So she'll accept us. You know that." His mother's voice was soft.

Ichigo couldn't help but sigh. His mother was right. They needed to make a good impression to the bitch or the wedding will never happen.

"Promise me Ichigo." She continued.

"Okay okay. I will be good to her. I promise." Masaki smiled at her son. "Thank you Ichigo."

"Anything for you, mom." Masaki grinned at him. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at his mother. She was the only one who can make him smile.

"Now come on. You shouldn't really stay in your room until dinner comes."

Ichigo thought of it for a moment. "Okay. I guess I'll check out the garden…"

Masaki nodded. "Hmm… I'll check up on Isshin. He's probably in his study again, always doing his business."

He smiled and gave a small nod. And they both separated ways.

* * *

><p>Rukia closed the door behind her. She let out an irritated sigh. "Damn that guy!"<p>

She knew that she made fun of herself in front of the strawberry. And she was pissed to death when he smirked at her. If she wasn't able to control her anger, the strawberry was facing death right now. She smirked evilly.

_I can't wait to do that to him…_

She then realized the reason she went to that certain room. "Oh right." She went to the window and opened it for the sunlight to come in the room. It was just a simple room but there was nothing in it except a big object in the middle which was covered with a big black cloth. And there was a chair next to it. She slowly made her way to the big object and removed the cloth covering it.

She smiled to herself. It was revealed to be a beautiful pedal harp. It was made of wood and was polished properly. It has a six and half octaves which mean it has 46 to 47 strings which possessed different colors such as black, blue and red, all based from their tune. It weighed about 36 kilograms and was approximately 6 ft. high.

After admiring her long time favorite harp, Rukia sat on a chair next to it and pulled the harp on her right shoulder. The harp was in tuned already since she was always using it. Her arms were a little below 90 degrees angle with her body and was parallel with the floor and in the middle of the strings. She closed her eyes and plucked the first string and the second and the third and so on and played a harmonious piece.

* * *

><p>Ichigo wandered around the garden. He admired the sight. There were different flowers around and at the corner, there was a big cherry blossom tree. It was near autumn so he couldn't wait to see those petals fluttered around the garden. Across the tree was a fabulous fountain.<p>

Ichigo sat on the bench next to the cherry blossom tree. He continued to look around the garden when he suddenly heard something. Because of curiosity, Ichigo search for the source. He found himself at the back of the mansion. He saw a single staircase. The music was getting louder so he guessed that the one who were playing that unknown instrument was upstairs. He then walked up without any hesitation but with cautious. He saw a door around the corner and it was slightly open. He peeked in the room and his eyes widened.

_It's the midget… she's playing a… _his eyes widened as if it will went out of its socket._ A harp?_

Ichigo carefully stayed in his position at the door as he watched her, Kuchiki Rukia, play a harp. He saw her sway her head from time to time as she played with her eyes closed. He was engulfed by the harmonious melody she was creating.

_She's great at playing it and she looks so… gorgeous… Wait what? Did I really just think of that?_ He shook his head mentally_. There's no way she's gorgeous! She's a freaking bitch! No way no way!_

Unconsciously, Ichigo pushed the door making a sound. He covered his mouth before a word, 'shit' escape his lips and he immediately and carefully ran downstairs and back to the garden. The playing of the harp stopped so he guessed that she heard the sound he accidently made. There was no way he would let her know he was watching her all along. So, he just decided to go back inside the house to check up on his mother.

* * *

><p>Rukia was sure that she heard the door moved. That meant that there has been someone who was watching her as she played her pedal harp. But who could it be? It was impossible for someone to go to the back of the mansion at that time. If it was a maid they clean that place every early in the morning because they knew that Rukia always go there to play. So, who could have go there and saw her?<p>

She shook her head. Maybe I'm just hallucinating… Her stomach suddenly rumbled. She rolled her eyes. Oh great, I'm hungry. Guess I need to have a dinner tonight even if I don't want to.

She stood up and covered the harp with the black cloth from earlier. She closed the window too. She closed the door behind her and locked it from the outside. She made her way towards the dining room for a, _she hoped_, a nice dinner with the _guests_.

* * *

><p>As Rukia hoped, the dinner went by smoothly but to her dismay, that was just for the first few minutes before all hell breaks loose.<p>

"Ichigo, I have something important to tell you." Isshin said as he turned to look at him.

Ichigo, upon hearing his name, met Isshin's gaze. "What is it, Iss– err… Dad?"

Rukia rolled her eyes when she heard him call her father 'Dad'.

Isshin smiled at Ichigo. "You're going to school tomorrow, with Rukia."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. But before he can say anything, Isshin continued. "Everything is ready. Your uniform is in the wardrobe in your room and your things are underneath it. Just check it up later. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to tell me."

Ichigo stared at him and his mother who just smiled. _Oh great, Mom knew about this._

He sighed and turned to the midget across him. _She seemed calm upon hearing the news. Or maybe her Dad told her earlier so she won't have tantrums here at dinner?_

Suddenly, Rukia looked at him too. And Violet met Amber. They had a staring contest before Masaki pulled Ichigo away by calling his attention. "Ichigo? You okay?"

Ichigo turned to his mother and nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry." Masaki smiled. "So, what do you think? You'll study in Karakura High tomorrow."

He smiled warmly towards Isshin. "Um… thank you Dad. I'll do my best."

"You're welcome Ichigo and I know you will." He glanced at his daughter who was eating as if she was the only person at the table. "Anyways, I have a favor to ask."

Masaki seemed surprised as well as Ichigo. "Uh… what is it?"

"Can you watch over my Rukia at school?" Isshin asked.

Rukia stopped eating and glared at her father. She dropped her spoon and crossed her arms against her chest as she leaned on her chair.

"So he's my bodyguard now? What happened to the stepbrother thing?" she asked still with a deadly glare fixed at her father.

"Rukia… I'm just worried about your behavior. I don't know what was happening to you in your school because you won't tell me. Your friends didn't tell me anything too so…"

"What? You want him…" she pointed to Ichigo. "…to babysit me?"

"Rukia that's not what I mean! I just want him to watch over you not babysit you!"

"That's the same!"

"It's not now stop yelling at me!" Isshin hollered at her and Rukia snapped her mouth shut. She stood up saying, "I lose my appetite." And left for her room.

The mother and son looked at each other before turning to Isshin. "Isshin, dear, don't worry about her. She will be fine soon." Masaki tried to soothe her soon-to-be fiancé. Isshin grinned at her as if nothing happened. "Don't worry about me! I'm fine! It's just she always does that when she's mad."

Silence followed. Ichigo could sense the uncomfortable tension at the dining table so he tried to ease it. "Uh… Dad. I will watch over her and I will not let anything happen to her so you don't have to worry anymore."

Isshin smiled genuinely at him as did Masaki. "Thank you Ichigo. And thank you for putting up with her _attitude disorder_." He said as he chuckled.

Ichigo nodded in appreciation. He just really wished that Rukia will be able to accept them as a family. It was okay with him if she picked up on him. He can easily fight back to defend himself. But his mother and her father were in love with each other. They were not in the right place to be a hindrance to them, even if the two of them were their child. And so Ichigo will do his best to make Rukia changed her mind at all costs, and he better start doing it tomorrow, in school.

* * *

><p><strong>Information: <strong>About the pedal harp, here's an example of it: h t t p : / / e n . w i k i p e d i a . o r g /wiki/Pedal_harp

Kindly remove spaces! ^-^

In all actuality, I don't play a harp and I don't own one. I just always like a harp and so I decided to use it here. I am planning to use it in my other fic, You Are My Love but fortunately, I wasn't able to because Rukia plays the piano already. XD

**Author:** Oh. Another chapter finished. That's great. I'm sorry for the late update because I'm writing this story spontaneously and I don't have a manuscript of this fanfic unlike 'Stay By My Side' and 'You Are My Love' so please pardon my grammar mistakes and the slow updates. I'll try harder to not make this in a hiatus. ^.^ Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

Read and Review!

_~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~_


	3. Tale 3: The Destined Friendship

**Topaz Skye** : I'm glad you like it~ thank you for the review.

**deadpoolhulk**: Thank you! Don't worry no offense taken~ haha ^^ I hope you will like this chapter because some characters will be introduced here.. XD

**Tsukishiro15**: Thank you~ it will be very interesting~ thanks for the review~^.^

**kiyari817**: Yeah, he's so cute when he acts like that towards his mother. But about the Isshin-Ichigo fights, I don't think that will happen, sorry. Thanks for the review!

**teshichan**: haha… You'll know why Rukia is like that at the following chapters. Just wait for it 'kay? I can't tell you here~ haha... XD Um.. actually I don't know but I think it's hard to play a pedal harp. I really love the music from a pedal harp so I used it in this story. ^.^ And about your question, yeah, Byakuya will appear here. But not for long so I'm sorry!

**ashezo**: ^.^ I love Rukia being a bitch too! XD It's so out of character. And it's for a change too~ XD thanks and I'm glad you like my chapters. Take care too and Ja ne~

**kirstenskittles**: Yra-chan! I'm glad you love it. Here's my update! Hope you love it too! XD

* * *

><p><strong>IchiRuki: The Destined Tale<strong>

**Tale 3 – The Destined Friendship**

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up at the sound of his alarm clock on his desk next to his bed. He struggled on his quilt and pushed the alarm off. He slowly stood up from the bed as he rubbed his eyes and went straight to the bathroom. He took a bath. After a few minutes, he walked out with a towel covering the lower part of his body. He trudged at his wardrobe and picked out his completely neat and clean uniform. He noticed that it was a white polo with a gray blazer and gray pants to match it with. He donned it and stared himself at the mirror. After feeling that his form was presentable enough, he picked up his bag and walked out of his room.<p>

As he reached the kitchen, he was met up with a smile from his mother.

"Good morning Ichigo." He smiled.

"Morning Mom." He kissed her on the cheeks.

Masaki looked at him from head to toe, and finally rested her gaze on his face. "You look handsome in your new uniform." She praised and giggled lightly when she saw her son blushed.

"Uh… thanks?" she giggled more.

"You're so cute Ichigo you know?"

Ichigo pouted. "Mom! Don't say that."

Masaki laughed this time. "Oh… but you are so cute~"

He sighed and sat on the chair. His mother seemed to help in the kitchen. The maids were preparing the breakfast.

"Masaki-san, the breakfast is ready." a girl with long silver hair and red eyes said with a smile. Masaki turned to her.

"Oh okay Mika-chan. Thank you." The maid bowed before them and left.

"Mom, did you cook the breakfast today?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup, I want to cook for Rukia." She said with a warm smile.

Ichigo sighed. He just hoped that she will really eat breakfast with them today.

He then noticed something. He looked around but when he didn't see what he was searching for, he asked his mother.

"Mom, where is Dad?"

"He left early for work today. He said that he is holding on to your promise to take care of Rukia."

"Oh I see." He nodded. "I'll do it don't worry."

Masaki shot him a warm smile. "That's good now eat already before you got late on your first day." She said as she ushered him to the dining room.

"Hai hai." Ichigo replied as he let her pushed him. He sat on the chair and started to eat his mother's special recipe.

"This is good as usual." He commented as he stuffed some more in his mouth.

Masaki nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I can clearly see that." She giggled.

* * *

><p>Rukia appeared in her gray uniform at the kitchen and headed for the fridge. She put out a milk carton and poured it in a glass. She drank its contents and returned the milk carton in the fridge. She trudged straight for the front door without acknowledging the presence of the mother and son in the dining room who called out to her.<p>

Masaki saw Rukia at the corner of her eyes passing the dining room in her uniform.

"Rukia! Breakfast!" she called out to her but the said girl ignored her.

Masaki sighed. "Mom…" she turned to her son with a smile. "I'm okay Ichigo. Now, you should go I think. You might be late."

Ichigo stood up from his seat and nodded. "Hai."

"Oh wait!" Masaki went to the kitchen and appeared before Ichigo again with two bentous in hand. She handed the one with blue handkerchief covered to Ichigo. "Here, this is yours."

Ichigo put it in his bag and mumbled a 'thanks'. However, Masaki handed him the other one with pink handkerchief covered. "Who is it for?"

"Give this to Rukia will you?"

"Mom…"

"Don't tell her that I prepared it. She won't eat it. I noticed that she's kind of skinny and well… petite… so…"

Ichigo smiled knowingly. "Sure mom. I'll make sure she eats it."

"Thanks Ichigo." She winked at her.

"Well then, I'm going."

"Take care and good luck!" Masaki said as she kissed her son's forehead.

"Hai!"

And Ichigo was off.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Ohayou Rukia!" said girl turned around to see her best friend running up to her with her usual beaming smile. She returned the gesture with her own. Her best friend gave her a suffocating hug.<p>

"Rukia! I missed you already! I really want to go to your house this weekend to hang-out with you but I thought you need some time with your father so I didn't go and… and… waahh~" she wailed.

"Uh… O-Ori… hime…" she choked. "… C-can't breathe…"

Said girl quickly let go of her petite best friend. "O-Oh… sorry…" she giggled nervously.

Rukia sighed heavily. She should be used to these kinds of treatment from her but sometimes it was getting serious. Even so, she liked Orihime. She was a great friend of hers ever since they were both ten years old. Ever since that, they were inseparable.

"It's okay… just don't choke me…" she said as she walked ahead.

Inoue Orihime smiled softly and ran up to her friend. "Sure…" and she giggled.

They both walked together in their classroom. As usual, when they entered, the class became quiet, as if they saw a ghost but in reality, it was just Orihime and Rukia.

They both ignored it and sat on their seat. Orihime sat on the front row as Rukia sat at the back. She was not a social person so she only has her best friend and boyfriend who were closed to her heart for six long years. They were important to her and so they trusted them so much but that they didn't know what her painful past was. She wasn't ready to tell them and so she wasn't telling that to them. But they understood in which she was so much grateful. They even said that they will wait for her if she was ready.

She was put out of her thoughts when Orihime sat next to her as they wait for their homeroom teacher to arrive.

"So Rukia, how's your weekend? Tell me tell me!" Orihime clapped her both hands in excitement as Rukia sighed. She turned to the window next to her seat and looked out of the window. Orihime noticed this and asked in her unnatural serious tone.

"Rukia, did something happen?"

She didn't respond.

"Rukia…"

Rukia turned to her. "Orihime, do you remember when I told you about my father having a _girlfriend_?"

Orihime nodded. How could she forget? Rukia almost killed her and Renji as she told them the story. She was really pissed off with the idea.

"What about it?"

Rukia sighed again. Orihime looked at her in concern.

"Rukia, why are you sighing so many times today? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm okay. Just can't help it." She gave a small smile towards her friend. She knew she worry about her.

"Okay so what is it about your father?"

"Orihime…" she took a deep breath before she told her. "The girlfriend and her son were both living in the mansion. They moved in yesterday."

Orihime gasped. "Really?"

"Aa." She nodded.

Orihime stared at her friend closely. She could tell that she didn't like the idea one bit. "You don't like this don't you?"

"Not a single bit." Rukia slumped on her desk. "But you know I can't really defy my father."

"Yeah, he's so scary when he got mad." Orihime said. "Remember one time when we got home from the pub?" Rukia nodded. "He yelled at us for who-knows-how-long for letting you drink so much wine." She shuddered involuntarily.

"That's not your fault. You are making out with some random guy and Renji… well… he fell asleep before me…"

Orihime pouted. "You're saying like I'm some kind of bad lady Rukia…"

"Oh… sorry… but it's true… you're really making out with some random men… I think you should stop that Hime."

"But they're not random. I met them before!" she insisted.

"Okay okay."

"So…" Orihime stretched out her arms as she leaned on her seat. "What do you plan to do with them?"

Rukia smirked. "I will do everything in my power to get them out of the mansion."

Orihime looked at her with a worried expression. "Rukia… don't you think it's not right?"

"Hm? What is?"

"I think your father have them moved in with you guys because he wants you to know them fully."

"And your point is?"

"Why don't you give them a chance?"

"A chance? No way Orihime." Rukia laughed.

"Rukia… I'm serious."

"I know and I'm serious too." She narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't want dad to marry again, especially not with her."

"Rukia, every woman your father dated, this is the only girl that he seriously love."

"Why do you say that? Maybe he's just bluffing…"

"Rukia, can't you see? He let them moved in with you! Meaning he's serious in her. Your father fell in love."

"That's crap. There's no way my father will fall in love."

"Why? Because of your mother?"

"Orihime…"

"Okay I won't talk about her again…" Orihime sighed. "But Rukia… please try to get to know them. Maybe she really loves your father."

"I don't want to. I don't want to trust anyone. You know that!"

"Rukia..."

Before Orihime could finish her sentence, the bell rang and students went back to their seats. Their homeroom teacher came inside and ordered her students to settle down because class was going to start. Orihime sighed as she went back to her seat. Rukia ignored the classroom and looked outside the window.

"Okay class! Before the class starts, we have a ne—"

"Sorry I'm late!" a voice cut in the teacher's speech. He has opened the back door.

"Abarai Renji!" the teacher hollered.

"I'm so sorry!" he said as he panted. He bowed before the teacher.

The teacher sighed. "Alright! I'll let you go this time! But next time…"

Renji bit his lip. The teacher's voice was dangerously low.

"Hai sensei."

"Sit down."

Renji sat down next to Orihime. He stole a glance at Rukia and their eyes met. He smiled and she smiled too ever so slightly. And their attention was back at the window for the latter's case and the teacher for the former's case.

"Alright, as I am saying, we have a new transfer student here…"

Rukia glanced at the teacher who was ushering someone from the door to probably go inside.

_Don't tell me he…_

He stood before the students. His amber eyes lingered when they stopped to meet violet. Said violet orbs widened in shock.

_What the? She knew that I will be in this school. Why would she be surprise now?_ And then he realized. _Oh… maybe she was just shock as I am that we are in the same class…_

"Introduce yourself." The teacher cut his thoughts.

"Hai." He faced the students once again. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you all." He said as he bowed shortly. He saw Rukia at the corner of his eyes. He smirked inwardly. She looked like she was going to kill someone, specifically _him_.

_Damn you Dad! Why do you have to get him in my class?_ She hissed mentally.

"Now Kurosaki-kun, go sit next to Kuchiki-san over there." The teacher said as she pointed to the vacant seat.

Ichigo stared at his supposedly stepsister and saw her narrowed her eyes at him. He ignored her which made her clenched her fists tightly and walked towards the seat then sat down.

"Oh and before I forget," the teacher continued. "Kuchiki-san, you know what you will do later on right?"

Rukia looked at her teacher with a fake confused expression. "What are you talking about Sensei?"

The teacher smiled knowingly. "You are to tour Kurosaki-kun here in the campus."

"Eh?"

"It's your job right?"

"Why me? It's the class representative's job." She stated calmly.

"She's busy and besides…" the teacher winked. "He's your stepbrother right?"

Rukia gasped quietly as Ichigo's eyes widened as his body felt stiff. The whole class stared at Ichigo and then at Rukia. A student seemed to break out of her shock and asked in a small voice, "Is that true? Sensei?"

The teacher nodded ignoring the shock gaze of Ichigo and the narrowed eyes of Rukia.

_Darn it Dad! Why the hell did you tell the school principal!_

The school principal, Urahara Kisuke, was one of her father's closest friends so she thought that he might had told him about Ichigo.

"What is it to you if that's the case? It's none of your business so just start the class will you?" Rukia gritted out.

The teacher waved her off and ordered her class to just shut up since they murmured amongst each other. The class complied and the class began.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia and he could feel that she was trying her best not to lunge at him to kill him. She glared at him like there was no tomorrow.

_This is your fault, strawberry idiot! Darn it!_

Rukia took a deep breath and did her best not to kill the orange haired freak slash her stepbrother on the spot. She didn't want to die just yet by the hands of her father at least.

Ichigo sighed. As much as the turn of events made him happy, he didn't want her to get mad at him since he promised her mother he won't start a fight. But, he didn't start a fight. She thought that it was his fault that the whole class knew about them being step siblings. He decided to ignore her for the time being and focused on listening to their teacher.

* * *

><p>Lunch time came so fast. Students scampered out of the classroom towards their usual eating spots. Rukia was currently rummaging her bag for her bentou but she suddenly realized that she forgot it at home this morning.<p>

_Shit. This is because I want to go away from that house quickly so I forgot it. What will I eat now? Tsch tsch._

She let out a heavy sigh.

"Ne…"

A voice cut through Rukia's thoughts. She turned around to see the orange haired culprit of her problems. She glared at him with narrowed violet eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Here." He said as he handed her a bentou.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at him. Ichigo stretched his arms a bit more for her to handle it out of his grasp.

"The maid prepared it don't worry. My mom just asked me to give it to you since you forgot it this morning." He explained making Rukia snatched the bentou from him.

"I'm not going to thank you for this, strawberry."

"I'm not expecting you to do so, midget." Ichigo replied and turned around as he mumbled, "You're so ungrateful after all."

Rukia didn't hear him, to his luck. He saw her glared at him. _Maybe because of the 'midget' comment…_ he ignored her and continued to eat.

Rukia glared at him deadly. _I hate you Strawberry Kurosaki Ichigo! Curse you! How dare you call me midget!_

"Rukia?" said girl turned to her best friend in front of her with a concerned expression. "You okay?"

"Oh, of course Orihime. Come on let's go. I'm hungry." Rukia said as she and Orihime walked out of the room with the red haired guy who was late trailing behind them.

_That's her boyfriend I guess…_ he thought as he sighed.

"Hello!"

Ichigo turned to the source of the voice. "Uh… hello?"

"You're Kurosaki-kun right?" the lady asked with a smile.

"Yeah…" he replied.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Hinamori Momo!" she said as she stretched her hand for a handshake. Ichigo reached her hand and shook slowly. "Nice to meet you too, Hinamori-san."

"Don't be so formal! Hinamori or Momo will be fine."

"Then… Hinamori…"

Momo beamed at him. Suddenly, three more people appeared behind her. The young girl with purple hair that was tied with a red ribbon smiled warmly at her and greeted. "Konnichiwa Ichigo-kun! Nice to meet you! I'm Koizumi Senna!"

"Yo! I'm Hisagi Shuuhei!" the tall guy with blue hair and a 69 tattoo on his face said as he grinned.

"And this is Hitsugaya Toushirou! My boyfriend!" Momo cheerfully introduced the short white haired guy next to her as she clung in his arms. The guy called 'Hitsugaya' just nodded to him.

"Nice to meet you all too…"

"Kurosaki-kun, can we join you?" Momo asked innocently.

"We often eat here in the classroom after all. Why don't we eat together?" Senna offered as Hisagi nodded.

"Uh… okay… sure."

* * *

><p>Ichigo didn't expect that he would be talking with his new classmates soon but as he talked with them, he felt good inside. He really didn't have friends because of his hair and he was anti social in nature. Even though, they were asking few questions about his relationship with Rukia, either way, he liked being with them. It was comfortable.<p>

"Ichigo, how did you end up being Kuchiki's stepbrother?" Hisagi asked.

"That's right! How? Everyone in this school knows that Kuchiki-san is an only child." Senna added.

"Well… her father and my mother is in a relationship. Actually, they will be married soon so…"

"Wow! That's sweet~" Momo said.

"Momo… he's not finish yet…" Toushirou said in a low tone.

Momo smiled at him. "Oh. Gomen gomen. I just got excited." She turned to Ichigo. "So, Kurosaki-kun…"

"Uh… um… and Rukia's father asked us to move in with them in the Kuchiki Mansion and he enrolled me in this school. All of these things just happened yesterday."

"Sugoi~ Kuchiki Clan is one of the richest family in Japan. You're so lucky~" Senna chirped cheerfully.

"I guess." Ichigo shrugged. "But… the two of them love each other and I don't think money is related to that."

"Of course! When two hearts fell in love, everything is not important except each other of course." Momo sighed dreamily. "Ne, Shirou-chan?"

Toushirou glared at her. "I told you not to call me that in here."

"Eh? Nande? Hidoi na~" Momo whined.

"Hinamori…"

Ichigo stared at the two, until Senna spoke. "Don't mind them Ichigo-kun. They're just like that."

"That's the way they show their affection towards each other." Hisagi smirked.

Ichigo nodded. "How about you two? Are you in a relationship or something?"

"Us?" Senna laughed. "Oh no! We are just close friends~"

"That's right. And besides, I have a girlfriend."

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup. She's not studying here though. She's in Tokyo."

"His girlfriend is a close friend of ours."

"Oh…"

"If she visits, I'll introduce you to her Ichigo!" Hisagi grinned at him.

"Sure, I'd want that." Ichigo smiled.

"Oh! I just thought of a great idea!" Momo suddenly said excitedly.

"What is it now?" Toushirou _almost_ whined but his girlfriend ignored him and said, "Why don't you go with us later? We are planning to hang out in the town after school."

"Um… but… Rukia will… you know…" Ichigo trailed off.

"No worries about that! We still have our club activities so we can wait for you!" Senna said.

"And besides, tour in school didn't really reach for an hour you know…" Hisagi added.

"Oh, okay. Sure." Ichigo smiled.

"Great! We're going to have so much fun!" Momo giggled.

* * *

><p>"I did not expect that your stepbrother will be in our school Rukia." Orihime asked as she took a bite from her red bean paste.<p>

"I knew that he would be in this school today but not in our class." Rukia hissed. "Dad really made sure that we will be classmates."

"Why I didn't know about this?" Renji asked.

"Renji, this all happened yesterday!"

"But Orihime knew about it!"

"Because I told her before the class started!"

"You're late so you didn't know Renji-kun." Orihime said nonchalantly.

Renji sighed. "Then, what are you planning to do now?"

Rukia shrugged. "Like what I have told Orihime a while ago, I will do everything to take them away from the mansion."

"Rukia, I think that's a bad idea." Renji commented. She glared at him. "How is that a bad idea? The bad idea is they are in my father's life!" she spat in irritation.

"Rukia… calm down, will you?" Renji said.

"If only you don't say things will make me explode!" Rukia gritted her teeth.

Renji and Orihime exchanged meaningful glances. "Okay." He sighed.

"Good." She mumbled as she eat the remnants in her bentou.

* * *

><p>After school, Rukia walked ahead of Ichigo. She explained to him the rules of the school and she told him the places in each floor without even looking at him. Ichigo patiently listened to her without bothering to speak or ask questions. He understood all of the things she was saying anyways.<p>

After the last part of the tour and as Rukia was preparing to leave him, Ichigo asked her, "Are you going to head straight home today?"

Rukia glared at him fiercely. "None of your business."

Ichigo sighed at her behavior. "Why are you like that? Do you really don't want your father to be happy?"

"You don't understand what you're talking about." She turned around, her back on him.

"I understand." He said, causing Rukia to stop but didn't turned around to face him. Seeing this, Ichigo continued.

"I understand. Like you, I lost my father too so I—"

"SHUT UP!" she blurted out angrily. She turned to him fuming.

"You don't understand! We're not alike! You don't know anything so you don't have the right to say that you understand! Just SHUT UP!" she finished as she ran away from him.

"Wait!" he called out but she was out of his sight already.

Ichigo stayed in his spot as he thought of what she had said.

_That girl… why does she meant by that? And not only that, her eyes… when she said that, her eyes were full of rage and… I know I saw a hint of loneliness in them. But why? What is she hiding? _

Ichigo sighed and he looked out of the window at the hallway he was at. He stared at the sky.

_What happened in your past that made you the way you are now, Kuchiki Rukia?_

* * *

><p>Ichigo's new set of friends decided to watch some movie courtesy of Senna since it turned out that her family owned most of the movie theaters in the town. Ichigo was amazed but Senna just shrugged it off like it was no big deal compared to Rukia's family. Ichigo clearly enjoyed being with his new friends.<p>

Momo was such an interesting girl. She was energetic but nice in her own way. Maybe that was the reason why Toushirou, who turned out to be her childhood friend, fell in love with a girl like her. Ichigo smiled at the thought. The two of them was clearly opposite. Toushirou was a silent type of person but he certainly cared for his girlfriend and friends. He was not speaking much to him but he could feel his positive aura radiating from him.

Hisagi was like a male version of Momo. He was fun to be with and joked around at times. He was like a mascot of the group. He often teased Senna to some random guys they passed by causing Senna to just shrugged him off, clearly a proof that she was used to his antics. And Senna was like the matured one. It was true because she was the oldest among them by month. She acted like a child sometimes but she can act serious too when necessary. She was a mysterious girl.

Somehow, he was happy beyond belief that he became friends with them. He didn't really have any friends from his past school so it was a very new experience to him.

* * *

><p>It was already 7PM in the evening when Ichigo reached the Kuchiki Mansion. He lost track of time because he enjoyed being with his new friends already. They were kind and nice and unusually energetic. He could feel that he can trust them.<p>

As he walked in, he was greeted by his mother.

"Ichigo! Finally! Where have you been? When Rukia arrived earlier, I wondered why you are not home still." Masaki crossed her arms against her chest.

"Sorry mom," Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "My new friends invited me to hang-out in the town. I just couldn't turn them down."

Masaki's eyes widened but then she grinned. "Really? You made new friends? That's great!"

"Eh?"

"Moving to Karakura town from Tokyo isn't a bad idea after all. See? You made friends already in your first day of school! I'm so happy for you!"

"Um… yeah, I guess…"

Masaki patted his back and said, "Now go change and we'll have dinner!"

"Oh, 'kay. Am I the only one you're waiting for?"

"Not really, the dinner will be ready soon so you're just in time." She smiled.

"I see. I'll be down in a few minutes." Ichigo said as he trudged upstairs.

After wearing a pair of plain black t-shirt and knee-length shorts, Ichigo went downstairs for dinner. When he arrived there, Isshin, Masaki and Rukia were already seated. Ichigo sat next to his mother. The maid quickly served the food for the family. The dinner continued to be quiet. Isshin glanced back and forth from Ichigo to Rukia.

"Ichigo, how's your first day of school?" Isshin asked.

"It's okay."

"He made friends already." Masaki smiled at her soon-to-be fiancé.

Isshin grinned. "Really? That's great! I knew you would fit in that school."

"Thank you." He replied politely.

"Did Rukia tour you around the school?" he asked next.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia at the corner of his eyes before he smiled. "Yes, she did. It became a great help."

"That's good."

Silence. Isshin sighed heavily. He needed to tell them the announcement. Rukia probably wouldn't like it but the teens needed to know.

He and Masaki talked about it earlier as Rukia stayed in her room. She agreed to the idea. The last thing that they need to do was to tell them.

Taking a deep breath, Isshin started, "Rukia, you know what this Wednesday means, right?"

Rukia paused as she slowly looked at her father. _Yeah, I knew... and I definitely hated that day…_

"I don't want to come." She whispered as she continued to eat again.

Masaki and Isshin exchanged glances. Ichigo, noticing this, left him confused.

"Dad? What is it?" Ichigo asked in curiosity. Isshin turned to him.

"Well, this coming Wednesday is the death anniversary of my late wife."

Ichigo guiltily nodded. "I see."

"No need to be guilty Ichigo." Isshin said as he chuckled. "It's okay. Actually, I want to bring you guys with me and Rukia."

Ichigo nodded and stared at his mother. When he saw her smile at him, he knew that they already talked about this.

"I said I don't want to come." Rukia's voice caused them to look at her.

"Rukia, every time this day comes, you're always staying here. What's with you?" Isshin asked. "Don't you want to visit your mother?"

Rukia suddenly stood up. "No." she said in a firm voice as she left the dining room.

Isshin sighed. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay." Masaki replied with a smile.

"Dad, why is she like that? What really happened to her after her mother died?"

Isshin shook his head at Ichigo's inquiry.

"I don't really know. But, I have an intuition that she is acting that way because of something that happened _before_ her former mother's demise."

"Before?"

"Yes, I don't know about it because Rukia refused to tell me every time I asked her. Soon, I stopped asking her because she's getting mad when talked about it." Isshin stated. "At first, I thought that she was just sad because her mother and her were always together except after her death. I was always in business trips so my former wife was the one taking care of her. But when she refused to come to her mother's grave every year, I knew there's something happened. And I don't like it."

Silence engulfed the dining room.

"If that's the case, I think we need to wait for her to tell us." Masaki said. "When she's ready to tell us, we should listen. I know she will be ready. Even if it lasts longer, we need to be patient. All we need to do now is wait and stay by her side. It will make her a bit better at the very least." She finished with a smile.

Isshin nodded. "You're right. I'm glad you're here Masaki."

Masaki gave him a soft smile. Ichigo smirked as he saw them staring in each other's eyes.

_These two are definitely in love with each other. The more reason I need to convince that stubborn midget to change her mind…_

He sighed quietly as he continued to eat.

* * *

><p><em>Why do I need to go now? Every year is the same. What difference does it have this year? I won't come even if he dragged me! <em>Rukia hissed inwardly as she lay on her bed covered by sheets.

_If I go there… I will see those memories again… and I don't want them to taint my mind again… I don't want to remember…_ she clutched the sheets tightly.

She closed her eyes as she bit her lip.

She heard voices, voices that clearly belonged to a begging little girl and a nonchalant woman.

"_Please stop! Don't! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! It hurts! I will be a good girl just stop!"_

Rukia sat up as her body trembled uncontrollably. She breathed heavily. The memory seemed to just happen yesterday.

As she finally calm herself down, she laid back on her bed and willed herself to fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: Wew~ Finally finished. I did my best. I'm sorry for the late update. I'm too lazy these past few days. I pushed myself to finish this today even though my left hand palsied. I couldn't type in my laptop well. I hope you like this chapter though.

Read and Review! Tell me what you think!

_~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~_


	4. Tale 4: The Destined MutualUnderstanding

**teshichan** : Yup! I like it too! Thank you! And yeah, Senna's single. But! Don't worry! They're not going to be together in this fic! XD

**Topaz Skye** : Haha! Sorry for being late! Well, Rukia really is stubborn ne? XD You'll know the answer in this chapter… A hint at least~ and revealing at that! Thanks for reviewing!

**kyurikochan** : Thanks! XD

**deadpoolhulk** : Thank you! Have a nice day! You like Senna? I like her too as Ichigo's friend I mean. XD Good thing is she's not in the original manga and only in the movie. *laughs* Thank you for reviewing! Have a nice day!

**kiyari817** : IchiRuki-ness will be showed soon don't worry! And there's some in this chapter but only a little, I think. Though, I hope you will like it. And yes! Your guess is right. How could you! Haha…. Kidding! But what really happened between them will be explained in later chapters. XD Thanks for reviewing!~

**kirstenskittles** : Really? I'm one of them? I'm glad! Thank you! I'm glad you like the last chapter and well, Senna and Ichigo will not be together! XD so be relief. ^.^

**khfan forlife** : You're right! Haha… Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you love this fic so far! ^.^

**anime-lover-2410** : I will continue this don't worry! Thanks! I hope you like this one too~

**Tsukishiro15** : How Rukia's mom died? You'll be surprised. XD It will be interesting. It's still a few chapters away before I reveal the truth. But it will be worth it. Believe me! XD Thanks for the review!

**Ruu-Nyaa Furusawa** : Ruuuu-chaaaan~! You're so sweet! XD I will! Thanks for the review!

**ashezo** : Well, Isshin didn't want Rukia to move away from the mansion and Rukia didn't want to leave her father after what happened with her late mom. The next chapter will be the challenges Masaki will face in Rukia's wrath. That will be funny and childish of Rukia, really. XD I'm really glad you like the last chapter. I hope you will love this one too! Take care! ^.^

You guys were so bothered by Senna being near Ichigo~ Feel at ease! I don't plan on making them together but! Senna will play a big role in Ichigo's life! That's all there is to it! ^O^

Thank you so much for the great reviews! You made my day! I love you all!

* * *

><p><strong>IchiRuki: The Destined Tale<strong>

**Tale 4 – The Destined Mutual Understanding**

* * *

><p><em>Seven-year-old little girl laid down on her bed as she struggled to breathe some air. A strong hand gripped her throat tightly and so, she found it hard to breathe. She tried to pry the hand out away from her throat but she was not that strong enough to do so. And so she did what she knew the only option she had. <em>

_To beg._

"_P-Plea…se s…top… I ca…n't bre…athe…" she choked helplessly._

_The other person ignored her cries and instead, yelled at her. "You deserved it you bitch!"_

_Suddenly, without hesitation, she threw her at the nearest hard wall. The little girl's back collided with the wall with a loud thud and she slid all the way on the cold floor. She trembled but controlled her sobs. _

"_That's the punishment that you'll be facing when you attempted to tell you father about this! If you do that again, I'll give you worse than that! You hear me?" she exclaimed as she trudged towards the trembling girl. When she didn't hear any answer from her, she kicked her at her stomach, __**hard**__. She coughed between sobs._

"_Do you hear me?" she asked sending hard kicks at the same spot. "I don't like repeating myself!"_

"_H-Hai…" she whispered painfully but loud enough to be heard. She gave a final hard kick and a "Good you understand" before walking out of the room. The little girl stayed still as she heard the door closed. She didn't move. It was too painful. She didn't think of anything. She was tired of it and so she stayed like that, eyes closed and let the darkness claimed her heavy body and heart…_

Rukia's eyes shot open. She lifted her heavy body slowly as she breathed heavily.

"A dream…" she shook her head. "No it's not…"

_It's real… tomorrow is the day._

Every year was the same. And this year too. This is why she hated _that_ day of year.

She tried to calm her heavy breathing. After that, she rose up from her bed and took a cold shower. That helped her ease the feeling she felt. The feeling of _pain_.

She put a clenched hand on her chest as she trembled. She didn't know if it was because of the coldness of the water from the shower or the coldness of her heart.

She always thought that her best friend, boyfriend and her father were enough to make her happy but she couldn't help but think that they were something missing, missing in her heart. For her, her life was still incomplete and she didn't know what the missing piece was. She didn't even know herself if she desired to know what it was. She lived as if everything was alright, as if she was happy. But inside, she refused to let anyone reached to her heart. The _real_ her. She was afraid that no one will accept her, like in the past…

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Past is past. It will never be redone. Nothing will change. Everything will stay the same. And her life will stay the same.

She sighed heavily.

_Enough of this guilt trip, will you Rukia? _

She closed the shower and dried herself up with a towel. She went to her room and changed into her gray uniform. After fixing herself up, she then proceeded in front of the mirror and combed her raven hair. She decided to tie her shoulder length hair in a white ribbon. When she finished, she grabbed her bag but as she opened her door, she was greeted by the form of the none other than her father.

"Dad?"

Isshin's hand stopped mid-air when he heard the door opened from inside. He thought to surprise her but that was an understatement now. She stared at him intently.

"Good morning, Rukia-chan!" he greeted in a cheerful voice and a goofy smile.

"Yeah, good morning to you too." Rukia greeted back in a straight voice and curious expression. "Why are you still here? Are you not going to work?"

Isshin actually wanted to talk to her. But, seeing her as she was right now, he can tell that she was not ready, still. As much as he wanted to know the truth from her, he didn't want to force on her the things she didn't want to do so like what Masaki said, they should wait and at the same time, stay by her side, so he will wait until she was ready to tell them, tell him.

"Are you ready to go now to school?" he asked ignoring her previous questions.

Rukia tilted her head at the side with a confused face. "Uh… yeah… I'm on my way now. Why do you ask? Are you going to see me off?"

"Not only that, I'm planning to drive you to school today." He replied with a gentle grin. He expected her to smile widely and thank him like she always does when she was young when they would go somewhere she liked such as the amusement park but she laughed at him, _hard_.

"D-Dad…" she said between laughs. "A-Are you okay? You're not sick or something, are you?" she asked clutching her stomach because of laughing so hard.

Isshin stared at her shock but regained his composure and simply gave a guilty smile. He could tell why she was acting that way.

_I never give her a ride to school or anywhere else since her mother died… I disappointed her as a father._ He sighed mentally.

"I'm not sick Rukia. Is it that bad for a father to drive his daughter to school?"

Rukia stopped from her laughing and took a big deep breathe. She turned to her father and put a finger at her chin, looking like in deep thought. "Well, I think it's not that bad. I'm just surprised you'd say that that's all. Sorry for laughing at you, Dad." She chuckled.

"Sorry about that."

Rukia shook her head. "It's okay, I understand. You need to handle the business. It's for my own good. I know."

_Yeah, that is why you don't know everything that happened in the past… You never know…_

Suddenly, the past she tried her best to forget swirled in her head like a whirlwind. The sobs, the screams, the _blood_.

"Rukia?" her thoughts were interrupted by the worried voice of her father. "Huh?"

"You okay? You spaced out."

"I'm okay, sorry about that. You know me, always spacing out." She mumbled. Isshin sighed mentally.

"Dad, you don't need to drive me to school. It's walking distance. I can walk you know."

"But I don't want you to walk today. I want to drive you to school and that's final." He said playfully.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Why don't you drive your _son _to school instead of me?"

Isshin rolled his eyes back at her. "Rukia… this is not the time to be sarcastic."

"Yeah right now come on, if you want to drive me to school, let's get going already." She said as she walked ahead of him after closing the door of her room. "You know I _hate_ being late." She added.

Isshin followed her. Rukia felt the presence of her father behind her and deep inside her, she was actually happy to know that her father wanted to drive her to school. He never did this, this is the first time. And she felt at peace.

For the first time ever since the death of her former mother, she let a true happy smile tugged her lips.

* * *

><p>Ichigo saw the father and daughter came downstairs together. But, like yesterday, Rukia passed the dining room where his mother and him where in. Isshin went to them though.<p>

"Good morning." He greeted Masaki as he pecked her lips.

"Good morning to you too." Masaki smiled at him. Isshin turned to Ichigo and grinned. "Morning Ichigo."

"Morning." He greeted with a smile.

"You're going to work now?" Masaki asked Isshin.

Isshin nodded. "Yup, but I'll drop Rukia first to school."

"Oh." Masaki smiled knowingly at him. Isshin returned the gesture.

"Sorry Ichigo. I couldn't drive you to school with Rukia. She will…"

"Don't worry about it. I will just walk to school like yesterday." Ichigo said politely. "And besides, I know you want to have some time with her."

"Thank you."

Ichigo nodded.

"Isshin, give this to Rukia. She forgot this again." Masaki said as she handed him a bentou. Isshin took it from her with a grateful smile.

"I don't think she forgot it Mom. She didn't want to face us so she always hurriedly went out of the mansion."

"Ichigo!"

"It's true." Ichigo pouted as he took a last bite on his sandwich.

"It's okay Masaki. I think Ichigo's right. Rukia can be stubborn at times. No, she's _always_ stubborn." He chuckled.

Masaki glared at Ichigo. The said guy visibly cringed. He stood up and grabbed his bag on the chair next to him.

"Bye Mom, Dad. See you later!" he said as he took off.

"Ichigo!" Masaki called out but Isshin patted her shoulder.

"Let him go."

Masaki pouted. "Sorry. He's mean at times but he didn't mean to be _that_ mean."

Isshin grinned. "I told you it's okay. Now, I'm going. Rukia will throw tantrums if I won't go to her right away."

"Okay, see you later. Take care."

"Yeah. Bye."

After a passionate kiss, Isshin trudged out of the mansion as Masaki stared at his retreating back.

* * *

><p>Rukia got out of her father's black car and went inside the school. Nothing major happened in their ride. Just the same old random things they used to talk about when they were alone at home. The times when he still didn't have a girlfriend. Speaking of that, she was so much grateful that her father didn't open up that topic.<p>

_Maybe he knew that I will be mad if he do that._ She lightly smiled. Even if she disobeyed her father, he was still sweet, kind and understanding to her. That was probably one reason out of all the many reasons why she loves him deeply.

She slowly walked at the hallway of the school premises. She saw him meet her halfway. When he was in front of her, he pecked her lips.

"Morning beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "Tsch. Sweet words again? Still not tired of it, Renji?"

"Well, I never spoke of lie you know especially to my girlfriend." He grinned. Those words made her smile.

They continued to walk together up to their classroom.

"I'm surprised that you're here early. What happened to you?" Rukia asked him.

Renji frowned. "What do you mean? Is it that bad for as student to go to school early?" he asked.

Rukia paused and laughed. Renji gave her a confused expression. "What's funny?"

"N-Nothing." Rukia said as she wiped the tears of laughing in her eyes. "I just… well, my father asked me the same thing. Well, not really the same…"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"He asked, 'Is it that bad for a father to drive his daughter to school?' I just find it funny."

"Hmm…" Renji replied. "So, your father drove you to school today?"

"Yup." Rukia nodded.

"That's a first."

"Yeah, that's why I'm happy."

"Rukia…" he smiled softly at her peaceful face. It was been such a long time since he saw that kind of expression of her. But then he remembered that it will not stay for a long time.

"Rukia, about tomorrow…"

"Yeah I know." She interrupted him. "I will not go and no one can make me go. Even _you_."

Renji pouted. "Do you think it's time to visit your mother? I know she'll be glad."

"Yeah, she _will_ be glad." She replied sarcastically but in deeper meaning, her voice gave out her true feelings.

_She will just taunt me… she will just make me feel that I was the one who should be in that grave all those years ago…_

"Rukia?" Renji asked as he saw her distant face. He frowned deeper. _She's spacing out again. She's always like that every time that day comes. I hope I can help her. But I don't know how because I don't know what happened between her and her mother that made her mad. All that I knew was… she was mad, __**really**__ mad at her own mother._

"Rukia-chan! Renji-kun!"

A voice both brought them out of their trance. They both turned to the source. They saw Inoue Orihime leaned on the door of their classroom waving at them.

"The class will start soon! Come on!" she called out.

Both nodding, they walked simultaneously in their classroom and took their respective seats.

* * *

><p>Like yesterday, Ichigo and his new friends formed a circle at Hisagi's desk. He sat at the back of the class so it was a nice place to have their lunch at, like they were goes unnoticed.<p>

"Ne Ichigo-kun?" Senna approached as she drank her water bottle.

"What is it, Senna-san?" Ichigo asked.

Senna pouted at him. "Mou! Dropped the suffix, will you? Call me Senna!"

"Then call me Ichigo." Ichigo retorted with a smirk.

Senna grinned in return and gave him a thumbs-up. "Deal!"

"Well, what is it that you want to say?"

"I want to ask if you're going to school tomorrow."

Ichigo paused and stared at her weirdly. "How did you know?"

"Oh, you know Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san is always absent every year that day comes." Momo replied for Senna.

"Really?" Ichigo asked and then remember what had happened last night at dinner.

_"I don't want to come." She whispered as she continued to eat again._

_"Dad? What is it?" Ichigo asked in curiosity. Isshin turned to him._

_"Well, this coming Wednesday is the death anniversary of my late wife."_

_Ichigo guiltily nodded. "I see."_

_"No need to be guilty Ichigo." Isshin said as he chuckled. "It's okay. Actually, I want to bring you guys with me and Rukia."_

_"I said I don't want to come." Rukia's voice caused them to look at her._

_"Rukia, every time this day comes, you're always staying here. What's with you?" Isshin asked. "Don't you want to visit your mother?"_

_Rukia suddenly stood up. "No." she said in a firm voice as she left the dining room._

_She said she didn't want to go. She's not going to the grave but she's not going to school either. Does that mean that… she was going somewhere else in that particular day?_ Ichigo pondered deeply.

"Ichigo?" Senna called out. Ichigo was brought out of his reverie to see his friend waving her hand in front of his face.

"Eh?"

"You okay Ichigo? You seemed to space out there…" Hisagi said.

"Oh, I'm fine. Sorry." he replied with a smile.

"So, you're going to absent tomorrow I assumed?" Toushirou asked this time.

"Yeah."

"Can we know the reason behind it? The whole school did know that Kuchiki-san was always absent at that particular day but we didn't really know the reason. The teachers certainly knew because they didn't even waste their time to call on her in attendance." Momo explained.

"That's true. It's like Kuchiki-san doesn't exist." Senna added.

"Yeah…" Momo nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry guys but I…"

"Don't worry, we understand~ we aren't forcing you to tell us the reason behind it." Senna declared as she smiled warmly.

"That's right and besides, it's not your privacy, it's Rukia's so you don't have the right to tell us either." Toushirou declared.

Ichigo nodded at him. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for understanding."

Hisagi shook his head with a grin. "It's nothing! We're buddies!"

Ichigo felt himself grinning with him. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Aww… we're going to miss you Ichigo~" Momo whined.

"Momo, it's not like he's going to go somewhere far. He's just going to be absent for a _day_."

Momo pouted at her boyfriend. "You're so mean Shirou-chan~" she clung at his arm as she wailed.

"I told you that don't ever call me that in here!" he hissed as he glared at her. However, Momo just ignored him.

"Anyways Kurosaki-kun, does it mean that you and Kuchiki-san will be together tomorrow?" she asked Ichigo rather innocently.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Uh… yeah." Ichigo replied while scratching his orange hair.

_I couldn't tell them that Rukia wasn't going to come with us…_

"Oh, well... good luck on Kuchiki-san." Senna winked at him.

He had told them Rukia's attitude problem and the fact that she didn't like him and his mother to be part of the family.

"Thanks I guess." He replied awkwardly.

"I'm sure Ichigo will be able to put up with her. But on the other hand, If I were you, I would keep an eye on her. She might do something bad." Hisagi said seriously.

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks for the advice. I'll remember it."

Suddenly, the bell rang indicating that the lunch break was over. They stood up and went back to their respective seats as they hid their bentous in their bags.

* * *

><p>That night, they were all settled at the dining table waiting for a certain raven haired kuchiki girl to start the dinner. A maid was ordered to fetch her.<p>

"Isshin-sama." The said maid bowed next to Isshin and as she rose up, apology was clear across her face.

"What is it? Where's Rukia?"

"Rukia-sama refused to have dinner and she won't let anyone go inside her room." She explained politely.

Isshin sighed but thanked the maid before dismissing her. He turned to the mother and son with him and looked apologetically. "I'm sorry that Rukia can't join in for dinner tonight. She's always doing that every year when… that particular day comes along."

"It's okay, no worries." Masaki consoled him with a smile. "She needs her space like any other teenagers."

"Like Ichigo?" Isshin asked as he turned to Ichigo.

Masaki giggled. "Yup. Especially when he was alone in his room. I almost thought that he was thinking about a girl and…"

"Mom! It's not true!" Ichigo cut off as he choked on his food. There was no way he was thinking about girls when he was alone in his room. There was no any other girl who he was interested with, at least.

"Okay okay." Masaki said between giggles.

As they ate in silence, Ichigo couldn't help but contemplate about his stepsister._ If she won't go with them, what would she do? Stay in the mansion the whole day? That would be so boring. But, it's possible that she's going somewhere else other than the grave and the school._ He unconsciously bit his tongue. He didn't even realize the pain until it came. He drank the glass of water in front of him. When the pain subsided, he continued his eating, as well as his contemplation.

_I have so many questions… and I don't know what is true and false. What can I do?_ He thought of it for a while until he made his decision.

"Uh… Dad, can I ask for a favor?" Ichigo suddenly asked uncertainty as he looked at him.

The two adults exchanged curious looks before turning to him. "What is it?"

"Well I'm just wondering if…"

* * *

><p>The next day, Rukia woke up with a start. She rose up from her bed and went straight to her veranda. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the view before her. The sky was blue in color and the weather looked great. She took a deep breath as the cool wind morning caressed her pale cheeks and waved her hair. She closed her eyes to feel it.<p>

_I couldn't still believe that it's been 5 years since that day…_ she thought. _I wonder if that didn't happen, what was happening to me right now? Will Dad meet that Kurosaki Masaki and her son? Probably not. Or if yes, they will just be friends of sort. Maybe that son of hers can be her friend too. But the situation is different. And it will never happen. We will never be friends. And she will never be my mother. _

Rukia sighed heavily. She turned away from the veranda and into her room. She glanced at the clock on her desk. It read, 8AM.

_They're probably gone by now. Dad always goes there at 7AM. He didn't even wake me up._ She shrugged. She decided to take a hot shower first before doing her 'own' ritual for that day. Going out of the shower after a few minutes, she wore an arm sleeve light brown blouse with long ruffles around the circular collar, black jeans and an inch heel brown leathered boots. She tied up her hair in a high ponytail while her stubborn bang across her face stayed in place. When she was done, she rummaged her wardrobe to find a black guitar case. Once satisfied at her form and the things that were needed to bring was with her, Rukia left her room.

It was awfully quiet when she reached downstairs. That was expected. Whenever _this_ day came, the maids and the other helpers in the house were in their day-off where they can visit their family and be with them. Rukia smiled sadly. Sometimes, no scratch that, always. She was always envied the other people. Even though they were just poor and they have nothing to eat, they were still happy just being together. And she _always_ wished that she was in the same position as them. But… she shook her head.

_This is not the time to be dwindling like that! I need to get going._

She went to the kitchen to drink the carton of milk. It was her routine. And after that, she left the house.

* * *

><p>They stood next to each other in front her grave.<p>

_**Kuchiki Miyuki**_

_**December 21, 1968 - June 8, 2006**_

_**A loving daughter, sister, mother and friend…**_

After putting down the bouquet of red roses before her grave, they closed their eyes and prayed silently for her soul as the wind gushed silently as if listening.

"Miyuki, I want you to meet Masaki. She'll be my wife after five years."

Masaki bowed down shortly. She gave a warm smile. "A pleasure to meet you. I hope you are in favor of our marriage. Your blessings for us will be very much appreciated."

The wind gushed mildly, making her hair went in the other side. Isshin smiled at Masaki as if saying, 'she agrees.'

"Thank you."

They held hands and walked away from the grave. They sat on the bench close to the grave though.

"Isshin, why did you agree on Ichigo's favor?" Masaki asked silently. Isshin smiled at her.

"Rukia might be happy with a companion."

_~Flashback – At dinner~_

"_Uh… Dad, can I ask for a favor?" Ichigo suddenly asked uncertainty as he looked at him._

_The two adults exchanged curious looks before turning to him. "What is it?"_

"_Well I'm just wondering if…" Ichigo stared at him seriously. "… if I can stay here tomorrow."_

_The two adults seemed shocked but they both regained composures and smiled at each other. Masaki nodded at Isshin as they turned their attention to Ichigo once again._

"_Why do you not want to go with us?" he asked._

_Ichigo smiled slightly. "I don't want to get in the way of the both of you."_

_Isshin knew that that was not the main reason behind it._

He wants to console Rukia or something like that. Either way, I'm glad that he was trying to help her in his own way.

"_Sure. It's fine with me."_

"_Just be good here while we're gone 'kay?" Masaki asked her son._

"_Hai hai." Ichigo replied as he continued his eating. _

_Isshin and Masaki stole glances at each other and smiled knowingly._

I can't wait for tomorrow. It will be interesting.

_~End of Flashback~_

They laughed together softly. "You're right."

"Ichigo is special. I know that he can melt Rukia's heart little by little." Isshin said.

"He has a characteristic that even he didn't know himself." Masaki declared. "And I've always love that hidden kindness within him."

Isshin nodded. "Yeah, he's a great kid. That is why I believe in him about Rukia."

"Thank you for believing in him." she looked in his eyes.

"No worries." He held her hands in his. Masaki leaned her head on his shoulder.

_Someday, Rukia will be able to embrace the future… and everything will go just fine. I believe… _

They both mused with closed eyes as they feel the cold wind surrounded them.

* * *

><p>Without her noticing anything, Ichigo found himself following her. He couldn't help it. He was curious. He wanted to know where she was going. He followed her as she board the train to Nagano. A few minutes later, he was climbing a mountain behind her. It was steep, but she didn't seem to mind.<p>

_I think she always comes here…._

When he finally reached the top, he panted as he looked around. The top of the hill was full of flowers and a big cherry blossom tree located at the near cliff. He saw her sat under the tree. Wind came gushing around. It was peaceful and the only thing you could hear was the blasting wind and the waving grasses. He slowly walked towards her, careful so that she won't see him. He now stood a few meters from the cherry blossom tree. He saw her opened the guitar case and revealed a white acoustic guitar. It was full white but the thin portion was shaded black. She adjusted it on her lap.

Ichigo looked at her weirdly.

_What's with this girl? First the harp, and now the guitar? Is she really that talented? If she was, I won't be surprise if I saw her play a French horn._ He smirked at himself. He stopped his musings when he heard her checked her guitar. He saw her smiled slightly and heard her play a certain melody. And his eyes widened in surprise when he actually heard her _sing_…

.

"_**Find me, Chase me, **__**I'm always lonely. **_

_**The feelings of that sad night, long ago they melted into the twilight. My soul feels like it's fading away too...**__**  
><strong>__**Like everybody I see is taking a piece of it...**_

.

Her voice was soft and beautiful in his ears. He had never heard a voice like hers before. He certainly liked it.

.

_**I've always believed someone will save me,**__**  
><strong>__**But using my own legs, I'll just be myself.**__**  
><strong>_

.

He closed his eyes to feel her voice. He decided to note that voice in his mind and in his heart.

.

_**Bye my weakness, bye my sorrow,**__**  
><strong>__**I'll find the courage within me.**__**  
><strong>__**From here on out, bye my weakness**__**  
><strong>__**I'll hold that shining future in my hands**__**  
><strong>__**Good Day... Oh Myself...**__**  
><strong>_

.

He saw her closed her eyes. And he was amazed at how she was playing the guitar with her eyes closed. It was as if she knew the chords by heart.

.

_**I need you here**__**  
><strong>__**I've searched and searched for you.**__**  
><strong>__**Every night when I didn't stand still,**__**  
><strong>__**Before sunrise, I embraced the sky.**__**  
><strong>_

.

The flowers danced with the wind as well as the cherry blossom tree. Even though that it was not still in full bloom, it was still a beautiful sight. Petals from the ground flowers fluttered in the air, enjoying the music that he was too enjoying.

.

_**I'll never forget the songs **__**that you sang and gave to me.**__**  
><strong>__**I can get stronger. I'll just be myself.**__**  
><strong>_

.

He stared at her. It felt strange but he found her… beautiful.

He shook his head violently with closed eyes._ What am I thinking? Baka baka baka Ichigo! But…_

He opened his eyes and gazed at her again.

… _I couldn't help myself to stare at her. She is… stunning in her own way. _

.

_**Bye my weakness, bye my sorrow,**__**  
><strong>__**I'll find the courage within me.**__**  
><strong>__**From here on out, bye my weakness,**__**  
><strong>__**I'll hold that shining future in my hands.**__**  
><strong>_

.

She opened her eyes and he saw something in her amethyst orbs. _She… I can feel it in her voice, and as I saw her eyes just now… she looks so… vulnerable… she's in pain. _

He bit his lip as he clenched his fists. He didn't know why but he felt mad to the one responsible for her vulnerability. And as he looked at her now...

He sighed. _This girl… she's acting strong and independent even though she actually seeking for someone to comfort her._

.

_**Bye my weakness, bye my sorrow, **__**  
><strong>__**from here on out, bye my weakness, **__**  
><strong>__**I'll hold that shining future in my hands…"**_

.

The song ended and before Ichigo could even register what he was doing, he found himself clapping. This caused Rukia to turn to him in shock. Despite of his initial panic of being found out, he was very amused of her reaction.

Her jaw dropped and her mouth moved but couldn't form any coherent words. She pointed an accusing finger at him after she put away her guitar on her lap and onto the spot next to her.

"W-What a-are yo-you doing h-here?" she asked in complete bewilderment, stuttering.

Ichigo smirked at her reaction as he folded his arms against his chest. "It's very amusing to see you completely shock. It's refreshing to see you different other than your bitchy expression."

Like a slap to the face, Rukia glared at him deadly. "You fool! How dare you say that to me?"

"Are you not happy that I just clapped for you a while ago?"

"Why would be happy? I'm not that ignorant!"

"Oh?"

"Yes strawberry idiot stupid baka!" Rukia yelled at him as she stood up, facing him.

Ichigo's right eye twitched. "You have a loud mouth for a chibi."

"I'm not chibi!" she insisted.

"Yeah you're not, _chibi_." Ichigo said with a mocking tone as he emphasized the last word.

"You bastard!" she clenched her fists. Ichigo stayed calm as Rukia glared at him dreadfully.

Suddenly, Ichigo sighed. He didn't want it to be like this. He was here to check up on her and know what her problem was not bicker with her.

"So, what the hell are you doing here? And how did you know I'm here in the first place?" Rukia asked again with the same glare intensity in her amethyst orbs.

"As for your first question, I'm here to give you some company. And for the second, I followed you here." Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

Rukia's eyes widened. "WHAT! YOU FOLLOWED ME?" she shrieked at him. Ichigo flinched at her voice.

_Totally different from earlier. I like her voice better in singing than yelling. _

"How dare you stalked me?" Rukia continued as she breathed heavily from her fuming.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I didn't stalk you, I _followed_ you. That's completely different."

"That's completely the same idiot! You bastard!"

"Will you stop verbally harassing me?"

Rukia fumed at him but complied, then asked. "So, you said you're here to give me company. Well, I will say this to you right now. I don't want your 'company'. I don't even want to be friends with you. I don't want to see you. How would I be with a person whom I don't want to see?" she inquired with venom dripping in her voice.

_This bitch is really hard to understand._

"What do you think you are doing right now? You're looking at me right?" he countered. Rukia trembled with rage.

_Looks like I hit the spot._

"You. Arrogant. Asshole. Idiot. Stupid. Bastard!" she emphasized each word with complete raged. "I hate you!"

"Yeah yeah I know. You hate me. Just let me be here with you, will you?" Ichigo asked. "Seriously?"

"You made me mad and now you still have the nerve to ask me that? You really are a bastard." She said in a low voice.

"I'm not a bastard. Now, will you just shut up and do what you want to do? I will just act like I'm not here."

"You're strawberry hair attracts attention so I'll get distracted." Rukia smirked triumphantly when she saw Ichigo glared at her.

"Stop it midget. I'm not here to fight with you." Ichigo said as he sat under the tree and leaned on its trunk.

Rukia crossed her arms against her chest with a 'hmphed' and sat down on her previous position.

They sat in silence. Rukia stared at the view before her while Ichigo closed his eyes with his hands folded at the back of his head. He sat on the other side of the tree so he couldn't see Rukia as well as her to him.

Rukia felt at ease at Ichigo's company. It was the first time in her life that she felt comfortable in the silence around her. It was a different silence when you are alone and when you have someone with you. Rukia was thinking mysteriously of herself on why would she feel like that towards her supposedly stepbrother. Didn't she hate him to death? She sighed. She stole a glance at his direction and saw his eyes closed with the normal rise and fall of his chest. She thought he had fallen asleep so she spoke…

"Ne strawberry-kun?"

She saw him opened his eyes and looked at her. She smirked when he scowled.

"The meaning of my name isn't _the_ fruit!" he told her with irritation.

Rukia grinned. "Oh yeah right. One who protects isn't it?" she smirked evilly. "Strawberry."

Ichigo felt a vein popped on his forehead. "Midget bitch…" he mumbled under his breath. "Why did you call out?" he asked to change the topic. He still didn't want to get her mad when he bickered back with her.

Rukia's smirked faded as her face wore a serious expression. Ichigo noticed it as she stared back at the view before them.

"I want to know something."

Ichigo studied her suspiciously. "Then… ask away."

"Why did you want to keep me company?" she asked quietly.

He thought about it. Honestly, he didn't know the reason either. He just did what he felt was right but now that she asked it from him…

He leaned on the tree once again.

"Well?" Rukia asked again.

"I want to make you feel that you're not alone." He replied finally with a sigh.

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"I don't want you to feel that you're alone. Because I know you're sad and lonely about something." He declared as he looked at her again. She fixed her gaze on him, waiting for something of him to ask.

_I know he'll ask that…_

But, to her surprise, he didn't. He just stared at her. Ichigo seemed to notice that she was staring at him like she was waiting for him to say or ask something from her.

"What?" he asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Rukia shook her head in bewilderment. "You're not going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?" he asked confused.

"Ask me why am I… like this. Why am I acting all bitchy and such…"

Ichigo smirked. "You finally admit that you are certainly acting like a bitch."

Rukia's cheeks reddened. "Shut up!"

Silence engulfed them until Ichigo spoke.

"If I ask you… would you tell me?" he asked softly. Rukia faced him.

"It's your problem. A deep, deep problem." He sighed. "I have no elegant way to ask you that without stepping in your heart." Rukia bowed her head to refuse to look at him. But the next words slipped past his lips made her stared at him in complete surprise and shock.

"So, I will wait. If you're ready to tell me then do so. I will wait until then." He finished with a soft genuine smile at her.

"You…" Rukia was speechless. She never expected _him_ of all people to tell that to her. It was just unbelievable. She couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to feel that time.

_This guy is… very strange. _

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course."

And he answered without hesitation. Had this guy really gone mad?

"Why are you saying these things?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Because that's what in my mind. It's only natural to tell people what you think."

Rukia turned away from him. _I wish I can do that too… without hesitation._

"I… envy you, Kurosaki Ichigo." She whispered but Ichigo clearly heard it.

"What are you—"

She looked at him hard as if silencing him. Ichigo shut his mouth. She looked at the view again.

There were no words exchanged after that. They stayed still with the comfortable silence.

But what Ichigo didn't saw was a tiny smile formed in Rukia's lips.

* * *

><p>"So Ichigo, what happened today?" Masaki asked her son as he read one of his favorite Shakespeare books on his bed. Ichigo glanced at his mother and smiled slightly. "It's good."<p>

"Oh?" Masaki raised an eyebrow and sat down on the chair next to Ichigo's bed.

"Tell me, what you and Rukia talked about?" she asked eagerly.

"Mom, we didn't really talk to each other. We're in silence." He replied as he flipped to the next page of the book.

Masaki pouted. "Why didn't you talk to her? I thought you're going to make friends with her."

"It's not that easy. She's a bitch I tell you."

"Ichigo…" she said in a threatening voice.

"Sorry."

She sighed. "Okay, sleep now. You have class tomorrow."

"Hai." He obliged as he put away his book.

"Good night." Masaki said as she stood up and kissed his cheeks.

"'Night mom."

Masaki smiled and walked out of the room. Ichigo lay down on his bed as thoughts of earlier moment with Rukia filled his mind. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know what to think about that guy. I hate to admit it but he certainly made me feel… happy. But I still won't talk to him. <em>Rukia thought stubbornly as she stared at her ceiling with her lying on her bed and quilt covered her body except her face.

_But today became interesting... indeed._

And she didn't even realize that she fell into the world called unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"So, how did it go?" Isshin asked Masaki outside her room.<p>

"He said they didn't talk to each other." Masaki replied back.

"That's okay. I think they came into mutual understanding." Isshin smiled. "Ichigo's presence is what Rukia need."

"I guess you're right. That would be great."

"Yeah." Isshin smiled. "Now you go to bed too."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They kissed and then both went into their rooms to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Information<strong>: The song used is entitled **'Why Me?'** by **YUI**. I love this song! XD

**Author**: Sorry for the late update. I became sick. My brother and I got a high fever. I felt very dizzy these past few days, but now I'm okay, I guess. My brother got well ahead of me. How mean ne? XD I'm really sorry!

Please Read and Review! I will be happy for that. I hope you like this one!

_~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~_


	5. Tale 5: The Destined Plan & Preparations

**Kyurikochan**: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it~

**Deadpoolhulk**: waaa~ thank you! I'm so happy you enjoyed the last one and it's my favorite chapter so far too! I just love it~ I didn't even know that there will be scenes like that… my head and hand just connected with each other and typed and typed and typed. XD anyways, I hope you'll like this one too!

**Topaz Skye**: I'm glad you like my last chapter too. I hope you enjoyed this one~ although I don't really like how this turns out… .

**Mizune Tsuchiaki**: Mira-chaaaan! My imouto! I was surprised when I've read your review! I'm glad you're here! ^o^ and I'm glad you can read and review now~ I will take care… thank you! ^^ you too ne! ^.^

Thank you to these reviews and PMs! I'm glad! Well then, onto the story!

* * *

><p><strong>IchiRuki: The Destined Tale<strong>

**Tale 5 – The Destined Plan and Preparations**

* * *

><p><em>The damn engagement is three days away…<em> Rukia thought as she did her homework in her room. It was already Thursday and the next few days will be spent for sending invitations and preparations. Rukia was so sure that her father's friends and some of their family members will be there. Biggest people around the business world will be there too.

Rukia sighed. She had done what she could these past few days to get out of the mother and son in the mansion, but her plans were all ruined. She realized that it was actually hard for her to be hated since she looked so innocent, beautiful, kind and all. But she knew that she really wasn't like that. Under that exterior, she had the character of a ferocious tiger. And so she will do everything to reveal that true nature.

She suddenly thought of an idea. _I need to do my final plan._ She thought with a dark chuckle.

_The plan shall start tomorrow. Surely, I could get some evidence against her and show it to Dad._ She smirked evilly at that thought. She glanced at her desk clock.

"It's already this late?" she asked herself. She shrugged as an answer, closed her notes and trudged at her bed to get some sleep. She smiled softly.

_Tomorrow will be so interesting. _

* * *

><p>"Ne Ichigo, how's the preparation for the engagement?" Senna asked as they took their lunch at their usual place, the classroom.<p>

"Well, it's going well… we're going to have it in the mansion so there are so many people in there for these past few days. But I think I can handle it." He replied with a smile.

It's better than be with a midget bitch. He controlled himself not to say it out loud.

He thought that he will finally able to get along with the said midget since the death anniversary but he was wrong. She got bitchier. She ignored him and his mother like always but she was doing some dirty tricks to make his mother a bad one. And all of it was childish. He wondered what she could be planning to do today. He sighed. He knew that she will never give up or so he thought.

"Ichigo?"

"Eh?"

"What's wrong? You spaced out again." Hinamori pointed out.

"Sorry. I'm just thinking about something."

"Something or someone along the lines of stepsister?" Hisagi asked with an amused tone.

Ichigo's face gave the answer away.

Senna and Hinamori giggled. "You're really having a problem with her huh?" Senna said.

"Yeah, you could say that. She was doing weird these past few days. I think she's trying to make my mother a bad woman." He replied with a shrug.

"Eh? Really?" Senna asked.

"Kuchiki-san is really at it. She doesn't really want you and your mother then." Toushirou said as a matter-of-factly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I know that. But somehow I'm afraid what she might do." He said as he bit his lip.

"Don't worry Ichigo." Senna said. "I think whatever Rukia-san does isn't going to be enough for her father to call off the engagement, much less the wedding."

"That's right." Hisagi nodded. "The fact that her father had you two moved in with them is enough proof that he really loves your mother so you don't have to worry a thing." He finished with a wink.

"You guys…"

All of them smiled except Hisagi who grinned and Toushirou who nodded in agreement.

"Thanks."

"That's nothing."

"Oh, Senna and Toushirou will be coming in the engagement too so you will have their company." Momo said cheerfully.

Ichigo stared at the two dumbfounded. "R-Really? You're invited?"

Senna pouted as Toushirou rolled his eyes. "Baka, of course we are invited." He deadpanned.

"Ichigo, Senna-chan and Shirou-chan's father is one of the boards of chairman. Of course they will be there." Momo said as she crossed her arms against her chest.

Ichigo nodded slowly in understanding. "I-I see. Well, events really seem to amaze me..."

"Yeah, really." They all agreed with a nod.

* * *

><p>After the bell rang indicating the end of the last period for the day, Rukia went home quickly to do what she planned to do. She opened her closet to find a silver digital camera. She picked it up and put it in her shoulder bag. She tied her hair up in a bun and she wore a black eyeglasses. She paired it up with an over-all black skinny blouse and jeans and a black hat. Satisfied, she sneaked out of the house.<p>

* * *

><p>She knew that exact same time that Kurosaki Masaki always shop at her favorite department store. Rukia stalked her and waited for some unusual events that would lead her to her doom.<p>

She followed no scratch that, stalked, Masaki in her shopping. After following for a few minutes, she couldn't find any chance at all. When she decided that she should go home, she spotted a man seemingly older than Masaki walked towards her and well, kissed her cheeks. They walked farther away from her with their hands enclosed in each others'.

Rukia smiled and took the opportunity to grab pictures. _This will be great! _She thought happily.

_Finally! Finally I got it!_

* * *

><p>Dinner was served. Rukia didn't show her excited feeling on what should happen in dinner. Satisfied with the pictures, she had them printed out and put them on her father's desk. He surely found it by now. She tried to control herself from laughing and jumping. She stayed still in her seat pretending to not hear a thing and continued eating. But when she heard her father speak, she couldn't help but smile in anticipation.<p>

"So Masaki…" Isshin started as he turned to his soon-to-be fiancée.

"Hmm?"

"I see you saw _him_ at the department store today." He said with a smile.

Rukia was confused. _Why would Dad smile? She cheated on him with another guy right? So why would he…?_

Masaki giggled. "Yup. I saw my stepbrother today."

Rukia choked on her food. Her eyes were wide. _S-Stepbrother? For real?_

The three turned to her when she coughed violently. "Rukia-chan, are you alright?" Masaki asked worriedly.

Rukia quickly grabbed the water in front of her and gulped it in one motion. When she settled, she cleared her throat and continued eating like nothing happened.

Silence engulfed the dinner table. Ichigo couldn't bear the tense silence anymore so he broke it.

"Uh Mom, you really meet Uncle Baru? How is he?" he asked turning to his mother.

Masaki and Isshin smiled as the mother replied to her son. "He's okay. He told me he's staying in Osaka right now. He just visited someone here for a while. He'll be going back tomorrow."

"Hmm… such a waste that he cannot attend the engagement." Ichigo commented.

"It's alright; he can attend at the wedding." Isshin said.

Ichigo nodded with a smile. "That's true too."

They continued eating in silence. The dinner became less tense because of Ichigo's efforts to start a conversation but occasionally, the head of the family was glancing at his daughter. One thing crossed his mind.

_She's the one who produced those photos._ He sighed.

_**~Flashback – Isshin's office room: Earlier that Evening~**_

_He sat on his chair after a hard day from work. He leaned on his desk but a certain brown folder got his attention. He opened it and his eyes widened at the sight. _

These are pictures of Masaki and her stepbrother._ He thought._

_Tadaki Baru. Masaki's stepbrother in her mother's side. Meaning, they have different fathers. Isshin met him in Tokyo where he would always visit Masaki in her work. Baru worked for the higher-ups back then. _

Who could be the one who did this?_ He wondered but had an idea. He called on Masaki and discussed the matter with her. They planned to reveal that the tactic done to separate them was a huge mistake. _

_Isshin laughed as he imagined her future reaction. _

"_Isshin…" Masaki said with a worried voice. _

_He was shedding tears because of too much laughing. "Sorry. I'm just surprise that she really did this just to stop the wedding."_

"_What do you mean? The spying on me?"_

"_Yup. I think she's really is my daughter." He declared with a goofy grin._

"_Though I'm worried about her."_

"_Don't be. She'll give up. The engagement is coming up. And there's no way to change my mind." He said seriously._

_Masaki smiled softly. "Thank you."_

_He hugged her and rubbed her back. "You worry too much."_

"_Because she's your daughter. I understand her."_

"_She'll be fine. And besides, Ichigo will be there for her. Trust me."_

_Masaki sighed as she snuggled closer to him. "Yeah, I guess you're right."_

_They just stayed in that position until dinner came._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

><p>Rukia's head dropped on her pillow hard. She pushed the pillow closer to her face to cover the frustrating yell she had been hiding ever since she learned what she had done.<p>

_Darn it! Darn it! Darn it! I thought I got it! And to think that guy is actually her stepbrother! Arrggghhh! I hate it! I'm sure Dad knew about it! _

She let out a sharp growl under the pillow to ease her frustration. She then sighed.

_I never thought I'd ever say it but… I… I give up… _she thought as she sniffled.

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday so here she was, fists clenched hard until her knuckles became white. She sat on a soft couch as she waited for the person who will measure her came out.<p>

Yes, she was in that hell hole for the making of her dress for the engagement.

"It's okay for me to do this but…" she stood up as she pointed at him. "Why do I have to wait here with you?" she asked angrily.

"Che. As if I want to be with you too so just shut up and wait quietly." He said as he turned away rudely.

Her father had the idea. Now, she was stuck with the hateful orange haired stepbrother. That is why she was beyond pissed right now. Moreover, they were the only ones in the room. How could she be not pissed and mad?

Rukia sat down again with a huff. Few minutes later, the person in charge came in from the door. The said person smiled apologetically at them.

"Kuchiki-sama, Kurosaki-sama, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." She said as she bowed slightly.

Rukia showed her award-winning fake smile and replied in a sickly sweet voice, "Oh no, it's okay with us. We know that we're not the only ones you are giving your service with, hmm?"

The person or should we say, the lady that looked like older than them in age, frantically bowed down.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she apologized in a panic manner.

"No worries, now what should we do?" Ichigo asked politely, causing the lady to look at him.

"O-Oh right, I'll lead you to the measurement room." She declared as she pointed to the door and opened it. She gestured the two to follow her which the two obliged without another word.

They were lead into another room but there were two curtains hanging adjacent each other.

The lady pointed to each of the curtains as she explained, "The left curtain is for Kuchiki-sama and the right one is for Kurosaki-sama. The measurers are already in there so feel free to go in and you'll start. After the measurements, I will show you the clothe patterns for you to see what you're going to wear for the engagement." She finished as she bowed.

The two nodded and went in to their respective curtains.

After two hours, the two of them were finally in the limousine riding back home. The two of them sat on the both side in the limousine, a big space in between them. Both of them were staring out of the window glass as they rode home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: Sorry for the shortness! I know you'll probably kill me… but I'm not feeling very well right now. But I know you've been waiting for this chapter so I posted this already. I wasn't able to reread it so I'm sorry for many errors and all. I hope you understand. Thank you.

And with that said, thank you for the people who put _this_ story in their story alerts, favorite story list and me, _Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru_, as their favorite author and author alerts. Thank you so much. They were so many so it's tiring to mention them all… but I'm really thankful! I'll mention you in the next chapter okay?

I really hope I'll get well enough to write the next chapter~ it was halfway now so I think two to three days will be enough to finish it, if my sickness didn't get in the way that is. Sorry. .

Well then, see you! Thank you again!

Please Read and Review!

_~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~_


	6. Tale 6: The Destined Engagement

**.Thank you to these people.**

**Story Alerts**

Life is Full Of Regrets, Flameking11, NeilHighwind, hello131, Mizune Tsuchiaki, Without., Outer space-alien XV, kirstenskittles, xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx, Darkshinigami16

**Favorite Story Lists**

Usahname, Zangetsu50, Mizune Tsuchiaki, gahby, Ruu-Nyaa Furusawa, Kirstenskittles, HanaLovesFlowers, ashezo, Himiko Areess, Little White Comet

**Reply to Reviews**

**Tsukishiro15**: I'm glad you like it. ^.^ hope you like this chapter too!

**NeilHighwind**: I'm happy you like my story! ^.^ and thank you for reviewing! And don't worry, those questions will be answered as the story progresses~ XD

**ashezo**: ^.^ I hope you won't get disappointed with this chapter. And I really hope you will like it. Thanks!

**kiyari817**: thanks for correcting me! I've changed it already. If you hadn't told me, I wouldn't know! Thanks again and I wished you'd like this chapter. And I feel okay now. I just regained my strength a while ago but I wanted to throw up. huhuhu . and I couldn't taste food. But luckily, the food is delicious so I hope I could eat dinner tonight.

**Topaz Skye**: I'm quite okay now. Thank you! ^.^

**kyurikochan**: Haha~ The wedding will not be arriving soon~ XD

**deadpoolhulk**: I'm glad you love it! I'm so glad! Thank you! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>IchiRuki: The Destined Tale<strong>

**Tale 6 – The Destined Engagement**

* * *

><p>The day of the engagement finally came. The Kuchiki Mansion was full of amazing and colorful decorations and big famous people in the business world. The well-dressed maids and butlers were busy serving wines for the visitors while they were mingling with their friends whom they thought who could have help their business. The crowd was full of life and voices could be heard everywhere.<p>

_Meanwhile…_

"Mom, aren't you ready yet?" Ichigo asked as he sat down on his mother's bed. He wore a white tuxedo and white shoes. His orange hair was neatly comb unlike his usual messy and spiky hair. He was waiting for her to come out of the wardrobe.

"I'm almost done!" he heard her called out.

He didn't want to admit it but he was kind of excited for his mother. It was the most important night for her so he didn't want it to end bad or much worst.

_The night will end great…_ he thought. _Unless that girl do anything bitchy, again. _He sighed.

_I need to watch her every moves tonight._ He crossed his arms against his chest in deep thought.

"Ichigo?"

He turned to the source of the voice and his jaw almost dropped.

Standing there was his mother in a beautiful pink tube dress. Her long curly blonde hair that was currently tied up in high ponytail and her height increased because of her pink heels. Her silver heart-shaped pendant necklace and earrings shined beautifully in the room. She walked towards him nervously as Ichigo stood up still in awe.

"What do you think?" she asked in a small voice.

Ichigo smiled as he recovered. "You look great. You look like a teenager going to her first high school prom." He said with a chuckle when he saw her pout.

"Don't say that." She said as she turned away from his gaze while rubbing her arm.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Why are you being so nervous about this?"

"I…"

"No worries. You love him right?"

Masaki nodded.

"Then it's okay. Just stay with him and it'll be fine." He finished with a gentle smile.

"I didn't expect you to tell me all of these things."

Ichigo blushed. "I…"

"If you get engage, you'll understand what I feel." Masaki said causing Ichigo to blush harder. "W-What the- Mom!"

"Why? I know you'll get engage someday. I just don't know if Isshin is nervous about this too." She giggled.

Ichigo sighed. "I think he is. But I'm sure he will make you comfortable tonight."

"Thank you Ichigo."

"Now come on. Everyone is waiting." Ichigo offered his arm and his mother gladly took it in her arm.

"Alright. Let's go!"

Ichigo grinned as he led her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed heavily as she stared at her reflection. She wore a purple dress with only one sleeve located at her right shoulder, complimenting her amethyst orbs. Her hair was tied in a formal bun and strands of it thickly surrounded the bun. The single bang across her face was clipped neatly on the left side of her face and her silver butterfly-shaped earrings and necklace in place.<p>

She didn't even know for herself if she wanted to go out there and mingle with her father. That would mean that she needed to answer some questions regarding that… that… woman…

_They'll ask me if I the two of us are in good terms. Of course I'll be honest but… Dad will be disappointed if I did so… _

Irritated, she stood up and paced around her room.

_Should I go? Or stay here? But I'm all dressed up… but I can change whenever I like… but Dad will be sad if I didn't show up…_ she stopped pacing. She sighed sadly.

_That last thought didn't seem right. I don't think he'll be sad. His friends are downstairs, not to mention his fiancée so why would he be sad just because of me? _

_And why the hell am I worrying about it? _

Her thoughts were all interrupted by a knock on her door.

She stared at the door warily. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me."

Speaking of the devil… I mean, not speaking, thinking.

"Come in."

The door opened and he smiled at the sight of his daughter. He closed the door behind him and walked towards her, admiring her form.

"You look beautiful, Rukia."

She smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Isshin seemed to notice that something was off.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Dad, I don't want to go outside."

Isshin sighed. "Why? Why are you still keeping this crap on?"

"Eh? You cursed? This is the first time I heard you say that." Rukia said with an amused voice.

"Rukia, just go in there okay? I want you to be there."

"Why? It would be better if I'm not there. You would be relief that tonight will be great night for you because I'm not there to ruin it." She said turning away from his gaze.

"Rukia," Isshin put a hand on her shoulder. "I never thought about that. Tonight is an important occasion to me. I want you to be there because you are my daughter. I want to share my happiness with you, my only daughter."

Rukia's eyes widened as she stared in his father's eyes. "Please Rukia, can you not be selfish for once?"

_You are saying that I'm selfish? _She thought in slight disgust but not sure if she was disgusted with her own father or herself.

But then she realized something. Her father was right. She was being selfish ever since he brought home his girlfriend and her son and the fact that she didn't come to accept them. She didn't even try to talk to them especially to the woman. She didn't even think of her father's feelings. It was like what Orihime and Renji said. She needed to give them a chance. But…

Voices floated in her mind. The ignored screams and cries and the harsh voice…

_But… I can't…_

"Rukia?"

She opened her eyes, when had she closed them? And stared at her father.

"Okay, I'll go down."

Isshin smiled at her. "Thank you Rukia."

She noticed that her father was actually nervous. She smirked. "Oh? Dad is nervous?"

Isshin's smile faded. "E-Eh?"

"You're nervous!" Rukia laughed.

He sighed with a grin when he finally heard his daughter's laughs. He missed it.

"You laughed. I'm not nervous now."

Rukia smiled. "I'm your reliever? You just need me for that? You're mean…"

They both laughed.

"Now let's go, Rukia. Everyone's waiting." He offered his hand towards her.

She nodded as she reached his hand and grasped it in hers. "Hai."

* * *

><p>They met at the hallway. Isshin admired his fiancée's form as Masaki did the same.<p>

"You look handsome in your tuxedo." Masaki said with a smile. Isshin wore a black formal tuxedo. His face was the same except that his beard was shaved.

"You too. You're very beautiful." He complimented as he brought her hand near his face and kissed her knuckles. Masaki blushed.

While the two were having their moment, the teenagers were doing the same. They were having their own moment. And that was…

Harassing each other's body.

Ichigo stared at her in awe. She was different. He didn't even think that it was her. She looked strikingly beautiful with her dress because it matched her eyes. She was a goddess.

_She's so beautiful. I wonder what would I see if I tore that dress out of—Eh? What am I thinking? Damn hormones! _He mentally shook his head frantically. _No way will I ever think like that about her again!_

Meanwhile, Rukia's thoughts were the same. She tried to control her jaw from dropping hard on the floor. His new form suited him so well. He looked like a bishounen. No, he _was_ a bishounen.

_He's so cool and handsome. I wonder what his body looks like… What the heck? Did I really think of him like that?_

The two were interrupted from their thoughts when Isshin's voice cut through them.

"Ichigo. Rukia."

The two of them turned to Isshin.

"What is it?" Rukia asked in a polite manner as she could.

Ichigo glanced at her with a slight surprise in his face. _She seems… nice tonight._ He thought. _Wait, no no. It's just an act. There's no way she would give up that easily. She's a brat. I'm sure she's planning something._ He looked at her suspiciously.

"The two of you will come out first."

"Eh?"

"When the host called your name, you two will march downstairs together."

Amber and Amethyst both widened in horror.

"WHAT!"

The two adults controlled their hands from moving them to cover their ears.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes Dad! Why will I go there with this… this…" _bishounen_, she wanted to say but, "…this strawberry freak?" she finished as she pointed at him.

Ichigo was insulted by that. He clenched his fists. He couldn't really argue with her in front of her father and his mother. He promised after all so he settled in sending her a death glare and few words,

"As if I want to do the same with you… midget…" he whispered the last word but for some reason, the midget heard her and she glared at him too.

"I hate you." She hissed.

"Likewise." He hissed back.

The two adults sighed. They were stubborn. Both of them.

"Okay, you two. Enough."

The two teens turned to the head again. "As I was saying, you two need to do this." He turned to Rukia. "You know this very well."

"Yes that is why I don't want to go in there in the first place." She mumbled. Okay, that was a lie. She didn't want to go because she didn't want to be asked some who-knows-what questions and embarrassed herself. She could always act around people but she will need to talk to that… woman. And that was the thing she didn't like doing at all.

"Rukia, I thought we talked about this already."

She stared at her father's eyes… and sighed in defeat. "Fine!" she cried as she stomped away from them and towards the end of the hall.

Isshin sighed and turned to Ichigo with a smile. "Ichigo, sorry about this. I know you don't want to do this too but please bear it for a while."

Ichigo shook his head. "Don't worry. I can handle it." He said as he bowed slightly and took off in the same direction as the Kuchiki princess.

The adults smiled at each other. "Now that we are finally alone, I can do what I want to do since I saw you in your dress."

"What is—" she was stopped by a kiss. She felt his arms slid around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck instinctively. She kissed him back with the same passion and love he was showering her by his kiss.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Ichigo is right now…" Senna said as she sipped a small amount from her champagne glass. They sat at the bar located at the far side of the living room.<p>

"He's with his mother for sure." Toushirou replied.

"Oh, I guess you're right." She said with a smile. "All we do now is to wait ne?"

"Right."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please. Welcome to the engagement of our trusted business associate, Kuchiki Isshin and his fiancée, Kurosaki Masaki."

"Ara! It's starting. Let's go Shirou-chan!" Senna said as she stood up from the stool and grinned as she saw Toushirou glaring at her. "Don't call me that."

"Momo-chan isn't here but that doesn't mean that you're going to get away with the nickname." She giggled as she walked towards the crowd.

Toushirou stood up and followed after her. "Damn girls."

* * *

><p>That voice, that was certainly his father's best friend as well as her godfather. <em>I knew he was going to be in this mess, I mean engagement.<em>

She stood proudly in her dress as she awaited her doom.

Walking with the strawberry.

'_Why don't you like to walk with him? You admitted earlier that he's handsome. You even called him a bishounen.'_ Her subconscious told her.

_Shut up! I was tricked by the… appearance._ She reasoned.

'_Oh? I don't think so.'_

_I said shut up!_

She gently shook her head with a sigh. _What the heck am I thinking?_

"Are you okay, midget?"

She immediately glared at the person beside her. "Shut up strawberry."

"Che." He turned away without saying anything.

"Hey, you'll soon be called out." Isshin said as he and Masaki appeared behind them.

"Oh…"

"Why won't you do this?"

"Eh? What are you—" before Rukia could finish it, her father had gripped her and Ichigo's hand. He folded Ichigo's arm and slowly wrapped Rukia's arm around his folded arm.

Electricity sparked through their spine upon skin contact.

_What is this feeling?_

_I don't understand…_

Isshin let go of them both and stared at them. "There. You two look great together."

Masaki nodded in agreement as she giggled.

"Why do I need to—?"

"Well, here they are… my goddaughter and her soon-to-be stepbrother, Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo!" Urahara Kisuke's voice floated in the room.

Isshin pushed the two of them out in the clearing. "Now go!"

"Don't do anything to embarrass ourselves midget."

"Shut up. Tell that to yourself." She replied.

They both walked proudly on the flight of stairs with the red carpet. Everyone was quiet. They stared at the two as they made their way downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Ooohhh~ look Shirou-chan! They're so cute together!"<p>

"Yeah, they are." And then he realized something. "Senna! I told you not to call me that!" he hissed.

Senna giggled as she stared at the two again.

_Those two…_ Pair of purple eyes shined mischievously.

* * *

><p>The two continued to descend the red carpeted stairs. Ichigo had a blank look on his face. He didn't want to show that he was actually nervous to death. There were so many people watching them intently. He wasn't used to this kind of attention. He could feel that his whole body was trembling slightly. He just wished that the midget didn't notice. Unfortunately, she did to his dismay.<p>

"You have stage fright, strawberry?" she whispered with a smiling face. She was still facing the crowd. He glanced at her.

"Shut up midget." He mumbled in an annoying voice.

"Ooohhh~ the strawberry's afraid…" she cooed softly but in a teasing voice.

"This is my first time so I can't help it!" he hissed, almost changing blank expression but regained it immediately. Rukia ignored the chibi comment for the second time and smirked inwardly.

Even though she failed with her plans, this was a prize for her.

To see Kurosaki Ichigo _slowly_ die of anxiousness.

She laughed mentally. She wished she could laugh loudly at his face but that would be embarrassing for her.

Finally, they reached the end of the stairs that for Ichigo, it seemed to take forever. He glanced at Rukia who he found looking at him. She nodded at him as if telling him to do what she would do. Understanding it, Ichigo complied so when he saw her bowed before the people, he did the same. Rukia unexpectedly dragged him at the side but it wasn't noticeable.

"And now, for the main course for tonight!"

Rukia heard her godfather said.

_Main course?_ She thought. Really, her godfather _always_ exaggerates simple things. She shook her head mentally.

"The soon-to-be wedded couple! Kuchiki Isshin and his fiancée, Kurosaki Masaki!"

The crowd applauded loudly as the couple descended the same stairs their children took. Rukia saw Ichigo smile at the corner of her eye. They stood side-by-side, hands and arms far away from each other. She bowed her head. She refused to see her father with his fiancée. Petite hands clenched.

_Why this has to happen to me?_ She thought.

Ichigo could feel the glow radiating off of his mother. He knew she was happy. She deserved to be happy. After his father left them, he knew his mother did everything to take care of him by herself. He raised him to be a good person. And so he wanted to return the favor. He wanted her to be happy and so he would be.

The couple reached the end of the stairs and they were surrounded by Isshin's friends and family. They were either congratulating them or getting-to-know his fiancée.

* * *

><p>At where Ichigo and Rukia stood, someone approached them from behind.<p>

"Rukia."

Said girl turned around and smiled slightly.

"Oh, Nii-sama."

"Your father's fiancée looks like a nice girl." He commented calmly as usual.

Rukia turned away. The man then turned to Ichigo. "You're her son am I right?"

"Uh… yes?"

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya. Rukia's cousin."

Ichigo nodded. "Nice to meet you. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Byakuya nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ichigo!" said person turned to the voice and saw his friends walking up to them.

"Senna, Toushirou…"

"Hello, Rukia-san." Senna smiled.

Rukia nodded at the two. "Hi." She noticed someone from afar and so she excused herself from her cousin and classmates.

"Good evening, Byakuya-sama." Senna greeted with a smile.

"Good evening, Senna-san."

Senna blushed which Ichigo noticed.

"Kuchiki-sama," a man with raven hair approached with a bow next to Byakuya.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked.

"The president was asking for your presence, sir."

"I see." He turned to the three and excused himself.

"Okay, bye." Senna whispered almost to herself.

* * *

><p>"Senna, can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked. They stayed in the bar where Toushirou and Senna were earlier that evening. After Kuchiki Byakuya left them to talk to other business-related people, they went there to hang out. Rukia was gone too. Ichigo guessed that she was hanging out with her boyfriend since her best friend, Inoue Orihime, was talking animatedly with one of the lady visitors.<p>

"It's rare for you to ask so sure, just ask!" Senna giggled.

"I'm wondering why you blushed when that Byakuya greeted you."

Senna, in the process of sipping her champagne, stopped midair. She put down the glass on the table.

When she didn't reply, Ichigo turned to her and noticed her face flushed in pink. "Your face flushed." He pointed out.

Senna just bit her lip and refused to look at her friend.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at Toushirou as if asking for his help. Toushirou took the hint and so he spoke, "Do you really want to know, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I'm curious."

"Well, the truth is Kuchiki Byakuya is Senna's fiancé." He said as a matter-of-factly.

"EHH?" Ichigo gaped in shock at Toushirou. He turned to Senna who was still blushing.

"For how long?" he asked instead. Senna glanced at him with a shy smile.

"Six months."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Um… Senna, it's not that I meant bad but… I think he is much older than you are…"

"That's true." Toushirou said.

"Actually Ichigo, in business world, age doesn't matter. Besides, our parents agreed that we're going to be married a month after my graduation."

Ichigo was still shocked but nodded. "I couldn't believe it. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well… you don't know him yet and I knew he will be here so I really planned on telling you tonight."

"Hm… I see that you really like him."

"Duh! Who would never like him? He's handsome, smart and rich. He's unlike other people but I think he's kind." Senna smiled at the last part.

Ichigo and Toushirou exchanged glances. Ichigo could tell that she likes him and probably, love him. He was happy for her. He just wished that Byakuya likes her too. He didn't want his friend to be hurt.

"Anyways Ichigo!"

"Huh?"

"Let's cheers! For your mother and your stepfather!" she declared as she poured champagne at both of the two teens glasses.

"Now cheers!" she raised up her glass.

"Cheers." The two teens said but less enthusiastic.

Senna drank hers as the two boys sighed.

* * *

><p>"The air feels great." Rukia whispered as she and Renji stood at the veranda outside the mansion. She dragged him out of the party and Renji knew why. He wanted to confront her now, and he will get what he wanted.<p>

"Rukia."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you give her a chance?"

He saw Rukia stiffened at the question.

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about!"

She focused at the scenery before them. "I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled.

"Rukia, why are you like this? Tell me!" he insisted. "If only I knew, I would understand!"

"I told you! I'm not ready to tell you! You told me that you will wait! Why do you have to ask about it now?"

"That's true, I said that. I will wait. But for how long? Rukia, it's been seven years and you still didn't tell me or Orihime. I couldn't wait a decade."

"Renji!"

"Or maybe you don't trust me."

"That's not true! Of course I trust you!"

"If you do, why aren't you telling me?" Renji retorted. "I'm your boyfriend for god's sake! That's just means that you don't really trust me."

Rukia wasn't able to reply. She knew he was right. She knew he was. She just couldn't admit it to him and mostly to herself. She bowed her head in shame.

Renji turned around and left her without a single word.

* * *

><p>Pair of gray eyes closed as he turned his back on her. Hands tightly clutched at the side. Lips curved into a sad smile. The figure was approached by him. He patted the figure's head and they shared a smile. Together, they began walking away from that place.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Information: <strong>Bishounen is translated as _Adonis_ (A God in Greek Mythology) meaning a very handsome and attractive man. I learned that from Yamato Nadeshiko. ^-^

**Author**: Done! And yeah, very OOC, I know. .

I wonder who the figure was at the last part~ XD Guess Guess Guess? ^.^

I've been reading Bleach manga. I never realized that the scenes in manga and anime were so different. And I actually find the manga interesting. I never knew that since I started with the anime but it's great to read the manga. The sketches were so great~ I love it really~

And so that's it~! See you! ^.^

_~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~_


	7. Tale 7: The Destined Betrayal

**Replies to Reviews**

**deadpoolhulk** : Thanks! Yeah, Senna and Byakuya. I couldn't think of anything then… just randomly paired them up. But I don't know if Byakuya will marry her. XD

**Shunkaida ByaSaJu Yukish** : thank you for reviewing! Here's the next one!

**kiyari817** : Yup! I enjoyed it a little~ XD It's okay! Actually, I really wanted to pair up Orihime and Renji. This is my third fic with the same case. Haha. I just think they look good together but I love RenTat better~ ^.^

**Topaz Skye** : It's secret! You'll know at the end of the chapter. Or maybe take the hint in the chapter itself. Thanks!

**BleachSeeker101** : haha~ here's a new chapter! I hope you like it. Thanks!

**kyurikochan** : Hm… yeah! I love that scene too. Ichigo and Rukia's thoughts about each other. Randomly flowed through my mind… XD and about Senna and Byakuya… I don't know. But I planned to. If you guys aren't against it that is. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>IchiRuki: The Destined Tale<strong>

**Tale 7 – The Destined Betrayal**

* * *

><p><em>We must never shed tears.<em>

_That is the life form's defeat and if we give in to the emotions then it only becomes proof of our inability to control it._

* * *

><p>Rukia walked towards school today. She didn't feel better since last night. She felt as if she lost something. Maybe it was Renji. She just didn't expect him to force her to tell him her past. She didn't want to be pressured. He knew that very well of all people. But after last night, it seemed that he was right. Because of her stubbornness, she made him feel that she don't trust him enough to tell him what was wrong with her. And so last night, she decided to tell him today. All of it.<p>

And so here she was trudging the hallways of the school in search of his red-haired boyfriend. His bag was on his desk so she was sure that he was already in the school. She wanted to apologize to him for making it hard for him. He just wanted to help her but she was being stupid and rejecting it. Rukia wanted to start all over again. She wanted to make it up to him and to Orihime. She trusted them very much and so she knew that she had to tell them the truth.

Before rounding at the corner, she finally saw a blur of red. She closed the distance some more and her eyes widened at what she saw.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed heavily as he made his way to his classroom. He held his bag on his left hand. It was heavy because of two bentous so he didn't sling it over his back like always. It was Rukia's fault.<p>

_Why the hell she has to _always_ forget her lunch box? Did she really want to die of starvation?_

But actually, he was surprised that she didn't do anything weird last night. She didn't even approach her mother. She stayed at the veranda all night. When he saw her, her boyfriend was already gone.

_I wonder what happened. Maybe they had a fight? Wait, what's it to me if they fight? I don't really care about that. _

He then sighed.

_But on the other hand, I really have to care. Whether I like it or not, she's my stepsister. I need to take care of her. Even if she didn't want to. _

He rounded at the corner and saw people he didn't expected. He saw her best friend and boyfriend making out.

What the hell? He was cheating on her and with her best friend no less?

They were kissing so passionately that one could clearly see that they like what they were doing. It was alright if the man didn't have a girlfriend. For goodness' sake!

Both of them were betraying her. They were doing this as if they didn't care about the consequences. Ichigo just wished that Rukia wouldn't know about this, at least for now. But…

He saw her at the other side of the hall near them and she was staring at the two of them with wide eyes. Ichigo stood still and continued to watch what his stepsister would do at a time like this. He was too shock and surely, Rukia wouldn't want him to poke his nose into her business. That was what she was. And so he stayed low for the time being.

* * *

><p>Rukia froze on the spot. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend and boyfriend, together, on the wall, kissing, groping. She suddenly felt tired. She felt betrayed. She felt her heart shattered once again. Great. That pain again.<p>

_It hurts. _

She stomped her foot to create a loud sound, causing the two teens attention to her. They looked at her with shock expressions.

_Of course they'll be shocked. They have just betrayed me._

She wanted to laugh out loud. But she couldn't even move.

"R-Rukia!"

That voice gave her the courage to confront them. All hell breaks loose.

She moved her feet and walked closer towards them. Good thing she had the strength again because later on, for sure, she will lose all of it. So, now that she still has it, she will do everything now to these two.

"R-Rukia-chan…"

"Don't call me as if you're a _trusted_ friend." Rukia said in a venom voice. She glared at the two of them.

She turned to Renji and punched him on the face, hard. He lay down on the floor at the impact. He coughed out blood.

Ichigo was amazed. Her punched was so strong.

_I never want to feel that._ He cringed.

Rukia then slapped Orihime on the face. She did it so hard that her hand was imprinted on her face. She leaned on the wall at the impact.

"How long are you doing this to me?"

"Rukia…"

"Answer me!"

"T-Two years…" Orihime whispered with a bowed head.

Rukia took a deep breath and stood on her cold façade. The two thought that she will attack them again but she just… laughed.

Renji and Orihime stared at her in complete shock. Even Ichigo was surprised.

"So for two years I've been a fool believing that you two have been good to me all this time?" Rukia said. "I bet you were talking behind my back about how stupid I am for believing you, right?"

"T-That's not true!" Orihime denied. "We never did that. You are important to us Rukia. We don't do things that would betray you!"

"And what do you think you did now? Isn't this what you call _betrayal_?" Rukia glared at her. "Don't talk so highly as if you didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't ever talk to me again. I don't want to have anything to do with you two. This is the last time will speak to each other." With that she turned and left, walking down the same way she took a while ago.

Rukia clenched her hand against her chest. She felt her heart getting heavier every second. She tried to calm her breathing.

_I'm just thankful that I didn't tell them or else I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life._

* * *

><p>Ichigo reached the classroom but she wasn't there, her bag was at the side of her desk though. He put the bentou box on her chair so she could see it once she arrived.<p>

For some reason, he felt something for someone that he had never felt before. He was worried about someone who weren't his mother. Somehow, he was amazed by her courage a while ago, that she was able to steady herself to confront those people who betrayed her trust. If she was a normal girl, she was just going to run away and cries like a little girl but she wasn't. She was Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo knew. Kuchiki Rukia didn't cry or so she was. But even so, he couldn't help but think about it.

The bell rang. Students settled down on their seats as the teacher entered the room. Ichigo saw Rukia walked in from the back door and sat on the seat next to him. He saw her stop at the corner of his eyes. She shifted her gaze to him and their eyes met. He saw something he didn't expect he would see. The once strong filled amethyst was now a dull filled dark amethyst. It held no shimmer in them, almost no life.

Rukia turned away from his intense gaze. She didn't have the strength to argue with him. She just wanted to finish the day and be alone. She had the choice to not go to her class but that would mean that the two won. And she hated being the loser.

She brought the bentou from her chair into her bag and closed it to Ichigo's relief.

_At least she chose to keep it._

Rukia sat down and started the day.

* * *

><p>Ichigo ate with his friends in the classroom as usual. He didn't saw the two in the class. Maybe they went into hiding or something. They have bruises after all on the face no less, courtesy of the strong fist and palm of his stepsister. He wanted to laugh really but that would be awkward.<p>

"Ichigo, calling from Earth! Ichigo!" Momo called out while waving a hand in front of him.

"Eh?" he saw them all looking at him weirdly.

"What's wrong with you Ichigo?" Senna asked.

"Yeah, do you have some sort of illness or something?" Hisagi added.

"Illness?"

"Yeah, like spacing out illness?" Hisagi half replied, half asked.

"Hell no! I don't have that!"

"Then why are you always doing that!"

"Well I…" Ichigo didn't know if he should tell them or not. It was Rukia's business not him.

"Is it because of what happened earlier today?" Toushirou asked calmly staring at Ichigo's wide amber eyes.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah. Accidentally. I heard Rukia-san's voice so I dropped by. I wasn't expecting what I saw though."

"Oh."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Senna asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, what's that?" Hisagi looked from Ichigo to Toushirou then back to Ichigo.

The two didn't reply for a long time. "Shirou-chan?"

"Ichigo, they won't tell Rukia-san even if they knew about it."

"But Rukia might get devastated."

"She will never know. We're not that kind of people."

Ichigo looked at the three of them and sighed. "Okay then. Well…"

_Blah blah blah…_

"EHHH?" the two girls shrieked.

"They did that?" Hisagi whispered-asked in shock.

"Yeah."

"How did Rukia-san take it?" Senna asked in worry.

"She punched the guy and slapped the girl so hard that her hand sure was imprinted on their faces."

"Eh?" Momo squealed. "That's awesome!"

"So that's why those two weren't here. And probably won't go for the rest of the day." Hisagi concluded.

"I wish I'm there to see it!" Senna laughed as Momo nodded.

"She deserved it. She's a slut." Momo said. She even flirted with my Shirou-chan!" she grimaced at the memory.

The three looked at her disgustedly. "Please Momo I don't want to remember that." Toushirou shook his head.

"Oh, but that really pissed me off." Momo whined.

"Yeah that is why you banged her head on a glass table." Hisagi said.

"Why? Not that she didn't deserve it." Momo reasoned.

"That's not what we meant. It's just that you did that in our graduation party in middle school. And we were dragged out of the party because of the flood of blood you created." Senna cringed. "That's so gross."

"Right."

"Eh? That really happened in middle school?"

"Yup!"

"She must really a flirt then. Did Rukia know about that?"

"Yeah, she knew. But she doesn't care about it." Momo shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"But that night in the party, she's not even in there. She hates parties." Senna informed.

"Oh…"

"So that is why she really didn't want to show up in the engagement party." Ichigo said more to himself.

"Eh? Even if the party is in their house?"

"Yeah. I think her Dad talk to her or something."

Senna laughed. "That's not surprising. She might be a bitch sometimes but she's afraid of her father too."

"Of course, he's her father."

"No, that's not what I mean. Isshin-san is quite scary when provoked you know."

Ichigo's amber eyes slightly bulged. "R-Really?"

"Yup! So don't do anything to make him mad, or you'll be dead." Senna smiled at Ichigo's stiff nod.

"Senna, stop scaring Ichigo!" Hisagi cut in as he wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulder in a friendly manner. "And besides, he won't do anything bad that will make him mad."

"Oh? You don't know what will happen in the future, Shuuhei-kun!"

Hisagi sighed. The girl's right.

"Fine!" he let go of Ichigo and attacked his bentou.

The girls grinned at his behavior while Toushirou just continued to eat quietly.

Ichigo smiled at his friends but somehow his mind was somewhere else. He looked out the window, ignoring Senna's voice telling Hisagi to "Don't eat too fast baka!" and "You might choke—oh, I told you so."

He stared at the blue sky as he think of his stepsister and how she was doing. She was alone right now, he bet. He just hoped she was okay.

_Who am I kidding? She's not okay._

* * *

><p>Rukia tried to eat the bentou her stepbrother brought for her. She was hungry but she was tired to even move from her spot. She sat on the floor at the corner of the rooftop, hidden away from everyone. She leaned on the wall behind her and sighed heavily. Her eyes were all dry. She didn't cry.<p>

She just stared at the food. She just wished it didn't happen until after lunch, now she needed to suffer from hunger. She thought if she shouldn't come back to class. Her bag was with her. She could go home now.

No, she didn't want to go home yet. She wanted to be alone for the time being.

_Dad was in his business trip today and he won't be back until next week so I guess there's nothing to worry._

She then remembered the occupants of the mansion.

_They don't care what I do with my life._

And with that, Rukia came to her decision.

* * *

><p>Rukia didn't come back to the class.<p>

Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about it. What if she decided to end her life? He shook his head mentally. No way, she's not that weak to do that. She's a prideful bitch. There's no way.

Maybe she went home. After all, she brought her bag with her. She wanted to be alone. Ichigo knew that very well.

Suddenly, the blue sky darkened. The sun disappeared. Thunders and lightning traced the dark sky. The wind gushed and it felt very cold. All of this, he knew, a strong storm will arrived soon.

Now, he really hoped that she went home.

* * *

><p>She walked aimlessly at the streets, unsure of where to go, her bag in her grasp, her gaze focused straight forward.<p>

She didn't know what to think right now. She just let her feet go on to where she will be. She felt a wet drop on her skin. She gazed at the dark drizzling sky.

_You're crying for me right? Because you know I can't cry?_

She smiled sadly at that thought.

_Thank you._

She faced forward again and walked on.

* * *

><p>"Storm signal number 3 attacked the town. It was strong. We advice people to stay at their homes and take care. The storm might destroy some of the not that strong houses so if you know that your house is one of those, please evacuate to the nearest evacuation area in your place. This applies to the flood areas as well…"<p>

The news reporter said as he reported from their studio. Masaki watched in worry because Ichigo and Rukia weren't home yet. She wondered if she should look for them, but Ichigo won't want that. He would worry about her if she left at a time like this.

Isshin called her earlier. He was asking for the two teens and she replied of course that they were still in school. She promised to call him if they were inside the mansion but…

She sighed heavily whilst turning off the television. She stared at her hand nervously as they laid down trembling on her lap.

She _literally_ jumped when she heard the doorbell. She ran to the door to open it, hoping that it was them.

"Ichigo!"

"Hey Mom." He greeted as he tried to remove his wet uniform off his body.

"You're soaked! Didn't you bring your umbrella?"

"I forgot, sorry."

Masaki sighed. She got his bag from him and gave it to the maid waiting. They both got in the house, closing the door.

"Here," His mother gave him a dry towel. "Dry off yourself."

"Wait mom, I need to ask something."

"What?"

"Is Rukia home?"

"Eh? Isn't she with you?"

"She didn't come at the second half of the class…" he trailed off and suddenly his ambers widened. He cursed under his breath and ran to the door.

"Ichigo! What do you think you're doing?"

"Mom, I need to find her."

"Eh? But, the storm—"

"It's okay. I'll find her."

Masaki was quite surprised at Ichigo's determination to find Rukia. She then smiled and nodded.

"But wait, bring this with you." She handed him a rain jacket for him and another smaller one for Rukia in case.

He finished donning it on and thanked his mother.

"Bye mom!" he yelled as he ran towards the gate and out to the streets.

Masaki couldn't see him already due to the heavy rain. "Take care, Ichigo. I wish you find Rukia safe."

_Please come back home safe, the both of you._

* * *

><p>Rukia continued to walk without any other thing in her mind. She knew she was lost. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally.<p>

Even the rain didn't stop her to keep going. It was the only thing she has. To keep going to who-knows-where.

She felt only one thing. Not the cold. Not the rain.

It was the pain. It hurts.

Rukia pretended up until now that it was okay with her, to be betrayed like that. Of course, it hurts. She trusted them more than anything. She promised she will never trust anyone again except them but they were the ones who hurt her instead. How ironic right?

_I never expected them of all people to do this to me. Why? What did I do to them to do this to me? Is it because I keep the secret? But it's my business! They don't need to know it._

'_Because if they do, you know they'll pity you and you hate it.'_

_Shut up! I don't need you right now! _

No retort came to her relief.

Because of her deep thoughts, she didn't notice a big rock on the park's ground and she tripped on it.

_I haven't notice that I reached the park. _

She tried to move but she couldn't. She couldn't move every single parts of her body. She was tired. Her body felt numb from the cold and the rain fell hard more as if mocking her.

She stayed still on the ground, not caring about her appearance when she stood up.

_I'm gonna be so filthy after this. If I ever reach home again._

She trembled from the cold around her. She didn't have the strength now. She closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness but not before hearing her name being called from a distance.

* * *

><p>Ichigo ran on the streets clutching the other rain jacket inside his own one. He looked around frantically searching for the raven haired stepsister but it was hard looking because of the hard rain. It was blurry.<p>

_Darn it! I should've known! _

"Rukia!" he called out, hoping that she could hear him. "Oi Rukia! Answer if you can hear me!"

He ran around some more as he yell. He arrived at the place that looked like a park. It was totally deserted.

_Of course baka! It's raining for God's sake! Arrgh! This is not the time to be thinking about that! I need to—_

He saw her on the ground unmoving.

Unmoving?

Amber widened.

"RUKIA!"

He ran towards her and cradled her in his arms. "Rukia?"

Her eyes were closed and she was trembling. He wrapped the rain jacket around her and carried her bridal style as he ran again towards the Kuchiki Mansion like there was no tomorrow.

_Hang on Rukia! I'll get you to safety!_

* * *

><p>The door swung open and revealed a panting Ichigo and a wet and dirt-filled Rukia in his arms.<p>

"Ichigo! What happened to her? Is she okay?" Worry and relief filled her voice.

"I guess so. I think because she got tired."

"Well let's get her in her room and I'll take care of her. You should change into dry clothes too since your uniform is all wet from earlier." Masaki said as she led him upstairs.

"Hai." He replied as he followed suit.

* * *

><p>Ichigo lay on his bed, arms at the back of his head, thinking of what he should do. He was already in a pair of t-shirt and shorts after taking a hot shower. His mother made him a hot chocolate earlier with a reassuring "Rukia-chan is okay now. She's just sleeping." He was relief but still, she was depressed. He wanted to help but he knew she would just push him away like she always did.<p>

He sighed. Was he really that worried and concern about her? She always says rude things and ignores his mother. She always teases and annoys him. But for some reason, he couldn't help but forget all of that to be able to help her.

_I just don't want people to suffer in a case like hers._

That's right. There were so many people around. She could find friends again. She could find a boyfriend again.

Ichigo scratched his head and sat up.

But that was the case. She didn't like random people. She wanted those two because she knew them for so long. And it hurts her that those two were the ones who did that. And she thought that she already knew those two. How wrong she was.

She couldn't accept the fact that she was betrayed by her own childhood friends.

Ichigo glared at the nearby wall as if it was them. He then sighed and lay down again.

_What really happened to her that made her closed up?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: Finished. Actually, yesterday. But I don't want to update still so I posted the Prologue of 'Painful Path To Eternity' instead. *sighs* I wasn't happy with this though. I feel something is missing. Well, I guess never mind that for now.

And yeah! Your guesses were right! Orihime and Renji are the mysterious figures from last chapter. Kind of creepy ne? XD

I'm happy today because my best friend finally texted me. I thought she forgot me already. And she will treat me on her birthday! Haha~ But I just really missed her that I want to have fun with her again. Oh well, stop the drama.

_AND! I already posted my new 5__th__ fic! Painful Path to Eternity! Please read and review that one too! That was so dramatic! . sorry I love dramatic stories. ^o^_

_And if you're worried about me not updating this story now because of that fic, don't worry, I think that fic will be the one in slow~ but, the story is fast there so I think I can update them both~ XD_

I hope you love this chapter! Bye bye!

Please read and review!

_~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~_


	8. Tale 8: The Destined Acceptance

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Shunkaida ByaSaJu Yukish**: You're welcome. I understand what you feel. I feel happy too when someone writes my name in their fics. I feel special~ XD thanks for reviewing by the way.

**Tsukishiro15**: You're welcome! Thanks!

**NeilHighwind**: She'll wake up here in this chapter and there's more to that! Haha… thank you!

**teshichan**: Oh, haha… for me, Orihime and Renji pairing looks good too… I've read a fic that there's this pairing too. (The marriage of true minds) and I really like the fic. But I planned this even before I've read that so I guess I just felt like it. Thanks for the review though~

**ashezo**: Waah! I miss your review and I understand if you're busy. Thank you because you still remember to review even though you're busy~ I hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks again!

**kiyari817**: haha! You're right. Well, in this fic, Orihime is kinda into random men… XD I'm mean ne? no offense to those IchiHime and Orihime fans~

**deadpoolhulk**: thank you! ^.^

**kyurikochan**: haha~ yeah~ I think that would be unique~ I want to try something different for the mean time! Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>IchiRuki: The Destined Tale<strong>

**Tale 8 – The Destined Acceptance**

* * *

><p>Masaki damped Rukia's face with a clean wet towel to remove the excess dirt in her face. From her wet and dirt-filled uniform, she was in a clean white blouse and long jogging pants. Her quilt covered her body until her chest. Her breathing was evened but she was trembling, Masaki noted. She must be in the heavy rain for who-knows-how many hours.<p>

She continued to wipe her face when her amethyst eyes peeked out. Masaki jumped in surprise. Her eyes looked so… dull.

_What happened?_

"Where am I?" she asked in a quiet voice without looking at her.

"Rukia, you're in your room in the mansion."

"The… mansion?"

"Yes."

"How did I…"

Masaki smiled. "Ichigo found you at the park. He brought you here."

Rukia's eyes slightly widened. _He saved me? In the middle of the storm? But why would he do that? For me even?_

"Rukia?"

Rukia regained her composure again and sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't ask. I didn't want to talk about it." She said as she sat on the edge of her bed, across from Masaki, her feet swaying back and forth. Her back in front of her.

Masaki sighed. She knew there was something wrong. This was not the Rukia she knew. The Rukia who was rude who ignores her. The Rukia who was stubborn who will do anything to get her out of the mansion and even her room. But she was not doing any of that right now. And it was weird.

"Rukia, I made a hot chocolate for you. I left it on your desk. Drink it okay? You're still cold. And if you need something, just call me."

No reply came. She really was acting weird.

"If you need someone to talk to, Ichigo and I are here. You can depend on us." she said instead before walking out of her room. The door closed behind her.

Rukia sighed heavily. She noticed that her appearance looks presentable than earlier. Her supposed stepmother probably changed her clothes and took care of her.

"I didn't even say thank you." She whispered to herself.

_Wait, am I really breaking up my walls? No way! This is not the time for that! Now that those two evils betrayed me. I will not let anyone in anymore. No one!_

_Dad is the only one I can turn to right now. But, where is he?_

She then remembered what he said to her once about it.

_"Rukia… You need to learn to trust someone else other than me, your friend and your boyfriend. We are not the only people here in the world. What if someday we aren't here with you anymore? You need this so you will not be alone in the future. Trust me Rukia. This is for your own good."_

Maybe this was that time. It became so sooner. She giggled humorlessly. _Gods really have a grudge on me huh?_ She thought. _That's the only reason I can think of why all of these happens. _

Mom that never loves her.

Friends whom she thought were great and trustful but traitors.

Reality hurts so much. _In the end, I still want to be alone. Maybe for the rest of my life._

She remembered the hot chocolate on her desk. She drank it slowly because of its hotness. She smiled lightly.

_This is the first time someone had ever made me a hot chocolate. Not even my own mother._ She chuckled darkly.

After a few hours, she was tucked in her bed, almost to sleep.

_I never knew… happiness. And I'm sure I won't ever know about it. What it feels like. _

Amethyst closed in exhaustion.

* * *

><p>"Come in." he said as he heard the knock on his door. He saw his mother's head peeking from behind the door.<p>

"Can we talk?" Masaki asked.

"Sure mom."

Masaki smiled at Ichigo and came in as she closed the door behind her. Ichigo sat up on his bed.

"What's wrong mom?" he asked as he watched her sat on the edge of his bed, facing him.

"Ichigo, what happened to Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"She woke up."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

"Yes. But she was acting weird."

Ichigo's interest perked up in this. "Weird?"

"Hm, she answered all my questions except the last part and she didn't push me away like she used to. It's so weird don't you think?" she asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, yeah, it's weird."

Masaki noticed Ichigo's uneasiness and knew that something was bothering him.

"Ichigo?"

"Hai?"

"You know something, are you?"

"Uh…"

"Tell me. I'll see what I can do to help."

"Well you see… this morning…"

_Blah blah blah…_

"Eh? That's awful!"

"Yeah, really awful."

"Ichigo, you should talk to Rukia now. She needs someone to talk to."

"But she didn't know that I know it."

"You need to wait for her to tell you then." Masaki explained. "Remember, don't pressure her to tell you something. That's not nice."

Ichigo sighed in defeat. "Okay." He stood up from his spot and walked out of his room but not before giving his mother a glance.

* * *

><p>Rukia sat on her window sill, knees up, pulling them tightly to her chest as she watched as the heavy rain poured down on her glass window. She hated the rain, because that night it was raining as well. And today, the day where her <em>friends<em> betrayed her, was also raining. The rain made her remember the worst memories she had with the people she thought loved her as much as they loved her but she was wrong. And that truth hurts her like hell.

She sighed heavily.

_There's no point in dwelling with the past right now._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on a door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

_What is he doing here? Do I want to see him? But he saved me, I need to thank him. But I want to be alone right now._

She was fighting with herself that she didn't notice Ichigo peeking in her room.

"Rukia?"

Rukia turned to him. His gazed bored to hers expectantly. And she could tell that he was worried about her.

_What the heck? Why would he worry?_

"What do you want?" she asked him quietly, turning to the window again.

Ichigo walked inside freely, closing the door behind him. He slowly made his way towards her and sat on her bed, almost near to the window where she was sitting.

"Are you… feeling well now?"

"If you're talking about my physical health, I'm feeling alright." She replied, refusing to tell him anything else.

"I see. That's great."

Silence ensued. Ichigo didn't know what to say. He just wasn't used to this. He didn't know what to do.

_I'm pathetic._

"Nee, did you hate the rain?"

Ichigo turned to the girl and looked surprise by her question. "W-Well, not that much."

Rukia smirked. Even though she was facing the window, Ichigo could see her smirk. "I hated it. No, that's not the right term… I despised it."

"Why?" Ichigo asked slowly. He didn't want to push her to say anything but she was talking to him and he was curious so he needed to ask.

"Because… people I love most were taken away from me on under heavy rain." She whispered.

"Eh?" Ichigo couldn't understand. _People I love most were taken away from me…_ his eyes widened in realization. _Could she be talking about her mom?_

"You said you would wait, right?"

"Huh?"

"Back in the mountain, when you followed me… you told me, you will wait for me to tell it to you. The reason why I became the way I am."

Ichigo remembered. "Yes."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course."

"How long can you wait?"

"Until forever."

Rukia's amethyst ones widened. "What?"

"I said I can wait until forever. I don't care. I just don't want to force it out of you right now, when you aren't ready. I know it's a deep and painful wound you have and I don't want to ask or for you to tell me without reopening the wounds you endured." Ichigo's eyes gazed in her amethyst intensely and seriously. "So I will wait until you're ready, even if it means that I have to wait forever for it. Just tell me if you want to."

Rukia let a small smile graced her lips. "I didn't expect you of all people to tell me that."

"I don't know where that comes from too actually."

"Eh? You're weird."

"I know you don't have to remind me."

Rukia laughed at him. Ichigo was quite surprised but joined in after a few minutes. They both laughed, forgetting the seriousness a few minutes ago. It was like they don't care about anything. It was just _them_.

* * *

><p>Masaki was just outside Rukia's door and she smiled gratefully as she heard both of their laughs giving life in the mansion.<p>

_That is the first time I've ever heard Rukia laugh. _

She smiled widely as she turned away from the door and walking down the hallways.

_Thank you, Ichigo._

* * *

><p>Rukia woke up the next morning feeling dizzy and hot. She put a hand on her forehead and felt her head very hot indeed. She sat up on her bed tiredly and got the dizzy feeling again. She shook her head to get rid of it and glanced at her alarm clock.<p>

_Shit! Time for school._

She slowly crawled out of her bed but when she stood up next to it, dizziness and nausea hit her and she fell on the carpeted floor unconscious but breathing heavily.

* * *

><p>Masaki decided to wake up Rukia today. She seemed to be not up still and it was almost time for school. Ichigo was in his room, gathering his homework and securing them in his bag. She knocked on Rukia's door but no reply came.<p>

She must be still sleeping then. She slowly turned the knob and was surprised that it was unlock. She opened the door and peeked in her head. "Rukia-chan…?"

Her eyes widened when she saw her on the floor next to her bed. She opened the door widely and ran to her side.

"Rukia!" She held her face and felt that her temperature was higher than normal.

She thought of an idea.

"Ichigo!" she called out to her son in the across room. Since the door to Rukia's room was wide open, in the instance that Ichigo opened his door, he will saw them on the floor.

"Ichigo!" she called out again.

Ichigo finally opened his door and saw his mother clutching an unconscious Rukia on her lap.

He ran to her side. "What happened?"

"She's very hot. Would you mind carrying her on her bed? I'll call the doctor." Masaki explained in hastily and left Ichigo on his own before he could even answer. Instead, he carried her bridal style and laid her on her bed. He covered her with her quilt up to her neck so her face was the only visible.

She was breathing heavily.

_Midget, why do you always have to make me worry? _He thought exasperatedly.

He put his palm on her forehead and indeed, she felt hot. He just wished it was just a high fever and not some serious disease that she caught in the rain.

* * *

><p>"She's okay. It's just a high fever. Give her medicine three times a day after breakfast, lunch and dinner and rest and she'll be better again." The doctor said as he nodded at Rukia who was sleeping.<p>

"Thank you sensei." Masaki bowed slightly.

"Ichigo, you can go to school now…"

"B-But Mom, I'm already late. I can skip school once in a while."

Masaki thought about it and sighed. "Okay, you can stay home today."

Ichigo smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"I'll be going now Madam."

"I'll take you outside sir." Masaki offered politely.

"Thank you."

Masaki glanced at Rukia and Ichigo for the last time and the two left.

Ichigo sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her. She looked so vulnerable right now. Despite being sick, she looked really tired. She had a lot in her mind, Ichigo knew. But she couldn't even bring herself to tell them believing that we cannot be trusted.

And then he just realized what he had just thought.

That's it! He wasn't accepting him and his mother until now, because there was something in her past that made her do it. Something like she was betrayed, like what happened yesterday, with Renji and Orihime. And those words about 'people I love the most were taken away from me'… was that… her mother? Probably.

He stared at Rukia's sleeping form again. So many questions.

_When will you going to answer them, Rukia?_

* * *

><p>"<em>What? Rukia's sick?"<em>

"Yes. But don't worry; it's just a high fever. Nothing major."

"_But Rukia rarely got sick! Something must have happen!"_

"Isshin, calm down."

"_Masaki, I'm going back now!"_

"Eh?"

"_I'm going home!"_

"A-Are you sure?"

"_Of course. See you later."_ And he hung up.

Masaki stared at the phone that was still beeping. She smiled slightly.

_He's worried too. All of us._ She turned her gaze upstairs.

_Rukia-chan, you need to get well soon._

And then she remembered something. _Oh right._ She went to the kitchen and started preparing food for the sick.

* * *

><p>When Masaki arrived at Rukia's room, she found Ichigo slumped on Rukia's small couch fast asleep. He must have been tired too. She put the tray of food on her table with the water basin on it. She washed the clean towel on the water, folded it properly and put it on Rukia's hot forehead. She had another clean towel and did the same but only to wipe her arms, neck and legs to decrease her high body temperature. After doing so, she got back the quilt on her body and stared at her. She was still holding the towel. She grabbed her hand softly and it still felt so hot so she wiped it with the towel.<p>

Rukia opened her eyes at the cold but nice feeling. She turned to her left to see her mother-in-law taking care of her.

"Rukia, you're awake. Are you alright now?"

She didn't reply, instead she sat up and leaned on the headboard of her bed.

She saw Ichigo sleeping on the couch and the towel in Masaki's hands. It dawned on her.

_They were worried about me._

"Why?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Why are you taking care of me?" she asked fully. "After all everything I've done to you. I ignored you, became rude to you and to your son, and yet, you are here, taking care of me? Why? I don't understand."

Masaki gave her a smile. "You know Rukia, I don't care about that at all. I even forget all of it. You are my daughter now and I want you to feel that. I want to take care of you."

"Out of pity."

"No." Masaki held her hand in hers and rubbed circles with her thumb on her knuckles. "It's because I like you." She smiled warmly at her making amethyst orbs widened.

"You…" Rukia swallowed the lump formed in her throat. "I… I didn't expect to hear that…"

"Rukia, please don't be so hard on yourself." She then proceeded to run her fingers on her silky raven hair affectionately, like a mother would to her daughter. Rukia closed her eyes and felt it. It was a nice feeling. This was the first time she ever felt like this. And she had to admit that she liked it.

_I want to stay like this… forever…_

"Masaki-san?"

Masaki seemed surprise when she called out her name but she smiled at her. "Yes?"

"I hope it's not that too late but… can I…" she took a deep breath to encourage herself. "… can I still call you, mom?"

Masaki smiled widely and gripped her both of her hands closed to her chest. "Of course, it's not too late. You can call me your mom, Rukia-chan."

Rukia didn't have to hide anymore. She let the tears fall on her cheeks. She couldn't suppress the overwhelming feelings any longer. She couldn't explain the feeling but she knew it was a positive one. She would give herself a chance. That was what she decided.

_I need to give them a chance. As well as myself. To be happy._

Masaki pulled her close to her and wrapped her arms around her. She soothed her back as she kissed her forehead. "You don't know how long I waited for you to call me 'Mom', Rukia-chan." She whispered softly as she caressed her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all of the mean things I've done." She apologized desperately.

Masaki shook her head. "Don't be. I understand. Forget it now. The most important thing right now is that you finally accepted me in your life."

Rukia nodded her head with a smile. She felt so warm. And she was so kind. _How could I be so blind? How could I not see that she was nice from the start? I've been so blind that I didn't see it and now… _

_I'm an idiot._

Tears of happiness continued to stream down her face as she snuggled in Masaki's embrace. It was as if she waited for this for a long time and Masaki knew it. She longed for a touch of a mother.

_I will give it to her. A care from a mother._

_I wonder what they will think of me if they knew…_ Rukia sighed. _There's no reason now to hide it. She knew she had to tell them soon. And this is the right time._

"Mom?"

Masaki smiled upon hearing it. She sounded like an innocent child needing her mother's advice or something and she sounded kind of cute.

"Hm?"

"You want to know right? What happened to me all those years ago, with my late mother…?"

"Rukia-chan," Masaki pulled away and stared at her. "You don't have to tell me if you aren't ready. I can wait—"

Rukia shook her head. "I'm ready. There's no reason to hide now. Because I have you right?"

Masaki smiled. "If that's what you want. I'll support you."

"Thank you." Rukia smiled back. "But I think if I'm going to tell you about it, Dad and Ichigo have to hear it too. I don't want to repeat saying it." She said in a small voice.

"Sure. Let's wait for Ichigo to wake up and your Dad to come home."

"But Dad will be home next week right?"

Masaki smiled. "Nope, he'll be here any minute now."

"Eh?" Rukia was shocked.

"I told him you're sick and he said he'll come home. He's worried about you."

"Stupid Dad." She murmured with a gentle smile.

_I guess the people who love me are just here but I couldn't see them because I was blinded of my past. I need to let go of it to be able to start all over again. I want to be happy. And this time, I have a feeling that I will be._

"Mom?" said a hoarse voice clearly from sleep. Both of the girls turned to the couch to find a sleepily Ichigo rubbing his eyes.

"Hello Ichigo."

"Hey Mom."

Ichigo then processed the scene before him. His mother was… embracing Rukia? And Rukia seemed to be enjoying it. What happened while he was out?

"W-What happened between you two?" he asked curiously looking from his mother to Rukia.

Rukia stood up from the bed and walked in front of Ichigo. He stared at her weirdly. "What is it?"

"Um…"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry!" she said as she bowed down.

"E-Eh?" Ichigo was surprised. He only slept for who-knows how long in her room and then she was apologizing to him.

_I should've done that in the first place…_ he thought.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you, for teasing and annoying you and for being rude to you and to your mother. I'm very sorry. I hope you can still forgive me." She whispered the last sentence with uncertainty.

Ichigo turned to his mother who smiled and nodded. He smiled back at her before looking to Rukia.

"Hey, straight up." he said softly.

Rukia straightened up but refused to meet his amber eyes.

"Apology accepted."

Just two words but those words meant a lot for Rukia. It was relieving.

"Thank you."

Ichigo stood up and patted her head. "You're welcome." Rukia smiled. "Midget."

Her smile faded and she finally met his eyes with a glare. "I'm not a midget. I'm just petite."

"Yeah right."

For them, before it was a full out war, now for them it was just a playful bickering among them. Somehow, it made them feel nice because it felt like they have a mutual understanding.

_Is that even natural in stepsiblings?_ He thought in wonder.

"Now that's done, Rukia-chan, let's get downstairs. You need to eat."

"B-But…" as if on cue, her stomach growled loudly. She flushed in embarrassment as Ichigo tried to control himself not to laugh out loud but failed miserably.

"Hahahahahahahaha~ that's funny midget!"

"Shut up strawberry!"

"I told you my name doesn't mean the _fruit_! It's _one who protects_!"

Rukia snorted at him.

"Guys guys. That's enough." She interrupted as she held onto the tray with the cold food she had cooked earlier. "I need to warm this up." Masaki whispered to herself.

"I'll help!" Rukia offered.

The two looked at her in surprise. "Really?" Masaki asked hopefully.

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Hai!" Rukia replied with a wide smile ignoring Ichigo.

Masaki grinned. "Come on."

The two walked out of the room with Rukia still ignoring Ichigo. "Hey midget! You just apologized to me and now you're ignoring me again! Hey wait up!" he said as he followed them downstairs.

* * *

><p>The two ladies cooked for lunch. The maids were quite surprised seeing their mistress and her stepmother together.<p>

The mistress had been so cold towards her stepmother so it was unusual and surprising to see them cooking together. Ichigo was at the kitchen table, watching them but just sitting down and doing nothing. There was still the occasional bickering of the teens but Masaki felt as if everything was natural. Not only her, for Ichigo and Rukia too. And it was a wonderful feeling especially for Rukia. She then realized that family was really a great thing.

Lunch came and they were all sitting on their respective seats but this time, Ichigo and Rukia changed places, to Ichigo's surprise. The two ladies were talking to each other making Ichigo quite out of place. He ate quietly while watching the two ladies. He smiled slightly seeing that Rukia was kind of happy. That was the first time he saw her smile like that. It was unusual.

And then, someone barged through the door. "Tadaima!"

Rukia knew that voice. "Dad?"

Isshin saw all of them eating lunch and was surprised to see Rukia with Masaki and Ichigo.

"Rukia?" she met him halfway. "I thought you're sick." Isshin looked at Masaki and then patted Rukia's head. Rukia nodded.

"Yeah, I am but I'm okay now. Thanks to them." She said as she smiled at the mother and son especially to Masaki which didn't go unnoticed by Isshin.

"Did… something happen here?"

"The truth is… Dad… I…" Rukia seemed to hesitate what she wanted to say but she saw her stepmother smiled at her in encouragement. She nodded with a gentle smile and turned to her father again.

"Dad… I now accept them as a family." She said with a soft voice. She saw her father's eyes widened shortly but grinned at her. "Rukia…"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I know I should've thought about you and not only myself. I'm sorry for being selfish." She bowed her head in shame.

Isshin ruffled her hair causing Rukia to look at him. "Don't apologize. I'm happy that you finally realized it, Rukia."

"Hai. They're great. I've been blind all this time."

"Forget it. The most important thing is that we are family now. And that's all that matters."

Rukia smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Well then, have you eaten yet dear?" Masaki asked her fiancé.

"Actually, not yet."

"You eat with us, Dad. I helped at cooking!"

Isshin looked shocked. "Really?"

"Yup!"

"But you never cook…"

"But now I really cook now sit down!" Rukia pushed her father on his seat and sat on her own. The maid gave him a plate and they started to eat.

For Rukia, this was the very first time she had been fun at just eating lunch.

* * *

><p>"Rukia, are you sure about this?" Isshin asked seriously. They were in Rukia's room. After lunch, Rukia declared to them what she had told Masaki earlier before lunch. She will tell them her past, all of those happened about her late mother. Isshin sat next to Rukia on her bed. Masaki sat on her other side, making Rukia sitting in between them. Ichigo stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed against his chest as he waited. He wanted to know about it too but of course, if only she was ready to tell. Ichigo knew that his stepfather was thinking the same thing.<p>

Rukia smiled. "Of course. I want to tell you because I want to let go of the past. This is the only way I can move on with you guys… and besides, I'm ready. There's hardly any reason to dwell on the past now, right?" she said.

Isshin nodded. "You're right but… wasn't it traumatic to you?"

"It was… but… I know I'm ready. At least I know it. So Dad, don't worry, 'kay?" Rukia smiled.

Isshin sighed in defeat. "Okay."

"Don't interrupt me alright? And I want to tell it just once so listen intently."

Once they all nodded, she took a deep breath and started the story.

"I was seven back then… Dad started to went on business trips and not be back for at least weeks or months. That was the reason why I only have my mom." She bit her lip and breathed. "Mom… she was… beating me up…" she whispered but they clearly heard it.

Isshin's eyes widened as he tightened his grip on her hand. Rukia noticed this and put her free hand on his big ones and squeezed it. Isshin seemed to relax a bit but he was still tense, she could tell.

Ichigo was shocked. To think that her own mother was beating her up. It was just too much for a seven year old little girl.

Masaki now understand why she refused her in the first place. She was afraid that her new stepmother will hurt her like her late mother. She thought that all mothers were like that. But she will never do that to her. Never.

Rukia sighed as she continued on.

"Every single day… she would always… do that… she would kick me, punch me, throw me to the hard wall… it all hurts me a lot. I couldn't tell Dad because she threatened me that she will beat me more and worst if I tell him or to anyone. As a young 7 years old, I was afraid. I just want it to stop but I guess it didn't help much. I stayed quiet for 4 years…" Rukia took a deep breath again. "Until that night… that everything got out of control…"

"She died…" Isshin mumbled. Rukia nodded.

"Hai, but not because of the reason you know." Isshin gave her a confused gaze. "What do you mean?"

"Actually, that night… I was sleeping. She came home late that night and barged in my room. She was… drunk. I was much more afraid than before because I saw something she was holding…"

Ichigo could tell where this was going. And he didn't like it one bit.

"… She was holding a knife."

_~Flashback – Rukia's room: 5 years ago~_

"_M-Mom… w-why are you holding a-a k-knife?" she asked courageously. It was raining hard outside and it was late at night. She saw her mother walked towards her on her bed and pinned her down, much to Rukia's fear. _

"_Don't struggle. I want to try this knife to you. You know, I just finished sharpening it…" she said with a maniacal laugh. _

_Rukia's fears intensified. "M-Mom… please… don't do this anymore…"_

_Rukia's cries were all ignored as her mother drew lines in the skin of her arms by the use of the knife. She struggled but her mother was stronger than her even though she was drunk. Besides, it hurts more when she struggle. The knife buried in her skin making her scream. Her tears ran down her face frantically. _

_She stared at the face of her supposedly mother. The mother whom must take care of her and love her not this kind of mother. Blood streamed down staining the white sheets of her bed. _

_A few minutes were spent for that and finally, her mother let her go. Still holding the knife, she stood next to her bed, staring at her. She laughed mockingly. "You look like a trash!" _

_Rukia tried to sit up and forced her arms to move. Her mother became unsteady and she let go of the knife. It clanked on the floor. Rukia ran out of her bed and grabbed for the knife without thinking twice. All she could think of was as long as the knife was with her, her mother wouldn't be able to hurt her more. And she will be safe._

"_Hey! Give that back!" she heard her mother said._

"_I-I don't want to! You'll hurt me again!"_

"_I said give it back!" she walked towards her as Rukia took a step back._

"_No!"_

_Her mother lunged at her but Rukia slipped upside down and she landed on the floor with her back flat on the floor. She opened her eyes and realized that her mother was on her. "M-Mom…" and then she felt it. Liquid pouring at her hands. She moved her mother out of her body and stared wide eyes._

_Her mother was on the floor, eyes open, and blood on her chest. She looked at her trembling hands. She saw red. Blood. On her hands. And she was gripping the knife. With blood. Her mother's blood._

_Just then she realized what she had just done. She killed her mother, with her own hands._

_She breathed heavily as fresh tears ran down her cheeks. "I-I…" _

_Her mind only registered one word. _

_To screamed._

_And scream she did._

_~End of Flashback~_

All of them stared at her in shock. Rukia expected this. But now, she was afraid that they might hate her for what she just did. Hello? She just killed her mother. There was a possibility that she could kill her stepmother too. She was afraid that they might not accept what happened. But, she was a child back then. She didn't even remember how she did it. It just happened.

"I… I killed her. Up until now, I didn't know what to think of it. I… I'm lost." She whispered miserably.

Isshin didn't know what to do or what to say. He didn't know that his late wife was beating up their daughter. And he didn't know that said daughter accidently killed her. He looked at Rukia. She was able to hide this from him for years. He admired her strength to be able to live on with the guilt. He knew she was suffering from guilt and it was eating her alive.

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Rukia was surprised at the sudden embrace.

"Rukia…" he whispered. "Don't be so hard on yourself. It was an accident."

Rukia's eyes prickled with tears but she refused to let them fall. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I know how much you love mom. But I… I took her away from you." She let out a shaky sigh.

Isshin shook his head. "No, it's not your fault. It's my fault for not knowing. I've been a fool. I didn't know she was hurting you…"

"No, dad, it wasn't your fault."

He pulled away from her and stared in her amethyst eyes. "Rukia, remember this… I am not mad at you or I am not going to blame you for what happened in the past. You are my daughter and what happened in the past didn't change that. I still love you as my daughter."

Rukia's amethyst eyes widened as tears rolled down her cheeks. "D-Dad…" Isshin smiled reassuringly.

Rukia turned to Masaki causing the latter to smile at her. "Rukia-chan, I will be your mother. I will always take care of you, I promise you that." She smiled warmly after that.

"M-mom… thank you for accepting me…" Masaki trapped Rukia in her arms and soothed her back affectionately. Rukia took in her warmth.

She pulled away with a smile and gazed at the last person in the room. Ichigo.

He didn't say anything. He just… smiled gently with a nod.

_That smile… this is the first time I saw it. Not the smirk I always see… it's a true smile._

Amber stared at Amethyst. For them it was enough. They could understand each other by just that.

Rukia grinned widely despite her fresh tears. "Thank you."

Ichigo nodded at her, his gentle smile still in place.

She looked at all of them one more time and grinned. "Thank you so much to all of you. I'm glad."

They all nodded with a toothily true smile.

_I'm not lost anymore. I finally found where I belong. The place where I could find happiness. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: Wew! Done. Rukia's past was finally revealed. I hope it make sense though. *shrugs*

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

_~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~_


	9. Tale 9: The Destined Closure

**Replies to Reviews**

_Shunkaida ByaSaJu Yukish_ : Thank you! Hope you like this one too!

_kyurikochan_ : Yup! That's great right? Haha ^.^ Thank you for adding me in my fb account~ I was surprised it was you. Haha~ But I'm glad too~ Thank you for the review!

_ashezo_ : Yup. This is a new Rukia. I hope you'll love her still. XD Thank you for the review and I totally miss you! I'll tell you something else. I'll just PM it okay? Wait for it! Thank you!

_deadpoolhulk_ : Sorry for making you cry and thank for the review! ^.^

_kiyari817_ : Thank you for pointing that out. I've changed it already. Haha~ big mistake. XD

_Topaz Skye_ : It's okay... haha~ thank you for the review! ^.^

_hinataellis_ : Yeah! Thank you for your review! And welcome here! I love reviews really! ^.^

_Tsukishiro15_ : haha~ and this is what happened next! XD Thank you for the review! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>IchiRuki: The Destined Tale<strong>

**Tale 9 – The Destined Closure**

* * *

><p><em>A new beginning is a mark of a new life.<em>

* * *

><p>That day, dinner came conversational as it never was. And that shocked Isshin the most.<p>

"Rukia, Ichigo, how's school?"

Ichigo glanced at Rukia and wondered if she will tell her father what happened about Orihime and Renji.

"Uh… it's fine." Ichigo informed.

"Oh…"

"I saw Orihime and Renji made out at the school hallways." Rukia said calmly.

Silence. And then a sudden thud was heard.

"WHAT!" Kuchiki Isshin hollered as he stood up. "How dare that Renji made out with your best friend?"

"Dad, calm down. I don't care about it." She said as she continued to eat.

Isshin seemed to calm down a bit after seeing his daughter's calm demeanor. "Rukia, are you sure?"

"Yup."

"What did you do?"

"I—"

"She punched the guy and slapped the girl hard that her fist and palm were imprinted on their faces." Ichigo replied for her.

Rukia and Isshin stared at him.

"Ichigo, you saw that?" Rukia asked in shock.

He gazed at Rukia who was gaping at him. He nodded. "I passed by and saw what happened."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo just shrugged.

"Rukia, you really did that?" Isshin asked as he slumped back on his seat without turning away from his daughter.

"Hai. It feels great." Rukia smirked as she said that.

Isshin just stared at her. "Rukia…"

"Don't worry Dad. I got over it because of you guys. Thanks." She smiled as she looked around her.

Masaki smiled at Rukia's serene expression. She really looked like she was okay unlike the other day. And it made her relief.

"That's great Rukia."

"Hai!"

"Well, I have an idea." Isshin suddenly said.

"What is it?"

"Why don't we hang out this coming weekend? We could go out and have fun! The four of us!" he said in his goofy grin.

Masaki grinned. "That's a great idea, dear. What do you say, Ichigo, Rukia-chan?"

The teens looked up from their food and smiled together. "Sure."

They glanced at each other in surprise because of their harmoniously reply but chuckled nonetheless.

"So, it's settled! We're going to go out this Saturday!"

Rukia chuckled softly at her father's behavior. He was always like that. But, this was the first time we will be able to go outside… and with Mom and Ichigo…

_I'm looking forward to it…_

Ichigo saw Rukia had a gentle smile on her face as she ate her food. His gaze softened.

_She's happy. That's great._

He hoped she never lose that smile again. He will sure work hard to keep that smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Rukia woke up the next morning. She felt really refreshed for the first time in years. She sat up and swung her legs on the edge of her bed. She glanced at her alarm clock.<p>

_4:30AM? It's still that early?_

She looked at her curtain filled window. True, it was still dark outside, she could tell. But, she couldn't go back to sleep. She was awake completely. She decided to have a hot bath right there and then. She prepared her uniform and laid it on her bed before walking in her bathroom in her pajamas. She filled the tub with hot water and drenched herself fully in it. She let out a sigh of satisfaction.

After an hour, she finally decided to wash and clean herself and showered. She dried up her hair and the rest of her body before walking out of the bathroom to don her uniform.

She combed her hair in front of the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She noticed to herself that her skin glowed and her amethyst orbs held life today, unlike those past years. She was truly happy.

She decided to let her shoulder length hair laid down since she was not in the mood to tied it up in a bun. Her stomach growled suddenly and she pouted unconsciously.

_I'm hungry…_

She stood up from her seat and picked up her bag from her desk and walked out of her room towards downstairs.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the kitchen, she was surprised to see her stepmother donned in a baby blue apron already up and cooking. She seemed to sense that someone was staring at her back so she turned around and came face-to-face with her stepdaughter.<p>

"Rukia-chan, good morning." She smiled.

Rukia bowed slightly. "Ohayou, Mom."

"Why are you up already? It's only quarter to six." Masaki inquired.

"No reason. I just woke up early. And I feel great today."

Masaki smiled kindly. "That's good to hear."

Rukia returned a smile of her own. "Where's Dad?"

"He just left an hour ago. He has an important meeting today."

"Souka."

"Well, Rukia-chan, sat down now… I'll prepare the food." She said.

"Can I help?" Rukia asked as she put down her bag on the chair next to her.

Masaki turned to her in surprise. "You sure?"

"Hai!" Rukia answered cheerfully.

"Okay, just be careful so you wouldn't stain your uniform."

"Okay!"

And then, Masaki, with the help of the other maids, served the foods for breakfast as Rukia prepared the plates and other utensils on the table.

6AM came and Ichigo rushed down the stairs. He was surprised to find his stepsister sitting on her chair smiling up at him.

"Ohayou Ichigo." she greeted.

"Oh, Ohayou Rukia." He greeted back. Masaki came from the kitchen without her apron and smiled at Ichigo.

"Ohayou Ichigo."

"Ohayou Mom."

Masaki nodded at him. "Take your seat Ichigo and we're going to eat now."

"Okay."

They ate their breakfast in silence at first until…

"This is delicious. You should teach me how to cook sometimes Mom." Rukia said with a smile.

Ichigo's eyes softened at Rukia's new found energy. She seemed to be cheerful today. He wished she would always be like that.

Masaki grinned with a nod. "Sure Rukia-chan. I'll teach you."

Rukia just smiled widely and continued to eat.

When they finished eating, as they prepared to leave, Masaki handed them their bentous.

"Thank you, Mom." Rukia said.

"You know Rukia-chan, I love how the way you call me like that." Masaki commented.

"I love saying it too." She smiled.

Ichigo smiled as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Starting today, it would be the beginning of a new relationship between his mother and Rukia, and him of course.

"Come on Ichigo. Let's go."

"Okay. Bye Mom."

Masaki waved at them from the door as they walked. "Bye you two, take care!"

"Hai!" they said in unison.

* * *

><p>"You know, ever since you moved in the Karakura High, this is the first time we walk to school together." Rukia said to break the silence between them.<p>

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"It's because I became a stubborn and don't want to walk with you." She said. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. She already apologized for how many times? Five times?

"How many times do you want me to say 'It's okay' just to stop you from saying 'I'm sorry'?" he asked as he glanced at her. He found her head bowed and her face was hidden behind her bangs. "Really Rukia, it's okay. Don't think about it. We're together now aren't we? I accepted your apology so get over with it."

Rukia didn't reply.

"Stupid midget."

Rukia's head shot up. "What?"

"I said you're a midget."

"I'm not a midget! I'm just petite! PETITE!" She retorted.

"Yeah yeah, you're just petite." Ichigo walked ahead of her. "Midget."

Rukia's ears steamed. "Damn you strawberry!" she yelled at him as she catch up to him.

After the bickering, they continued to walk to school in silence. They were almost there when Rukia asked a question that made Ichigo stopped in his tracks.

"Ichigo, what should I do when I saw them again?"

He knew who she was talking about. But he really did not know the answer to that.

"Rukia, just ignore them."

"But—"

"If you're worried about lunch, you can join us. Just stick with me."

Rukia was surprised to hear that. "Ichigo, are you sure?"

"Of course."

"But what if your friends—"

"Don't worry about them. They are all nice. You'll like them. And they'll like you."

Ichigo's voice was reassuring. Somehow, it made Rukia's heart feel at peace. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

He smiled.

"It's nothing."

Rukia knew for herself that today was going to be an interesting day for her for it will mark the beginning of her new life.

* * *

><p>As they reached their school, low voices have greeted them. But the two ignored them and continued on.<p>

When they reached their classroom, the conversations between groups of classmates stopped. They all turned to the two newcomers as they quietly trudged towards their seat together. All of their classmates seemed to focus only to them.

Rukia could understand them. This was the first time they saw her with her stepbrother and they all knew well that she despised her stepbrother. Heck, she did not even talk to him even if he was next to her. All of them did not talk to her because of her scary exterior, a feeling like she would eat them alive.

She smirked mockingly inside. _So this was the result I received because I refused to talk to them a long time ago. I wonder if I can change their perception about me. But I don't care what they thought of me anyway._

Senna noticed the stares her classmates were giving to Rukia. She was shocked to see them together too but this phenomenon had a good reason, that she was sure. So she smiled and patted a still standing Ichigo from behind. "Mornin' Ichigo!"

Ichigo seemed to be surprise. "Oh, Senna, good morning."

Senna turned to Rukia who was sitting already next to Ichigo. "Hello, Rukia-chan!" she greeted with a wide smile.

Rukia stared at Senna for the longest time. She was like reading the girl. And then she saw Senna winked at her. That made Rukia smile.

"Hello, Senna-san."

"Oh! Drop off the suffix! Just call me Senna!"

"Okay, Senna it is then."

"Great!"

Hinamori seemed to be jealous of Senna so she approached Rukia too. "Ne ne! Rukia-chan! Call me Momo-chan too!" she said as she wailed.

Rukia giggled unconsciously at Momo's childish behavior. Her giggles seemed to surprise the class. "Okay, Momo-chan, hello."

"Yay!" she beamed as she held Rukia's hands in hers. "We're friends now ne?"

Rukia's eyes widened and she caught Ichigo's ambers on her amethyst ones. She saw him smile and nod at her.

She then turned to Momo and grinned. "Sure Momo-chan."

Momo jumped in the air childishly. "Yay!" she then clung to her boyfriend. "Shirou-chan, you hear that? Rukia-chan is our friend now!"

Toushirou sighed at his girlfriend. "Okay okay. Just stop jumping childishly will you?"

Momo pouted but obliged. "Shirou-chan, you're so mean."

The white haired guy patted his girlfriend's head. Momo seemed to cheer up again.

"Yo guys!"

"Oh, Shuuhei!" that was Senna.

"I see you're having fun so early in the morning."

"Yes Shuuhei! Rukia-chan is our friend now! Isn't that great?" Momo said as she hugged Rukia from behind. When did she get there from Toushirou's side?

"Oh, welcome in the group Rukia-chan! I'm Hisagi Shuuhei by the way."

"Yeah, I know you. But nice to meet you." Rukia said with a smile. She then met Toushirou's gaze and he smiled at her. Rukia nodded with a slight grin.

The class silently watched the exchange between Ichigo's friends. The _Kuchiki Rukia_ they knew was drifting away as if this girl here was not really her. They all have one question in mind.

What happened to her?

Just then, their homeroom teacher walked in and noticed the silence in her class.

"What was happening?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing sensei." Rukia was the one who answer, much to the teacher's surprise.

She raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Kuchiki-san, you seemed in a good mood today. Something happened?"

The class waited intently for her answer. Rukia giggled and smiled widely. "Yes sensei, I'm in a good mood today but nothing really happened." She replied politely.

"Oh, okay then. Now settle down class. Let's start."

They all scampered to their rightful seats and waited for their homeroom teacher to start.

"Well class, as you all know, the second semester will be next week. So you probably know what that means…"

All of them groaned. Their teacher smirked.

"I guess you do. Now, your exams will be this Friday so you better study hard!" she yelled as she scanned her clipboard.

That earned another groaned from the students.

"I have another announcement. I will tell you your rankings so you'll know that you really need to study so you won't have poor grades alright?"

The students stiffened in their seats.

"You see, if you did not pass your exams this coming Friday, there's a big possibility that you will fail."

"EEEHHHHHH!" the students moaned like they were going to cry.

"Now! Listen. I'll call on names from the highest to lowest."

The students prepared themselves.

"Okay now, the highest grade is…"

They listened intently.

"…Kuchiki Rukia."

All of them turned to the said girl. Her eyes were wide but then returned to normal.

Rukia was like, "Eh?"

_I did not expect to be the highest this semester, really._

"She defeated Ishida-kun and Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Yeah, she's great ne?"

"She's so smart."

The students murmured to each other. All of them were so shocked to know that Rukia was actually studying that hard. One student clapped and they all turned to Senna. Soon, they all joined in and all of them were clapping for Rukia.

"Congratulations, Kuchiki-san. In my record, you actually have 95% grade." The teacher said.

"A-Arigatou, sensei." She blushed unexpectedly. Ichigo just smiled.

"Oohh~ 95? I never even got past 90!"

"It's so unexpected."

"She surprised us really."

"Sugoi!"

"Okay, settle down class. The next name is… Hitsugaya Toushirou."

A round of applause was heard. "He got 94%." The teacher continued.

"And well, the next one was…"

And so on so forth. The teacher gave them all of their rankings. Some were celebrating, some were crying and complaining.

When their teacher finished her announcement, she congratulated the higher ranks once again and said,

"Now that's done, I'll give a chance to those who were in lower ranks. I'll give you the rest of the time until lunch to study. You can ask the higher ranks if you want. You can even create a group study here. It's you choice. Just make sure you learn okay? I have a meeting so… bye!" and with that, she was out.

The students went to their group of friends and talked to them about their complaints and the others just settled down and study.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's friends came to Ichigo and Rukia's seats to just talk. Since all of them were in the highest ranks.

"Whew! I never thought I'll be in fifth rank." Senna said in relief.

"Me too, didn't expect to be in the eight rank." Momo agreed with a smile.

"Especially Shuuhei, it's no surprise that Ichigo will have the fourth rank but Shuuhei getting the sixth?" Senna snorted. "No way."

"Eh? I'm studying hard too you know. You just could not see it."

Senna smirked.

"What's the smirk for?"

"Nothing."

"Senna!"

"What!"

They glared at each other.

"Oi oi, stop it already." Ichigo interfered.

Just then, two girls walked to them and hesitantly called out…

"Ettou… Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia turned her attention in front of her desk. The class seemed to stop their businesses and watched as the two girls asked Rukia for a favor.

"What is it?" she asked in a gentle manner. She knew that she might scare them away so she made her voice sound a little bit polite.

"Um… can we ask a favor?" the other girl asked.

Rukia smiled. "Sure, what is it?"

"Can you teach us this problem?" the latter girl asked as she showed Rukia a textbook with a problem.

"We couldn't get it so we thought maybe you knew…"

"I'll try."

And so, Rukia was teaching the two girls the technique on how to solve the problem. Senna, Momo, Toushirou, Shuuhei and Ichigo were all watching her as she explained. On occasional times, Rukia would ask Toushirou and he would just smile and nodded.

"And that's it. Did you get it now?" she asked as she finished.

The two girls smiled gratefully. "Yup. Thank you!"

"You're welcome… um…"

"Oh we didn't introduce ourselves yet."

"I'm Hagusa Miru."

"I'm Miyaki Reiko."

"Souka, nice to meet you, Miru-san, Reiko-san."

"Thank you for your help Kuchiki-san."

"Really, it's nothing."

When the two girls returned to their seat and showed Rukia's explanation to their other friends, some of their classmates bombarded Rukia with questions about the subject and topics they didn't understand.

Rukia did not mind it. She really wanted to help them. But she could not answer them all at the same time. It was at this time that her friends decided to help. They all created a group and they all helped their classmates understand the topics they did not.

Finally, the bell rang signaling that the lunch had come. They all stood up with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you so much Kuchiki-san, you saved us!"

"See you later Kuchiki-san!"

"Thank you!"

All of their classmates were thanking her as if she had done something big. Well for them she did. She saved them from their failing grades.

When the class finally quieted, Ichigo walked towards Rukia. "So, ready for lunch?" he asked with a smile.

Rukia grinned and nodded. "Yup."

* * *

><p>"That was exhausting really." Senna said.<p>

"Yeah, I never thought teaching is very hard…" Shuuhei agreed blowing his bangs out of his forehead.

"But, it was fun! Ne, Rukia-chan?" Momo asked with a grin.

Rukia nodded. "Yeah, it was."

"You like the attention now, midget?" Ichigo asked playfully.

Rukia glared at him. "Shut up strawberry."

"Ohh~ what's with the name calling?" Shuuhei asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, you two look cute." Senna commented and smirked triumphantly seeing the two blushed.

"Shut up!" Ichigo turned away.

"Ohh~ Ichi's shy!"

"Senna!"

Senna laughed loudly. "Really Ichigo, you look cute."

Ichigo glared at her.

"Senna, you should really stop teasing you know." Toushirou said as he quietly ate his bentou.

Senna pouted but obliged but not without saying… "Hai hai, I'll stop. Shirou-chan…"

Toushirou glared at her.

"Oi, stop it." Shuuhei interfered.

"Demo ne, Rukia-chan." Momo said, "I'm really glad you're with us." she declared with a soft voice and a gentle smile.

Rukia nodded and grinned. "Me too, I'm glad. Thank you for having me here."

Senna waved her hand in front of her face. "Really that's nothing Rukia-chan." She winked at her.

"That's right, you're welcome here." Shuuhei said.

Toushirou just nodded and Ichigo smiled.

Why his smiles look so handsome?

_Eh? Did I really think that his smiles look handsome? Rukia! Bad thoughts! Erase!_

"Well then, enough with the drama, eat now midget so you won't be midget anymore." Ichigo commented.

Rukia elbowed his side and he clutched it painfully. He glared at her. "You… midget…"

She smirked at him. "That's what you get for calling me midget, strawberry!" she said as she ate.

The others watched these exchange and they all thought the same thing…

_If only they weren't stepsiblings, we'll think that they were lovers…_

* * *

><p>After that day, Rukia became the most popular girl in the school in no time. She became social and kind to her classmates, even schoolmates. Ichigo thought that she was making it up to them for scaring them because of her past behavior towards them.<p>

Rukia, on the other hand, was enjoying the attention she was receiving. She became friend with everyone. She was happy.

_Not all people were bad I guess. I just need to be careful. But I think I could keep my guard down. Because I have great friends now… and Ichigo…_

Ever since then, Ichigo and Rukia became closer than before. They were inseparable. Even though they bickered among themselves, their classmates, friends and schoolmates knew that it was just their form of affection towards each other. Almost all of the students in their school envied them. But all of them became Rukia's good friends, even if you could not call them close friends; Rukia knew that they were all nice people.

* * *

><p>Friday came by and all of the students were all ready to take the exams. They all studied hard and so the rest was up to their trust in themselves that they could do it.<p>

It lasted in a day and when the final bell rang, they all groaned in exhaustion and relief that finally, the exams were over.

As the teacher dismissed them, they all talked amongst each other about the test. But Rukia did not seem to be bothered by it.

"Hey midget. Enjoyed the test?"

Rukia smirked. "Yup. How about you strawberry?"

Ichigo chuckled. "More than you'll ever know."

They both walked out of the room together after bidding their friends goodbye.

As they walked home, Rukia spoke. "I'm excited for tomorrow."

Ichigo's lips curved upward lightly. "Yeah, me too."

"You know, that will be the first time I'll be with Dad… he's always busy in his work these past few years so we didn't have the chance to hang out together." Rukia confessed with a smile. "So I'm very excited. I just wished he really didn't have any emergency and whatsoever."

Ichigo somehow a little sad at that but he knew she will not be disappointed tomorrow.

"Don't worry Rukia. I'm sure Dad will fulfill his promise this time, because like you, he missed hanging out with you."

"Ichigo, thank you."

Ichigo patted her head. "Welcome midget."

Rukia punched his stomach even before he could dodge. He clutched his stomach. "You baka…"

She smirked. "Hah! You deserved it!" she said as she ran ahead of him. He didn't saw her lips curved up in a smile.

"Oi! Wait up you midget!" Ichigo said as he caught up to her. He smiled lightly as he chased after her.

* * *

><p>"Kyaah! It's been so long ever since I stepped in a zoo." Rukia said as they walked around the place. They were in an animal zoo. Isshin knew Rukia would love this place since she loved animals, even though it didn't seem like it.<p>

"Good to know you're happy Rukia." Masaki said with a smile.

"Hai, I really missed going in here…" she replied as she continued to look around in amusement.

"Don't worry Rukia, we're going back here next time and it won't be long like last time…" Isshin said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'll hold onto that promise dad."

Isshin smiled at Rukia's beaming face. She was truly happy.

Suddenly, Rukia grabbed the hand nearest to her and dragged the person to the cage that attracted her the most.

"What's with that midget?" Yes, she grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"Kawaii~" she said with her amethyst orbs glistening in happiness.

Ichigo looked in front of him and smiled slightly. "Yeah, cute." He mumbled.

Masaki and Isshin walked towards them and saw what Rukia saw that made her excited.

"Oh. Rukia always love bunnies."

Ichigo looked at Isshin and back to Rukia. Her amethyst orbs were shining as she stared at the white little bunnies.

_Oh yes. She really loves bunnies. Who would've thought?_

They looked around some more as they took pictures. After wandering around the zoo, they had gone to a grassy part of the zoo and prepared the picnic bag Masaki and Rukia prepared that early in the morning. They ate their lunch in peace with conversations here and there. They seemed to enjoy each other's presences.

After the lunch, they went to a mall and shopped. Rukia was not a type of girl to shop but she enjoyed shopping with her stepmother. They bought dresses and blouses and other girly stuffs. They also bought the men gifts for taking care of them. Meanwhile, the men did the same. They wandered around the mall to bought surprise gifts for the women.

When the night came in, they had dinner in a high-class restaurant. Ichigo had never been in one before so he was adjusting. Gratefully, Rukia seemed to notice it and she volunteered to help him. He was comfortable then for the rest of the night.

It was already late in the evening when they decided to call it off a day. As they were riding home, Rukia fell asleep and leaned on Ichigo's shoulder. He seemed to be tired too so he closed his eyes and fell into slumber, his head on Rukia's. The two adults smiled at each other seeing their children sleeping while holding onto each other's support. It was a sight to behold. They were happy that finally, their family was going to be complete.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was waked up by his mother telling him that they already arrived home. He noticed Rukia was still sleeping. She was tired so he decided to just carry her to bed.<p>

"Okay, go to bed too once you're done."

"Hai. Goodnight mom, dad."

Masaki smiled. "Goodnight Ichigo." her gaze laid on the sleeping Rukia in her son's arms. She kissed her forehead, like she was a baby. "Goodnight Rukia."

Isshin ruffled Rukia's hair and said his goodnight to the both of them and him and Masaki went to their room. Ever since the engagement, they shared the same room.

Ichigo opened Rukia's door and tucked her carefully on her bed. She snuggled in her covers and smiled in her sleep. Suddenly, the light from the moon illuminated her face. Ichigo was captivated by her beauty.

_She's gorgeous. _

He could not help but caressed her face with his hand and kissed her forehead. He smiled gently at her form.

"Goodnight, Rukia."

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: Gah! Finally! Done! When I was about to write this, I was like… what should I write now? And that is why I updated 'Painful Path to Eternity' first. I hope you understand!

Oh and yes! The wedding is near… another two chapters and it will happen! Whooo! And well, IchiRuki full of fluffs next two chapters! Even I couldn't wait for it! ^.^

Thank you for your support guys! I love you!

**Please Read and Review!**

_~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~_


	10. Tale 10: The Destined Turn of Events 1

**Replies to Reviews! **(Finally!)

**kyurikochan** : here's my update! The wedding will be special really~ XD

**ashezo** : Well, Ichigo and Rukia were stepsiblings since Masaki and Isshin will be wed soon. Even though they're not married yet, Ichigo and Rukia treats each other as such. Stepsiblings. And so that's it. Anyways! Thank you for the review~ you really made me happy! I'm always waiting for it and I miss you soooooo much! I'm so glad. And take care okay! Hope you'll like this late next chapter… ^.^

**deadpoolhulk** : Yup :) thank you! ^.^

**BelleoftheBoulevard16** : of course I don't mind. I'm beginning to wonder where were you and what happen to you. Nice to see your back. And thank you for the review. I appreciate it! ^.^

**Topaz Skye** : Oh, I see. Haha~ I also watched some tv dramas with stories like that. I guess that's where I got the idea. Thanks for the review! ^.^ hope you'll like this updated chapter. And keep it up with your fic! I'm waiting! haha~

**Kurosaki** **Anne** : Woah~ really? In our country, it wasn't allowed. Well anyways, thank you! I updated this first so here it is. Thank you so much! ^.^

**Rukes** : Glad you like it. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. ^.^

**NeilHighwind** : haha~ thank you for dropping by in here. That made me happy~ XD

**sweat devil** : thank you~ ;)

**heyulistening** : I planned to do that… :) hope you'll like this next chapter since this is where the fluffs will begin. Thanks for reviewing! ^.^

**deathstrawberry** : Nee-chan~~~ I'm glad you reviewed! I'll do my best! Thank you for the support! Love you! Mwah!

* * *

><p>Thank you for the still coming story alerts and favorite lists and favorite authors list and alerts. I'm so happy. Thank you so much!<p>

**A/N**: Sorry for being late. I was distracted. I'm so sorry. .

And I suffered with writer's block too. It was so hard to think of great scenes so I'm so sorry really. Anyways, I'm so happy that many of you were so looking forward to this. So! Here it is!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. XD unless it's the OOCs. bWAhahaha~

* * *

><p><strong>IchiRuki: The Destined Tale<strong>

**Tale 10 – The Destined Turn of Events Pt. 1**

**First Kiss?**

* * *

><p>Monday came around the bush finally. It was the start of the second semester. The ceremony indicating the start of the first semester just ended. Students went out of the school gymnasium and to their class building.<p>

Ichigo and Rukia walked together side-by-side at the hallway of their building. They were enveloped in a comfortable silence. But when they were climbing the stairs, they both saw Senna rushed to them.

"Rukia! Ichigo!" she yelled to them as she came to a sudden stop in front of them.

The two teens raised an eyebrow. "Senna?" Rukia asked. "What's wrong?"

Senna smiled widely. "Come with me!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Rukia and Ichigo's hands and dragged them with her upstairs.

"O-Oi! W-Wait!" Ichigo tried to calm Senna but she just continued to run.

Soon, they reached a bunch of students at the hallway. Senna stopped suddenly that made Rukia lost her balance and tackled Senna and the two of them fell on the floor on their butts.

"Ouch…" both of them mumbled.

"Sorry Rukia, I stopped suddenly." Senna said with an apologetic look on Rukia.

Rukia smiled. "No, it's okay."

"Are you two alright?"

The two girls turned their gazes on Ichigo who was offering both of his hands for the two of them. They both took his offered hands and stood up.

"Yeah, we're okay." Rukia replied for the both of them as Senna nodded.

Ichigo hummed and looked at the bunch of students. "What's happening here by the way?"

"Oh!" Senna said as she dragged the stepsiblings closer to the bunch of students.

"Hey Ichigo, Rukia!"

The said teens turned to the voice. "Hey, Hisagi." Ichigo greeted.

"Ohayou, Hisagi-kun," said Rukia and smiled at the person next to him. "Ohayou, Toushirou-kun."

Toushirou nodded. "Ohayou."

"Ohayou, Rukia-chan!" Momo greeted cheerfully as she appeared suddenly before Rukia.

Rukia, who was shocked, stuttered a greeting. "E-Eh… Ohayou, Momo-chan…"

Momo smiled brightly. "So, do you both already know the result of the exams last Friday?"

Ichigo frowned in confusion. "Result?"

Rukia gasped. "Oh, that's right! I forgot! Today is the release of the ranking right?"

Senna and Momo nodded. "Right!"

"Ranking?" Ichigo asked. Rukia turned to him. "Oh, you don't know it because this is your first time here. Well, that's right. After the semester exams, the students will be ranked from highest to lowest. They always chose the top fifty students who got the higher grades for the whole semester. These students were from all of the sections in this school." Rukia explained.

Ichigo nodded in understanding. "I see."

"And the result was already posted on the bulletin board that is why there are many students here." Toushirou added as he nodded towards the bunch of students who were dispersing slowly.

"Oh…"

They were finally able to walk closer towards the bulletin board since the other students were leaving to their own classrooms.

Rukia and Ichigo looked at the result and their eyes widened. Ichigo smiled softly as Rukia gasped.

_**Top Fifty Ranking for the First Semester**_

**Rank 1**

**Name**: Kuchiki Rukia

**Class** **and** **Section**: 2-1

**Final** **Grade**: 99.00

**Rank 2**

**Name**: Hitsugaya Toushirou

**Class and Section**: 2-1

**Final Grade**: 98.85

**Rank 3**

**Name**: Kagami Mayuki

**Class and Section**: 2-3

**Final Grade**: 97.31

**Rank 4**

**Name**: Ishida Uryu

**Class and Section**: 2-1

**Final Grade**: 96.52

**Rank 5**

**Name**: Inoue Orihime

**Class and Section**: 2-1

**Final Grade**: 96.30

**Rank 6**

**Name**: Madoka Haru

**Class and Section**: 2-6

**Final Grade**: 96.24

**Rank 7**

**Name**: Yamada Yoru

**Class and Section**: 2-4

**Final Grade**: 96.15

**Rank 8**

**Name**: Takasugi Sai

**Class and Section**: 2-3

**Final Grade**: 96.00

**Rank 9**

**Name**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Class and Section**: 2-1

**Final Grade**: 95.82

**Rank 10**

**Name**: Tatsuya Izuki

**Class** **and** **Section**: 2-6

**Final** **Grade**: 95.59

And so on and so forth.

Momo hugged Rukia from behind. "Congratulations!"

Senna held her hands in hers and grinned. "You're great!"

Rukia was still in a dazed as she gazed up at the result before her again. "I-I... didn't expect this…"

"I'm sure Dad will be happy with this." Ichigo told her softly causing her to look at him. She smiled gratefully.

"And I'm sure Mom will be happy with you in the ranking, much less in top ten."

Ichigo smirked. "I guess you're right. I never got in a high ranking before despite the fact that I always passed my subjects."

"That's unexpected indeed." Hisagi nodded.

"Moreover, I'm really surprised that the six of us were really in the top fifty." Momo wondered as she checked out the result again as if not believing what she was seeing.

"Yeah, never thought Hisagi will receive an 88.67 that made him in the seventeenth rank." Senna said with amusement.

"What! Do you really not trust me that I study?" Hisagi asked in mock hurt.

"Yes, because you just always complained that you miss Miyu-chan." Senna pointed out teasingly.

Hisagi blushed brightly at that. He lunged at Senna who dodged and ran past him and towards their classroom, leaving the four teens in surprised, well, for the stepsiblings anyway.

"Who is this 'Miyu-chan'?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded as to imply that she wanted to ask the same question.

Momo giggled. "Miyu-chan is Shuuhei-kun's girlfriend in Tokyo."

"Oh…" Rukia and Ichigo nodded.

"So that explains his red face." Rukia chuckled.

"Yeah…" Momo nodded.

"Well, putting that aside, I think we better head in the classroom now." Toushirou said as he walked ahead.

"Eh! Shirou-chan! Matte!" Momo exclaimed as she caught up with her boyfriend and wrapped her arm around his as they walked together.

Ichigo sighed and Rukia crossed her arms against her chest.

"I think he's right. Let's go." Ichigo said as he started to trudge. Rukia nodded and fell next to him.

And that's when the bell rang loudly.

* * *

><p>As they finally sat on their seats, their teacher, Ochi-sensei, appeared and walked to her desk in front of them. She put a book and a clipboard on the desk with a loud thud, causing the students to look at her in an attentive manner.<p>

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning sensei!"

"Alright! First of all, I would like to congratulate all of you for passing the exams!" she said with a smile as her students clapped their hands in happiness.

"And I assume you all already saw the result this morning?" she asked.

"Hai!"

"Good! And I assume that you notice that most of the students in higher ranks were from this class?"

"Hai!"

"Great! Now I have a surprise for you guys!" she declared as she turned her back on them to write something on the board. As she writes, the students were murmuring amongst each other.

"Surprise? What do you think?" a girl in front of Rukia asked her seatmate.

"I think we have a prize because our class have the most students who made it to the top fifty." She murmured back.

"Yeah, I thought so. We're so lucky to be in this class." She giggled.

"You're right."

"Now!" the teacher said. The students stopped murmuring and gave their attention again to their teacher and onto the board. They all have a knowing look.

"We're going to elect officers again for the second semester! So, I'll leave the rest to the past class president!" she said as the past class president stood up and walked in front of the class. Ochi-sensei sat on the chair at the far side of the platform in front, just watching.

"So, guys! Who do you think is a responsible president we could elect?" she asked.

Shuuhei raised his hand. "Aiko-san, me!"

She pointed to him, "Yes, Hisagi-kun?"

"I elect Senna for the position." he said with a sideway glance at Senna, whose eyes widened.

"Eh?"

Aiko nodded with a smile. "I agree. She would make a great class." She exclaimed. "Now, what do you think?" she asked the class.

Students murmured happily and conversed positively about Senna. "I think she will be a great president to us." a student claimed.

"Yeah, she can handle us like you do!" another student said.

"So no one was against it?"

"Hai!" they all agreed.

"Then our new class president! Koizumi Senna!" a round of applause was heard as Senna stood up and walked towards Aiko. Aiko patted her shoulder with a smile and sat on her seat.

Senna took a deep breath and started what she had to do next. "Thank you for electing me in this position. I'll do my best to handle you guys but you need to cooperate okay?" she winked at them.

"Hai!"

"Okay, now who would you like to be our class' vice president?" Senna asked as she looked around for a potential student who could take the position.

A girl with long brown hair and deep emerald eyes raised her hand. Senna remembered the girl. She was one of the two girls who asked Rukia to teach them about a problem they didn't understand, that just happened last week. She smiled and nodded at her. "Yes, Reiko-san?"

"Uh… I elect Kuchiki-san for vice president." She said shyly.

Senna smirked. _I thought so._

Rukia's head perked up when she heard her name. She was looking out of the window and into the sky, enjoying its peacefulness and suddenly she heard her name. She saw Ichigo's gaze on her.

"What is it? Why did I hear my name?"

"You're not listening, midget." Ichigo shook his head a little.

Rukia glared at him causing Ichigo to smirk but replied anyway. "Senna became the new class president and _you_ are just elected for the vice president position." he explained.

A pair of amethyst widened. "What? Me?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yup."

"Any violent reactions?" Senna asked. The whole class broke into grins and smiles as they shook their heads.

"Okay then, let's welcome our new vice president!"

A round of applause was heard. Rukia was hesitant to stand up. Her face was on shock.

"Midget, don't make them wait. Stand up." Ichigo encouraged with a smile.

Rukia seemed to get out of her daze and took a deep breath before nodding and standing up. The applause grew louder as she walked towards Senna who put a comforting and reassuring hand on her shoulder. Rukia smiled and faced her classmates.

"I'll do my best." Simple words but those made the students go wild.

Rukia felt an unequal happiness that she had felt for the first time. She felt to be loved by her classmates even though she couldn't tell that she was close to them. But, she saw them as her friends who made her feel at peace.

"So!" Ochi-sensei who was watching the whole time finally stood up from where she was and grabbed the students' attention. "I'm going to tell these two about the surprise and they will be the one to tell you. I have a meeting in five minutes so today, you'll just have to talk about this surprise okay?" receiving a burst of "Hai!~" from them, Ochi-sensei yelled one more time, "Behave!" before she disappeared from the door with the two new student officers.

With their sensei gone with the two ladies, Hisagi sat down on Rukia's seat to talk to Ichigo.

"I wonder what it is…" he asked as Ichigo played with his pen in his fingers.

"Yeah, me too. I'm curious."

"All of us are…"

After a few minutes, the two ladies stepped in the room. They were both smiling.

_I guess this is good news for the both of them and for the class too._ Ichigo thought.

"Well guys! Settle down!" Senna said. The students complied and they gave their undivided attention to the president and vice president while anxiously waiting for their announcement.

"Ochi-sensei already told us the surprise she had been saying a while ago. This was the idea of the principal himself." Rukia declared as Senna wrote something on the board. When she was done and faced the class, they all gasped.

"A field trip?" One student asked.

"Where?"

Senna grinned. "We're going to the beach!" she squealed as Rukia covered her ears.

"Senna, calm down…" she murmured.

The girls shrieked in happiness as the boys yelled "Whoooo!" except Ichigo and Toushirou who looked bored.

"Senna, will you calm them down?" Rukia asked as she pointed to the students. "We need to explain further…"

Senna nodded and slammed a book on the desk. "Quiet!" The students stopped and settled down. Senna cleared her throat and said, "Well, just so you know, we're not the only section who will be joining this field trip. There's section 3 and 6 too since there were students who joined the ranking."

"Ooooohhh~"

"And another thing, we need to group ourselves up to six members. You got to choose your group mates. But you will need to separate as three boys and three girls, do you understand?" Rukia asked after explaining.

They all nodded their heads. "Well then, as you know, Ochi-sensei had a meeting so she gave us all the time to group ourselves and talked to each other…" Senna said.

"After the groupings, you need to write your names on a piece of paper and give it to any of us, Ochi-sensei wants to have the names." Rukia informed.

"If you have questions though, don't hesitate to ask us…" Senna said with a smile.

"So, that's it guys! Group yourselves now!" Senna said as both herself and Rukia walked towards the back seat where Toushirou, Momo, Shuuhei and Ichigo were located.

"I thought so that we will be together." Senna winked.

"Of course, we already have a perfect group." Momo cheered.

"We need to write our names on a paper." Rukia murmured as she tore a paper from her note. She put it on Ichigo's desk. "Strawberry, make yourself useful and write our names."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Why me, midget?"

Rukia stomped on his feet causing him to hiss in pain. "Midget!"

"Shut up now do it, baka!"

Ichigo complied but cursed under his breath somewhere about the lines of 'evil midget' and 'demanding bitch'. Rukia smirked in triumph as she watched him.

Their four friends watched the bickering and smiled with each other.

"Those two…" Toushirou started.

"They look cute…" Momo squealed causing Toushirou to cover his ears. Momo pouted when she saw that.

"If only they aren't stepsiblings…" Hisagi continued.

"They look great together." Senna smirked.

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>When lunch came by, a few classmates gave their list of names to Senna. When they were the only ones in the classroom, Senna turned to them.<p>

"Guys, go ahead without me, I'm just going to give this to Ochi-sensei…" she said as she waved at them.

"Wait, I'm going with you." Rukia said as she stood up to follow Senna but the said girl stopped her. "No, Rukia I'm okay. Just stay here 'kay?" and she was off.

"Don't worry about her… she'll be back now let's eat lunch!" Hisagi said.

All of them sighed and sat down as they prepared their bentous.

* * *

><p>The dinner in the Kuchiki Mansion that night came uneventful. Ichigo and Rukia talked to each other a while ago who will be the one to open the topic to their parents. Well, after bickering with each other and a few kicks and punches here and there, it was decided that Ichigo will tell them. Rukia wanted to be the one to tell them because she was excited but she wanted to see Ichigo suffer a little bit. Okay, not a little bit. Call her evil but hey, that was what she was. And besides…<p>

It was fun teasing Ichigo.

Rukia laughed inwardly as she glanced at Ichigo who did the same. She nodded to her father who was unaware of their little argument. Amber and amethyst were communicating. It was like this…

"_Strawberry, tell Dad now."_

"_I'm waiting for the right time midget. Don't bother me."_

"_Now is the right time so spit it out!"_

"_Shut up! If you're so excited for them to know, why don't you tell them yourself?"_

"_We had an agreement baka! And that agreement is that YOU are the one who will tell them!"_

"_As if I want that to happen!"_

They continued to glare at each other before they were interrupted.

"Rukia-chan? Ichigo? Why are you glaring with each other?" Masaki asked as Isshin smirked.

Rukia realized that she and Ichigo had stopped eating as they seemed to enjoy their glaring contest.

She gave her stepmother the best smile she could muster to hide the irritation she felt towards her stepbrother at the moment. "Oh, it's nothing Mom."

"Yeah, nothing's wrong." Ichigo grumbled as he glared one more time at his stepsister before averting his attention back to his abandoned food.

"Oh, okay, if you two say so." Masaki shrugged as she went back to eating also.

_Curse you, strawberry! _She thought darkly as she glared at him, who was oblivious to it. Suddenly, she thought of an idea to tease him yet again.

"Mom, Dad, I just remembered, Ichigo want to tell you something." She declared with an innocent smile.

Ichigo stopped eating and saw the two adults looked at him with curious expressions. He straightened up and glared at Rukia who was smiling ear-to-ear.

_Curse you, midget!_

"Is that true, Ichigo?" his mother asked.

"It's true ne? Ichigo?" Rukia pressed again. Ichigo had to restrain himself so hard just to not snap at her in front of their parents. But it was hard with her evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Uh, yeah… it's about school."

"School?" Masaki asked curiously. "What about it? Did you have a problem in school, Ichigo?" she inquired with raised eyebrow.

"No, I don't have any problem."

"Oh! I remembered!" Isshin suddenly cried as he stared from Ichigo to Rukia. "Today is the start of the second semester right? So the result ranking had been revealed!"

Rukia nodded. "Hai."

"Well then, did you two fail?"

The two teens shook their heads in unison with a "Nope." From Ichigo and a "No way." From Rukia.

"So, what is it then?"

Ichigo sighed. "Actually, Rukia got the first rank with a final grade of 99." He said as he glanced at his stepsister.

"Really? That's great!" Masaki grinned happily. "You're so intelligent Rukia-chan!"

Rukia blushed in embarrassment. "Uh… thank you."

Isshin hummed as he caressed his beard. "This is the first time you got in the top ten and in the first nonetheless." He said. "Congratulations, Rukia."

She saw her father smiled proudly at her. "Thank you, Dad."

"What about Ichigo?" Masaki asked with a smile towards Ichigo.

He lowered his head in embarrassment like Rukia felt a while ago. That was the first time he had ever been in a rank. He always passed his subjects but never in his school life that he got a freaking 95.

Rukia felt bad for him because she knew that he shared the same feelings with her. It was her first time to actually get a 99 you know.

"Mom, actually, Ichigo got the 9th rank. He had a final grade of 95 point… what is it again?" she asked as she turned to Ichigo.

"95.82…" He mumbled.

Masaki looked surprise and Isshin had a content smile on his face.

"Ichigo, are you okay? You're not sick aren't you?" Masaki asked in complete shock.

"Mom…"

She suddenly smiled. "Just kidding. But I'm surprised that you actually got a ninety five point eighty two."

"Hm, I'm pretty surprised too myself."

"It's good news so why are you two glaring at each other a while ago?" Isshin asked.

"That's right, you look like you're both ready to slash each other's throat with a knife or something." Masaki added.

"Uh…"

"Dad, Mom, because we are included in the top fifty high ranking students, the principal decided to give us a prize!" Rukia started.

"A prize?"

"Hai!"

"What is this 'prize' you're talking about?" Isshin asked.

Amber met Amethyst and the latter clearly said, _"Tell them now, strawberry!"_

Ichigo's pair of amber narrowed. _I really hate the midget._ He thought as he sighed inwardly.

"We're going to have a field trip. Three days and two nights this coming Friday to Sunday." Ichigo declared calmly.

"Really!" Isshin cried as he grinned at the two of them. "You need to prepare early for it then!"

"Uh, dad? You're permitting us to go?" Rukia asked.

"Of course my dear daughter! This is Kisuke's idea, is it not? I'm sure this will be a good chance to lie down and relax. You two deserve it after a week of studying for your exams." Isshin said.

Rukia shrugged. "I guess so."

"If that's the case, finish your dinner so you can prepare right after."

"Right mom. We still need to do some homework for tomorrow." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, that's right." Rukia agreed.

Isshin and Masaki shared a glance and smiled.

* * *

><p>Click.<p>

Ichigo was doing his homework quite seriously. He was figuring out a certain problem and all of his focus was in it.

Click.

He furrowed his eyebrows as well as a vein popped on his forehead but ignored the sound he was hearing.

Click.

He tightened his hold on his pen as he stopped writing. After a few minutes of waiting, he continued to write.

Cli—

"GAH!" Ichigo let go of his pen and glared deadly at the source of the sound until it was hurting. "Will you stop that!" he yelled at her.

She ignored him and continued to tap her pen on the table, creating an annoying sound for Ichigo. He was beyond pissed.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here. Midget?" he was thrown by a hard bound book and he fell down on his back on the floor.

"Don't call me midget, strawberry baka!" she hissed. She turned away from him and hummed while looking at her homework.

Ichigo recovered and rubbed his sore forehead. "Why don't you do your homework in your room? Why do you need to be here!" he barked calling her attention.

Rukia barely glanced at him and went back to his work, completely ignoring him.

In all actuality, Rukia went to Ichigo's room after dinner. She wanted to annoy him because it made her happy to see his annoyed and pissed off expression. It was funny.

But even though she always did that, she knew Ichigo liked her presence too. Even if he didn't say it out loud, she could feel that it was okay for him to be tease and annoy by her. And that made her happy.

Ichigo sighed audibly. "Rukia, you midget… will you just be quiet while I'm doing my homework?" he asked.

She turned to him. "Why? I'm not doing anything." She said innocently.

"You're tapping your pen and it's disturbing! So, just stop!"

She smirked. "Hai hai, I will stop now… strawberry-san."

"And stop calling me strawberry!" he yelled as he turned back to his work.

Rukia did the same with a smile.

* * *

><p>The day for the trip has finally come. All of them were so excited to go to the beach with their group of friends. It was a bus trip from Karakura to Okinawa since the Beach Hotel was located there. When they finally reached the beach, the students went out of the bus and marveled the nice weather and atmosphere around them. All of them wore normal clothes they wished to wear.<p>

"Wow! So beautiful!" One of Rukia's classmates said from afar. Some of the students were already going towards the beach. The teachers let them since the two of them (the homeroom teachers of the three sections included in the field trip) went to the hotel they were staying at to make sure of their reservation. The only one stayed was the homeroom teacher of the section 3, Shinu-sensei. He was a P.E. teacher but for Rukia, he could serve as a lifeguard when something went wrong, which she wished to never happen. She wanted to have a great day and any accident might ruin the fun. Besides, she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"The weather is great for today. I think we'll have a lot of fun today. Ne, Rukia-chan?" Momo asked from next to her. Rukia smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

"Guys!" Hisagi called from behind them. They turned and saw Hisagi ran up to them with Toushirou and Ichigo in tow.

"Hey guys." Rukia greeted. "Have you seen Senna?" Rukia asked, wondering where their friend might be.

"I saw her went in the hotel with Ochi-sensei." Toushirou replied.

"Oh, I see."

"Woah! Look! The beach! Let's go, let's go!" Hisagi said excitedly, like a child.

"Hisagi, the teachers aren't saying that we should go in there and play in the water like a child. You should wait for a few minutes." Toushirou said clearly making fun of Hisagi.

Hisagi glared playfully at his short white haired friend. "Are you saying that I'll go in there just to play in the water like a child?" he asked repeating what he had said.

"Why? Are you guilty?" Toushirou replied with a question.

"Why you…" Hisagi growled.

"Ne ne, stop that." Momo interrupted. "Let's get along today. Let's have fun!" she declared.

The two friends turned away from each other. Ichigo sighed and Rukia gazed at the beach once again. Ichigo noticed his stepsister was unusually quiet so he turned to look at her. He saw her looking at the beach with a peaceful expression and meaningful glint in her amethyst orbs.

Ichigo couldn't help but marvel at her form. She was truly beautiful. Her raven hair, amethyst eyes, pale skin, red lips. It was then that his gaze was fixed on her lips. He wondered if her lips were soft as it looked like. If only he could ki—

_Eh? What's going on with my mind! Did I really think that if only I could kiss her? Wak! Pervert thoughts! Erase! Erase!_

"Ichigo?"

Said guy brought out of his thoughts as the subject of his mind thinking was looking at him with worried eyes.

_Why would she be worried? And about me no less? _He thought. At that time, he hated that worried amethyst that were staring back at his amber ones.

"Eh?"

"Are you okay? You're not sick are you?" Rukia asked as she put a hand on Ichigo's forehead. She tiptoed to reach his height alright.

Ichigo felt his blood gathered on his face and gently get out Rukia's wrist away from his forehead but not rude enough to do it. "I-I'm okay."

_Gah! Now I'm stuttering! What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Are you sure?" she continued to ask. "Your face is all red." She pointed out with a worried tone.

Ichigo shook his head. "I-I'm sure. Don't worry."

"Okay, if you say so." she said. "But if you're not feeling fine, just tell me okay?"

He just nodded. She smiled.

_I just thought that I love her smile._ Ichigo thought but then suddenly realized what had just crossed his mind. He slapped his forehead inwardly. _Now I'm thinking that I love her smile. What the hell? I guess I should just rest…_

Just then, they heard Senna's voice calling out to them. She ran up to them and when she reached them, she panted before she was able to speak.

"Guys…" she said between puffs. "Sensei said that we should get our things in the hotel in approximately one hour. After that, we should meet outside the building."

They nodded. "Anyways, Rukia, can you tell the class president of the section 3 about this? I'll tell the section 6."

"Okay."

And the two of them went off.

Hisagi rubbed his head. "They're busy. I think we should get going then?"

"I guess." Momo said.

They went to the hotel with the students who were starting to walk to the hotel also.

The hotel was reserved for them only so there were no other people in there. It has two buildings. The other building was for the boys. And the main building was for the girls. In each room, there should be three boys. In the building of the girls had the same rule. And so, in one room, Ichigo, Toushirou and Hisagi resided together. And for the girls, Rukia, Momo and Senna.

After the duty they were doing as the class officers, Senna and Rukia went to the room Momo chose for them. It was a simple room but it was made by wood. There was a closet too in there and they decided that they will put their things in there.

* * *

><p>After an hour, they found themselves grouped just outside the building.<p>

"Okay! You guys, we're going to let you go now! You can all now go to the beach. Just take care and don't get out of our sight!"

"Hai!" the students happily replied as they skipped towards the beach.

"Finally! Let's go Rukia-chan, Momo-chan!" Senna said as she ran towards the beach.

"Iku iku!" Momo happily beamed as she held Rukia's hand. "Rukia-chan, hayaku hayaku!"

"M-Matte…" Rukia was practically dragged by Momo and Senna. The boys shook their heads but followed.

The girls played in the water. Ichigo stayed on the sand and just watched them. The shirt he wore was removed since it was so hot. The girls were in their swimsuits too. He guessed they wore it under their blouses a while ago.

_The moment I touch your sparkling sweat__  
><em>_All I feel, expressed not in words but a Kiss__  
><em>_Though unsure, with all my heart__  
><em>_As you smile, I give you a gentle Kiss_

He could see Hisagi played with Senna in the water. Ichigo smirked. _Just as Toushirou predicted._

Actually, it was not a surprise if those two were lovers but Hisagi has a girlfriend in Tokyo and Senna claimed that she was a close friend of hers and Senna was in love with Byakuya. That was no doubt.

_The umbrella at poolside waves in the wind__  
><em>_your face reflects the early afternoon sun__  
><em>_I need you, Baby!  
><em>_  
><em>_But you know it's not like everything will change at once__  
><em>_what's certain is that, little by little, I'm falling for you_

Momo was playing a dodge ball in the water with Rukia and some of their girl classmates who seemed fond of Rukia. He couldn't help but stared at her again. She was so cute in her swimsuit. It was a blue two piece swimsuit. It was sexy to say the least.

_Damn my pervert thoughts!_ He shook his head violently to get rid of his thoughts about a certain raven haired stepsister.

_Your eyes nod yes, as the breeze blows through your damp hair__  
><em>_How odd that even pointless conversation sets my heart beating_

_The ice in our jasmine tea clinks musically as it melts__  
><em>_I think I'm staring too hard__  
><em>_Tracing the line of sweat down the glass__  
><em>_With your smiling eyes on me, I give you a Kiss_

He stared at her once again and noticed her smile, her laughs. Hell, he could even hear her laughter from his spot. He smiled softly. He was happy for Rukia. He could tell and even feel that she was truly happy.

_Surrounded by the charm of the setting sun, alone with you__  
><em>_we grow silent, sitting in our deck chairs__  
><em>_I need you, Baby!_

_But you know there are times when all is lost in a flash__  
><em>_But unafraid, I seriously fall for you_

_Your moist eyes sparkle; now what are you staring at?__  
><em>_How odd that one by one, even your little habits charm me_

He could also tell that she changed from the day he first met her. She was not the same Rukia anymore. She was not the Rukia who was acting like a bitch towards her stepmother and the Rukia who was blocking out her stepbrother and everyone. Now, she was a new Rukia. A changed Rukia for the better.

_Matching the jazz rhythm, my soul slips out towards you__  
><em>_I think I'm thinking too hard__  
><em>_Picking out the cherry from the glass__  
><em>_With your smiling eyes on me, I give you a Kiss_

_But you know it's not like everything will change at once__  
><em>_What's certain is that, little by little, I'm falling for you_

_Your eyes nod yes, as the breeze blows through your damp hair__  
><em>_How odd that even pointless conversation sets my heart beating_

He was glad that she finally learned to let out of her feelings but he knew she still had her guards up. That was alright, at least, she was enjoying herself right now.

_The moment I touch your sparkling sweat__  
><em>_All I feel, expressed not in words but a Kiss__  
><em>_Though unsure, with all my heart__  
><em>_As you smile, I give you a gentle Kiss_

_Our bodies glistening with sweat__  
><em>_A brand new wind gently blows over us__  
><em>_Though unsure, with all my heart__  
><em>_As you smile, I give you a gentle Kiss_

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Toushirou sat beside him. The white haired guy was looking at Ichigo. He had a soft smile on his once permanent scowled face and he was looking at Rukia. Toushirou smirked. He patted his orange haired friend on his back, hard.

Ichigo hissed in pain and in shock. "T-Toushirou, what the hell!"

"You should be asking yourself. You had a creepy smile and you are staring at Rukia." He deadpanned.

"W-Wha— I'm not staring at Rukia!" Ichigo insisted but his face says otherwise.

Toushirou stared at him. _Yup, he was definitely beginning to develop deeper feelings for her._

He put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder which made the orange haired guy to turn to him. Ichigo noticed that he became suddenly serious.

"Toushirou?"

"Don't think twice. Follow your heart and guts. We'll be right behind you."

Ichigo's face twisted in confusion. "What are you saying?"

Toushirou smiled. "Nothing."

"Eh?"

"Shirou-chaaaaan! Ichigoooo!" Momo called out. Both guys turned to them and saw them running towards them.

"Let's play! Come with us~!" Momo said.

Toushirou stood up. "I'll pass." He said plainly as he walked away from Ichigo.

Momo pouted. "Mean!" she yelled at her boyfriend.

"What about you, Ichigo?" Rukia asked this time.

"I'll just stay here."

"Are you sure you're okay? I think you should rest."

"Why?"

"You look flushed."

Ichigo bit his lip. "I'm okay. I'll just be here."

Rukia sighed. "Okay."

"Come on Momo-chan, let's look for Senna and Hisagi." Rukia said as she walked ahead.

"Eh? Wait!" Momo ran up to her.

Ichigo let them and just enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere as he stared at the blue sea.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" a girl said as she and her friend hide behind a rock.<p>

"Yes! I want to get rid of her. She acts like a bitch and suddenly she's all good. She's acting like an angel and that pisses me off!" the other one replied.

"Yosh yosh. But we need to be careful. If we get caught, we'll be in deep trouble."

"I don't care now come on!"

And they were off.

* * *

><p>"Ne Rukia-chan, I forgot something in our room. I'm going to go get it first okay?" Momo said as she realized she forgot her slippers and the sand was very hot. Her feet couldn't last long in this sand.<p>

"Okay. Your feet hurts now right?"

"Sort of. Well then, see you."

"I'll wait for you here." Rukia said.

She was in the water playing with her fingers. _This is boring._ She thought and decided to swim farther where she could be alone. She found a big rock from ahead and leaned on it. She hummed a soft melody as she savored the peaceful surrounding. Out of a sudden, she felt a hand on her feet, tugging her downward. _What the—_

That thought was left unfinished when she was suddenly pushed down in the water. She felt someone was gripping her head and pushing it downward, not letting her breath in air. She fought with her hand but they were also handled. She noticed that the tugging on his feet were gone so she assumed that the person who was holding her hand and who was tugging was the same person. She struggled more but it was futile. She felt her chest hurt with the lack of air and her eyes closed. Her struggling ceased.

"Done, let's go."

And the two culprits left the unmoving Rukia in the water.

* * *

><p>"Hey, why don't we have a contest?" Reiko asked.<p>

"Sure! That will be fun!" Miru answered.

So, the two girls with some of their friends went towards a more secluded part of the beach.

"Hey! Guys!" one of them called out almost frantic.

"Mika, what's wrong?"

"I saw Kuchiki-san floating over the rocks!"

Their eyes widened. "WHAT!"

"You guys call her friends or sensei, anyone! Now!" Miru said as she dashed onto the said rocks. Reiko ran after her to help while the girls asked for help.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, did you see Rukia-chan?" Momo asked.<p>

"Eh? She's with you right?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I went inside to get my slippers and when I returned, I can't find her."

Ichigo stood up and faced her fully. "Are you sure?" he tried to control himself from worrying. She might be inside or something.

"Yeah, I searched everywhere."

Now, Ichigo was worried.

"Where could she be?"

"Kurosaki-kun! Hinamori-chan!" a group of girls called out. Both of them turned to them.

"What? What happened?"

"Kuchiki-san!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What happened to her!" he asked.

"She- We saw her behind the rocks unconscious. We think she drowned…"

Ichigo felt his face drained in color. "Where…?" he barely let out.

"O-Over there." The girl pointed.

Ichigo ran at the said direction without thinking.

"Ichigo!" Momo yelled but he just continued to run. "Tell sensei now!" she told the girls and ran towards Ichigo's direction.

* * *

><p>Ichigo saw three of her classmates stared at Rukia's form on the sand. He ran towards them as fast as he could.<p>

"What happened here?" he asked as he cradled Rukia on his lap.

"We saw her floating behind the rocks. She drowned." Reiko replied worriedly.

"Ichi—" Momo said but stopped and gasped instead. "Oh my gosh! Rukia-chan!" She slumped next to Ichigo who laid Rukia back on the sand. He leaned his ear on her chest and grimaced when he didn't feel her chest heave up and down like always. "Shit! She's not breathing!"

"Ehhh!" Momo cried. "Ichigo, you should do that mouth to mouth resuscitation." Momo said desperately.

"I know!" He replied frantically.

He tilted her head and pinched her nose with his fingers. And then, he sealed her mouth with his own. He blew air in her system. He let go and did it again and again until she breath again. Finally, after three to four tries, Ichigo managed to make her breath.

He sighed in relief as well as the girls. Rukia coughed and opened her eyes. The first she saw was a blur of orange. Her sight was still blurred but she knew that orange hair anywhere.

"I-Ichi…go…" she murmured.

"Shh. Don't talk. You're safe now." Ichigo said softly.

"Rukia-chan…" Momo whispered causing Rukia to look at her. She just smiled to reassure that she was alright.

Just then, Ochi-sensei and Shinu-sensei came at the scene with the girls who saw Rukia and Toushirou, Senna and Hisagi were all with them.

"What happened here?" Ochi-sensei asked. "Is Kuchiki-san alright?"

"We saw her unconscious behind the rocks sensei." Reiko said. "But Kurosaki-kun saved her already."

Shinu-sensei kneeled next to Ichigo and checked Rukia's pulse. He stood up. "She's okay now. She needs to take a rest."

Ichigo carried Rukia bridal style. "I'll take her to her room."

"We'll go with you." Senna said. Momo nodded.

Ichigo walked ahead and the two girls followed. Rukia noticed that Ichigo's arms were quivering and he was trying hard to stop it. He was tensed.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered causing Ichigo to look at her. Her amethyst orbs could read from his amber ones that he was worried, really worried. "I'm sorry for worrying you over me…"

She saw him smiled slightly and gazed up ahead of him. "Don't be sorry. Don't think about it midget. Just stay still." He replied without looking at her.

Rukia found herself smiling too.

* * *

><p>Senna and Momo helped Rukia washed herself first before laying on a futon. After that, all of them were watching over her as she sleep.<p>

"This is weird." Senna said seriously.

"What is, Senna-chan?" Momo asked.

"I can't believe that Rukia drown."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and knew where his friend was going.

"What do you mean?" Momo inquired.

"Remember Momo, when we were in middle school, Rukia was one of the great swimmers in our class."

Momo's eyes widened. "You're right!"

"She never drowns…" Senna stared at them. "Unless…"

"Unless she _was_ drowned… is that right?" Ichigo finished for her, fists tightly clenched.

Senna bit her lip and nodded.

"But who would do such a thing?" Momo questioned.

"I think someone had a grudge towards her."

"If that's the case, why now?" Ichigo asked. "Why not before? This is the first time something happened to her like this right?"

"True." Senna nodded. "I think it's because Rukia attracts everyone's attention now… and the culprit must be jealous of her of some sorts…"

"This is some kind of Shojou manga…" Momo said.

"Yeah, something like that. But we're not sure about that. We need to wait. I just hope Rukia remember something before she lose consciousness." Senna sighed.

There was a knock on their door. "Come in!"

It was revealed to be Toushirou and Hisagi. "Guys, is she okay?" Hisagi asked.

Senna nodded. "She's sleeping."

"It's time for dinner. Ochi-sensei was calling for us." Toushirou said.

Momo and Senna looked at each other and then at Ichigo. He shook his head. "I'll stay here, you two girls eat."

They both nodded. "Okay. We will bring you some food later." Momo said.

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks."

The door closed.

He held Rukia's limp hand and caressed it softly. He stared at her face which was pale. But the heaving of her chest was enough for him to believe that she was fine.

He sighed as he controlled the anger he was feeling.

"Rukia…" He wrapped his arm around her still body and he kissed her forehead. He leaned on her ear and whispered,

"I will never let this happen to you again. I will… protect you."

He closed his eyes as he straightened.

He didn't saw the ghost of a smile that appeared on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Information<strong>: The song used is entitled: Kiss by Kuraki Mai. This song is great too. ^.^

And this is the beach resort they stayed at: (Kindly remove spaces) http: / www. travelpod .com /resort/Hotel_Moon_Beach-Onna_#

**A/N:** Done! Oh, and about the election of class officers, I've watched an anime (Bokura Ga Ita) and that was the way they choose their class officers. Well, that was easy for me but unfair for the students who didn't want to talk. XP

Anyways, thank you for the continuous support! I love you all!

**Please Read and Review!**

_~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~_


	11. Tale 11: The Destined Turn of Events 2

**IchiRuki: The Destined Tale**

**Tale 11 – The Destined Turn of Events Pt. 2**

**A Million Kisses Blooms**

* * *

><p>It was already after dinner and the boys were not allowed to the girls' building and vice versa anymore. That was one of the rules in their field trip.<p>

Rukia was still asleep with the girls watching over her as they both played a card game since it was still early but they weren't allowed to go outside the building. They said it was dangerous.

While they were playing the card game, Rukia stirred on her futon. Momo seemed to notice it and so she squealed suddenly. "Kyaaa~ Rukia-chan's waking up!"

Senna put her fingertip on her lips as to gesture to Momo to be quiet. She then turned around since her back was on Rukia.

"Shh! Momo! _You're_ waking her up!" she whispered harshly.

Momo covered her mouth with both hands. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

They stared intently at her as her eyes opened. She blinked.

"Rukia-chan?"

Rukia groaned and tried to sit up. She was pulled back down by Senna who was next to her. "No Rukia. Just stay down and rest a little."

Rukia complied and blinked sleepily. "Where am I?"

"You're in our room. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay now. Thanks."

Both girls sighed in relief. "That's great."

"Thank you."

"Rukia-chan, do you remember what happened a while ago?" Senna asked.

Rukia sighed. "Yes, a little."

"Did you really drown by accident or someone…"

Rukia hesitated to tell them but she didn't want to worry them anymore so she didn't lie. "I… someone pushed me underwater. I didn't saw their faces but I'm pretty sure that there were two of them."

"So there's really a culprit." Senna said as she bit her thumb. "I knew it."

Rukia knew Senna was worried. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. They won't be able to touch me again or do something like that again."

"Yeah, because we will make sure of that." Senna said seriously.

Rukia sighed heavily. "Okay, if you say so."

She suddenly paused. "Wait."

Momo and Senna looked at her in confusion. "What is it?"

"Ichigo saved me right?"

Momo nodded. "Yeah, he performed the CPR."

Rukia's eyes widened briefly. She bit her lip.

_That means… our lips met…_

As the two girls noticed, Rukia spaced out.

"Rukia? Are you okay?"

"Rukia-chan!"

Rukia was brought out of her reverie. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Uh, I'm still sleepy. I'm going back to sleep." Rukia said as she laid back down on the futon and covered her head with a blanket.

"Okay…"

Her fingertip unconsciously touched her lips as to reminisce the warm lips of her stepbrother.

When that word crossed her mind, she stopped and clenched her fists.

_What the hell am I thinking! He's a stepbrother and nothing else! Argh!_ She said to herself as she closed her eyes and focused in falling asleep again which was proven to be difficult.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rukia sat on her bed after breakfast. The girls were taken in a big room that early in the morning for breakfast. They hadn't seen the boys since they were in a different building and they had their own room for breakfast, lunch and dinner like the girls. Momo and Senna were next to her, getting clothes for bathing in a public bath.<p>

"Rukia, do you want to go to the public bath today?" Momo asked as she folded a few clothes of hers.

The said girl looked up from reading a book and looked at her friend. "Sorry Momo. I want to rest a little bit."

"Oh, okay." She smiled.

"Have fun okay?" Rukia asked.

"Sure!"

"Rukia, be careful okay? Lock the door and don't open unless it's the guys get it?" Senna said with a serious tone. Rukia fought the urge to giggle because she knew that her friend was just worried for her about what happened yesterday.

She chuckled and smiled widely at Senna. "Don't worry. I'll do that and I'll be fine."

"Okay." The two stood up and waved at Rukia who did the same and the door closed and locked.

Rukia sighed as her ears were filled by the silence of the room. She stood up from the futon and walked towards the window. She saw a few students playing at the sand and some were swimming.

_I guess they really want their time here be worth it…_ she thought. She sat on the window sill and continued to read with the morning air was swaying her hair.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing fun to do…" Hisagi said as he sighed. He was lying on his bed with his both arms under his head. "It's so boring."<p>

"Why don't you go outside and do whatever you want then? If you're bored…" Toushirou suggested as he flipped the page of the book he was reading.

Ichigo looked on them from fixing his things in his bag.

"But I have no idea what to do… I had fun at the beach yesterday. It'll be boring to do that again…" he said as he yawned loudly.

Silence ensued in their room.

"I wonder what the girls were doing right now…" Hisagi said again.

As if on cue, Ichigo's phone went off. His two friends looked at him with Hisagi sitting up. Ichigo looked at the caller I.D. to see Senna's name on it.

"Who is it?" Hisagi asked.

"Senna…"

"Really? Answer it!"

Ichigo complied and put it on his ear. "Hello?"

"_Yo Ichigo!"_

"Why did you call? Is everything okay?"

"_Oh yes! Don't worry. Well, I just want you guys to do something for us."_

"What is it?"

"_Momo and I are on our way to the public bath today. Rukia didn't want to go so she's in our room. Will you guys stay with her for a while?"_

"Of course. Thanks for telling me." Ichigo replied. "But, why wouldn't she come with you? Did she tell you why?"

"_She just said she want to rest a little bit. But I think she wants to be alone. But I'm worried that something might happen again so I need you guys to watch over her." _Senna explained.

"Okay then. We'll go there now. Thanks. Bye." Ichigo hung up.

"So, there's something we need to do now?" Hisagi asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded as he stood up.

"Well then, let's go!"

Toushirou sighed lightly as he closed his book and stood up, following the two guys out of the room.

* * *

><p>Rukia was enjoying the view. She stopped reading and the book was discarded on her lap. She breathed out contently with a smile. "This feels great…"<p>

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She was startled. She stood up and walked towards it. Without opening, she asked, "Who is it?"

"It's us." the voice replied.

Rukia smiled. _That voice…_

She unlocked the door and opened it to see Ichigo, Hisagi and Toushirou behind it.

"Hey you guys. Come in." She opened wider to let them come in. She closed the door behind her as she walked in.

"Why are you guys here?" Rukia asked as they settled themselves on the floor.

"Senna called Ichigo. She told him that you're alone here so we thought we could give you some company." Hisagi said with a wink.

Rukia nodded. "I see. Thank you then."

"You're welcome."

"So, to not be bored out of our minds, we should play a game!" Hisagi said cheerfully.

Rukia looked at him quizzically. "What game?"

"A card game! Here! I brought some cards."

"How did you bring that?" Ichigo asked. "I never saw you touched your bag before we left the room…"

"Well, it's magic…"

"Or that card is really in his pocket all this time." Toushirou deadpanned.

Hisagi glared at him then evilly smiled. "You're so mean Shirou-chan!"

It was then Toushirou's turn to glare. "Shut up!"

"Hey, stop that already. Let's play." Rukia said as she took the spot next to Ichigo.

"Game!" Hisagi exclaimed as he threw the cards in front of them.

* * *

><p>Senna and Momo were enjoying their bath with only a towel covering their body when they heard something from the spot in front of them. They listened intently.<p>

"I can't believe we failed on our plan."

"I told you it will fail."

"Shut up. I guess we should think of a new one to ensure her fall."

"Why do you want that Kuchiki Rukia to fall that badly? You risked being caught just to drown her…"

Momo and Senna gasped. The culprit of Rukia's attempted murder were right in front of them! Senna prepared to lunge but Momo stopped her.

"Momo!" she hissed in a low voice.

"Let's wait. I think they're not finish yet…"

Senna took a deep breath and complied.

"Because she's just a bitch! In the past, everyone feared her because of her coldness but now, everyone loved her? Bullshit! I hate it!"

The other girl sighed. "Are you sure you're not just envy of her?"

"Shut up! I'm not envy of her! Impossible!" The girl hissed and said with a venom tone. "I'll do everything to kill that bitch."

Senna couldn't take it much longer. She stood up from their place with only a towel covering her body, the same as Momo, and turned around to face the two girls who were talking badly about their female friend.

"YOU TWO! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO RUKIA!" Senna yelled as she trembled in anger.

The two girls stood up too and the one who had the courage to say bad things about Rukia faced her with an eyebrow raised.

"What is it to you? She's just pretending to be kind so everyone would love her like right now. There's no way a girl like her will change that fast."

"That's not a reason enough for you to attempt murdering her!" Momo said a little upset.

"She deserved it. She needs to die."

"You have no right to say that! You don't know her! You're a bitch!" Senna yelled as she tackled on her. The girl fought too and held her hair as she tweaked it hard. Senna struggled and reached for her head to do the same, only violently.

They were shouting incoherent words at each other but even them didn't seem to understand it. Momo and the other girl tried to separate them but both of them were strong.

"Senna! Calm down! Stop!"

"Yukime! You'll be in trouble if you continue this!"

_So Yukime is her name… _Momo thought.

"Senna!"

"You'll pay for what you did!" Senna shrieked.

"I'd like to see you try!" Yukime shrieked back.

And they tweaked each other's hair violently.

The other girls in the public bath were watching in shock. Most of them were Rukia's classmates. And in truth, they were supporting Senna because they knew that girl deserved it for doing that to their classmate.

One of them ran outside to tell it to the subject of the mess. She didn't want them to get into trouble and she knew, she could do something about this.

* * *

><p>In the girls' room, Rukia and the guys were engaging in a card game.<p>

"Here! I won! I won! Yay!" Rukia happily grinned as Hisagi and Ichigo lay down on their backs sighing loudly while Toushirou compressed the cards.

"Why are you so good at this?" Hisagi inquired.

"Hmm?" Rukia asked instead rather innocently.

"Tsch, cheater." Ichigo whispered.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I didn't cheat. I'm just good at it."

"Yeah right."

Rukia glared and planned to beat the hell out of Ichigo when a loud and frantic knock filled the room. Ichigo and Hisagi sat up in alarm with Toushirou stared at the door.

"Who is it?" Rukia asked loudly as she stood up. For some reason, she felt nervous.

"Kuchiki-san! It's Reiko!"

Rukia gasped and opened the door quickly. She saw Reiko panted as she looked at her in panic.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Senna-san…"

Rukia's eyes widened. "What's with Senna?"

At this point, the guys were all behind Rukia.

"S-She's fighting a girl from the other section. It's about yesterday."

"You mean, they found the culprit?"

Reiko nodded.

Rukia clenched her fists and ran.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out but she ignored him. She continued to run to the public bath to stop the mess.

* * *

><p>She went inside and straight to the mess in the center. She gasped when she saw them already on the floor. Momo stood not far away from them with wide and worried eyes.<p>

Rukia didn't waste any more time. She pulled Senna with so much force from the floor. Momo immediately came to her side lending help.

"Rukia?" Senna looked at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you. Please Senna, I don't want you to be in trouble because of me."

"But Rukia! This girl! She was the one who drowned you! She deserved to be punished!"

"No please! Just let it go!"

"How could you say that? I couldn't let it go!"

Rukia hugged her tightly preventing her from moving. "Please…" she begged quietly. "Let this go… I'm okay. Don't worry about me anymore… I don't want you get into any more trouble because of me…"

Senna stopped struggling and sighed heavily. She glared at Yukime deadly. "If you do that again to Rukia or to any of my friends, I will not hesitate to tell it to Ochi-sensei and to the principal." She turned around and walked out of the public bath with Rukia and Momo following her.

* * *

><p>Outside, Ichigo, Hisagi and Toushirou were all anxious to know what was happening inside they jumped in shock when Senna walked out.<p>

"Senna! What happened? You looked like shit!" Hisagi commented but Senna glared at him angrily causing him to back a few steps.

"W-What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"None of your business." She snapped as she walked further away from them.

Suddenly, Momo and Rukia emerged from the door.

"What happened?"

"We heard the two girls who were responsible for what happened to Rukia talked about her in a bad way. Senna got mad so she dashed at her. And that's it." Momo explained.

The guys sighed. Ichigo noticed that Rukia had her head bowed. He approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rukia?"

She looked up and their eyes met. Ichigo could tell that something was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

"I… I'm going to talk to her…" she replied as she walked ahead.

Ichigo gazed at her retreating back in worry as their three friends exchanged glances with each other.

* * *

><p>"Senna..."<p>

"Rukia… I'm sorry."

Rukia smiled. They were in their room and they both sat on the floor. Senna looked at her guiltily. She had calmed down a few moments ago.

"It's nothing. I know you're just defending me. I appreciate that so thank you. But I don't want any of you guys to get into trouble."

"I understand but I want you to know Rukia. You are our friend so I will defend you. I know Momo and the other will do the same."

"Thank you so much."

Senna grinned. "You're welcome."

The door suddenly opened and appeared their four friends. They closed the door behind them and walked further inside, settling on the floor.

"So, everything's okay now?" Hisagi asked.

"Yes."

Hisagi sighed. "That's good. You're always so scary when you're mad." He muttered.

Senna glared at him playfully. "What?"

"Ahh… no, no! It's nothing!" Hisagi said but to his unluckiness, Senna persisted. "No I hear you said something!"

"I said it's nothing!"

"Shuuhei!" Senna tackled him on the floor and they wrestled. Momo and Rukia laughed at them as Toushirou sighed and Ichigo had a smile on his face.

All of a sudden, a knock on the door was heard for the third time that day in Rukia's thoughts.

She stood up and walked towards the door to open it. She smiled down at Reiko and Miru. "Hey you two. What is it?" she asked kindly.

"Kuchiki-san, Ochi-sensei wants us to meet her outside the building. She said she wants to tell us something. She needs you and Senna-san. We'll help you tell the other students about this. It's only among our section." Miru said.

Rukia nodded in understanding. "Okay, did she tell you guys what is this all about?"

Reiko replied as she shook her head. "No, she didn't."

"Thanks for telling me. We'll be out in a minute."

The two waved goodbye with a simultaneous "Later!" and ran down the hallway.

Rukia closed the door and faced her friends. "Looks like Ochi-sensei want to see us…"

"What? Is it about what happened a while ago?" Momo asked.

Rukia shook her head. "I don't know but I hope it's not the reason."

"Either way, we need to go there now then." Toushirou said as he stood up. The others stood up as well.

"You're right."

And they all left the room.

* * *

><p>When they reached the outside, they saw Ochi-sensei standing before them and their classmates sitting on a blanket on the sand. They settled down when some of their classmates gave them extra blankets to sit on. They were just thirty in all in their section.<p>

"So now that we are complete, I have something to announce!" Ochi-sensei said. "It's about a meeting we had with the teachers. They decided to have an entertainment contest tonight."

"Entertainment contest?" one of the students asked.

"Yes. It will be a contest among the three sections and whoever wins, there will be a prize for the whole class."

"Really? What is it, sensei?"

"I know you will love this. The prize is… one week holiday from school!"

Silence. Then a loud cheer ensued.

"YAY! A HOLIDAY!"

"One week no less! That would be fun!"

"But sensei, what should we do then?"

"Well, we need someone from the class to participate in the contest. If you really want to win, we need to choose from you guys who are a great performer. Do you have someone in mind?"

The students murmured among each other. Ichigo glanced at Rukia who was in deep thought. He wondered if she was thinking to participate.

He sighed. This will be a good opportunity for her. She has a great voice and she knew how to play a guitar and a harp. Ichigo knew she could do it. She could win for their class.

So with a determined resolve, he raised his hand to call on the attention of the teacher. Rukia looked over at him with wide eyes as if saying, _"You wouldn't…"_

He smirked as if saying, _"Yes I would…"_

"Sensei, I know someone who is capable of winning our class."

"Really?" Ochi-sensei inquired curiously. "Who might that be?"

"Rukia."

That single word caused the students to stop talking among themselves.

"Is that true, Kuchiki-san?"

"Uh…"

"She has a great voice. I know she can do it." Ichigo said nonchalantly without turning to Rukia.

On the other hand, Rukia was glaring at him. She didn't expect to be chosen in this kind of thing. She didn't even sing or play in school activities and clubs and festivals. She only sang as a hobby and no one ever heard her except Ichigo when he stalked her that day.

"Kuchiki-san?"

"But sensei… I…"

"Why don't you show them Rukia?" Senna said this time.

"That's right! We haven't heard you sing before!" Momo encouraged.

The students cheered her on also so that left Rukia no choice. She needed to do this. She sighed and stood up. "Okay, before anything else, have anyone of you brought a guitar with you?"

One classmate at the back raised his hand. "I have my guitar with me right now! Here!" he stood up with a black guitar in hand.

Rukia met him halfway and reached for it. She smiled. "Thanks."

"'Welcome." The boy shrugged and went back to his position.

Rukia went back in front and stood. The guitar had a holder so it was clung around her neck. She checked the tune and soon, started to play and sing…

_The sound of the waves echoes through the dark__  
><em>_The wind is cold, there's nobody on the beach__  
><em>_Like a shining star__  
><em>_No matter how far apart we are, we can find a light__  
><em>_We waited for the dawn by the guard rail__  
><em>_We didn't say anything, just looked at the stars, didn't we?_

The listeners closed their eyes because the beginning was soothing, plus her voice. It was so soft and beautiful…

_Like a star in the night__  
><em>_Get rid of this anxious feeling, make this wish come true__  
><em>_Like a star in my mind__  
><em>_Hold me, unadorned, as I am_

They swayed and became entailed with the tune. The others had their eyes closed because of the deep feelings expressing through the song.

_Now I'm going to believe in everything I can see__  
><em>_I'm going to go to the place where I was with you, and try quietly to let it touch me__  
><em>_Like a shining star__  
><em>_The Southern Cross deepens the already deep colour of the sky__  
><em>_And I feel the love I felt when we first met__  
><em>_The truth is I was looking at you the whole time_

Senna was smiling gently as she met with Hisagi's gaze. He smiled at him also.

_Like a star in the night__  
><em>_I start walking along the footpath, believing that everything will change__  
><em>_Like a star in my mind__  
><em>_My shining tears sparkle in the night sky_

Momo leaned against Toushirou's shoulder, feeling his warmth in her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and his free hand gripped her hand that was on her lap. They let themselves drowned in the song.

_No need to know__  
><em>_No need to tell me what you've done__  
><em>_As long as you're here tomorrow… tomorrow__  
><em>_You will change my darkness fear to the light__  
><em>_Don't be afraid, walk in the dark_

Memories flashed in Ichigo's mind. The first time he saw her playing the harp beautifully and the first time he heard her voice when she sang with her guitar. It was all a great time. He knew that even though Rukia didn't sing in front of other people, she loved to sing and play. It made her heart at peace, like what he was feeling right now.

_That's it Rukia. Let them know the real you… show them…_

He let out a smile graced his features.

_Into the sky, you will shine through the night__  
><em>_Lead me to the way when I walk in the night__  
><em>_Starlight is in you__  
><em>_Like a star in the night…_

All of them clapped loudly as she finished. Even Ochi-sensei was grinning widely as she clapped.

Rukia let out a breath and faced them. They looked happy.

"Kuchiki-san! You're great!"

"I never thought you were that great!"

"Um… thanks?"

"So, it is decided! Kuchiki-san will perform for us tonight!"

"Yay!"

"So Rukia, you'll be practicing today until tonight. Is that understood? I know you can do it."

"Yes Sensei, I'll do my best."

"Guys, you can go back to your rooms now."

As the students went back to their buildings and the others do what they left off, Rukia stood still and heard a familiar voice.

"Congratulations."

Rukia turned around to find Ichigo behind her with a smile. She smiled back too but suddenly, she kicked his shin, hard.

Ichigo doubled over in pain. "What the hell!"

"How dare you do that!"

"Do what!"

"That! Why did you suggest me? You know very well that I don't sing or play in front of other people!" Rukia snapped.

"Well, I just thought it's about time you show your talent Rukia." He said seriously causing Rukia to be taken aback.

"I know you love doing this."

Rukia closed her eyes and smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Ichigo."

Ichigo patted her head. "You're welcome."

"Hey you guys. Come on! It's lunch!" Momo approached them as she gripped Rukia's hands.

"Oh yes, you're right." Rukia said.

And they all went inside the building.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Rukia called Ichigo. <em>"What's wrong?" <em>Ichigo greeted.

"I need you to help me with something."

"_Eh?"_

After a few moments, they were walking down the hall.

"Rukia, where are we going?"

"To Ochi-sensei."

"Why?"

"Because I need to ask for a favor."

"What is it?"

"Can you stop asking and just follow?" Rukia asked dragging him harder.

"Oi! Okay fine!"

Once they reached the room, they knocked and were faced by Ochi-sensei.

"Oh, you two. Come in. What do you need from me?" She asked as she let them come in the room.

"Sensei, I need an organ."

"Organ?"

"Hai, for tonight's contest."

"You know how to play an orphan?"

"Yes."

Ochi-sensei seemed to be in deep thought but then she smiled. "Okay, I'll ask the head of the beach hotel about it. Come with me."

The two nodded.

* * *

><p>They went to what looked like an office at the top floor of the girls' building. Ochi-sensei knocked on the door. A soft "Come in." came from the inside and their sensei opened the door. They all went inside and was greeted by a lady who looked like on her early 30s.<p>

"Hello Ochi-sensei, to who have I owe this visit?" she asked with a smile.

"Ai-san, I'm here to ask for a favor. It's about later."

"Oh, you mean the contest? If I can do it, why not?"

"Well, my student wishes to borrow an organ." Ochi-sensei said gesturing to Rukia. "Do you have one around here?"

"So she'll play an organ tonight? Wow." Ai smiled. "I have one in the next room. Follow me."

She opened a door in that room and revealed it to be a bedroom. She pointed at the corner of the room. "There's the organ. You can borrow it for a while."

"Thank you so much."

"Good luck tonight."

"I'll do my best Ai-san."

"I'm one of the judges so I'm expecting more from you, Kuchiki Rukia-san."

She looked surprised. "H-How did you know my name?"

"Your father has been a good friend to me."

Rukia smiled. "I see."

Ichigo held the stand in his arms as Rukia held the organ itself in hers. They bowed and thanked the owner before they left the office and to their room.

"Kuchiki-san, good luck."

"Hai Ochi-sensei."

And their teacher waved goodbye as the two of them went in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"So, where do we go?" Ichigo asked as he followed Rukia.<p>

"I need to practice so we need to get out to a private place."

"You really don't want anyone to hear you huh?"

Rukia shrugged. "Of course, I want this to be a surprise."

"I see."

They saw a cottage near the beach and they went there for Rukia to practice.

She began to practice playing without singing as Ichigo sat on a bench in the cottage, watching her when she stopped. He stared at her quizzically.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I…" she gulped. "… nervous…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and laughed. Rukia scowled at him.

"Seriously? You're _nervous_?" he continued to laugh at her. "No way."

Rukia looked like she was about to cry. "Ichigo! You're supposed to make me feel better not do the complete opposite!" she cried.

"S-Sorry." he wiped the tears that emerged at the corner of his eyes from laughing so hard. "But, you shouldn't be nervous. Just think of it like this. You love playing and you love singing. Just think that you're the only one there and you'll do great. I know it."

"But… It'll be the first time I will perform in front of other people. I… don't know what to do. I'll have mental block, I'm sure of it!" she persisted.

"Okay then," Ichigo looked at her eyes seriously. "All throughout your performance, just look at me."

Rukia was startled by what he said, and speechless. "Ichigo…"

"Don't ever avert your gaze from me. And you'll do fine."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

She started to play again as she stared at Ichigo. And this time, she sang with a new feeling creeping up in her heart that she couldn't pinpoint at.

* * *

><p>The night finally came. Their section was the last one to play in the contest. The first one played a guitar while singing, which made Ichigo sighed in relief that Rukia decided to play something different for this. The second one danced so they had a group. And finally, the time has come.<p>

Rukia emerged from the sidelines with a beautiful baby blue dress with her hair messily tied up in a bun. Her outfit really showed that she was at the beach because the stage was outside and the background was the beach itself.

There was a white flower pinned on her right ear which made her much more beautiful and simple.

She started to play the solemn introduction and sang…

_Where am I staring at in a distance?__  
><em>_Something I cannot touch yet__  
><em>_The form can be merely be captured__  
><em>_To look up at the sky_

_Love cannot be seen with the eyes__  
><em>_Like a theme from a Television Drama__  
><em>_To convey it precisely is very difficult_

She had her eyes closed as she sang the refrain.

_All the stories of the past__ are__ never a happy ending__  
><em>_You will never come back__ so shine_

She opened her eyes and met by amber ones.

_A Million kisses in full bloom__  
><em>_I can't be cured because I love you__  
><em>_Goodbye to my cowardice__  
><em>_Can merely cry__  
><em>_It's no use kiss kiss kiss_

_Forever Love The greatest smile__  
><em>_I love you more and more for that__  
><em>_conveying isn't it__ in __our beautiful words__  
><em>_A million kisses in full bloom_

She saw the listeners swayed with her music, like what happened earlier that day with her classmates. Now, she gained confidence to continue.

_Somewhere you are smiling__  
><em>_Somewhere you are also crying__  
><em>_So, you are the same as me__  
><em>_Are your feelings there?_

_I slipped out into the traffic jam__  
><em>_My voice is very tiny__  
><em>_do you feel "the important thing" too__  
><em>_I wonder if it's old already_

Ichigo saw her averted her gaze from him to the audience. Deep inside he was glad because he knew she overcome her nervousness. She was now confident enough to play like this was nothing to her but at the same time, very important.

He chuckled softly as he looked over at his stepsister.

_But that season__  
><em>_Coloring only that smile of yours__  
><em>_Also tomorrow__, __I'll bring someone with me_

The audience got hooked up in the change of pace of the song. It became livelier. They moved their heads left and right, up and down, forward and back as if dancing with the rhythm. That made Rukia happy.

_A Million kisses in full bloom__  
><em>_because I love you, I can't be cured__  
><em>_I say goodbye to my anxiety__  
><em>_You'll see I stop my weeping__  
><em>_Again a laughing kiss kiss kiss_

_Forever Love the greatest smile __  
><em>_I love you more and more for that__  
><em>_conveying isn't it__in your beautiful words__  
><em>_A million kisses in full bloom_

She sang the next stanza in a high note but still maintained a beautiful voice.

_My heart won't forget your bloom  
>The spring's wind blows, shakes<br>A flower blooms now_

She lowered her voice into a soft one and felt it in her heart.

_A Million kisses in full bloom__  
><em>_I can't be cured because I love you__  
><em>_Goodbye to my cowardice__  
><em>_Can merely cry__  
><em>_It's no use kiss kiss kiss…_

_Forever love the greatest smile __  
><em>_because I love you more and more __  
><em>_Always your beautiful words__  
><em>_A Million kisses in full bloom_

She finished the song in a soft tune. The audience gave her a round of applause even the judges. She met her stepbrother's gaze and they smiled at each other.

She mouthed, "Thank you."

And he mouthed back, "You're welcome."

The participants went back to the stage with Rukia as they waited for the results. Once the result finally came, the students were all quiet and hoping that they got the paradise prize.

The one who will announce the winner was the owner of the beach hotel, Mimura Ai.

"Okay! Now, the winner is…"

The students were waiting in anticipation.

"… Kuchiki Rukia-san from class 2-1! Congratulations!"

Rukia gasped as she was handed a gold dolphin trophy by Ai. She thanked her and smiled at the audience.

"Now, what do you want to say Rukia-san?"

"Um… I'm happy and I enjoyed playing. This is the first time I did this. I always play and sing but not in front of people. And I'm thankful and glad that I accepted to be the representative of our class. Thank you so much." Rukia said as she bowed.

Applauses were still loud as Rukia went towards her friends. She was hugged by a cheerful Momo and proud Senna.

"Rukia-chan! You're so cool out there!" Momo beamed.

"True! I love it Rukia! You should do that always!" Senna winked.

"Uh, thanks guys."

"Rukia! You rock! I like it!" Hisagi said as he patted Rukia's back.

"Thanks Hisagi."

"Come on, let's retire for the night. I'm sure Rukia's tired." Ichigo said as he patted Rukia's head.

They nodded but before they even had the chance to go, their classmates bombarded Rukia with praises.

"Kuchiki-san! You're so good at that!"

"We owe you so much Rukia-san!"

"How did you do that?"

"Cute and Cool!"

"Uh… thanks guys but we need to go now. See you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay! Goodnight!"

Rukia sighed as she reached the hand of a waiting Ichigo and went on their way.

* * *

><p>It was ten minutes after eleven in the evening and Rukia still couldn't sleep. Momo and Senna were both fast asleep. She stood up from the futon and decided to go outside for some air.<p>

She walked and sat on the sand before the beach. She was enjoying the moon's sight illuminating the waves of the sea when she heard someone approached from behind her.

"Rukia-chan."

She knew that voice too well.

"What do you want, Inoue?" She asked calmly without turning around to face her. She heard her sigh and sat down beside her.

Silence engulfed them before her former friend speak again.

"Rukia-chan, I'm so sorry for what I have done. I know you felt betrayed and I don't blame you for that. I… I don't want to force you to forgive me… but… I'm here to tell you that…" she took a deep breath.

"I'm going to America the day after tomorrow and continue my studies there."

Rukia's eyes widened for a moment before returning to normal.

"I will prepare things tomorrow when we arrived home."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rukia asked in a calm voice.

"No reason. I just thought you're still my friend and I want you to know it the most of all people." Orihime shrugged with a soft giggle.

"Anyways, I'm amazed at your performance tonight. I never thought you'd sing in front of us like that."

"Someone gave me confidence."

"It's Ichigo-kun isn't it?"

"Yes."

Orihime smiled as she gazed at the moon above. "I missed this. I missed talking to you like this."

Rukia didn't want to admit it but she did miss it too.

"Rukia-chan, I'm so happy for you that you finally learned how to be open to other people. I'm so glad that Ichigo-kun helped you and your new friends love you."

"Yes, they do."

Orihime stood up. "Well, it's getting late. Goodnight, Rukia-chan." Rukia didn't reply. She sighed as she turned back and walked inside the building. She was far enough to not hear Rukia's whisper of "Goodnight too, Orihime."

* * *

><p>The next day, they prepared to go back to Karakura. It was been a fun two day experience for the students. They all evacuated the building and went inside the bus which will take them back to Karakura.<p>

* * *

><p>It was already late afternoon when they arrived home. They were greeted by a smiling Masaki.<p>

"Welcome home you two!"

"We're back." They said simultaneously. Their things were brought up by the maids as Masaki led them to the living room couch. They sat down with a sigh.

"So how was the trip?" she asked curiously.

"It's okay. I won a contest for our class so we will be having a one week holiday starting next week."

"Oh! That's great! What did you do?"

"She sang and played an organ at the same time." Ichigo replied.

"Wow! I want to hear you play too." Masaki said in amazement.

Rukia smiled. "I will for some time."

"I'll look forward to that." Masaki grinned. "So are you hungry?"

As if on cue, their stomach both grumbled loudly. Both of them blushed in embarrassment.

Masaki laughed at their reaction. "Okay, I've just cooked something for you guys. Come on."

The two smiled and followed.

They ate surprisingly fast and it was no doubt that they were really hungry. Masaki stared at them as she smiled.

_Things were getting great as the days passed by. I just wished this peace will last… _she thought as she laughed at the now bickering stepsiblings over a lone tempura.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs Used:** Like A Star In The Night and Issen Mankai No Kiss, both sang by Kuraki Mai

**Author**: Gah! Finally I finished this. I'm so sorry for the late update! It's because of my writer's block and I'm thinking some other things. I'm so sorry!

But I really hope you like this one. I spent a day to finish it. *sighs* Oh well… I need to do my best.

I also want to tell you now that I will not be able fast like before because of school stuffs. I will be busy from now on. I'm so sorry but I'll still do my best to write even in school. That would be the same as my other fic, Painful Path To Eternity. Now, I don't know the exact date when to start CrossRoad. I've only finished the Prologue. XD Anyways, thank you! :)

Thank you for staying with me! I have this already planned out and will have exactly 23 chapters. (Kinda reminds me of Stay By My Side) It should be 22 only but I've thought of something and decided to add it. Now now, that's all~

Thank you for always reading!

**Please Read and Review!**

**~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~**


	12. Tale 12: The Destined Truce

_**Mari: **__Staring at the moments of Ichigo and Rukia in Bleach Manga Chapter 460, I finally found my motivation to continue and finish this chapter and update tonight. I'm really sorry for the long wait. And thank you for your everlasting patience with me. :)_

_**Bleach Manga Chapter 460:**__ I love Ichigo's smile towards Rukia. And I was giggling so hard when Rukia kick Ichigo on his face. I was shocked and so happy at the same time to see Toushirou, Renji and Byakuya too. I love Toushirou's new look. He looks so handsome. Byakuya looks cool too without his scarf and the kenseikan. And I didn't expect I'd say this but I really love Renji's hairstyle. He looks handsome now. And the changes Kubo-sama made make me and all of the Bleach fans (especially IchiRuki fans) so happy to the point that we had to organize a festival. *laughs*_

_And now that's done, (sorry for my ranting, I'm just so happy I need to let this all out. :D) let's go on to the twelfth tale of this story. _

_**Mari's Disclaimer**__: I don't own BLEACH. _

* * *

><p><strong>~IchiRuki: The Destined Tale~<strong>

**Tale 12 – The Destined Truce**

* * *

><p><em>She wandered down at the street from their mansion. She was new in the place so she wanted to explore. It had always been lonely and painful to live in a big mansion especially when your father was out doing business and your mother always beat you up. You had all the material things but you couldn't have the best thing that a ten-year-old little girl should and must feel. <em>

_The feeling of being cared, accepted and loved._

_And because of that, Kuchiki Rukia was able to escape the unfair reality, even if for just a second. She wanted to seek those three feelings from others. An individual who would care for her, who would accept her, and who would love her, for the way she was. _

_Walking, she turned at the corner to find herself in front of a playground park. There were many children playing around, with their parents to guide them and catch them if they ever fall._

_She sighed. _I wonder… will I ever be caught by someone? Because I'm always falling without someone to catch me…

_Cutting through her thoughts was a loud shrieked came from just near her. She followed the voice and she found herself next to a swing. She came closer and saw what was happening._

_She saw a young beautiful girl. She had a flower clip on her short hair and she had gray eyes. She was crying. She was surrounded by three big boys. Maybe ten or eleven year olds. Rukia wondered why but then soon, her question was answered._

"_It's true! Your parents will never going back! They left you for good!" the fat boy said._

"_Yeah! Poor you! Your mother is a prostitute and your father is a criminal? Hah! I won't be surprise in the future when you became an evil villain when you grow up." _

_He and his friends laughed. The little girl shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No… that's not true… they'll come back for me… that is what my grandma told me…" she cried with a sniff._

"_Oh, your grandma pity you so she told you those lies…"_

"_That's right!" _

_The little girl didn't say anything more; instead, she continued to cry as the boys who were bullying her laughed mockingly._

"_What are you doing?" Rukia asked in a low tone with crossed arms against her chest. _

"_Oh? And who are you, short stuff?"_

_A vein popped in Rukia's forehead. _Short stuff?

"_You'll pay for that." She muttered angrily._

"_Brave brat!"_

_Rukia didn't waste any time and kicked the boy's stomach. The one who called her 'short stuff'. She hated being called by that name. He slumped on the floor unmoving, clearly hurt by the attack from a short black raven haired girl._

"_What the—" the other didn't even finish and he was on the floor lying next to the first victim of Rukia's foot._

"_You don't have the right to say those words to her!" Rukia declared as she pointed at the crying girl. "She didn't deserve it! If I were you, just mind your own business!" she finished with a deadly glare towards the last boy of the group who scampered away from the place as his friends limply ran away from them._

_When they were out of sight, Rukia turned to the girl. She gave her a comforting smile. "Hey, you okay?" she asked in a soothing voice._

_The girl nodded and tried to smile. "Y-Yes. T-Thank you."_

_Rukia smirked. "You are welcome. Anyways, I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Just call me Rukia. Nice to meet you!" she said rather enthusiastically as she grabbed the girl's hands and shook it. _

"_O-Oh, nice to meet you Rukia-chan… I-I'm Inoue Orihime."_

"_I'll call you Orihime then, if it's okay with you."_

_Orihime grinned despite her tears from earlier. "Sure!"_

"_Okay! We're friends now!" Rukia grinned._

"_Yup!"_

_And they both laughed happily as they skipped towards the slide to play._

_That was the first day Kuchiki Rukia met Inoue Orihime and the first day they became the best of friends._

* * *

><p>Amethyst opened with a start. She sat up from the bed and breathed heavily. She turned to the glass window towards her room's balcony and noticed that it was dark. She turned to desk next to her bed and saw the time.<p>

_It's already 10PM? I guess they're all asleep then…_

She swung her legs on the edge of the bed and stood up. She went to her bathroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror. _That dream…_ She shook her head to forget it and took a shower.

After a few minutes, she emerged with only her red robe. She sat on her bed and suddenly, her phone went off. She reached for her phone and saw that there was a new message.

"Who could this be?" she whispered as she opened it. She gasped in surprised. She read the message twice to make sure what it said was what she thought it was.

After making sure, she sighed and closed her eyes.

_To go or not to go?_

She opened her eyes and stood up. She changed into a simple jogging pants and white shirt with a blanket on around her shoulder. She slowly opened her door and peeked at the hallway. It was dark which meant that her family was all asleep.

She went outside and closed her door carefully. She walked at the hallway slowly, very careful to not make any sounds that would wake up the members of the house.

She sighed deeply when she finally was able to escape their house. She made her way to the street and walked until she reached the first corner. There was a park a few walks from there. Soon, she reached it and saw him sitting on the bench. At first, she stared at him wait for her. She could tell by his uneasiness and face that he was nervous. She knew very well what this so-called 'talk' would be about. She took a deep breath and walked towards him.

She saw him looked up at her and he stood up from his sitting position on the bench. When they were in front of each other, she heard him whisper…

"Rukia… I almost thought you're not coming…"

She didn't say anything. She just walked past him and sat down on the bench behind him. He did the same. He sat next to her.

Silence engulfed them and the only sound that could be heard was the crickets flying through the night. Unable to take the tense silence anymore, he spoke, breaking the silence.

"Rukia, I'm sorry." He said with his head bowed low. "I'm really sorry. I really loved you. I did. But now, I don't know. Maybe the love I felt for you is not really as a relationship between a man and a woman. Maybe it's just a brother's love for his sister, or a friend's love for his best friend. You knew, Rukia, that you're the closest person who I called my friend. So please, I hope you'll really be able to forgive me…"

Rukia leaned on the backrest of the bench. She stared at him but he was not looking at her. She knew in his actions that he really was sorry for what he did to her. He hurt her and he knew it. Somehow, she was happy that it was Renji who did that because at least, he was her friend and they knew each other's feelings and how they think at times.

"Renji." Her voice made him stared up at her. He saw that she was not mad at him. She was at peace, her face was serene.

"Rukia, you're…"

She shook her head. "I know you are so sorry about what happened. But, before I accept your apology, I want to know something."

Renji nodded. "Then ask away."

"Do you… love Orihime?"

Renji turned away from her curious gaze and stared at his feet. "Yes." He replied softly but Rukia was able to hear it and she let a ghost of a smile played on her lips. "But…"

"But she'll go to America tomorrow… Isn't it what you're sad about?" she asked.

Renji snapped up at her. "You knew?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah, she told me last night…"

He sighed. "Oh, so you two talked to each other…"

"Hm."

Silence.

"Rukia, do you forgive me now? And not only me… do you… forgive _us_ now?"

Rukia gazed at him with a light smile. She nodded. "Yeah, I forgive the both of you."

Renji smiled and sighed in relief. "Thanks Rukia. I know you'll be able to forgive us…"

"I never plan to." She said with a shrug.

Renji raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What made you change your mind?"

"My family."

The way Rukia spoke it softly and the expression on her face made Renji think that everything had been alright now.

"You finally accepted them?" he asked.

Rukia nodded. "They're such good people. I've been so blind."

"Like we told you."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

They stared at each other and laughed softly.

"Well, it's late now. I think we should go home before they realize that I'm gone." Rukia said as she stood up. Renji did the same. "I'll walk you home."

"Sure."

They walked quietly with now the tense silence no longer existed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rukia yawned as she made her way towards the dining room in her school uniform. Masaki turned to her and smiled. "Ohayou Rukia."<p>

Rukia grinned and greeted back. She sat on the chair and slumped on the table. Ichigo looked at her curiously from across her.

"Why are you so sleepy?" he said. "You slept early before the rest of us did."

She sleepily opened one closed eye to give him a 'shut up' look for Ichigo's point of view.

"Shut up…" she muttered but loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

_See? I knew it._ He thought.

"Now now… eat before you get late for school." Masaki said as she put a plate on near Rukia. "Rukia, here."

She raised her head up and leaned on the headboard of her chair. She gripped her head. "I can sense a headache coming…" she muttered as her eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" Masaki asked in concern. Rukia opened her eyes and saw her stepmother's amber eyes looked at her. She smiled reassuringly. "Hai, I'm okay."

"If you're not feeling well, you shouldn't go to school today." Ichigo's voice rang from across her. He said it nonchalantly while eating but she could tell that he was worried.

Rukia sighed deeply and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm really okay! I'm going to school today." She said as she stared at Masaki, who in turn, put a hand on her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup I'm sure."

Masaki smiled lightly and caressed her stepdaughter's hair. "Okay then. Now eat your breakfast and I'll get you some medicine for your headache." She declared as she walked off to the kitchen for the medicine kit.

"Okay." Rukia reached for the plate and eat her breakfast. From time to time she paused and shut her eyes. Ichigo could tell that she was in pain and it made him worried for some reason.

"Are you sure you're alright, Rukia?" he asked, staring straight at her amethyst orbs.

She looked up at him and smiled painfully. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He glared at her because of her stubbornness. "Don't lie to me, I can see that you're in pain. Does it really hurt?"

Rukia sighed. _There's nothing to hide from him now, is there?_ She thought.

"It hurts but it will pass away later so don't worry."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay, if you say so." He wasn't still convinced but she was stubborn and he couldn't do anything about it so he decided to let her be._ I'll just make sure to keep an eye on her at school…_

* * *

><p>After eating their breakfast and taking up the medicine Masaki had given Rukia, the two teens made their way to school.<p>

As they walked, silence filled the air. Rukia was filled with thoughts about what happened with Orihime. She was confused as to what to do. Sure, she forgave Renji and even told him that she forgave him too but she wasn't so sure about that. Did she really forgive her best friend?

She sighed. Even if she forgave her, it will never change the fact that she will go to America that day and they won't see each other again.

Her eyebrows furrowed.

_What should I do about it then? _

Ichigo noticed that Rukia was in deep thought. He was curious as to what she was thinking so he asked, "Rukia?"

She didn't seem to hear him because she just continued to walk. Ichigo stopped walking and watched her with worried amber eyes.

_She didn't stop. It means that she didn't even notice that I stopped walking. What was occupying her mind that much?_

"Rukia!" he called out loudly to her without moving from his spot. She stopped walking to his relief. She turned to him in wonder. "Ichigo?"

He stared at her with unreadable expression on his face. Rukia was even more wondering. "What? Why did you stop?" she asked.

Ichigo sighed and ran towards her. He stopped before her and put a hand on her head. "What's with you?"

"Hm?"

"I've been calling you for some time now but you're not answering me. What's wrong? Is your head still hurting?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Oh, no no. It's not it. I'm okay! I just thought of something." She whispered the last sentence but Ichigo heard it.

"Something? Like what?"

"It's nothing! Come on! We're going to be late!" she said as she ran ahead of him.

Ichigo sighed heavily and followed her in a normal pace.

_I wonder what happened…_

* * *

><p>"Good morning Rukia-chan!" Momo greeted enthusiastically as soon as Rukia entered the classroom. Ichigo had been called by their teacher halfway asking for his help.<p>

Rukia smiled at her. "Good morning too, Momo-chan." She said as she walked towards them. She saw Senna and Hisagi talking to each other and stopped when they both saw her approaching.

Senna stood up from the chair across Hisagi's and smiled at her. "Hello Rukia-chan!"

"Hello Senna. Hello, Hisagi."

"Yo, Rukia."

"Where's Ichigo?" Toushirou asked as he sat on his seat next to Hisagi. Rukia's gaze went to the door and the four followed her gaze. On cue, Ichigo appeared and saw them. He was holding books that looked like they were going to use for the day and he moved to the front desk to put the books on the desk. He then walked towards his friends.

"Morning Ichigo!" Hisagi greeted. Rukia noticed that they became the best of friends because they were always together with Toushirou but the white haired boy was just quiet and replying once in a while when asked.

As they talked amongst themselves, Rukia's gaze wondered around the room. She stopped at a certain seat, and her mind was filled with her smiling and radiant face.

"_Rukia-chan!"_

She closed her eyes and sat down her seat. She looked outside of the window and to the blue sky.

_What am I supposed to do?_ She thought.

Ichigo noticed Rukia facing the window with a dazed expression. He turned away from a fighting Senna and Hisagi and from a laughing Momo and shaking head Toushirou and walked towards her.

"Rukia?"

"…"

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed. _Why the hell she isn't responding?_ He shook her shoulder to bring her back to reality. "Rukia!"

"Eh?"

"What's wrong with you? You're spacing out again." Ichigo pointed out in a whisper.

Rukia sighed. "I'm fine."

"Unbelievable."

She glared at him and turned away.

"Rukia, if you have any problem, you can just tell me."

"Ichigo, I—"

Suddenly, the bell rang and their teacher appeared on the doorway. Students moved back to their own seats causing Ichigo to sigh and decide to just ask Rukia later.

As their teacher went on with that day's lesson, Rukia's mind was elsewhere. She felt uneasiness and she knew very well why she felt that way. She was looking on her desk in deep thought. Moments with her flashed in her mind.

"_Rukia-chan, let's go to the bar tonight!"_

"_Not again, Orihime!" Rukia groaned as she slumped on the bed. They were currently in Orihime's apartment. _

_She met Orihime when they were ten years old. Ever since then, they always see each other in the park in the afternoon. Being friends with her was such a blessing for Rukia, because she became the friend she had wanted for so long._

_She saw her best friend pouted. "Rukia-chan! How mean! Come on come on!" she said as she patted Rukia's shoulder in a repetitive manner and for Rukia, it was getting harder by the minute._

"_Orihime, you're hurting me!" she complained but her auburn-haired best friend ignored her. "Please Rukia-chan! Come with me!"_

"_Why do I have to go with you? I don't have anything to do there."_

"_Oh please? Renji-kun's coming too!"_

_Rukia sent her a glare. "You won't dare." Orihime smiled mischievously. "Oh I dare."_

"_Orihime, you know that I don't like him in the bar."_

"_Yeah, because you're a jealous woman with jealous management problems." Orihime said as a matter-of-factly._

"_So what? He's my boyfriend. It's only natural for me to feel this way." Rukia said as she crossed her arms against her chest. "And besides, he knew that I don't want him going in there."_

"_Rukia-chan, you're so possessive."_

"_Possessive or not, I love him and he shouldn't do anything, ANYTHING, now that he's mine."_

_Orihime sighed. "Okay fine. But please just come with me to the bar. I don't like to go there alone. It will be so boring."_

"_I am the one feeling bore because you're leaving me to my own devices whenever you see some random, cute guy." Rukia said with a sigh, earning a pout from Orihime._

"_Oh I promise I won't do it again! Please come with me…" _

"_No way, you said that too the last time and I ended up your personal babysitter and driver because you're so drunk to drive."_

"_Ehhhhh…" Orihime whined. "Rukia-chaaaan…"_

"_Orihime…"_

"_I'll buy you a new Chappy bag. Just keep me company. Please?"_

_Rukia's head perked up at that. "Chappy bag?"_

"_Yup! A Chappy bag. The new one we saw in the mall last week. I still remembered that and I thought I saw it earlier this morning in the same store. I'm thinking of buying it if and only if you come with me tonight."_

"_When will I get it?"_

"_Tomorrow morning."_

"_Deal!"_

_Orihime grinned widely._

Rukia blinked. _Yes, I remember. She always want me to come with her in bars but I always refuse. But whenever she offers me anything about Chappy, I will immediately agree. She always knew my weakness, for she was my first and only best friend._

She looked outside the window and saw the clouds moving, others parting and others joining. A moment which just happened recently made its way onto her mind again, filling her thoughts.

_"So…" Orihime stretched out her arms as she leaned on her seat. "What do you plan to do with them?"_

_Rukia smirked. "I will do everything in my power to get them out of the mansion."_

_Orihime looked at her with a worried expression. "Rukia… don't you think it's not right?"_

_"Hm? What is?"_

_"I think your father have them moved in with you guys because he wants you to know them fully."_

_"And your point is?"_

_"Why don't you give them a chance?"_

_"A chance? No way Orihime." Rukia laughed._

_"Rukia… I'm serious."_

_"I know and I'm serious too." She narrowed her eyes at her._

_"I don't want dad to marry again, especially not with her."_

_"Rukia, every woman your father dated, this is the only girl that he seriously love."_

_"Why do you say that? Maybe he's just bluffing…"_

_"Rukia, can't you see? He let them moved in with you! Meaning he's serious in her. Your father fell in love."_

_"That's crap. There's no way my father will fall in love."_

_"Why? Because of your mother?"_

_"Orihime…"_

_"Okay I won't talk about her again…" Orihime sighed. "But Rukia… please try to get to know them. Maybe she really loves your father."_

_"I don't want to. I don't want to trust anyone. You know that!"_

_"Rukia..."_

She let out a heavy sigh.

_"I did not expect that your stepbrother will be in our school Rukia." Orihime asked as she took a bite from her red bean paste._

_"I knew that he would be in this school today but not in our class." Rukia hissed. "Dad really made sure that we will be classmates."_

_"Why I didn't know about this?" Renji asked._

_"Renji, this all happened yesterday!"_

_"But Orihime knew about it!"_

_"Because I told her before the class started!"_

_"You're late so you didn't know Renji-kun." Orihime said nonchalantly._

_Renji sighed. "Then, what are you planning to do now?"_

_Rukia shrugged. "Like what I have told Orihime a while ago, I will do everything to take them away from the mansion."_

_"Rukia, I think that's a bad idea." Renji commented. She glared at him. "How is that a bad idea? The bad idea is they are in my father's life!" she spat in irritation._

_"Rukia… calm down, will you?" Renji said._

_"If only you don't say things will make me explode!" Rukia gritted her teeth._

_Renji and Orihime exchanged meaningful glances. "Okay." He sighed._

_"Good." She mumbled as she ate the remnants in her bentou._

She closed her eyes as she remembered the painful betrayal she had done to her. Falling in love with her boyfriend.

"_R-Rukia-chan…"_

_"Don't call me as if you're a __trusted__ friend." Rukia said in a venom voice. She glared at the two of them._

_She turned to Renji and punched him on the face, hard. He lay down on the floor at the impact. He coughed out blood._

_Rukia then slapped Orihime on the face. She did it so hard that her hand was imprinted on her face. She leaned on the wall at the impact._

_"How long are you doing this to me?"_

_"Rukia…"_

_"Answer me!"_

_"T-Two years…" Orihime whispered with a bowed head._

_Rukia took a deep breath and stood on her cold façade. The two thought that she will attack them again but she just… laughed._

_Renji and Orihime stared at her in complete shock. _

_"So for two years I've been a fool believing that you two have been good to me all this time?" Rukia said. "I bet you were talking behind my back about how stupid I am for believing you, right?"_

_"T-That's not true!" Orihime denied. "We never did that. You are important to us Rukia. We don't do things that would betray you!"_

_"And what do you think you did now? Isn't this what you call __betrayal__?" Rukia glared at her. "Don't talk so highly as if you didn't do anything wrong."_

_"Don't ever talk to me again. I don't want to have anything to do with you two. This is the last time will speak to each other." With that she turned and left, walking down the same way she took a while ago._

_Rukia clenched her hand against her chest. She felt her heart getting heavier every second. She tried to calm her breathing._

Rukia's eyes opened and she blinked the upcoming tears to prevent them from falling. She didn't know why tears gathered in her eyes as she thought of that. And then, she remembered the most recent conversation she had with her.

_"Rukia-chan."_

_She knew that voice too well._

_"What do you want, Inoue?" She asked calmly without turning around to face her. She heard her sigh and sat down beside her._

_Silence engulfed them before her former friend speak again._

_"Rukia-chan, I'm so sorry for what I have done. I know you felt betrayed and I don't blame you for that. I… I don't want to force you to forgive me… but… I'm here to tell you that…" she took a deep breath._

_"I'm going to America the day after tomorrow and continue my studies there."_

_Rukia's eyes widened for a moment before returning to normal._

_"I will prepare things tomorrow when we arrived home."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" Rukia asked in a calm voice._

_"No reason. I just thought you're still my friend and I want you to know it the most of all people." Orihime shrugged with a soft giggle._

_"Anyways, I'm amazed at your performance tonight. I never thought you'd sing in front of us like that."_

_"Someone gave me confidence."_

_"It's Ichigo-kun isn't it?"_

_"Yes."_

_Orihime smiled as she gazed at the moon above. "I missed this. I missed talking to you like this."_

_Rukia didn't want to admit it but she did miss it too._

_"Rukia-chan, I'm so happy for you that you finally learned how to be open to other people. I'm so glad that Ichigo-kun helped you and your new friends love you."_

_"Yes, they do."_

_Orihime stood up. "Well, it's getting late. Goodnight, Rukia-chan." Rukia didn't reply. She sighed as she turned back and walked inside the building. She was far enough to not hear Rukia's whisper of "Goodnight too, Orihime."_

She smiled at that memory. And her eyes widened. Now, she realized something why she felt the way she feel that time. Why she shed tears every time she remembered the betrayal they had done. Now, she understood finally.

She looked up at the board where the teacher was still going on the lesson. She glanced up at the clock over the board and her eyes widened. She suddenly stood up, surprising all of her classmates and friends, especially the orange-haired stepbrother who sat next to her.

Silence ensued between the students. Nobody muttered anything. The teacher stared at Rukia curiously. "Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo saw her bit her lip and to his shock, she ran out of the room, leaving her things behind. Murmurs were heard from students. Ichigo, because of his concerned nature, stood up in instinct and ran after her.

Their friends glanced at each other. Momo had a worried look on her face, Senna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, Shuuhei shrugged and Toushirou just sighed.

They knew that there was something going on that Rukia wasn't telling them but they were going to get it later from her.

* * *

><p>Rukia arrived at the front gate of the school and called on their family driver. He said that he would be there in a minute. She panted as she looked at her wrist watch with uneasiness.<p>

She was biting her lip in frustration when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her from a distance.

"Rukia!"

She turned around to see Ichigo running over to her and stopped just before her. She looked at him confused.

"Ichigo? Why are you here?"

Ichigo glared at her. "That's my line! What the hell are you thinking running off like that, in the middle of the class no less?"

Rukia sighed and stared at Ichigo. "Ichigo, actually I…"

"Rukia-sama!" their family driver called out as he parked in front of them. Rukia immediately dragged Ichigo inside. "Hey where are we going?"

"I'll tell you on the way! Hazuno-san, please drive to the Tokyo Airport. Please hurry!" she said in haste. The old man nodded. "Yes maam!"

And they were off.

* * *

><p>In the car ride, Ichigo crossed his arms against his chest as he glared at Rukia. "What's the reason behind this?"<p>

"Ichigo, I need to catch up Orihime today. She's going to America and will stay there for good."

Ichigo's eyes widened but then he frowned in confusion. "Wait, how did you know about that?"

She sighed. "She told me… back in the beach. She said that she thinks that I'm still her best friend so I have the right to know…"

Ichigo glanced at Rukia in sympathy. "What are you going to do when you caught up with her?" he asked.

Rukia smiled slightly. "That would be my secret."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. "Fine."

And silence engulfed them as they rode to the airport.

* * *

><p>Orihime sat on the bench as she waited for her flight for America. She wore a pink dress with her black leather jacket that reached her knees and high heeled black sandals. She was staring into space and thinking of the things she had done in Japan. Out of all those things, she couldn't forget the most wonderful memories she had. She smiled sadly but then sighed.<p>

"Rukia-chan…"

"Orihime."

She turned to the source of the voice. "Oh, hey Renji."

"Your flight is in five minutes." He said, sitting next to her.

"Hm… thanks."

Silence but after a few minutes, Renji broke it. "Orihime?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure about this?"

Orihime nodded grimly. "Hm… I'm sure about this. You know that the scholarship offer will help me a lot to reach my dream. I need this Renji." She said as she looked at him.

Renji sighed. Orihime dreamed of being a great fashion designer ever since she was little. And now, that in America, she was offered a scholarship in a prestigious school which was known with its great teachings and donations in the fashion industry, she couldn't take it for granted. She had to grab it.

"And I know that Rukia-chan would have told me to do this if she's here right now…" he heard her whisper.

"Orihime…"

"Renji, I told Rukia that I'm leaving today."

"Yeah I know. I talked to her last night."

Orihime's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, and I guess she wasn't mad with us anymore. She seems relax than before. She's different now."

Orihime smiled knowingly with a nod. "Yes. I can see that too. She seems happy with her family and new friends."

"Yeah."

"I'm happy for her Renji."

He looked at her to find her staring in the distance with a content smile on her face. "Orihime…"

"Renji," she spoke without turning to him. "Watch over Rukia-chan for me, please?"

Renji smirked. "I'd do that without you telling me."

"That's true too."

They let out a soft laugh in unison. Suddenly, a voice broke out of their little moment, telling them that the flight to America was then ready.

"Passengers, please go now to your designated depart place. Thank you."

Renji and Orihime stood up. "This is it now." Renji said.

"Yes."

And they both walked towards Orihime's plane for her flight.

* * *

><p>Ichigo ran after Rukia to the airport. As soon as the car stopped in front of it, Rukia had run immediately out of the car and in the airport. The guard didn't do anything to stop her for it turned out that they knew them. But he didn't care for that right now. He focused on running after her. He saw her ran to the reception. He stopped right behind her just to hear…<p>

"Did the flight to America leave yet?" she asked the lady in a breathless voice.

"No maam, but it will in three minutes."

Rukia didn't wait for the lady to continue. She ran away again.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out as he ran after her.

Rukia ran towards the depart place. She knew… She could feel it. She was there. Orihime was there.

"Orihime…" she muttered under her breath.

She finally opened the door that led outside. And she saw her walking towards the plane with Renji stood right behind her, watching her leave.

She mustered her voice and called out in a loud voice, "Orihime!"

Said girl froze and turned around with eyes wide. "Rukia-chan!"

Renji was surprised too but then, he smiled softly as he realized something. _Rukia… you can't resist seeing her, can you?_

Rukia stopped in front of her and panted. "O-Orihime…"

Orihime smiled softly. "You called me by my name…"

Rukia smirked. "Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" Orihime asked.

"I'm here to see you off and tell you something."

Orihime stared at her with curious eyes. "What is it?"

"I… I know now why I was angry with you and Renji when you did that."

The auburn-haired girl knew what she meant but she was more curious about what she was about to say.

"I wasn't mad because you guys did that thing to me. I was mad because you were the ones who did that. The two persons who I trusted with everything and my best friends ever since I was young. I was disappointed to you guys."

Orihime and Renji hung their heads in shame. Ichigo watched from afar, panting as he leaned on the glass door.

"But you know," Rukia continued, looking from Renji to Orihime with a soft smile. "I guess I never regret being friends with you two even after what happened."

Renji grinned and Orihime's eyes widened. "Rukia…-chan…" Tears gathered in her eyes. She sniffled and couldn't help but enclosed her friend in her embrace. Rukia returned the gesture, rubbing her back.

"Rukia-chan, I'm so sorry. I'm really, really sorry…" she said between controlled sobs. Rukia shook her head. "No, Orihime. It's okay now. Don't cry."

"I'm sorry…" she repeated as she pulled away. Rukia brushed her long hair and patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry too, for slapping you."

Orihime shook her head. "No, I deserved it. You don't need to apologize for that."

Rukia smiled at her as Orihime dried up her tears. Suddenly, a boy called out to them saying that the plane would have to leave. Rukia clasped Orihime's hands in hers causing her to look at the raven haired girl.

"Orihime, take care okay? Call me when you arrive their safely."

"Okay. I will." Orihime embraced Rukia for the last time and grinned widely. "Thank you Rukia-chan. Take care."

Rukia nodded. "I will."

Orihime looked at Renji. "Renji."

He nodded. "Bye. Look after yourself."

"Okay."

Orihime ran towards Ichigo which made him surprise. They never speak to each other so he didn't really know her.

She smiled up at him and held his hands in hers. "Please watch over Rukia-chan for me. Make sure she's always happy."

Ichigo nodded. "I will do that without you telling me."

"That's what Renji said too and I know you'll do just that. Thank you for making her happy and serene. She seems different now and it made me and Renji happy for her."

"Uh… you're welcome?"

Orihime giggled. "You're a nice guy. I hope we could talk to each other for some time."

"It's okay I guess."

"Thanks again."

"It's nothing."

Orihime smiled. "Bye."

"Take care."

She nodded and ran towards Rukia again. "Bye Orihime."

"Bye Rukia-chan. See you."

"Yeah, later."

She walked in the plane and before the door close, she waved at them and smiled brightly. "Bye you guys!"

Rukia and Renji waved at her and Ichigo just smiled.

And the door finally closed.

Rukia turned to Renji and they both smiled to each other. He stepped forward at her and ruffled her hair. Ichigo frowned lightly. He couldn't help but feel something different because of what he was seeing. He felt as if he wanted to go there and rip Rukia apart from Renji. But he didn't know why. So, he just settled at his clenched fists.

"Rukia, I know you couldn't resist coming here."

She nodded. "Yeah, I hesitated though."

"But now, I'm glad that the three of us became friends again."

"Eh? Wait, I thought that the two of you are…"

Renji shook his head. "No, we split up because you were devastated. We were both so guilty that time so we ended everything and became good friends."

"That's good I guess." Rukia said. "But you still love her, like you told me last night."

Renji sighed. "Yeah, but even so… it wouldn't change the fact that I couldn't do anything to stop her from leaving. She is determined to reach her dream and so… we need to support her, right?" he finished.

"Yeah, you're right." Rukia smiled as she looked up at the sky where the plane had disappeared into. Renji stared at it too, with a smile.

Ichigo turned around and walked away. He couldn't bear to watch the exchange anymore. And he was very confused as to why he felt that way.

* * *

><p>On the way home, the car ride was so quiet to the point that Rukia couldn't bear it anymore. She sighed and glanced at Ichigo who was staring outside the closed window. There was a space between them and she couldn't help but wonder why.<p>

"Ichigo?" she called out but she was ignored. She frowned. _What is his problem?_

"Hey Ichigo!" she said as she shook him. He seemed to be brought out of his reverie. "W-What?"

"Hey! I'm talking to you and you're ignoring me! What the hell is your problem?" she asked, patience running out.

Ichigo looked back outside the window. "Nothing." He muttered.

Rukia scowled and pushed him hard. Ichigo glared at her but then said nothing and went back to his previous position. Rukia was seriously worried now.

"Ichigo, seriously, what's wrong with you?"

To Ichigo's luck, they were already in the mansion and he went out of the car and into the house without looking back at Rukia. She followed him, biting her lip.

_What's his problem? He's okay a while ago! But now… he… he's ignoring me… I wonder why. Did I do something that he didn't like?_ Rukia thought. Her heart felt heavy and her heart was thumping wildly against her chest. She didn't like the feeling.

Ichigo greeted his mother and walked up straight to his room. Rukia appeared at the front door and was greeted by Masaki.

"Welcome home, Rukia."

"Okaeri, Okaasan."

Masaki noticed Rukia's uneasiness and couldn't help but ask. "Is there something wrong, Rukia?"

"N-Nothing. I'm okay. Just tired. I'll be in my room." She said as she went up the stairs.

Masaki furrowed her eyebrows in concern. "That's what Ichigo said too just now when I ask him."

She looked at the end of the stairs where Rukia had disappeared into.

_What could have happen? They were both seemed troubled…_

* * *

><p>Ichigo lay down on his bed with his arms over his eyes. He didn't know why he did what he did. He sighed heavily. He still felt that strange feeling in his chest and it was the reason why he kept avoiding Rukia. He wanted to find out why he felt that way and so he needed to distant himself from her to know what it was. He could feel too that it was something important but he couldn't still tell what it was.<p>

_Whatever it is, I need to find out what it is and as soon as possible. I couldn't keep avoiding her after all. _He thought.

He didn't notice that he fell into a restless sleep with the thoughts from earlier confrontation filling his dreams.

* * *

><p>Rukia sat on her bed with a bothered expression. She didn't like Ichigo's behavior towards her just now. He was acting like he didn't know her, like she didn't exist. He just brushed her off with her question and she had to admit. She was hurt.<p>

_Says the guy who swear to always protect me… _she thought, an unknown feeling building inside her. She clutched her head.

_Argh. The headache is coming up again._

Focusing on the headache, Rukia just decided to rest and thought all of her troubles tomorrow when she finally settled her headache down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: …

I guess this is my longest chapter so far! :)

I can't tell you guys enough how happy I am for your wonderful reviews. Thank you so much for everything. For cheering me up and waiting. Thank you so much. I love you all guys. I had a headache too so I better rest up for the night. See you again!

**Spoiler**: Ichigo's keep avoiding Rukia. And Rukia was hurting. And it came to the wrong time that Ichigo's birthday is coming up. What would happen? :) Keep in touch to know!

**Please Read and Review!**

_~Mari Kia Aishiteru~_


	13. Tale 13: The Destined Reality

**Mari Kia Aishiteru's**

**~IchiRuki: The Destined Tale~**

_Tale 13 – The Destined Reality_

* * *

><p>Donned in her uniform, Rukia grasped her door's knob. She was hesitant. Yesterday's events still lingered in the depths of her mind but she forcefully pushed them away. She didn't want to think that today will be the same. She didn't want to think that there might be a possibility that Ichigo wouldn't talk to her and ignore her just like yesterday and last night. She didn't know why she felt miserable whenever she thought of that possibility but she certainly hated it.<p>

She let out a heavy sigh and turned the knob. She walked out of her room and closed it behind her. When she turned around, she saw Ichigo who just came out from his room too and their gazes met. Her heart thumped wildly against her chest, but she regained her composure and decided to greet him.

"O-Ohayou Ichigo."

Ichigo merely blinked at her and left her alone. Rukia's eyes went wide at his action and clenched her fists. She took a deep shaky breath as she glared at the spot where he had been.

_What the hell is the matter with him? And why…_

She put a hand on her chest and gripped her blouse tightly and shakily. "Why does it hurt so much?" she muttered.

* * *

><p>"Ohayou Ichigo!" His mother greeted with a bright smile. The young orange haired teen couldn't help but returned the gesture. "Ohayou, mom."<p>

Ichigo walked past her and into the refrigerator to get a bottle of cold water. He drank it and put it back in place. After closing it, he tempted to walk out of the kitchen. Masaki called him out in confusion. "Ichigo? Are you not going to eat breakfast?" she asked.

Ichigo stopped when Rukia appeared in front of him. They stared at each other for a while before Ichigo turned away. "I'm going to eat later. I'm going to be late, see you later mom." He said before walking away.

Rukia watched him go. Masaki turned to Rukia and noticed that something was wrong.

"Rukia, what's wrong? Did you and Ichigo fight?" she inquired as Rukia sat down on her usual spot. Masaki stood across her. The raven haired girl sighed heavily as she looked at her stepmother. "I don't really know mom. Everything's okay yesterday and then, last night he stopped talking to me. I guess I did something unconsciously that he didn't like." She replied. Masaki's brow furrowed. "Ichigo is very sensitive you know. Maybe you did."

"That's what I'm thinking. But I really don't know what it was." Rukia said as she bowed her head.

Masaki could feel the distressed her stepdaughter was in. "Do you want me to ask him?"

Rukia's head shot up to her and shook it frantically. "No please don't. I can handle it somehow. I just don't want him to get mad at me any longer." Rukia let out a soft giggle. "I know he couldn't resist me." She joked.

Masaki nodded with a grin. "Yes, I know that. I just hope you two will be in good terms soon because his birthday is coming up." Rukia's eyes widened slightly.

"His birthday?"

"Yes."

"When is it?"

"It's the day after tomorrow."

"Oh." Rukia smiled at Masaki. "Don't worry mom. I'll fix this up before his birthday."

"I know I can count on you Rukia. Good luck."

"Thank you." They smiled at each other. Masaki excused herself to do something and left Rukia eating her breakfast and in her own thoughts.

_What should I do in two days for him to stop avoiding me and talk to me again?_

* * *

><p><em>What is she to me?<em>

Ichigo thought as he trudged on the path on the way to school. He thought of it this early in the morning when he woke up until now. And every time he saw her, his breathing became fast than normal as well as the beating of his heart. He was relief that she didn't notice it earlier because he kept his composure. He didn't understand why he was feeling that way though. As long as he search for the answer, he distanced himself from Rukia to prevent the feeling in him grow.

"Am I sick or something?" He thought aloud and then shook his head. _I don't understand! _

He sighed.

* * *

><p>"Ohayou, Ichigo!" Momo greeted as he walked in the room. He turned to her and nodded in acknowledgement. "Oh morning Hinamori."<p>

Senna looked at him in wonder. "Why are you alone?" she asked as he neared them. "Where's Rukia?"

Ichigo had to think of something that would not worry them. "Well… she…"

"Ohayou minna!" a cheerful voice said from behind. The two girls walked up to her. "Oh hey Rukia! We're currently asking Ichigo where you were." Senna said.

Rukia smiled. "Oh, I went to our teacher to ask her something." Momo and Senna nodded.

"Hey guys!"

"Ohayou Hisagi-kun."

"Ohayou Rukia!"

They greeted and talk amongst each other as Toushirou sat down on his seat like Ichigo. Said orange haired teen stared out of the window and continued his musings. _What should I do?_

He stole a glance of the subject of his troubles. His breath caught in his throat. Rukia was radiant and she was laughing with something that Hisagi said.

_She's beautiful_. Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized what he just had thought. He turned back outside the window and scolded himself. _What am I saying? I must be going crazy. _

He sighed as the bell rang signaling the start of the class.

* * *

><p>All throughout the class, Rukia ignored the fast beating of her heart only to realize that even though they sat next to each other, Ichigo seemed to continue his actions like earlier. He didn't look or even glance at her. He didn't talk to her like he always does. Rukia sighed heavily. She couldn't concentrate in class because of thinking what his problem might be or what she had said to make him act the way he was acting now. And it didn't make her any better to think that he was talking to others while to her, it was like, she didn't even exist. She was so confused why it hurts her chest so much. She then widened her eyes as she realized something.<p>

_I've watched this kind of situation in a drama series before. The girl was feeling like this because she… love the guy! Oh my god! Did I love Ichigo? As more than a friend? And as more than a brother? If then, would it be so wrong? We're like siblings, no not like, we're going to be siblings! That is forbidden… but… I… _her heartbeat thumped faster than before that she could even hear it.

However, her musings were cut short when the bell rang signaling the lunch. Ichigo stood up quickly and walked out of the room without a second glance. Rukia felt her heart stopped. She put a hand on her chest and tried to calm her breathing.

"Rukia? Is there something wrong?" she heard a voice asked from behind her. She turned over her shoulder to see Senna looking worriedly at her. She smiled softly.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Momo chimed in. "You look pale."

"I—" Before she could continue, she felt a splitting headache. She grasped her head with both hands in pain. It didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"Rukia? Rukia!"

"Rukia, what's wrong?"

"My head…" her eyes squeezed shut and she screamed in pain as the two girls panicked. Senna looked at Hisagi and Toushirou who were running towards them. "What's wrong with Rukia?" Hisagi asked in worry.

"We don't know!" Momo replied in a panicky voice. Senna turned to the two boys and Momo. "You three bring her to the infirmary! I'll call for Ichigo!"

The three nodded and Hisagi carried Rukia and ran to the infirmary with the other two. Senna ran around as fast as she could to search for Ichigo. After a few minutes, she stopped and panted. "Where could he be?" she thought aloud. She suddenly thought of a place where he could possibly be. She ran upstairs and onto the rooftop. Just like she predicted, she saw her sitting on the floor and leaning on the fence overlooking the city.

Senna ran over to him immediately. "Ichigo!"

Said guy turned around. "Oh, Senna."

"What are you doing here?" Senna asked. Ichigo shook his head. "Nothing."

Senna gritted her teeth. "Baka! Come with me right now!"

Ichigo seemed surprise at her demanding but hurrying voice. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Rukia's in the infirmary. Her head hurts."

Ichigo stood up quickly. "What?" He ran fast ignoring Senna's calling. "Wait!"

His heart loudly thumped against his chest. Ichigo finally reached the infirmary and opened the door. He panted as his friend's look up at him.

"Ichigo!"

He walked over to Rukia to see her sleeping form on the bed. He scanned her worriedly before looking at his friends. "What happened?"

"Her head hurts. She screamed and we panicked so we brought her here." Momo explained.

"She kept thrashing around so the nurse injected her with anesthesia to calm her and eventually she fell asleep."

"How did this all happen?" Ichigo asked as he sat on a chair next to her bed.

"We're asking her what's wrong with her." Senna said as she leaned on the wall with a slight pant. "She's pale and all and then her head suddenly hurt just like she said."

Ichigo kept silent as he stared at Rukia's sleeping form. He realized that Senna was right. She was indeed paler than her natural skin color.

"What is wrong with her, Ichigo?" Toushirou asked for the first time. He stared at him in all seriousness.

"And did you two fight? You just left the room without saying another word." Hisagi added.

Ichigo didn't reply. For some reason, he felt responsible. He felt _guilty_ for what had happened to her. He knew that she had that headache but he didn't stay with her. Heck, he didn't speak to her and ignore her ever since yesterday.

_This is my fault_. He thought grimly.

"Ichigo?"

"Can you leave me for a while?" he asked suddenly in a quiet voice staring at Rukia's still form.

The four teens exchanged glances and decided to comply. "We're going back to class. We'll tell sensei what happen so you two will be excuse." Senna said. Ichigo nodded. "Thanks."

And they all left the infirmary with Senna the last one who closed the door behind her.

When they were finally gone, Ichigo touched Rukia's hand and gripped it in his, tightly. "Rukia…" he whispered. He closed his eyes and whispered…

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Hours past and it was already five in the afternoon. All classes had been dismissed an hour ago and some students stayed up late for their club activities. Ichigo was still in his position on the chair next to Rukia's bed. She had been out ever since her head hurt and he was worried about her well being. He was biting his lip and staring off into the nearest wall. He was interrupted in his musings however, when he heard a low groan from the female and he snapped his head to her direction. He stared at her seriously and that was when her amethyst eyes slowly revealed themselves.<p>

Rukia blinked to clear up her sight. She found herself in the familiar feeling of the infirmary of their school.

"Why am I here?" she muttered softly as she clutched her head again. She gasped at the sudden pain. "Why?"

"Rukia?" A familiar voice caused her head to perk up to the side. "Ichigo?"

"Are you alright? Does your head hurt again?" he asked worriedly.

"It's… painful…" she replied as she gripped her head with both hands now. Ichigo stood up and served her a glass of water and a medicine from the desk next to the bed. He helped her sat up and leaned on the headboard as he handed her the tablet. "Here, drink this. It will ease the pain..." he said. Rukia opened her mouth and let Ichigo put the tablet in her mouth and help her drink the water. After drinking it, she lay down again and sighed heavily. Ichigo sat down back to his chair.

"Rest up. I called Mom. I told her what happened and that I'll wait for you to wake up before we go home." He said. "If you can go home now in your condition."

"I will be okay after a few minutes I guess. I just need to rest my head a bit." She said with her eyes closed.

Ichigo nodded but he thought she couldn't see it so he replied with a "Hmm…"

He leaned on the chair he was on as the silence floated in the room.

"Ichigo."

That one word caused him to turn his head on her direction. He found her staring at him, uncertainty in her amethyst eyes. Ichigo's heart was overflowed by a feeling of guilt once again. "What is it?" he asked softly, refusing to look at her.

"Why… why are you avoiding me?"

Ichigo knew that she would have to ask that question sooner or later. He sighed and looked interested on the floor.

Silence again but was soon broke up by Rukia. "I thought so. You're avoiding me again."

Ichigo turned to her in slight panic. "No Rukia! It's just that…" he trailed off, gazing away from her. "I…"

"You what?"

"I don't know…" Rukia raised an eyebrow at his reply. "You don't know what?"

"I don't know the reason why am I avoiding you…" he half-lied. He knew very well why he was avoiding her and it was because he needed to find the answer as to why he felt _that_ way towards her. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her just yet.

"What's with you don't know? What kind of answer is that?" Rukia asked trying to be calm. She didn't want them to fight because one, her head will hurt again if she did something forceful and two, his birthday was in two days and she didn't want to end up in bad terms with him before it.

"I'm sorry Rukia. But I can't tell you right now. However," He saw the she looked like about to blow up but looked at him curiously when she heard the word, 'however'. "I promise I'll tell you when I found the answer." He whispered.

Rukia smiled. As she looked in his amber eyes, she could see that the Ichigo she knew was finally back. _Thank goodness._ She sighed in relief. Suddenly, she thought of something.

"Ichigo, can I ask for a favor?" she asked. Ichigo stared at her curiously. "What is it?"

"The answer to my question as to why you're avoiding me… can you tell me the real reason on the night of your birthday?"

Ichigo looked at her in shock. "What? On my birthday?"

"Yes."

He rubbed the back of his neck while thinking. "When is it?" Rukia stared at him incredulously. "What? You don't even know when it will be?"

"Uh…" _Maybe because I'm so preoccupied these past few days that I don't even know the date today…_ Ichigo thought sighing inwardly. He heard his stepsister sighed causing him to turn to her.

"It's the day after tomorrow." She replied, answering his previous question. Ichigo nodded in contemplation. "Oh."

"So? Are you going to tell me on your birthday the reason or not?" Rukia asked, impatience cleared in her voice. Ichigo sighed. _Guess I need to do that…_

"Alright. If ever I find it before that day…" He saw Rukia smile lightly, causing him to sigh in relief. "I'll hold onto that, Ichigo."

"Aa."

* * *

><p>Preparations here and there were done for Ichigo's birthday the next day. Isshin wanted for his stepson to have a birthday party, since it was Ichigo's 17th birthday. At school, Ichigo gave invitation letters for his friends. They were only few guests to be invited since Ichigo was not that a socialize person. His friends on the other hand were very excited except a certain white-haired boy who stayed quiet as he always was although interfering from time to time. In the end, the girls decided to have shopping in the mall after class to buy Ichigo a present. So, after class, Ichigo went home alone as Rukia and the girls went to one of the mall near their school.<p>

Ichigo was greeted by her mother who was in the garden and watering the flowers. Ichigo smiled. "How's your day Ichigo? Where's Rukia?"

"Oh, they went to the mall with the girls." Masaki grinned. "I see, they'll buy a gift for your birthday."

He shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know."

"Yes they will! What else they would do there?" Masaki asked.

"Uh, hang out perhaps?"

He heard his mother giggle. "Sou kamo ne."

"Mom, I'll be up in my room if you need me."

"Okay, doing assignments is what you're good at anyways."

She laughed when she saw her son's pout. "Later mom."

"Alright." Masaki giggled to herself as Ichigo went up to his room.

* * *

><p>Rukia, together with Momo and Senna, reached the mall. There were so many people in the mall because it was already afternoon. They wandered around first, thinking what to get Ichigo.<p>

"What do you guys think Ichigo would like?" Rukia asked. In all actuality, she didn't know what to get him. She couldn't think of anything he would like.

Senna smiled at her. "You know Rukia, knowing Ichigo, I know he would have like whatever you bought for him."

"That's right!" Momo chimed in. "Ichigo doesn't really care about it. You know that most Rukia-chan."

Rukia sighed. "You're both right but I can't help but worry. I want to give him the best gift he'll ever receive…"

"Whoa, you're so sweet Rukia-chan!" Momo squealed as she hugged Rukia. "Uh, Momo… I… can't breathe…"

"Oh, sorry." She let go and giggled nervously.

"Now girls, let's go! We need to get home before dawn." Senna said.

"Eeehhh…" Momo pouted. "Why?"

"Momo, Toushirou will kill me if you go home late."

"I don't know that you're so scared of Shirou-chan now, Senna-chan."

Senna blew her bangs out of her forehead. "Toushirou is very scary when he's mad."

Momo shivered. "Oh yeah, you're right."

"Really?" Rukia asked curiously. Senna and Momo nodded. "How?"

"No Rukia, you don't want to know."

"Eh?"

"Come on come on!" Momo walked ahead of them, like nothing happened. Senna smiled at Rukia and followed Momo. Rukia stared at them with a confused look but then went on her way and followed after her friends.

The three of them went inside a store. They sell different things from small to big. They looked around, awed by the place.

"Woah, this place looks like an antique store…" Senna said. Momo walked ahead and glancing around. "You're right. But there's some new things here…"

Rukia nodded. "Let's search for some gift now!" Momo chirped happily. They wandered around the big store for a while, picking up things here and there, until Rukia saw something in the corner of her eyes. She stopped and stared at the object. She didn't even hear Momo's squeal.

"Hey, this is cool right? I think Ichigo would like this." She said as she held it for Senna to see.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he'll like that… Well, what do you think of this one?" Senna asked this time, pointing towards another potential gift.

"Wow! That's so manly. I just hope he wear that…" Momo commented with a chuckle. Senna gave her a mischievously smile.

"Oh, I love to see Ichigo wear something like _this_." They both laughed, imagining him wearing whatever it was. Then, Momo noticed something missing. "Hey where's Rukia-chan?"

Senna looked around and saw a glimpse of black raven hair from afar. "There she is."

They approached her quietly with raising eyebrows. She seemed to be staring at something. When they finally saw what it was, their eyes widened in surprise but then, grin broke out of their lips.

"Hey Rukia!"

"Oh, you two. Have you chosen something yet?" Rukia asked as she turned to them. They both nodded. "Yup. What about you?"

Rukia looked back at what she was staring a while ago. "I guess I want this for him…"

"It's so cute Rukia."

"Do you think he will like it?" Rukia asked with uncertainty. "I mean, it's not the usual gift for teenage boys like him after all." Senna grinned wildly before replying, "Don't worry about that! I'm sure he will _like_ it, no screw that, he will _love_ it!"

"Rukia-chan, buy it already!" Momo exclaimed excitedly.

Rukia smiled as she took the thing out of its place and they went to the cashier to buy the things they have chosen. After that, they went home separately since it was already dawn.

* * *

><p>He currently lay on his bed, contemplating about Rukia had asked him.<p>

He closed his eyes and sighed. _What is it? Why do I feel that way towards Renji when Rukia seem so happy with him? Why does my heart beat fast than normal when I saw them like that? Why does it feel like I want to beat the crap out of Renji? Why… Why do I feel like…? _

Memories of him with Rukia when they first met up to the present time flashed before his eyes. And he felt his heart thumped against his chest again. He thought of it hard and then realized something. His eyes snapped open and he sat up on the bed in alarm. He tried to calm his heavy breathing as his eyes were wide in shock realization of the truth. Why hadn't he notice it sooner?

"Am I… falling in love with her?" he thought aloud. As soon as those words left his mouth, he frantically shook his head. "No no no… that's not possible. She's my stepsister for goodness' sake!" He bit his lip as he convinced himself that he was _not_ falling in love with his stepsister.

_I can't possibly love her… it's not right… forbidden!_

He sighed in frustration and lay down on his bed again.

* * *

><p>"Good morning mom."<p>

"Good morning, Rukia, Ichigo, and happy birthday!" Masaki greeted the two as they both appeared on the dining table. She gave his son a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, mom."

"Have your breakfast now. I cooked both of your favorite foods." She announced with a bright smile.

Rukia smiled widely. "Wow, thanks mom." She said.

"You're welcome."

The stepsiblings sat down and eat their breakfast. Ichigo couldn't help but keep glancing at Rukia. His heart was beating fast again that he could hear it. Rukia maybe felt someone looking at her because she raised her head up and met gazes with Ichigo. Said guy redden slightly and looked back at his food as he eat quickly. Rukia sent him a curious look. "Ichigo, if you eat like that in a hurry, you might ch—"

Ichigo coughed loudly.

"—oke on your food! I told you so! Geez!" Rukia stood up from her seat and ran at Ichigo's side and patted his back hard. Ichigo drank a glass of water in front of him as his coughs ceased.

"You okay now?" Rukia asked. Ichigo faced her and said, "Yeah I'm fi—" Ichigo was cut off seeing Rukia's face close. Too close for comfort. His heart beat fast against his chest.

"Ichigo? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" she asked worriedly. She touched his forehead and Ichigo flinched and stood up quickly. "I-I'm okay R-Rukia. L-Let's go, we're going to be l-late." He stuttered and walked out of the dining room. He heard him say goodbye to their mother. Masaki walked in the dining room and sent Rukia a raised eyebrow. The said stepdaughter just shrugged. "We're going mom, see you later."

"Okay, go home early."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>As they reached the school, almost everyone greeted Ichigo a happy birthday. He kept saying thank you too and it almost annoyed him if it weren't for Rukia who was next to him, making him calm. Ichigo smiled at the thought. Ever since he met her, everything became far from normal. She made his life upside down. She was stubborn, annoying and acts like a bitch all the time but then, she was nice, kind, and had a very wonderful voice. That enough made him fall in love with her.<p>

Ichigo's eyes widened.

_Did I really think _that_? If I really love her, what should I do? This is so wrong!_

"Ichigo! What's wrong with you?"

He was brought out of his reverie by a too close face of the subject of his thoughts. His eyes widened and he jumped suddenly, falling out of his seat. Rukia's hand flew over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Their friends looked over at them in curiosity. "What happened?" Senna asked.

"I don't know, Ichigo fell off his chair." Rukia replied. She stared at him with worried eyes when she saw a glinting red on his forehead. "Oh no Ichigo!"

He looked at her with raised eyebrow and red cheeks. "What?" he asked trying to cease the fast beating of his heart. He was afraid that Rukia might hear it.

Rukia didn't reply but to his surprise, she grabbed his hand and caressed his forehead carefully. "You're bleeding!"

"Eh?" Ichigo touched his forehead and he grimaced in slight pain. True enough, he felt something liquid and he looked at his finger to see blood on it.

"It's true, you're really bleeding Ichigo!" Momo gasped. Senna shook her head. Shuuhei was eating so early because he didn't have breakfast, just like he said and Toushirou looked bored as he read a book. Ichigo attempted to touch it again but Rukia slapped his hand away. "Don't! It will be infected!"

"Rukia, it's just a small cut." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"What small cut? Come on, it needs to be treated." She dragged him away from the classroom and into the infirmary.

Senna sighed. "She's overreacting don't you think?" she said as she stared at the door where the two had gone to. Momo shrugged. Shuuhei looked up from his food and grinned widely as Toushirou glanced from his book to the door. He closed his eyes temporarily.

_Those two are near in discovering reality…_

* * *

><p>"Rukia—"<p>

"Shh… don't move! I'll take care of it."

"O-Ow! Don't overdo it! It's painful!"

"Be a man and endure the pain of a so-called _small_ cut, will you?" Rukia shook her head as she treated Ichigo's _small_ cut on his forehead by a small piece of cotton with disinfectant. The nurse left them saying that there was a meeting for personnel.

Ichigo didn't reply. There was silence while Rukia continue to tend his injury. After much silence, it was broken. "I'm sorry."

He raised his gaze onto her. She looked guilty over something. "Did you say something?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ichigo asked confused.

"You fell off your chair because I startled you. I was just worried because you're spacing out and it's your birthday and all."

He heard her sigh.

"If you're thinking about the question I want you to answer later, don't think about it. I can wait. I'm sorry if I'm hurrying you. I'm being selfish. I didn't think of what could have it caused you. I want you to enjoy your birthday but then I was ruining it. I'm really sorry, Ichigo."

She stopped tending to his wound after covering it with a band-aid and refused to meet his gaze. Ichigo found her cute, acting that way. He smiled slightly and put a hand on hers. She visibly stiffened but didn't look at him.

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault. And actually, I already know the answer to your question." He said. He smiled wider when he saw her stared up at him with wide amethyst eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

"Are you going to tell me… why?"

Ichigo patted her head. "I'll tell you later, like I promised."

She sighed and smiled at him. "I'll count on that."

Ichigo nodded. "Aa."

"Now come on let's get back to class."

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Rukia asked. Ichigo smirked at her. "You're overreacting. I'm alright. As if this—" he pointed to his forehead. "—would kill me."

Rukia giggled. "I guess you're right."

Ichigo offered his hand to Rukia which she gladly accepted. They walked down on the hallway to their classroom. Ichigo was smiling contentedly. Rukia saw it and felt a tingling sensation lingering her body.

_I knew it. I really love Rukia as more than a friend and a sister._

_My heart is thumping so fast. I fall in love with Ichigo. And I realized it just now._

* * *

><p>After class, they had gone to Kuchiki Mansion in celebration for Ichigo's birthday. There were few guests because it was a private party among family members and friends.<p>

Ichigo was happy with it though. He had always celebrated his birthday with his mother and it was a nice atmosphere to have some people added in the celebration. He was so happy and surprised though when Rukia announced that she will sing for him before the opening of the gifts.

They were in the main living room then and all of the guests, Momo, Toushirou, Senna, Hisagi, their parents and Ichigo sat on the couches in a circular position. Rukia stood in front of them, guitar on her arm. She smiled at them.

"Okay, I dedicated this song for my brother's birthday, Ichigo." All of them clapped. "I hope you will like it Ichigo."

"I'm sure I will." He said. Rukia shrugged. "Just listen first and then you tell me what you think, okay?"

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Okay then."

Rukia took a deep breath. "Here I go." She started strumming her guitar and soon, began to sing.

_**From there, we will live forever, once you're start  
>A sparkle comes your way, I love you with all my heart<br>Your words live on (even now) inside my heart  
>Making my chosen future complete<br>Even if the stars fade, they won't erase this  
>No no no... but but…<strong>_

All of the listeners were captivated by the song. Her voice was so beautiful it made Ichigo's feelings overflowed from his chest.

_**I love you so much, so much  
>No matter how far apart we are, I need you<br>Even though I know what's happening  
>Bliss and anxiety are, darling you<br>Taking me over  
>No no no... but but...oh you…<strong>_

He stared at her as she sang.

_**I'm always aware of you, you are the one  
>Hope is, bring your dream, reflecting in your eyes<br>When our hearts touch (it makes me strong)  
>I don't need anything else, hold me<br>Even if you're hidden under a veil, I'll keep looking for you  
>No no no... but but…<strong>_

_**I love you all the time, every time,  
>In this time, in this place, I need you<br>I don't want to lose you  
>Only one thing is certain, darling you<br>My love won't change  
>No no no... but but...oh you…<strong>_

Rukia stared at Ichigo for a while. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with her new-found feelings. She knew she love him now. She knew it was wrong and it will never work out but even just with this song, with just this song, she could express what she felt for him… her love for him.

_**Oh baby, there's nothing like love, oh yeah  
>I love you, I'm so helpless, but this is how it is<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Oh baby only you can hold me close  
>And hold me fast<br>Oh baby you are changing  
>And I'm with you always<br>Even time stops, oh baby…**_

_**I love you so much, so much  
>No matter how far apart we are, I need you<br>Even though I know what's happening  
>Bliss and anxiety are, darling you<br>Taking me over…**_

Ichigo realized that his feeling really was of love. The love of a man for a woman. That was what he felt for her. And so he decided that even though he knew it was wrong, she needed to know what or rather _who_ was in his heart. And it was her.

_**No no no...but but I love you  
>Sha na na na...I love you<br>Sha na na na...I need you  
>Tell me more<br>About your dreams with that voice, darling you  
>Love needing, take your time<br>No no no... But but...oh you…**_

After the song, a round of applause was heard and Rukia stood up, putting her guitar down, leaning it on the table near the chair she sat. Ichigo stood up as well and they smiled at each other.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's great Rukia. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I didn't like it." Ichigo said.

"Wh—"

"I love it."

Rukia smiled brightly. "I'm so glad." Ichigo ruffled her hair with a grin of his own. Everyone stared at the exchange and smiled themselves.

"Okay, now let's open the presents." Masaki announced.

"Come on come on."

They all sat around Ichigo who was holding the first present to be open. It was wrapped in a plain silver wrapper and it was from Shuuhei. He unwrapped it and found a black jersey of their soccer club. It had a number 7 printed on it. Ichigo smiled and thanked his friend. "You're welcome and make sure you wear it on our final game!"

"Sure Hisagi."

Next gift was from Toushirou and it was the first folio of William Shakespeare. It was very thick and heavy and hard-covered and he couldn't imagine where he had bought it. "Wow. Thanks Toushirou. I'll have other stories to read. I've been searching for this like forever."

"Don't mention it. I know you idolize his works so I thought it might be a good gift."

"Yeah it is."

Next was Senna's gift. Ichigo wanted to burn it when he saw it. The guests tried their best to stifle their laughter but then, they all failed. They all laughed including Masaki and Isshin. Even Toushirou smiled widely.

"Senna what the hell!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Why'd you bought me something like _this_?"

It was a black fitted shirt with black long ripples as sleeves at both sides of his shoulders. It intended to show Ichigo's built body. Rukia could imagine Ichigo in that shirt.

_He looked hot._ She blushed madly and laughed harder to cover her flushed cheeks.

"Wear it Ichigo!" Momo said suddenly between laughs. Ichigo stared at her in horror. "No way would I wear this! Never!"

The laughter ceased down and they apologized to him. Ichigo paid no attention and proceeded in opening Momo's gift next. "Oh, this looks good Momo, thanks."

"Thought you'll find it cool."

"Yeah."

Ichigo wore the gift which was a fashionable black teenage hat. He looked like a badass. Or so Rukia thought.

Masaki and Isshin gave him a new set of shirt and pants. Rukia stared at him after he finished opening all of the presents. "I'll give it to you later." She said.

Ichigo shrugged. "Okay."

After that, they all had their feast-like dinner courtesy of Masaki. They enjoyed it because it was all delicious. As expected from Ichigo's mother.

* * *

><p>It was already 9PM at night when the party had ended and their friends went home. After cleaning, Masaki retired to her room as well as Isshin. Rukia and Ichigo stayed in Rukia's room because she would give her gift for Ichigo.<p>

Her back was to him and Ichigo was staring at her back. "So, where's my gift?" he asked jokingly. She suddenly turned around, hands on her back. She walked towards him and smiled. "I hope you'll like your gift. I don't know if this will be the best gift you ever receive but I just really hope you'll appreciate it."

"Of course I will." _It's from you after all._ He controlled himself from saying it out loud.

Rukia took a deep breath and gave it to him. "Here." Ichigo reached for it. It was wrapped in a purple shining wrapper. He was uncertain if he would tear it or not but he did the former to see the gift. He was excited if he would ever admit it.

He was surprised to see a white box with black linings around it. "This is…" He glanced at her. She smiled. "Open it."

He complied and he was shocked. A soft melody played and a couple figurine dressed in formal dancing clothes clutching to each other, danced in a circular motion as the music played. "Wow…" that was what he had said as he closed the box.

"Do you like it?" Rukia asked hopefully. "I know it's not the usual gift for a teenage boy but I just kind of figured that you'll like it somehow…" Rukia fidgeted with her fingers, gaze lowered.

"I love it," he said. Rukia turned to him in surprise. "Eh?"

Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder. "I love it so much. Thank you Rukia. This is the best gift I ever received."

His words made Rukia's heart beat faster again against her chest. "I-Ichigo… I…"

"Rukia, you know why I'm avoiding you the other day right?" he asked, intense amber eyes gazing at her. "Yes?"

"It's because I… I was jealous." Rukia's eyes widened. "What?"

"Back at the airport, I was jealous… with Renji."

"R-Really? But why?"

"I realized it just now… I…" he leaned close to her, putting down the music box on the table near him.

He grasped both of her shoulders now. "I-I know that this is… forbidden… but I…"

Rukia could tell that this was what she thought it was.

"I am falling in love with you."

.

.

.

Did she hear him right?

"I love you Rukia."

Shit, she heard him right! And hell, the feeling was mutual!

"I-Ichigo I—"

"I know this is wrong and all but I just couldn't hide it and—"

"Ichigo, let me talk—"

"—I really want you to know because I—"

"Ichigo—"

"—couldn't hold it in for much longer and I—"

"ICHIGO!"

"What?"

"I love you too baka."

"Rukia, I—What?" he was frozen on the spot. He didn't know if he even heard her utter those words he wanted to hear.

"You heard me, I love you too, Ichigo." She smiled softly at him.

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo…"

They both leaned closer and the gap between them finally closed. Their kiss was slow as if savoring each other's taste for the first time. Their tongue quickly met and they danced as one. Ichigo caressed her cheeks as Rukia pulled him closer by clutching onto his orange hair. It lasted for awhile but then, they parted. They both grinned widely at each other without untangling physical contact.

"I never thought you feel the same way."

"Me too, Ichigo." Rukia then lowered her gaze. Ichigo noticed it. "What's wrong?"

"But this is wrong. You know it, just like you said earlier."

Ichigo nodded. "Yes, but we can hide it for a while. I'm just happy that I finally got to tell you how I feel." Rukia smiled. "Me too. This is the first time I felt this. I never felt this to anyone, even Renji."

"I'm happy that I'm the one who made you feel this way then."

Rukia giggled. "Oh great, raised your ego up again."

"Your fault."

They both laughed softly. "I love you, Rukia."

"I love you too Ichigo."

And they kissed again. Ah, they wanted to savor this moment since tomorrow will be the beginning of pretending. They knew the path they chose was difficult but they knew they will be able to surpass it, as long as they have each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song information:<strong> Love Needing by Kuraki Mai_

_**A/N:**__ Another chapter done. Oh, and they finally confessed! Whoo! IchiRuki rocks! _

_I'm not pleased with this chapter though. Sorry for the mistakes!_

_Thanks for the reviewers and the new ones! I'm so glad that there were new reviewers and readers! I love your reviews so much! Keep it in! :)_

_**Next Chapter:**__ The long-awaited wedding of Kurosaki Masaki and Kuchiki Isshin! Coming up! Yay! A special wedding chapter! Look forward! Hohoho~_

_**Please Read and Review!**_

_~Mari Kia Aishiteru~_


	14. Tale 14: The Destined Matrimony

_Kurosaki Ichigo and his mother, Masaki, moved out from their apartment to Kuchiki Isshin's mansion, who is Masaki's lover. They planned to be married so Isshin decided to took them in for them to meet his daughter. When they met, all hell breaks loose as Kuchiki Rukia, Isshin's only daughter hated the idea of the upcoming engagement, let alone the wedding of her father. She bitterly refused the mother and son's presence causing Ichigo to hate her. They agreed on a silent war between them. _

_The relationship between them got worst when Ichigo transferred in Rukia's school becoming her classmate and seatmate. Ichigo, in favor of his mother's wishes, tried to get along with his soon-to-be stepsister. But she was still distant. Even so, Ichigo, little by little, reach out to Rukia who was slowly getting confused about it. _

_When their parents engaged one night, Rukia fought verbally with her boyfriend, Abarai Renji. The next day she found him making out at the school's hallway with her best friend, Inoue Orihime, hurting her than ever before. She was untrusting to other people except those two and her father so it hurt her to see them betrayed her._

_Depressed, Rukia wander around their neighborhood with a storm raging. Ichigo, deeply concern because of her absence in school and in their home, charged in the storm in search for her. The next day, Rukia got sick and was taken care of by Masaki and Ichigo right beside her. Opening her mind and heart once again, Rukia learned to accept Masaki and Ichigo as family and telling them why she had treated them bitterly in their first meeting. It seems like she was physically and emotionally abused by her own mother. Ever since then, they understood each other and lived a calm life. But then, as those days go by, Ichigo and Rukia found themselves attracted to each other, more than a sibling feeling. _

_Ichigo avoided Rukia because he was jealous at Renji who Rukia had forgiven together with Orihime when she left for America to continue her studies there. Rukia had been so confused about it and had a very nerving headache. She collapsed one day in school and Ichigo was shocked to hear it from Senna since he left the room quickly when the bell rang. Feeling guilty, he apologized to Rukia and agreed to Rukia's wish that he would tell her the reason for him avoiding her on the night of his birthday which was two days from then. _

_When the day came, they realized their feelings for each other and Ichigo confessed to her. Rukia was very shocked but happy as well as Ichigo to know that the feeling was mutual. But then, they knew that their love for each other was forbidden since they were going to be siblings. So they decided to keep it hidden from everyone…_

* * *

><p><strong>Mari Kia Aishiteru's<strong>

**~IchiRuki: The Destined Tale~**

_Tale 14 – The Destined Matrimony_

* * *

><p>Yellow was all you could see everywhere. The flowers placed on every post along the path towards the altar were all beautiful bouquet of yellow tulips. Yellow laces and ribbons were joined at every said post. Everyone was dressed in yellow bridal dresses and suits. Everything was in its rightful place and the only thing that was left is the bride. Everyone was waiting for her, most especially a very handsome and nervous groom. He was waiting anxiously at the church's entrance, arms crossed against his chest and walking back and forth making his daughter giggled at his actions.<p>

"Dad, will you please just calm down? Ichigo called me already and he said that they are on their way so why don't you just go to your position now and relax." Rukia said stifling her laughter. Being the maid of honor, she wore a yellow off-shoulder gown that reached up to her feet although her one-inched heel could still be seen. It has a straight ruffle design from the bosom to around the waist. The end of the gown has a long pleats starting from her right knee to her foot so her pale right leg could be seen under the said gown. Her hair was tied up in a bun formally and her bang across her face was clipped on the right side of her head with a light yellow and glistening clip so her face was clear and it made her more beautiful. She had her hands placed on both of her hips as she stared at her frantic father.

"I just… I'm nervous Rukia. I never thought I'd feel this again, ever since your mother."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Dad," she called out.

"What?" he stopped walking and stared at his daughter who had a serious look on her face. Rukia stepped before him and adjusted his white suit. When she finally finished, she smiled at him. "There, you're all set."

"Thank you Rukia. Thank you for accepting her. You really made me happy." Isshin suddenly said with a gentle smile. Rukia could see gratefulness reflected in his eyes. She grinned at him and playfully punched his chest. "Don't think any more of that. What matters right now is the wedding. So if I were you, I will go now to my position because I could already see the white car approaching this church!" Rukia giggled.

Isshin spun his head behind and certainly, a white car with a bouquet in front of it was approaching them. He grinned nervously and found himself unmoving that Rukia had to push him inside the church. "Dad! Go now!" He regained composure and reluctantly nodded.

Once her father was gone, Rukia walked towards the end of the stairs to see her mother and _brother_ as well as _lover_. She waited anxiously as she gripped her dress in order not to spoil it on the ground. When the door at the back of the white car finally opened, the air hitched in her throat. She was met with the wonderful amber eyes. He wore a black suit kind of like her father's but it has a necktie around his neck which her father's white suit lacked. He seemed to unmoving also and was staring at her with awe. They were caught in each other's eyes that the bride has to push Ichigo forward to catch his attention. "Ichigo!"

He shook his head and could hear his apology to his mother. He sidestepped, sparing her a glance. She saw him winked at her making her blush. She turned away and her eyes widened when she finally saw her stepmother going out of the car. She was so beautiful.

Ichigo led Masaki to the entrance of the church and was met by her stepbrother, Tadaki Baru, the one who will lead her inside and give her to Isshin.

"Wow, sis, you're so wonderful today." Baru said. He wore a very formal black suit. Masaki smiled as she wrapped her left arm on her stepbrother's right one. "Thank you."

Masaki noticed Rukia and smiled at her. "You're so cute in your dress Rukia-chan. It suits you."

Rukia flushed. "Um… thank you." Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him and they both chuckled.

Suddenly, Senna came rushing to them. She gripped her pale yellow dress with a single spaghetti strap. Her shoulder-length hair was laid down curled and there was a yellow-dyed rose stuck on her right ear. "Is everything ready? The ceremony will start now." She said. They all nodded and she smiled. "Okay!" she ran again and signaled everyone to start walking down the red carpet towards the altar.

The children who held the bible and the ring walked in first, followed by the flower girls who were throwing away yellow flower petals on both sides of the red carpet. The bridesmaids followed suit with the groomsmen including Senna with Hisagi and Momo with Toushirou. There were many more and they were friends and colleagues of Masaki and Isshin. After them, the son and daughter, as well as the best man and maid-of-honor came into view. Ichigo and Rukia walked side-by-side as Rukia wrapped her arm around Ichigo's. Isshin noticed that something was different about them, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He decided to dismiss the thought since he could already see his bride in sight. She wore a very long white bridal strapless gown with laces around the edges of its skirt. Her golden curly hair was laid straight down. A golden satchel laid upon her hair with the veil that covered up her face. She walked ever-so-slowly with her arm wrapped around her stepbrother's.

He could see Masaki smiling at him and he couldn't help but return the gesture. He was mesmerized by her beauty so he couldn't take his eyes off her. That maybe the reason that he didn't notice that she was already in front of him and her stepbrother was already _giving_ her away to him. After a brief hug from her stepbrother, Masaki wrapped her arm around Isshin's as they walked together towards the altar.

The priest started the ceremony as the audience watched intently. Everything went on smoothly from exchanging of vows and rings and at last, the sign of sealing their eternal love for each other, the famous "You may now kiss the bride."

Yes, the _kiss_.

Isshin slowly removed the veil and they stared in each other's eyes. "I love you so much, Masaki."

His bride smiled at him lovingly. "I love you too, Isshin. More than you'll ever know."

They both leaned in closing the gap between them in a passionate, love-filled kiss.

The audience applauses filled the church with the church's bell ringing. They pulled away with smile on their lips and faced the crowd. Their friends had grins and smirks on their faces. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were all happy. Ichigo and Rukia glanced at each other with unspoken joy glistening in their eyes. They both knew what the other feels. That was how strong and deep their connection was.

Isshin and Masaki walked off from the altar to the outside, following the flower girls, bridesmaids, groomsmen, the maid-of-honor and the best man. They went on their way to the place where the reception would be held.

* * *

><p>The reception was held in a building one of the Kuchiki owned. It was full of decorations and bouquet of different kinds of yellow flowers everywhere since Masaki love yellow flowers. The guests started to fill in the once vacated main hall. As the organizer of the whole wedding, Urahara Kisuke, Isshin's best friend, he instructed the guests to stay still for a while because the newly-wedded couple was changing their clothes into the traditional yukatas.<p>

Meanwhile, speaking of the newly-wedded couple, they were in different changing rooms and they were both accompanied by their children.

Rukia was currently combing her mother's long curly hair. Masaki just finished changing into a formal white yukata with flowers and butterflies printed on it. It suited her very well and she looked even more beautiful.

Masaki looked at her now stepdaughter and she couldn't help but notice something very off about her. It was just that she seemed... glowing?

"Rukia-chan?"

"Hmm? What is it, Okaasan?"

Masaki smiled at the way she called her 'Okaasan'. It sounded music in her ears.

"I'm just wondering if something happened to you?" she asked as she gazed in her amethysts.

Rukia scrunched an eyebrow. "Hmm? Why do you ask that?" she inquired in confusion.

"Because you're glowing. You're so shining… I'm just wondering what have caused you that aura." Masaki said with a shrug.

_Am I that obvious?_ Rukia thought to herself. She was really happy to realize her feelings and despite that, to know that Ichigo felt the same way towards her. But of course, she couldn't possibly tell her stepmother _that_. Or Ichigo and her will be _so_ screwed. Rukia let out a nervous smile. "I'm just happy because you're finally my mother. That's all. Is that reason isn't enough for me to be happy?"

Masaki seemed to buy it as she grinned meaningfully at Rukia by the mirror in front of her.

"Rukia-chan…"

She embraced her 'mother' from behind as Masaki return the gesture holding onto her hands around her neck. "I'm hoping that we will be a one big happy family." Masaki said to her. Rukia clung tightly in shock but Masaki luckily didn't mind it.

_I wonder if that 'one big happy family' means that Ichigo and I have to live our lives as siblings… and nothing much more… _

She wanted to say that but instead, she said, "I know we will be Mom. I believe we will be."

Masaki giggled as she patted Rukia's head. "I'm glad Rukia-chan. Very glad."

"Hai, me too."

They laughed but then they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Rukia asked loudly as she pulled away from Masaki.

"It's me."

That two words made Rukia's heart beat faster than normal and she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She shook her head as she smiled at Masaki before going towards the door to open it.

_Is this what it feels like to be in love? How come I only feel it with Ichigo? I didn't even feel it before… Maybe that's just means that I really love him…_ she smiled warmly at that thought. She opened the door to see the subject of her thoughts standing in front of her. He smirked at her and she smirked back. She opened the door wider to let him in.

"Ichigo."

"Mom, you ready?" Ichigo stepped forward towards his mother and helped him stood up from the chair. She nodded. "I guess it's time now huh…" Masaki said.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Okay then, come on."

They all went out of the room and saw Isshin waiting at the end of the hallway. There was a door in front of him and behind it were the waiting guests outside. Isshin marveled his wife's yukata.

"You're beautiful." Masaki giggled. "I wonder how many times you told me that today…" she said. Isshin smirked. "Well, I don't know myself."

They both laughed while Ichigo and Rukia exchanged meaningful glances. Ichigo nodded to Rukia and she smiled. "Okaasan, Otousan, it's time to go outside…" she said as gripped the handle of the door. Ichigo did the same on the right side.

The couple nodded with a bright grin at their children. Ichigo and Rukia stared at each other before opening the large door together. Bright light blinded the couple for the slightest moment before their eyes became used to the light. Sound of loud cheers and applauses could be heard. They saw their friends and family members looking all happy and giddy in the most important day of their lives.

Ichigo and Rukia escorted their parents on the seat in front of a long table covered with white cotton mantel. On top of it and both sides were bouquets of colored tulips. As they sat, everyone started to take a picture of them in an orderly manner. Ichigo and Rukia sat down with their friends after they were done since they were the first to take a picture, as a family that is.

When the picture taking was done, Masaki and Isshin mingled with the crowd to personally thank them for coming. They seemed so happy because of the peaceful and happy expression on their faces.

Ichigo and Hisagi went onto the long table to get some drinks for them as the girls with Toushirou sat still at their table. They were talking to each other but then, Rukia suddenly felt her head ache again.

Momo and Senna seemed to notice it for they had stopped talking animatedly and turned to her in concern. "Rukia-chan? Daijoubu?" the former asked as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rukia, you're face is pale."

Rukia tried to smile with her half lidded eyes. "I-I'm okay. Just a little headache…"

"Maybe you're tired." Momo said. "I'll get some medicine for you, alright?" she stood up and put a hand on her head. "I'll be back soon okay?"

The raven haired girl nodded at her. "Thanks." With that, Momo went on her way. Rukia followed her with her eyes but she winced when she felt an electric shock on her head. It was like breaking her head into two. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She didn't want her parents to worry. This is their big day. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if they didn't enjoy it because of worrying over her.

Soon, Ichigo and Hisagi came on their table and noticed the weird atmosphere. Ichigo came immediately at Rukia's side seeing her painful expression. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. Rukia could tell that he was trying to be calm even so he was worried sick.

She breathed heavily. "I-I'm okay. Don't worry."

"Where's Momo?" Hisagi asked. Senna turned to him. "On her way to get some medicine."

"I think you should lie down a bit Rukia." Toushirou commented as he looked at Ichigo. Understanding what he meant, the orange haired brother helped his sister up and led her away from the crowd, out of the main hall and into a room next to the main hall.

Once Rukia finally sat down on the couch, Ichigo sat down next to her, staring down at her with worried ambers. "Rukia…"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Ichigo…" she put her free right hand on his own which was on his knee for Rukia's left hand was gripping on her head. "Sorry to make you worry like this…" she had whispered.

"No… it's okay…" he replied. He gripped her both shoulders and lie her down as he stood up. "Just lay down a bit and rest. You must be tired."

"I guess so…"

"Then sleep… I'll stay with you." Ichigo said as he sat down on the floor and leaned on the couch, his face towards her. "But, Mom and Dad will worry if…"

"Don't worry, the guys will do something about it."

"I guess I'll just call them…"

Ichigo sighed. "You're really stubborn…"

"Who do you think I came from?"

"Oh yes… you're right. You are a Kuchiki." Rukia smirked at that. "Now you call them and explain."

"Eh?" Ichigo asked. "I thought you're the one who's going to tell them…"

"Baka… I'm going to sleep, my head hurts too much." Rukia said. "Just call them now…" She closed her eyes.

"Stubborn girl." He muttered with a small glare but his eyes softened. He found himself dialing on his phone and putting it on his ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Mom?"

"_Oh Ichigo! Where are you and Rukia? We've been searching for you."_

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Mom… Rukia has a headache… she's sleeping in the room near the main hall."

Her voice suddenly raised in worry. _"What? Is she okay?"_

"She is, don't worry. Just tired. She said enjoy your day and don't worry about her."

"_Are you there with her?"_

"Yes… so don't think too much anymore."

He heard a sigh. _"Alright. If she wakes up, you two go home. Kisuke could handle the rest in here."_

Ichigo smiled. "Okay. Bye mom."

"_Bye, take care you two."_

"Hai." Ichigo flipped his phone closed and put it in his pocket. He stared at Rukia with a smile and caressed her face softly with his hand.

"Geez… Always making me worry." He whispered as he continued to gaze at her.

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's weird?" Senna asked.<p>

"What is?" Momo inquired back.

"Rukia's headache. She's been having one since last week. And it's almost everyday. Sometimes it's painful and sometimes it's not. Isn't it suspicious?"

"Suspicious? Do you mean that something is wrong with her?" Hisagi asked this time, joining the conversation.

"Yeah…"

"I think so too actually." Momo looked at her boyfriend who was deep in thought. "Shirou-chan?"

"If it's just a normal headache, it would've gone by now. But it's already a week and it's still appearing and disappearing. I guess it's not just a simple headache."

"Eh?"

"W-What should we do then?" Hisagi scratched his hair. Senna turned to him with a serious look. "We need to tell her parents first."

"What about Ichigo?" Momo had her finger on his chin.

"Let's keep it a secret to him first. He will worry too much about this."

"Hmmm…" all of them nodded.

* * *

><p>After an hour of sleeping, Rukia woke up with a sound of guitar entering her ears. She sat up causing the guitar's music to disappear. "Oh, you're awake."<p>

She smiled up at him. "You know how to play the guitar?"

Ichigo smirked. "A little. You're not the only one who's great with it."

"Tsch."

He lay down the guitar on a standing position on the wall and turned to her. "You okay now?" She nodded.

"Yeah, the headache is all gone."

"Good. Now we're going home." He said as he handed her a baby blue jacket. "Eh?"

"Mom said if you woke up, let's go home."

"But I want to send them off! They're going to Paris tonight."

"But—"

"Please Ichigo! I'm okay now so let's just go back in there!" she insisted. Before he could reply, he was dragged by her out of the room. Ichigo just sighed in defeat.

In the main hall, the party was nearing its end. Rukia and Ichigo went in there and looked for their parents. But it seemed that they were found first.

"Rukia!"

"Mom!"

"I thought you have a headache. You okay now?"

"Hai… I am… sorry to make you worry." Rukia said.

"Don't worry," Masaki smiled. "Anyways, are you here to see us off?"

She nodded. "I won't miss it. We wouldn't see you for the whole weekend. I'll miss you two." Rukia said with a pout.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. _She's becoming a mama's girl. Guess because this is the first time she really had a mother._ That thought brought a gentle smile on his face.

"Ichigo."

"Oh, dad."

Isshin grinned at him. "I'll trust you to watch over your sister this weekend." Ichigo grinned back. "Hai. I won't let her get out of my sight. She's such a troublemaker."

"Yeah, that's true. Well then, I guess I don't have to worry anymore and enjoy my honeymoon with my wife."

Ichigo nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Soon the party had come to an end and the guests wished the new couple personally until the only ones left were Ichigo and Rukia's group of friends and Isshin and Masaki's close friends. Even their family had gone home already.<p>

"Now now, you two go. You're flight is in 30 minutes." Kisuke said as he pushed Isshin and Masaki towards a white limousine. Once the two were inside, they said their goodbyes to them.

"Take care Ichigo, Rukia." Masaki said.

"Hai hai!" Rukia nodded with a smile. "Enjoy your weekend."

Isshin and Masaki gave her a grin and replied in unison. "We will."

"Bye dad, mom."

"Bye Rukia."

"Ichigo, take care of your sister now will you?" Masaki had said. Ichigo couldn't help but felt a pain in his chest as he accepted the truth. "I will mom." He said with a smile. There was no doubt that he will take care of Rukia but he just didn't want her to be as his sister. He loves her as more than that. Masaki grinned at him.

The limousine started to move and they all waved happily at the new wedded couple.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note<strong>__: After this chapter, Ichigo and Rukia are officially siblings now by law. It is forbidden because it is against the law. Siblings shouldn't be involved in any intimate and romantic way as more than siblings. __It appears that throughout the U.S. and in most of the world, parties that are in a prohibited relationship such as direct descendants or siblings, including adopted (by law) relationships are not allowed to marry. Apparently, most locales believe that as long as two individuals have two common parents, they are considered full siblings, regardless if they have been adopted._

_**A/N**__: I'm so sorry for being late! I've said this in my fic, CrossRoad but I'm going to repeat it again. It's been a month and I'm very sorry about that! I've been hooked up in Detective Conan anime recently. It was great and now, it became my second favorite anime, next to Bleach. XD I am really fascinated with Shinichi and Ran. Although, I'm still an IchiRuki avid fan._

_Thank you so much for bearing with me and please do review when you finished reading this chapter. I love you all so much! :)_

_**Next Chapter**__: The one you have been waiting for. Lemons! I wonder if I can do it? Waah! Give me time! _

_Tale 15 – The Destined Soulmate_

_**Date**__: October 31, 2011  
><em>_**Day**__: Monday  
><em>_**Time **__**finished**__: 4:46 PM_

_**~Mari Kia Aishiteru~**_


	15. Tale 15: The Destined Soulmate

_**Sorry for the late update! Go to my profile to know the reason why. My rantings are all there. :)**_

_**A/N**__: Okaaaay! After reading the fanfic, "Full House", I am very inspired to write again and so! I decided to continue this one and update today! Yay! I missed that story too much and pestered the author, "ChoonYoung17", one of my "Onee-chan" to update soon… but she's busy so… yeah. I need to wait for some time. _

_I finished this chapter in a day. See that? (laughs) I'm sorry for the errors though because I hurried this up. I proofread this though, I just don't know if it is already perfect in your eyes. Well then, warning and disclaimer._

_**Dedications**__: I dedicate this chapter to __**Saiowi Amaia**__ because she said she loves my fics, especially IchiRuki: the destined tale and literally begged me to update. Thank you my friend! I'm so touched! And I'm so sorry for not replying to you. I really hope you'd love this updated chapter.  
>I dedicate this chapter also to <strong>kurosakirukia88<strong> and **Rukiakuchiki9** because of reminding me nonstop to update! haha~ here's my update and I hope you will love it! Thanks you guys!  
><em>_And finally, I dedicate this chapter also to my two sisters, (not by blood, I'm the only daughter in our family.) because I missed them so much! __**ChoonYoung17**__ and __**Deathstrawberry**__._

_**Reviewer Replies:**_

_**falconrukichi**__ – Thank you nee-chan! I'll do my best! I'll continue this I promise! Thank you for your support! Love you!  
><em>

_**cake or death – **__Don't worry, this is not a tragic story. Just wait until the end okay? Thank you for your support! Hope you would love this chapter. :D__**  
><strong>__  
><em>_**NeedSwaggerHat – **__Thank you! Here's your update! Hope you like it. I'm glad you find it good. :D__**  
><strong>_

_**hawkeye98**__ – here's the update! :D  
><em>

_**Ashezo**__ – Hey sis! XD thank you! And yeah, this is it! I hope you would love this chapter. Rukia's condition will be known in the next chapter. You know, I totally FREAKED out in this chapter. It's my first time after all. Please don't laugh at me. Haha~ XD Take care too and I'm waiting for the updates of your story. :D  
><em>

_**TingBlingKing**__- :D thanks for the review!_

_**Kurosaki Anne**__ – I hate you! XD Shhh! Don't tell anyone! XD I see… you're from Mexico? Here in our country, it is forbidden. There mustn't be any romantic feelings between stepsiblings so I based this story on that. I think Japan is the same. It would be awkward if it is allowed don't you think? :) Thanks for the review!_

_**teshichan**__ – Oh, you almost got it! But well, just keep it a secret 'kay? I love it when you guys try to guess what happens. And well, they are in love. This is IchiRuki we are talking about. :D Thank you for your review and hope you'd like this update!  
><em>

_**Gaby**__ – thank you! Don't worry, this is not a tragic story! And I'll continue this don't worry. Please keep reading and reviewing! :)  
><em>

_**hitsugayatoushirou1220**__ – Not yet! But Ichigo and Rukia's friends will tell Masaki and Isshin in the next chapter (which is the 16__th__ tale). And Yes! I got hooked up in detective conan! I love it so much now. :D I only completed the 19__th__ and 20__th__ season because I am downloading the episodes that I really want to watch. But I completed the Magic files, Movies, Ovas, and even the Magic Kaito Kid Episodes. You know, it wouldn't be over any time soon. It would be a lot sooner because there were additional characters. It's just getting exciting so you have to watch! You have to! (sorry, I'm getting demanding). Thank you for the review and hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :D  
><em>

_**angelicsorceres**__ – I don't know if this is great. Just tell me what you think when you review! Thanks! :D_

_**Kim's clay key-chain**__ – I thought I want to have a M rated fic and when I've thought of this story, I really planned to include a one chapter lemon in it. I hope you like this chapter though. Thank you for the review! :D  
><em>

_**Saiowi Amaia – **__Thank you for your long review. I am really surprised when I read it. But I'm so happy that you find this story great. I'm thankful to you really! You made me feel special and I got teary-eyed. (I hate you for making me almost cry!) Hey, thank you so much! Really! I hope you'll like this chapter because it is dedicated for you! :D_

_**Warning**__: Lemon. (Don't freak out because I'm freaking out while writing ths!)_

_**Disclaimer**__: I haven't done this for a long time and I'll do it again just to be safe. I DON'T OWN BLEACH AND ITS CHARACTERS. But the plot is all mine of course._

_Anyways, onto the one and only chapter that proves this fanfic to be M rated._

* * *

><p>—<strong>IchiRuki: The Destined Tale<strong>**—**  
><em>A Bleach AU Fanfic<br>Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

**Tale 15  
><strong>_The Destined Soulmate_

_She could feel his strong arms surrounded her petite waist as he kissed the living daylights out of her on the bed. His tongue played with hers, tangling, tasting each other. Soon, she found his lips leaving hers and proceeded on her neck. Rukia could feel her desire for him build up and she could feel her cheeks heat up. Luckily, he couldn't see it but still she felt shy all of a sudden. It was her first time to be in this position with her supposedly stepbrother no less! _

_She didn't quite grasp what was happening until he felt his hands roamed all over her body. It made her tingle inside. His lips made its way towards her mound and rolled his tongue their making her gasp. When did she remove her sleeveless blouse? Or the real question is that: Did she really was the one who remove it? _

_Either way, he bit her bra and tugged at it with his mouth, making Rukia giggle lightly. He looked cute the way he was tugging it while staring at her with those pleading eyes. Like a child asking for a candy or something. She nodded softly as if letting him remove the disturbing thing._

_He kissed her lips again after he removed her bra and Rukia moaned in his mouth. His hands roamed her body again, caressing her breast as she happily battled with her tongue with his own. His touches were so warmth and it brought her to a complete bliss. _

_After the passionate kiss, she was surprised that he had stopped, and they stared at each other's eyes. _

"_I love you so much, Rukia." He whispered in her ear. Rukia pecked his lips with a smile. "I love you so much as well, Ichigo."_

_She suddenly heard a loud sound and she felt her head sway._

* * *

><p>Rukia's eyes opened wide and she sat up on her bed, breathing heavily. She could still feel his hands on her body and it sent tingles in her spine. She hugged her body tightly while shaking her head. Her alarm clock on the desk next to her bed continued to ring loudly before pushing the offending button of snooze.<p>

"What's… with that dream?" she thought aloud while biting her lip. "I can't believe I dreamt of _that_!" she said slapping her own face to wake up herself. But she had to admit, she would love to do that with him.

_What are you thinking Rukia~! Bad thoughts! Pervert! Erase! Erase! Eraaaaaaaaaaaaase~~~!_

She stood up from her bed and decided that a good cold shower would wake her up from that dream she had engaged at. She sat on the bathtub and opened the shower with cold water coming out of it. She shivered but sighed contentedly. But, she couldn't help but wonder why she had that kind of dream. As she thought of it, her body tingled as she almost felt his hands caressing her skin. Note the word: _Almost_. She shook her head vigorously. She didn't want to think about it, especially that day, that the only ones left in their house is her and the subject of her thoughts.

She washed and rinsed her body with a towel. After that, she wore a pale blue dress that reached just before her knees. She looked at the mirror and stared at her reflection. She smiled. She seemed bright than she had ever before and she knew that was because of her family who had finally been complete, except for the fact that she had fallen in love with her brother.

She glanced at the clock when she went out of the bathroom. It read 7AM. She wondered if Ichigo was awake yet. The maids were all in their day-offs so she took the opportunity to cook for him. She combed her hair and let it lay down as she went out of her room to the kitchen to make their breakfast.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's face was filled with redness when he woke up from that <em>wild<em> and _exotic_ dream. He sat up and tried desperately to regain his hoarse breathing for he could still feel her underneath him. He could feel her soft skin in the caressing movements of his hands as if she was there with him. He could still hear her moans. He could still feel her scent. He could still feel her everything.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his orange hair.

_No, no no no no! No way! I shouldn't think about this! Anything but this!_

He stood up from his bed and glanced at the clock._ 7AM huh? Might as well get ready for the day since I won't be able to get some sleep anymore. Hello? After that dream?_

Ichigo went in for the bathroom after gathering some clothes to wear after a cold shower. He needed to take his thoughts off his dream. He needed a distraction. And so, he took a very, as in very very cold shower. He shivered involuntarily but didn't mind. He hummed a soft tune while washing off his body and drying up with a towel. He put on a dark orange shirt with a printed 'bad boy' on it with a pair of long shorts. He dried his orange hair and tried to comb it but to no avail. He left it messy like always. He knew his sister like it.

_Hey, where did that come from?_

He then wondered if she was already awake. He went out of his room to find out. If she was awake, she would be in the kitchen or so he thought. He walked on slowly and he saw her with her back to him. She was humming while cooking. He found her cute with her dress and apron. She looked devoted with what she was doing.

He suddenly thought of an idea. A mischievous smile made its way onto Ichigo's lips.

He sneaked up behind her. She was busy stirring up her cooking than cared what he was about to do. His hands patted her shoulder in surprise with a 'boo' whisper in her ears. Just like he had anticipated, she let out a shriek and instantly pushed him out of her. Ichigo put a hand in front of him. "Hey it's me." He said while laughing. However, his raven haired sister slash girlfriend had her eyes narrowed at him. "What do you think you are doing Ichigo?" she asked with gritted teeth.

"I just want to surprise you, that's all." He said with a shrug. "Looks like I'm victorious."

Rukia turned around without another word and went back to her cooking. Ichigo pouted. "Hey, are you mad?"

She glanced behind her and found him pouting. She thought he was cute pouting like that but…

"Shut up."

"So you're mad."

"Don't bother me."

"Rukia~"

"Ichigo…"

Rukia shook her head at her whining brother slash boyfriend. She couldn't help but smile. Unfortunately, he saw it. "You're smiling! You're not mad at me, are you?"

She couldn't resist him so she sighed and grinned at him. Ichigo embraced her from behind. He knew they were the only ones in the house so that wouldn't be a problem. Rukia leaned her back on his chest and sighed contentedly as they waited for the food to be finished. They held each other in each other's arms, with Ichigo's around her waist and she was holding his hands on her stomach.

It was a comfortable silence.

The pot all of a sudden, buzzed, indicating that it was boiling and near cooked. Rukia's hands flew to the potholder before opening the tap of the pot. Ichigo didn't let go of her though as he looked at her cooking.

"Hey, it smells nice." He said as Rukia stir up the soup. It was kind of cold that morning so she wanted some warmth in her system. Aside Ichigo's that is.

Rukia glanced at him with a small smile. "Of course. I learned from the best."

"You mean Mom?"

Rukia chuckled with a nod. "Do you know how to cook?" she asked him and he looked deep in thought.

"Well, yes… but I just knew a few recipes, just enough to not starve whenever Mom went to work. But that was a long time ago."

"Hm… I see." Rukia was preparing the table for breakfast since she finished the final dish and Ichigo offered to help her which she refused, saying that she wanted to do it for him. He was left amused but touched at the same time so he nodded and let her do what she wanted.

* * *

><p>As they settled in their seats, which were next to each other, they couldn't help but glance at each other. This was the first time they eat next to each other on their dining table since they always sat opposite each other.<p>

They continued to eat embraced in a comfortable silence until Rukia spoke. "Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" he asked while chewing on the fish. He stared at her.

"Remember the place where you stalked me before?" she asked with a small smile. She knew he remembered. That was the day they first had a mutual understanding though she couldn't admit it to herself that time.

He seemed deep in thought and then he nodded. "Oh yeah. That one mountain in Nagano. That was the day when—" he cut himself off when what she said registered in his mind. "Wait! I didn't stalk you! I _followed_ you!"

Rukia giggled. "No, you stalked me. I never thought you'd resolve in becoming a stalker though."

"I am not a stalker! I hate you _midget_!"

"I hate you more _strawberry_."

Ichigo glared at her and Rukia just stuck out her tongue.

She could get in his nerves sometimes, _no_, like all the time! But that was one of the million things he loves about her. He didn't realize he smiled and Rukia couldn't help but ask.

"Why are you smiling?" she was looking suspiciously at him. "That better be me or else!"

Ichigo got out of his reverie and shook his head. He looked at her with a chuckle. "You don't trust me?" he asked incredulously, pretending to be hurt. "I can't believe you'd say that."

"Hmph! Just tell me why are you smiling like an idiot!" she questioned irritated.

"What? You think I have my eyes for some other girl?" Ichigo shook his head in disbelief.

Rukia frowned and snubbed him. Ichigo sighed loudly.

"Mou! I am thinking about you baka!" he declared looking at his food. Rukia's gaze turned to him, eyes wide. "What?"

"I said I am th—"

"I heard you moron! I'm just… well… surprised…"

"Why would you be surprised?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

Rukia thought suddenly of her dream last night. How she could feel him hovering over her already hot body. How she could feel his hands traveling, caressing her body softly. How she could feel him smell and taste her in every inches of her body. She didn't notice the deep visible blush that crept on her face. Ichigo saw this and he shook her shoulder when he realized she was staring into space. "Hey! Rukia! Earth to Rukia! Hello!"

She saw that Ichigo was looking funnily at her and she realized she had spaced out. "Eh?"

"What are you thinking? You're face is red. Are you getting sick? Does your head hurt again?" he asked consecutively, tone worried.

"Ah, no, I'm okay! Yes! I'm okay really!" she said smiling brightly at him and laughed. "Don't worry."

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah yeah. Now finish the breakfast then we could prepare ourselves to go in Nagano."

Ichigo sighed. "Alright. You too then. But if your head hurts again, tell me okay?"

"I know, I know, _Onii-sama_." She said teasingly. Ichigo scowled at her. "Don't call me that."

"Why?"

"I don't want you calling me that. Reminds me that this whole relationship isn't suppose to happen." He muttered the last sentence.

There was a pregnant pause and it was uncomfortable. Rukia giggled nervously. "I'm really okay Ichigo. Stop worrying about me for once, will you?"

He sighed deeply. "Just making sure, baka." Rukia looked at him with sincere eyes. "But I don't want you to worry about me."

Ichigo smiled. "Okay, if that's what you want. I'll just take care of you." Rukia returned his gesture. A comfortable silence ensued while they eat their breakfast courtesy of Rukia.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, they both went to their respective rooms to dress up. Ichigo finished first and decided to settle down on the couch of the living room to wait for his girlfriend slash stepsister.<p>

Ichigo couldn't help but think how long this relationship of theirs would go. He couldn't help but think their parents reactions when they learn about them. Would they be mad enough to break them apart? Or would they disown them? That was the worst scenario. But even so, when he told Rukia he loves her, he was ready. He was already ready to face the consequences entangled with their decision. They chose each other, even though it wasn't right. They risked everything the moment they confessed to each other, the moment they kissed each other. And so, he would do anything to protect this relationship of theirs. It was precious for the both of them. If they have to fight the fate, they would do it. Just to be together.

Rukia flicked his forehead and he rubbed the offended skin. "Ow!" She smirked. "Is what you are thinking really important that you didn't notice me came down and call you for almost five minutes now?"

She wore a simple pale blue dress that showed her curves. With that dress, she looked like a little kid. Ichigo reminded himself to never tell her that or he was going to be dead.

"What? Really?" he asked her, wide eyes. Rukia laughed at him. "Baka, I'm kidding. Come on." She held his hand in hers to drag him off the couch and on to their way.

* * *

><p>It was a two hour ride from Karakura to Nagano via train. They sat next to each with hands tangled amongst each other, Rukia's head on his shoulder and Ichigo's head on her head. They were enjoying the peaceful silence. The train had few passengers, probably because it was weekend.<p>

They finally reached their destination and hand-in-hand, they walked towards the mountain. The view was beautiful. The flowers were in full bloom and the cherry blossom petals from the lone cherry blossom tree in the mountain were fluttering around with the wind. Rukia grinned brightly and pushed her hand away from Ichigo's grip. She ran around twirling and spinning as she laughed whole heartedly. Ichigo just smiled softly. Watching her that happy was enough for him to be happy. Her smile was so radiant. He didn't want her to lose it so he would do anything to protect her smile.

Rukia stopped in her tracks as she noticed Ichigo staring at her. She smiled, amusement twinkling in her eyes. "Ichigo! Stop staring at me! I'm going to melt you know!" she then laughed when he stared at her wide eyed.

She held out her arms and Ichigo understood. He walked towards her. With each step he took, his heart beat fast against his chest. He gave her a bright grin as he reached her and enclosed her in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his torso.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while, with the flowers on the grass swayed, the cherry blossoms fluttered around them, and the wind gushed as the sun brightly shone upon them.

They looked in each other's eyes without turning away from each other. Their eyes showed happiness with each other.

Rukia took his hand in hers and dragged him towards the tree, overlooking a town in Nagano. Ichigo stood beside her.

"So beautiful."

"Yeah." He agreed then looked at her. "But not as beautiful as you are."

She blushed after hearing his comment and shyly gazed at him. He smiled softly as his eyes softened. "I love you, Rukia."

"I love you too, Ichigo. More than you'll ever know."

They both chuckled and leaned slowly towards each other. They were already forehead to forehead. They both stared at each other's faces, studying it, memorizing it, as if wanting to see it even in their sleep.

They both smiled softly as they closed the gap between them. They kissed each other's lips. At first, it was slow and chaste. And then, it became deep. Ichigo's lips moved on top of hers, making Rukia do the same. Ichigo encircled his arms around her waist while Rukia's arms around his neck.

They both suddenly felt different. They knew it. That feeling. The feeling of pleasure. Desire.

And then they remembered their dream from last night. The reason why they both awakened so early in the morning. It was that dream.

They both gasped and their closed eyes opened, but their lips never left each other. Ichigo regained his composure and taking the chance of her lips parted, he assaulted her mouth with his tongue. Rukia moaned and her amethyst eyes slowly closed, causing Ichigo to smile in the kiss. She could feel Ichigo's tongue skillfully travel in the cavern of her mouth. The way he tasted her, she was in bliss. She could feel the pleasure build up inside her. Meanwhile, Ichigo was savoring her. She was delicious, he discovered. He couldn't wait to taste more of her. His hands wandered and it was too late when Rukia realized that his right hand was on her head, gripping it, and pushing it towards his face as if getting aggressive. His free hand was rubbing her back up and down sending shivers down her spines. She was turned on but it wasn't enough. She needed more. She _wanted_ him right then and there.

Their bodies collided with each other and they felt it. The desire and pleasure escalated. Ichigo couldn't control himself any longer. He couldn't, especially Rukia seemed to love what he was doing. It seemed like she didn't want him to stop. It seemed like she needed him as much as he needed her.

Ichigo let go of her mouth to stare down at her. The physical contact was still intact. "Rukia..." he said breathlessly. She was panting. "I w—"

"I want you, Ichigo." She cut him off. Ichigo's eyes widened at that. "I need you. Please Ichigo. I—"

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I won't be able to control myself anymore so if you're not sure about this, tell me while it's still early."

They stared at each other's eyes. After a good minute, Rukia's lips broke into a genuine smile and she nodded. Ichigo's eyes softened and both eyes closed, they kissed again.

It became deep again as Ichigo wasted no time and attacked her mouth with his tongue again. They backed away from the cliff and Ichigo pushed her against the tree. Rukia's hands gripped his orange hair and tilted her head to give him more access. Ichigo seemed satisfied already with her mouth so he proceeded on her neck. She shivered the moment his lips came in contact with her soft neck. He kissed her neck and then sucked. She moaned in pleasure and pressed her chest against his, wanting to feel more of him against her skin. Ichigo seemed to understand this and gently tugged at her dress. His hands travel around her back and slipped down the zipper of her dress, making a shrill sound. The dress fell down on the grass as Ichigo kissed her shoulder. The only left of her was her undergarments.

Rukia pouted, Ichigo saw and he had to stifle a laugh at her expression. She looked so cute. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She nodded towards him and he understood what she meant. He was still fully clothed. He chuckled and smirked at her. "Why don't you take it off?"

Rukia's amethyst eyes twinkled lustily and she kissed him fully on the lips before turning away and taking off the disturbing dark purple shirt. She smiled at the sight. He was well-built. Maybe the creator was in a good mood when he created him. She had to laugh at that thought.

Her hands travel on his chest while his hands went to her back again to remove her bra. When it was finally removed, he collected the small right breast and pinched it slightly. Rukia moaned again in his touch and arched her back to give him access. His face was already on her chest and her hands went around his head to push it against her chest. "Oh, Ichigo." She said in full pleasure while he sucked in her hard nipple.

Her knees felt jelly and Ichigo probably realized this so he led her body on the grass while kissing the daylights out of her. She could feel the grass underneath her back but she ignored it and focused on her lover while he assaulted her breasts. After that, he proceeded to send butterfly kisses on her stomach until he reached her legs. She looked at him. She could see in his eyes how much he loved her. So much that he was willing to show her how much.

Wordlessly, she nodded at him to continue. "Ichigo, I want you now."

"Rukia…"

"Please."

With that final word and those look in her eyes, how could he turn her down? Hell, he wanted her too!

And so, without further ado, he took off his pants and his undergarment, revealing his hardened cock. Rukia was amazed. She wondered how it would feel to be inside her. Well, she didn't have to wonder for long since she would feel it now.

Ichigo stared at her as if asking if she… "You ready?" She nodded with a smile as her hands were impaled on his shoulders. With that, he impaled himself in her already wet pussy.

They both gasped at the overwhelming feeling. Both were happy to feel the other inside of them, thinking that it was the destiny's doing that they got together. Their first meeting flashed in their minds, the bickering, the silent war, the mutual understanding, the comfort, the forgiveness… they were so overwhelming Rukia wanted to cry.

Instead, she let out a shriek of shock and pain but then, they quickly subsided when he stayed still and whispered sweet words in her ears. "It's okay, Rukia. It wouldn't hurt soon. Just stay still."

"Hmm…"

"Tell me if it doesn't hurt anymore and I'll slowly move."

"I-It doesn't hurt anymore. You can move now."

"Okay." And he moved slowly inside her. Rukia couldn't contain her moans any longer and she loudly spoke of his name. "Ichigo!"

"Rukia…" he groaned. "So… tight…"

Soon, they both got used to it and kissed each other as Ichigo thrust in and out of her, making Rukia squirmed in pleasure underneath him. "There! Faster! Harder!" she demanded, her tone full of desire.

"I-I'm almost there… Ichigo!"

"I-I am too… Rukia!"

They both came at the same time as orgasm took the both of them in heaven. Heaven that only two of them knew.

Ichigo breathed heavily, his arms keeping him from crushing Rukia underneath him. She smiled at him. "Don't be afraid, Ichigo. I'll catch you."

He stared at her with a smile and let his exhausted body fall on top of her. Rukia embraced him with a soft smile on her face. "That was great."

"Yeah," he said, still trying to catch his breathing. "But, I never thought it would be this tiring."

"What? It's your first time?"

"Of course Baka. What do you think?" Then Ichigo stared at her in alarm. "Don't tell me, it's not your first time?" he asked with amber eyes wide.

Rukia laughed at him. "Idiot! It's my first time too. I never thought about this even the time I was with Renji."

Ichigo smiled relieved. "I'm glad. I'm really glad." Rukia kissed him on his lips. "I'm so glad to do it with you."

"Me too."

They stayed like that for a while before Ichigo felt Rukia shivered. The wind was gushing wildly. He sat up and gave Rukia her undergarments. "Here, you dress up. You're going to catch a cold." He helped her sat up across him. Rukia smiled gently. "Thanks." Ichigo gave her a chaste kiss before dressing up himself.

"I love you." Ichigo lovingly said to her.

"I love you too." Rukia replied with a bright smile.

Once dressed up, they both stayed for a while in each other's arms sitting against the tree with Rukia on Ichigo's lap. Ichigo lay his head onto Rukia's as her face peacefully gazed at the town.

_I'm so happy to be with you, Rukia. I love you._

Rukia's eyes closed as she was overwhelmed by Ichigo's comforting scent.

_Thank you for accepting me, for making me happy, and for loving me for the way I am… Ichigo. I'll love you forever._

And they both enjoyed the peaceful silence and the great view before them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__: O.M.G! Did I really just write THAT? I was gulping many times whether I need to write the (coughs) terms for that. I'm sooooooorry! I am freaking out. Freaking out! Waaahh! It's my first time, so leave me alone! XD_

_Thank you for everything and I'm so sorry for the lateness! _

_Please Review! I'll be waiting!_

_**Next Chapter:**__ Cultural Festival is coming up. Ichigo and Rukia faces problems as their friends finally notice something different between them! Will the couple admit their growing relationship to their friends? Just wait for the 16__th__ tale! (Please be patient!)_

_**Yours Truly,  
><strong>__Mari Kia Aishiteru._


	16. Tale 16: The Destined Forbidden Love

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Bleach. Simple as that._

* * *

><p>—<strong>IchiRuki: The Destined Tale<strong>**—**  
><em>A Bleach AU Fanfic<br>Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

Sunlight reflected through her window as Rukia woke up the next day in her lover's warm arms. They slept in her room as per her request. She had a massive headache again and he stayed the night before because he was worried about her and she told him to stay. She didn't know why but she felt safe in his arms. His warmth comforts her. Her headache subsided a while later and she was able to sleep well. Thanks to him.

She stared at him in his sleep as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. He looked peaceful. His usual scowl and furrowed eyebrows were absent. That made his face looked more handsome. Rukia had to stifle a giggle as she thought he looked like a new born baby. She smiled lovingly as she continued to adore his face. She raised her hand that was resting against his chest, to his cheek leaving soft caresses on it. He smiled in his sleep and Rukia felt content and happy at that moment.

_I wish we could be together for as long as we like… just like this… savoring every moment… without having to hide from others… _She thought and her bright smile changed into a sad one._ If only we met under different circumstances… _She continued to stare at him._ If only you aren't my stepmother's son… _He fingers stopped on his lips and caressed it with her thumb._ If only you aren't my stepbrother…_

She was surprised to feel and see his hand on her hand that was on his face. He gripped it and slowly, amber eyes fell down on her amethyst ones. They stared at each other before he smiled and kissed her fingers. Rukia blushed at the bold and sweet gesture.

"Good morning..." he whispered still smiling at her. She returned his gesture despite herself.  
>"Morning, Ichigo."<p>

"Have a good night's sleep?" he asked. Rukia knew he was talking about her headache the previous night. She nodded. "I'm okay now Ichigo. No need to worry yourself about me."

He kissed her lips and she couldn't help but kissed him back. Their eyes both closed as the kiss became deeper. That was when Rukia's alarm clock next to her bed went off ringing. Rukia pulled away from him. Ichigo pouted. She laughed.

"What's with your face?"

He pulled her body closer to his own and held her tightly. "I want to stay like this forever."

Rukia gasped inaudibly but smiled. "Yeah, me too." Ichigo kissed her hair.

"But,"

Ichigo stopped when he heard that word from her. "We need to get up now or the maids would see us in this position. They'll be back today, remember?"

He sighed and loosen his grip on her as he sat up, rubbing his head. "I know." He said.

Rukia smiled at him while still lying on her bed on her side. "I love you, Ichigo." She said out of the blue. She didn't know why but she felt that she wanted to tell him that.

Ichigo stared at her confused at the sudden words but then smirked and gave her a chaste kiss. "Love you too, Rukia."

"Now now…" she pushed him away before they did something intimate again. They would be in big trouble if someone saw them. "Go to your room and freshen up. I want to sleep a bit more."

His hand unconsciously raised on her head. "Are you—" Rukia cut him off by pushing his hand on her head away. "Ichigo! I'm alright! I just want to do some shut eye. That doesn't mean I feel ill or something." She told him clearly irritated.

He looked away from her. "I see. Sorry."

Rukia groaned. "Mou… just go now. I'll be down in a while." He nodded with a smile.

"Okay."

After one final kiss, Rukia stared at his back until he was out of her room. She lay flat on her back and stared at the ceiling with her right arm on her forehead. She smiled sadly.

_I wonder… what would happen to us… from now on…_

* * *

><p><strong>Tale 16<br>**_The Destined Forbidden Love_

"_I love her but I couldn't; I love him, but I shouldn't; we love each other but fate seemed to get in our way. We are going with the flow, trying to fight off our resigned fate."_

* * *

><p>"So you're in the airport now?"<br>_"Yes, we'll arrive in there in the late afternoon."_ Replied the person from the other line.  
>"Okay, we'll wait for you in the airport then." Rukia said as she poured down a carton of milk in her glass cup. Ichigo sat across her eating breakfast. She wasn't able to go back to sleep so after a few minutes of swimming in her thoughts, she freshened up herself and went down in the dining to have breakfast with Ichigo. He was already seated when she showed up and few maids were already serving food. He told her they came in the mansion a little while after his shower. The said guy was eating.<p>

"_Thanks Rukia. I really missed you and Ichigo, even though I just haven't seen you two in just a day. It still felt like years."_

Rukia's face turned into confusion. Ichigo looked on in curiosity. "Eh? Don't tell me Dad didn't keep you busy?"

Masaki blushed and was greatly thankful that Rukia wasn't there to see it. _"H-He did. But of course, I couldn't help but think about my children…"_

Rukia smiled. That was very kind of Masaki to think of her as one of her 'children'. "Okaaaay. You need to tell me what happened in your honeymoon… I'm looking forward to hear them."

"_Of course!" _she chirped._ "So, have you two eaten breakfast yet? It is still so early."_

Rukia nodded but then remembered her stepmother couldn't see her. "Hai, we're eating right now."

Masaki gasped from the other line. _"Oh! I'm sorry! Why didn't you tell me that I called at the wrong time?"  
><em>"No no, it's okay. I just came down a little while before you called anyway."  
><em>"Hmm… so we'll see you later then. Our flight is already announced. I'll just call when we arrive."<br>_"Okay. Take care and see you later."

And both of them hung up.

* * *

><p>"You called Rukia?" Isshin asked his wife as he approached her. He went to the front reception to ask about their flight.<p>

Masaki nodded with a smile. "Yes, she said she and Ichigo would fetch up in the airport when we arrive. The two of them are currently eating breakfast though."  
>"Hmm…" Isshin nodded with a smile as he held her hand and led her. "Come on, let's go home."<br>"Okay." Masaki grinned as she gripped his husband's hand.

* * *

><p>"So, what did Mom say?" Ichigo asked. Rukia went back to her breakfast as she returned her mobile phone on the table next to her plate.<br>"Well, they will arrive in Japan a little late in the afternoon. Mom will call me if they arrive."  
>"I see, so we are going at the airport later then."<p>

Rukia nodded. They sat in silence except the sound of the utensils making contact with glassware.

"So," Ichigo broke the silence casually. "I guess we have to do our homework until afternoon today."

Rukia choked on what she was eating and hurriedly gulp the milk on her right. She coughed and Ichigo looked on worriedly. "Hey, you okay?"

She cleared her throat and nodded. "Y-Yeah, just surprise. I totally forgot about it."

He raised an eyebrow._ Forget about it? That's so unusual for Rukia. She never forgets something like that… _He wondered why._ Oh, _he suddenly realized why.

Her mind was preoccupied by him so she forgot their homework for tomorrow. Ichigo couldn't help but smirked.

Rukia noticed his expression and it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why are you smirking like that?"

Ichigo returned to the real world and looked at Rukia who was staring at him. "What?"

"I said, why are you smirking? You look like an idiot." She commented as she went back to her food.

"What? I didn't look like an idiot. I just thought of something that made me smirk." He replied.

She gazed at him in suspicion. "Is that about me?"

He was intimidated by her aura and that voice; it was enough to send him to his grave that early. He decided to just drop it off.

"N-No, it's not important. Forget about it."

Rukia 'hmphed' and ignored him for the rest of the meal. Ichigo just sighed.

_Note to self: Don't let her see your facial expression when you were thinking about her embarrassments. _

After the breakfast, the two of them went back to their rooms. Rukia still ignored him and went back to her own room. Ichigo just sighed and let her alone for the time being.

* * *

><p>Rukia sat down on her chair in front of her study desk. She opened her bag and pulled out her notes. She wanted to finish all of her homework before lunch so she could have some sleep. She thought that maybe her headache was just because she had been sleep deprived lately.<p>

She worked on her homework but she noticed that her sight was becoming hazy and blurry. It was still the first subject and she was already tired? She had thought. She continued on though and ignored the dizziness that was overcoming her. Soon, it wasn't just her sight, but also her right hand that was trembling. She gripped her pen tighter and shook her head lightly, to get rid of the dizziness. She closed her eyes tightly but to no avail. Her hand let go of the pen even though she didn't remember letting it go. It landed on the table and her both hands rose to clutch her head. She was breathing heavily. Her eyes were still closed and she sat still, trying to regain her normal breathing and her surroundings to stop moving.

"What's with me?" she muttered to herself.

She opened her eyes to find that she wasn't seeing moving things anymore. She sighed in relief. She tried her hands, opened and closed it. Both of them were still trembling, but not like a while ago.

She rose from her spot on the chair and lay down on her bed, leaving her notes on the table. She lay flat on her back and closed her eyes. Her heart was beating faster against her chest.

_I've got a very bad feeling about this. _Her lower lip trembled in confusion and fear._ What the hell is happening to me?_

* * *

><p>Ichigo stretched his arms upwards with a small smile. "I'm finally done." He muttered to himself. He fixed his notes and put them in his bag. He glanced at the digital clock on his desk. It read '10AM'.<p>

_It was only ten in the morning?_ He thought. Well, after all, they had breakfast so early.

He wondered if his stepsister slash girlfriend was already finished with hers. He stood up and decided to check up on her.

He knocked on her door. "Rukia?"

No answer. He knocked again.

Still, no answer. He gripped the doorknob and twisted it and was surprised to find it open. He let out a sigh before calling out. "Rukia? I'm coming in."

For the third time, there was still no answer. He opened the door and peeked in. "Rukia?"

He scanned the room. Her notes were left unattended on her study desk and her pen was on the floor. Maybe it fell down when she stood up. He thought. He then searched for her and found her on her bed. He came in and closed the door behind him before moving towards her. He sat on her bed when he saw her clutching her head, _again_. She was lying on her side, her back was to him. He worriedly put a hand on her shoulder. "Rukia. Are you awake? Answer me." He whispered.

_She is breathing heavily._ Ichigo thought worriedly.

"Rukia, hey Rukia!" He was now rubbing her head. She felt his caresses and so she opened her eyes slowly, meeting a pair of worried amber eyes staring at her painful amethyst ones.

"I-Ichigo…"  
>"Rukia… is it hurting again?" he whispered softly, afraid that if he spoke loudly, her head would ache more.<p>

She shook her head. Her sight blurred again. "I-Ichigo… I'm feeling… dizzy….Y-You… hazy…"

He changed his position next to her head and put it on his lap. He put his both hands on her both hands that was clutching both sides of her head. He noticed that her hands were trembling and he bit his lip. This was different than before. Before, it was just headaches, but now, she was feeling dizzy, and her hands were trembling too much. His forehead touched hers but her temperature was normal. He was getting a bad feeling about Rukia's health condition.

He kissed her forehead and spoke words of comfort in an attempt to calm her down. "It's okay. I'm here… I will be here, Rukia. I promise."

She smiled despite the pain in her eyes and closed her eyes. Her breathing started to even out and her trembling slowly stopped. He caressed her hands and stared at her now sleeping face. He then heard her whisper his name. "I'm here. I'm right here." He murmured and continued to stare at her wondering about her odd pains.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's eyes slowly opened and he blinked. He felt sore. His neck was numbed. He sat up and noticed that it was because of his position on Rukia's bed. He didn't even notice that he fell asleep while watching over her.<p>

Speaking of her, Ichigo gazed at her to find her still sleeping. She was crouched on his lap. He smiled. She looked like a little baby.

He jumped when he heard Rukia's phone went off on the desk next to her bed. He reached for it and looked at the ID caller. It was his mother. He answered it.

"Hello, Mom?"  
><em>"Ichigo?"<em> Masaki asked surprise evident in her tone. _"What are you doing with Rukia's phone?"  
><em>"She's sleeping. And I'm in her room…"

Wait, that came out wrong.

"W-What I mean is…"  
><em>"What's wrong with Rukia? Is she sick?"<em> his mother asked worriedly. _"Is that why you're watching over her in her room?"_

Ichigo thought about it._ That's so close. That's good._

"Um… no, it's another headache. But she'll be okay." _I hope so._  
><em>"Hmm… I called because we already arrive in Tokyo Airport. But if Rukia is resting, you can stay home and watch over her. We would just call the driver to pick us up."<br>_"Okay. Sorry Mom."  
><em>"It's alright. See you later."<br>_"Hai, take care."

Masaki hung up and so was Ichigo. He sighed and gazed at Rukia again. He caressed her head softly. "Rukia…"

* * *

><p>"Masaki? What's wrong with Rukia?" Isshin asked as he brought their luggage from the luggage section.<br>"She had another headache and is sleeping. Ichigo is watching over her so they wouldn't be able to fetch us."  
>"What?" Isshin's scrunched in suspicion. "Her headache was getting worse. I think we need to send her to a hospital for a check-up." He said, in deep thought.<p>

Masaki sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"Come on," Isshin said. "I'll just call the driver, let's get our things over there."  
>"Alright."<p>

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!" Masaki embraced her son tightly. "I missed you so much."<br>"Me too, Mom." Ichigo smiled. "I missed you too."

The servants took away their entire luggage as the two hugged each other. Soon, they both pulled away and stared at her son.

"How's Rukia?" she asked worriedly. Ichigo looked upstairs.  
>"She's still sleeping."<br>"I see, I'll go and see her." Masaki disappeared upstairs and Isshin walked over to his stepson.

"Okaeri." He said with a small smile.  
>"Aa, hai, tadaima, Otousan."<br>"Ichigo," said teen noticed the serious stare of the older man. "Is it just another headache?" Ichigo knew that he couldn't lie to him for this man was Rukia's father. He couldn't tell his mother because he knew she would worry about her. Of course, he was worried too but…

"Actually, a while ago, I found her lying on her bed. We decided to do our homework separately in our own rooms. When I finished, I checked up on her but found her in that condition. She was breathing heavily and clutching her head. Her hands were both trembling so much." Isshin's eyes narrowed. "When I asked her, she said she was feeling dizzy and I think her sight was hazy. So I stayed with her until she fell asleep."

"I see." Isshin sighed. He knew something was happening to Rukia. Something that wasn't good. Ichigo noticed that he was in deep thought and started to worry. "Otousan?"  
>"Ah," He smiled upon seeing his stepson looking at him. "Thank you Ichigo, for taking care of Rukia."<br>"It's nothing." He shrugged. "I want to, besides, she's my sister now." _Even though I care for her much more than that. Well, there's no way I'm going to tell him that._  
>"Good, I'm lucky to have someone like you care about Rukia that much."<p>

Ichigo just smiled. He felt horrible, lying to Isshin. He was a great and nice man. But, he couldn't tell him, his mother, them. He was afraid. He was afraid that they might not accept their relationship and who knows? Rukia and he might end up separating because of their parents. That was the worst scenario. And he didn't want that to happen.

No, he would never let that happen!

"I'm going to take a rest after checking up on Rukia. Just wake us when it's dinner time alright?" Isshin asked, taking Ichigo out of his thoughts. He nodded. "Hai, I will."

And the older Kuchiki went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Oh, <em>anata<em>."  
>"I just want to check up on her."<p>

Masaki smiled. She was caressing Rukia's hair and was staring at her. She was sleeping peacefully. She was sitting on the young girl's bed, leaning on the headboard of the bed. Her husband sat down on the edge of the bed, looking over at his sleeping daughter.

"It's been a long time since I've done this." Isshin murmured.  
>"What is?" Masaki asked confusion clear in her tone. Isshin smiled sadly.<br>"This, staring at Rukia. I don't even have time for her anymore lately. I'm a horrible father to her all this time."

Masaki shook her head. "That isn't true."

Isshin gazed at his wife who was smiling. "Rukia, she understands you. She knew how you do everything for her. She is strong. And I know, she doesn't think ill of you. She loves you because…"

They both stared at the sleeping young girl.

"…you are her father."

Isshin let out a gentle smile. "You're right. And I love her so much… because she is my daughter."

Masaki nodded with a bright grin. Her husband raised his hand to hers as his free hand gripped Rukia's. "Thank you Masaki. I'm so glad you came into my life. You changed everything in me."

He kissed Rukia's forehead.

"And gave Rukia, a true love of a mother that she deserves. Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me. I'm thankful to you too, because you are so nice to my son, treating him as your own."

They both chuckled lightly and continued to stare at the young girl. They didn't notice another teen who was observing them for a while.

Ichigo smiled as he stepped back from the slightly open door and went into his own.

* * *

><p>Rukia woke up because of the sound of the crickets outside her room. Her eyes blinked the sleepiness clouded in them. She felt heavy and couldn't even sit up on her bed so she kept laying down afraid that if she do something strenuous—even though it's just sitting up—her head would ache again just like that morning.<p>

She never felt that pain before. It was as if her head was drilled or it was as if hammered or it was as if being smashed on a hard concrete repeatedly.

Anyways, it was very painful and she didn't like it.

Currently, she couldn't feel anything except the heaviness of her body. Every part of her felt numbed that she couldn't even raised a finger. She stared at her room's ceiling. She hated the feeling of hopelessness, that she couldn't do anything.

She wondered what time it was and mustered the courage to move her head towards her side. She looked at her bedside alarm clock and realized that it was already ten in the evening. She straightened her head again and let her body indulged in comfort of her bed. She sighed heavily.

"Dad and Mom… are already… home…" she muttered and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>The next day came by so quickly. Ichigo and Rukia walked to school together after a breakfast with Masaki since Isshin went for work early in the morning. Last night at dinner, Rukia was bombarded with questions from the couple but she just said that she was alright. She didn't tell anybody her suspicions. She knew it wasn't just a normal headache. It had to be something since she was having difficulty in writing or even moving things with her hands. It trembled and she couldn't help but to be afraid of herself. She couldn't muster the courage to tell her parents or even Ichigo, since she knew they had the tendency to worry, especially about her.<p>

The walk to school had been uneventful. Ichigo had been quiet. Rukia thought it was because he knew she was getting irritated with the constant 'Rukia, are you alright?' questions. She was thankful for that.

"Ohayou! Ichigo! Rukia!" Senna greeted cheerfully, embracing Rukia in the process as soon as they reached their classroom door.  
>"Ohayou, Senna." Ichigo replied back as he sat on his seat.<p>

"Yo Ichigo!" Shuuhei greeted as saluted at him. Ichigo nodded at him with a slight smile. "Yo."

"Ohayou!" Momo's voice radiated. She ran over to them with Senna and Rukia in tow. "Ne, did you see Shirou-chan? He's going to be late."

With that said, Shuuhei looked at the wall clock hanging above their classroom's blackboard. "Oh yeah, class starts in ten minutes."

"Rukia and Ichigo are nearly late too huh…" Senna muttered.

"Eh?" Rukia turned to her. Senna smiled. "Nothing!"

On cue, their white haired friend walked in the room towards his seat. "Shirou-chan!"

"Oh, Ohayou Momo." He greeted as he hung his backpack beside his desk.

Toushirou walked towards them and Momo wrapped her arms around his other arm. "Why are you late?"

"I'm not late. There's still nine minutes."

"That's why we're asking." Senna said. "It's very rare for you to come to school with only nine minutes to spare. Care to explain why?"

Raising an eyebrow, Toushirou said, "Is there something wrong with that? I just did some errands, that's all."

"Errands?" they all asked.

"Yes, errands, for my grandmother. It seems like she's getting sick. I bought some medicine since her personal maid is enjoying her day-off."

"Hmm… I see." They all nodded their heads.

"Well anyways, how's your weekend?" Senna asked Ichigo and Rukia. "Your parents just came back yesterday right? That means you two were alone in that house."

Upon remembering what happened on Saturday, Ichigo and Rukia blushed a deep shade of red. They tried to hide it but it never went passed the sharp eyes of Senna and Toushirou.

"Rukia-chan? Are you getting sick again? Your face is very red." Momo said in concern as she put a hand on her friend's forehead. Rukia shook her head and detangled Momo's hand from her forehead. She gave her a smile. "I'm okay."

"You sure?"

Rukia nodded with a grin. "Yup."

This seemed to convince Momo. "If you say so."

Before Shuuhei could ask Ichigo the same thing—because his face was red too—the school bell rang and the students scrambled to their classrooms and seats. Ichigo was thankful for it.

Their teacher went inside with a smile. "Ohayou!"

"Ohayou sensei!"

"I have some news." The teacher declared seriously.

"Ehhh~?" the class replied.

"As you all know, autumn season is coming up. And because of this, our school will going to have the—"

"Cultural Festival!" Half of the class yelled cutting off the teacher.

"Yeah yeah. You guys are too excited."

But the students weren't listening. They broke into murmurs and excited mumbles. The teacher slammed a book on her desk and the conversations died down as the students turned their attention to her. "Class, whatever you want to do for the cultural festival is your choice. The money you'll raise will go to an orphanage. I'm sure the children will be grateful so you need to work hard."

"Haii!" they all replied enthusiastically.

"And, the class with most earned money will have a surprise."

"Yay!"

"We need to win!"

"We'll do our best!"

"Good now, I'll give you time to decide. I need to know your plans before this day finish alright?"

"HAIIII~!"

"Class president and vice president, please take charge and talk about what you guys want to do this cultural festival."

"Hai." Senna and Rukia stood up and walked to the podium as their teacher went out of the room saying about a personnel's meeting.

Senna looked over at their class. "Now, let's start. Any great ideas and suggestions?" she asked with a smile. A student from the back raised his hand and Senna called over him.

"What about a maid café?"

"Ehhh!" the girls' immediate reacted as Rukia wrote the "maid café" on the board. The boy pouted. "Why? That would be great!"

"You boys just want to see us in those frilly and short maid skirts!" one girl said.

"Yeah that's right~!" another girl agreed.

Soon, the girls bombarded the poor boy but were saved by his fellow men. The classroom reached uproar again.

"Guys! Calm down! That's just a suggestion. We're still going to vote for majority."

The noise died down.

Momo smiled as she leaned at Hisagi. "Senna's great ne?"

Shuuhei nodded at her. "You're right. The class actually listens to her. As expected from her."

"Now, let's hear another one."

"Hai hai hai!" a girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Reiko-chan?"

"Why don't we have a band?"

"A band?" the class asked in unison.

Senna seemed to be in thought. "Reiko-chan, care to elaborate?"

"Well, since some of the boys are great in playing instruments and Kuchiki-san is a great lead singer," Rukia's eyes widened when she heard that. "I thought we could form a band." She said as she shrugged.

"That would be so cool!"

"Rukia."

Rukia nodded at Senna as she wrote the word "Band" on the board.

"Anything else?" Senna asked whilst facing the class. There was no one raising their hand. "Nothing else?"

"Hai!"

"Yes, Haruka-chan?" a girl with long dark hair and emerald eyes smiled as she stood up. "I have a proposition."

Senna raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It would be interesting if we combined those two suggestions." Senna slowly nodded and a smile creeping up on her face. "Oohhh… continue."

"We could initially do the maid café and then the band would be for entertainment. That way, we could attract customers easily."

"Oh! I love your idea!" Senna exclaimed. "So classmates, who's with me?"

Almost all of the students raised their hands. Ichigo and Toushirou weren't that enthusiastic though.

"Well, that's decided then!"

Rukia sighed. "I'm going to sing again." She muttered as the class roared in excitement. She turned to face the board. "What's the point in writing this if we're just going to combine them?" she sighed again.

She faced her classmates and locked eyes with ambers. She smiled and he returned the gesture. But thinking about the preparations made her sighed, again.

This would be a very long week.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ I'm sorry I'm late. And yes, a cliffhanger. Sorry about that. I hope you like this though. :P_

_**Reminders**__: First, I have a poll on my profile. Please visit and vote! Thank you! Second, updates for my progress fanfictions are all written in my profile. Please feel free to go in there for updates and their status. _

_**Ranting in my native language**__: (Sorry if you don't understand)_

_Nakakapagod maglakad ng mga papeles para sa OJT grabe. Sobrang haba ng pila pagkatapos nagkakasingitan pa. Kakainis yung mga taong ganoon. Walang galang. Pare-pareho lang naman kaming naghihirap ah. Tapos, may lalaki pang napaka "gentleman" *sarcastic tone here.* akala mo kung sino. Sabihin ba naman sa babae na, "may angal ka? kung may problema ka sabihin mo lang." ang yabang, kakabad trip. Hmph! Mga lalaki talaga ngayon. Hmph! XD (no offense to boys out there.)  
>Pero finally, nagawa na namin ang dapat gawin and OJT na namin sa Tuesday, April 10. Whoo! Excited and kinakabahan ako. Haha~ This is it!<em>

_I'm sorry for that. I can't really suppress those feelings.  
>Anyways, please review! Thank you so much my dear reviewers and friends~! <em>

_**Next Chapter:**__ The cultural festival~ Oh, the friends finds it out! XD Just look forward for the next one!_ _—Tale 17: The Destined Release._

_Mari Kia Aishiteru._


	17. Tale 17: The Destined Release

_**A/N: **__I'm really sorry! I'm sooooo late! I know! And… I have some bad news. I don't know if it is for you guys but… oh, well. Before I announce that, let's get on with the story shall we? I don't want to make you guys wait for much longer. Well then, ENJOY!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Bleach. Simple as that._

* * *

><p>—<strong>IchiRuki: The Destined Tale—<br>**_A Bleach AU Fanfiction_**  
><strong>_Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

"Hey! Put it over there!"

"Wait! Carry these for a while!"

"Will somebody please help with the decorations?!"

These were some of the calls of the students who were busy preparing for the upcoming Cultural festival. Everyone was excited and enthusiastic because it only came once in a year. Classes were suspended for the preparations so they could decorate their rooms with their propositions. Well, as for the class 2-1, a maid café with a band was not that bad. However, when it came to the costumes and stuffs, it was so hard.

The class already divided the work into groups. One group would be in charge with the girls' costumes—in short, the maid outfit—, another group would be in charge for the food—all of them were boys, since they decided that the girls would be the one who would serve costumers—another group was for decorations, and the last group would be for the band—with Rukia as the lead singer and a few boys from the class who were from the music club.

Rukia told Ichigo to join the band and play the guitar but he refused, reasoning that if he played, he couldn't watch her sing. She blushed at those words which made Ichigo tease her again. He joined the decorating group instead with Hisagi and Toushirou since that group was going to prepare the menu also. Senna and Momo would be in charge with the costumes and service.

The decorations were finished by the third day so they helped with the menu on the fourth day. The band was also in serious practice and they have listed quite a lot of songs for the festival. Soon, the costumes were done by Friday (fifth day).

"Ahh… why do I have to wear this kind of clothes?" Senna asked as she slumped on her desk, a plastic bag included the costume in hand. It was break time and everyone was out for lunch. The only people left were their group.

"Why? It will be exciting! It is the first time I will wear this…" Momo said with gleam in her eyes.

"You only want Toushirou to see you in those clothes." Senna muttered. Momo blinked at her and smiled.

"That's right."

All of them looked at her, especially Toushirou with wide eyes.

"Why? Don't you want to see me in this outfit, Shirou-chan? This will make me look sexier."

"Sexier?" Senna raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Momo, are you sick? What are you talking about?"

Toushirou was openly blushing and Hisagi couldn't help but laughed. Ichigo noticed and smiled too. "Your 'Shirou-chan' is blushing, Momo-chan." Hisagi commented causing the white haired young man to glare at him. "Shut up."

"But it's true."

"I said shut up!"

"Shirou-chan!" Momo hooked her arm around his as she gazed at him. "Look forward to it okay?"

He turned away with a red face. Senna and Hisagi laughed.

"Ara, Ichigo, what's wrong with Rukia?" Senna inquired as she noticed that their friend was on her seat and she was slumped on her desk. Ichigo leaned closer to her and stared. He smiled when he realized she was asleep.

"She's sleeping." Toushirou pointed out.

"Yeah."

"Why? Is she getting sick again?" Momo asked worriedly.

"Ah, no. She was just up until late thinking of songs to sing for the festival." Ichigo replied and chuckled inwardly when he remembered her pestering him to help her think of songs that she could sing. He also helped her practice since she was still getting nervous in front of crowds. But, when it came to their classmates, she seemed comfortable somehow, and that made him relief.

"Ehh… Rukia-chan is doing her best. That's great. I'm sure everything will be alright." Momo chirped.

"Yup! I'm sure we'll win this! And we will get that surprise! Whatever it is." Senna energetically declared.

"Hai hai."

* * *

><p>Rukia sat up as she rubbed her eyes. "I slept again." She murmured.<p>

"And now you're awake." She heard his voice next to her.

"Ichigo."

He smiled at her. "Finally got some sleep?"

"Yeah, sorry for sleeping in school and while preparing for the festival."

"It's okay. I already told the band your plans and they said that you could rest for today. They already knew what to do."

She nodded with a sigh. "Okay. Thanks." She yawned. "What time is it anyway?"

"You're asking me that. It's already past dinner time midget."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Eh?! I slept that long?"

"Well yeah. Are you really okay though? You're sleeping a lot." She could trace the worry in his voice even though his face was straight.

"I-I'm okay. Don't worry, I'm just really, really sleepy. You need to get some too, Ichigo."

He sighed and patted her head. "I know. Well, see you tomorrow. Good night, Rukia."

"Hmm… good night. Love you Ichigo."

He smiled at her. "Love you too." He pecked her lips before getting out her room.

Once he was out, Rukia laid on her bed again, closing her eyes.

"Something is wrong with me. I know it. I can feel it." She murmured as she put her hand on her chest.

"I'm scared because I don't know what it is."

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of lost and confused amethyst.

_But… even if I knew what is wrong with me… will that make me even scarier?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tale 17 <strong>__  
>The Destined Release<em>

The day of the Cultural Festival finally arrived. The hallways and classrooms were filled with people from outside and from different schools too. Everyone wore happy and excited faces as they greet people and that made every Cultural Festival successful.

Meanwhile, some of the students from class 2-1 were busy distributing fliers at the school's yard where most people are. Some were in the hallway and even at the front of their classroom. Their customers—particularly couples—increased because of the main attraction—the band.

Rukia was ready. She wore a white long sleeve button blouse with a collar and a dark necktie around it, paired up with a black skirt that almost reached her knee and a long dark boots on her feet. Her hair was left as it was but a white hairclip with an amethyst stones was clipped on the right side of her hair. Her outfit made her looked like a rock star. She smiled at that thought.

"Rukia," Senna and Momo stared at her in awe. "You're so beautiful!"

"Thanks."

"Are you ready?" Momo asked as she helped Rukia stand up. She sat on the platform of their classroom just in front of the board. That became their backstage for the performance. A dark red curtain was there to cover up the backstage.

Rukia nodded with a smile. "Yup, I'm ready."

Senna smiled and winked before she disappeared to announce to the customers the main attraction.

"Everyone! The time has come! Our band will finally play! Are you all excited?"

There was a loud "Yes!" that came from the crowd.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's all welcome! The Class 2-1's pride, the lead singer, Kuchiki Rukia!"

Rukia emerged from the curtain and waved. "Hello, our dear customers! We're going to party today!"

A round of applause attacked Rukia. She smiled and adjusted the microphone stand in front of her. Her black guitar attached around her frame.

Momo then whispered to Senna. The two of them were on the sidelines. "Hey, Rukia will play too?"

"Yeah, she likes it."

"I know she will enjoy this as much as us."

Senna gazed at Rukia who was beginning to sing.

"You're totally right."

Rukia plucked the first notes and sang.

_When I fell asleep with your warmth I was happy  
>I thought it would last forever<br>So why was everything I believed in a lie?  
>At times like this you should be here by my side<em>

_My legs are shaking but I want to step forward now_

Ichigo stopped what he was doing and looked behind him. He couldn't see her since he was inside and preparing food. His friends noticed it and the two of them exchanged meaningful glances.

"Ichigo, why don't you take a break first? We can manage here."

"Hisagi…"

"Why don't you help with the serving? The girls are slow."

Ichigo smirked. "Sure." He removed the apron he was wearing and adjusted the dark ribbon around his collar neck before he was out the curtain.

"There is really something going on with those two." Hisagi said. Toushirou nodded. "I see you noticed it too."

"Aa, it is something so obvious." Hisagi said and he turned to his white haired friend. "What do you think?"

Toushirou shrugged. "No choice."

_Even if it's the last minute I want to shine  
>I can still make it on my own<br>I don't cry anymore I don't cry anymore  
>As I fight back tears and raise my head up<br>I whisper that everything's going to be alright_

Rukia's voice raised as the plucking of her guitar became aggressive. The beating of the drums and the bass were perfect as she let her voice roamed in the classroom.

_I don't even know what to believe in  
>And I struggle and remain lost<br>I want to grab hold and make what I'm holding  
>In my tiny hands come true<em>

Every eye was focused on her. To her and only her. Ichigo was always enchanted by her beauty. She had this unique beauty every time she sang. And he couldn't get enough of it.

_Even if it's the last minute or I'm alone  
>I don't want to give up, this is serious<br>I don't cry anymore I don't cry anymore  
>I'm telling myself I have to be strong<em>

The audience was silent, listening intently. Even the classmates who were serving were stopped too, because they were all captivated by her voice.

_Sorry, I'm not that strong  
>And there are times when I feel down<br>But even if it's a faint hope  
>I want to always hold onto it<em>

Rukia roamed her eyes. She saw her friends. Senna winked. Momo smiled. Hisagi gave her a thumbs-up. Toushirou nodded with a grin. And Ichigo…

Her voice let out all of her feelings as she stared at him. Her love… He grinned at her, pride shown clearly in his eyes.

_It's not what I want but even if I'm reckless  
>I'll live my life, it's not over<br>I don't cry anymore I don't cry anymore  
>I remember the sound of your voice<br>No matter what I won't cry  
>I know I'll be able to smile again someday<em>

_Ichigo…_

The song finished and a round of applause were all over the room. Rukia felt happiness. Because she could do what she wanted and apart from that, she could also see that she could give the people who listened to her happiness, just like what she was feeling while doing the thing she really want.

"That's great!"

"Wonderful!"

"Another one!"

"More!"

"Sing more!"

The audience shouted and Rukia couldn't help but comply. She grinned happily and raised her hand. "Everyone! You can request song from me! What do you want?"

"A sweet song for me and my girlfriend please?" a boy said and all of the couples nodded in agreement.

Rukia smiled with a nod. "Your request is our command. Now…"

She whispered something to her bandmates. "You know it right?"

"Yup. You go first, Kuchiki-san."

"Okay."

She faced the crowd again and grinned. "Let's do this!"

_I can't stop my love for you  
>We spoke toward the future<br>Like we had a place we could go together  
>Oh baby I can't stop my love for you<br>I'll become your everything I believe in your promise  
>To never let go of my hand as we walk<em>

"Rukia becomes so excited." Momo said to Ichigo. He nodded. "Yeah."

"Anyways, Ichigo, does your mom coming today?" Senna asked.

He was still looking at Rukia as he replied, "Yeah, she wants to see Rukia perform."

"I see." Senna stared at Ichigo and then at Rukia. She sighed.

_I won't say lies like "I hate you" but  
>For "I love you" that's never a lie isn't it?<br>If I can't see you, if I can't be with you  
>don't you dare start getting lenient with your thoughts...<br>Because this heart belongs to you and only you_

Momo poked her. "Ne, Senna-chan, those two…"

"Hmm… so you noticed…"

Momo nodded worriedly. "Hmm... I'm kind of worried. What should we do?"

"Looks like we don't really have any choice in this matter."

_I can`t stop my love for you  
>So our love won't be torn apart, the two of us<br>Will have to hold onto it as one  
>And on those nights<br>When uncertainty visits you  
>Take our love in your arms<br>And embrace it tightly_

The audience was listening and some were singing.

_Of all of these irreplaceable things  
>That you have given to me here<br>The most precious thing you have given  
>Is you yourself<em>

_I can't stop my love for you_  
><em>We spoke toward the future<em>  
><em>Like we had a place we could go together<em>  
><em>Oh baby I can't stop my love for you<em>  
><em>I'll become your everything I believe in your promise<em>  
><em>To never let go of my hand as we walk<em>

* * *

><p>"Mom, you're here!" Rukia said as she hugged her mother. Masaki hugged her back.<p>

"Of course my dear. I told you I will come. I want to hear you sing."

"I will sing again later."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it."

"Mom, here." He put a tray of cake and pineapple juice on the table.

"Oh, Ichigo. Thanks."

"Rukia, come here!"

"Coming!" she turned to Masaki with a smile. "I need to go now. Watch me okay?"

"Do your best Rukia."

"Hai!" Rukia went to her bandmates and prepared for the next song.

"I need to go too now mom. Enjoy yourself."

"Okay, see you later."

"Hai."

Masaki was left alone as she took a sip on the pineapple juice. She smiled as Rukia stepped on stage, a microphone in hand. The black guitar was now on the side and this time, she will just sing. The drummer's stick ticked three times as the guitar strummed the first note.

_Pack your bags for a trip to the future, baby  
>We're gonna start walking to the story of tomorrow<br>We'll lay down our endless dreams  
>On the ground we look down on, all the way to the other side<br>Drifting with the clouds in the sky  
>Yes, bathed in the evening sun, I think of you<br>Now get up get up get up get up baby  
>We'll cross the mountain pass and this is where it all begins<br>Growing of my heart_

Masaki watched in awe. _Rukia is really great. And she looks so happy._

She was soon disturbed by Senna and Toushirou. "Oh, Toushirou-kun, Senna-chan."

The two sat down with Masaki. "Hello Auntie. Can we talk to you…? We need to discuss something…" Senna started.

"Eh? About what?" She stared at them confused.

"It's about Rukia…"

_I say your name and look for the exit  
>From yesterday when a single sigh sent me to the point of falling apart<br>I stopped, panting  
>And drew a map of my tears<br>Time has given me a boost, and now I'm gonna make my move_

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's better if we don't discuss the matter here… and Isshin ojisan needs to hear this also… so…"

Masaki couldn't understand but she knew… that this was important.

"Sure… when can we talk then?"

_The sun has just been born  
>Lighting up the wind and the trees and the flowers and everything<br>It keeps on rising, into the sky I look up at  
>My heart has begun to sparkle<br>I'll throw away any baggage I don't need, and go  
>Yes, to the place I'm searching for in earnest, the place where you are<br>Now get up get up get up get up baby  
>We'll cross the mountain pass and this is where it all begins<br>Growing of my heart_

"You can set the appointment since Ojisan is busy…." Toushirou said.

"Alright. I'll tell him."

"Obachan, please don't mention this to Rukia or Ichigo."

Masaki nodded. "I understand." She smiled.

_New shadows and light  
>Relect you, full of pride<br>And me, taking a step  
>I can find out my life<em>

_The sun has just been born  
>Lighting up the wind and the trees and the flowers and everything<br>It keeps on rising, into the sky I look up at  
>Oh...growing of my heart<em>

"Is it bad?" Masaki asked.

The two teenagers turned away. Right then, Masaki knew that they noticed something about Rukia. She felt something wrong. And she didn't like that feeling.

"I guess I just have to wait until you tell us…"

"Hai…"

_Pack your bags for a trip to the future, baby  
>We're gonna start walking to the story of tomorrow<br>We'll lay down our endless dreams  
>On the ground we look down on, all the way to the other side<br>Drifting with the clouds in the sky  
>Yes, bathed in the evening sun, I think of you<br>Now get up get up get up get up baby  
>We'll cross the mountain pass and this is where it all begins<br>Growing of my heart_

* * *

><p>It was finally lunch break and Masaki decided to come home early, saying something about food shopping. The siblings walked her to the gate and see off their mother. After that, they went back inside to help the others in the maid café they were managing.<p>

The day continued with just the busy classes in the hallways and classrooms calling for customers and serving and entertaining them. Soon, they didn't even notice that the sun was already setting. Students tiredly slumped on chairs or tables to rest a bit before the main attraction of the cultural festival come.

The bonfire.

In Class 2-1, students were all stretching their arms and body for comfort. They were tired but they enjoyed the day. Cultural festival in high school was really fun. Rukia scanned the room for her friends. She sat on one of the chairs on the corner side of the room and her chin was slumped on the table. Hisagi was practically _lying_ on the floor on his stomach. She giggled at that. He was whining in exhaustion. Momo was sitting on a chair near the platform of the front room, her head leaning against her boyfriend and was asleep. Toushirou was holding her hand as his eyes were also closed. Rukia smiled sweetly. _Seeing them together like that… they looked so cute._ She thought.

Leaning to the edge of the window, on the floor sat Senna who was talking to one of their classmates about something. And then, she was startled when someone leaned a cold glass of water on her cheek.

"Cold~" she shivered and looked at the culprit. He smirked at her and shook his head. "You're spacing out."

She puffed her cheeks and turned away. "No I'm not."

He chuckled and put the glass on the table, in front of her. "Here, I know you're thirsty…"

Rukia tried to fight off a smile tugging on her lips. He really knew her and what she needed. That was one of the many things she loved about him.

She stared at him suspiciously, or pretending to get suspicious. "How did you know?"

"That's my secret and none of your business."

"Tsch." Rukia turned away from him but drank from the water he had given her anyway. It was true that she felt thirsty. She felt that she was going to be dehydrated if she didn't drink a cold beverage soon.

Ichigo just smirked at her and sat down next to her.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Rukia sighed. He became a worry wart ever since those incidents that she would always sleep for a long period of time. She knew he had his suspicions already. But even she didn't know what was wrong with her.

"I'm alright Ichigo. Please stop asking that for so many times in one day. I'm so tired of answering the same thing for how many times in a day." She replied, clearly pissed off.

Ichigo glared at her but didn't say anything. He crossed his arms against his chest and faced forward. He was just worried about her and she had gone and acted bitchy on him? Tsch. Stupid Rukia.

* * *

><p>Rukia felt bad soon because Ichigo had been so quiet ever since earlier that she had snapped at him.<p>

The others were all outside that night because of the bonfire. Ichigo was there with them too but he disappeared a little while ago and she had no idea where he could have gone. She bit her lip as she looked around. She told Momo and the others that she was going to search for him in the crowd. Momo didn't want to her to leave but Senna agreed either way. Momo looked worried. Rukia thought that they were hiding something from her but ignored it for now. She needed to focus on finding Ichigo for now.

A few minutes had passed and he was still nowhere in sight. She sat down on the stairs outside that led to their school building. She bowed her head and hugged her knees closed to her chest.

"Ichigo… where are you?" she mumbled to herself. Soon, she realized that she haven't search for him in that place yet. He might be there.

She stood up and sprinted to their classroom to find who she was looking for staring at the window with grim expression on his face.

She sighed as she made her way towards him. Once she was right behind him, she spoke.

"Ichigo?"

To say that he was startled was an understatement. Rukia tried hard not to laugh at the surprised look on his face.

"You scared me, baka!" he said before turning away from her.

"That's just because you are so deep in thought that you didn't notice me here…" she said in a matter-of-factly.

He didn't reply again and Rukia felt the need to apologize to him.

"Ne… I'm sorry."

Ichigo glanced at her. She wore a guilty expression on her face. Silence ensued before Ichigo broke it. "Why are you apologizing?"

She fidgeted. "Well… earlier, I snapped at you. I'm sorry. I know you're just worried about me." She looked up at him. "But I'm really alright! So you don't have to ask me every second if I'm feeling okay or not." She bowed her head down.

Ichigo stared at her and later on, smiled softly. He put a hand on her head and pulled her to his chest. "Baka. I'm not mad at you or anything." He said. "It's true that I'm quite pissed earlier but it's nothing for you to be guilty about. So don't wear that kind of face again, got it?"

Rukia smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his waist as Ichigo embraced her tightly. "Yeah. Promise." She whispered.

"Good."

They both shared a soft laugh before they stared outside. The bonfire had just started. It lit up the dark surrounding of the school field and the students shared the cultural dance with the smiles on their faces.

"Ichigo…"

"Hmm?"

"I want to stay with you always." She said, savoring the feeling of his soft beating of his heart against his chest.

Ichigo let out a gentle smile. "Me too, Rukia. Me too. I love you too much to let you go."

"I love you too."

They looked in each others' eyes still entangled with each others' arms. They leaned closer for a kiss but they heard a voice from the door which made them froze on their spot.

"What is the meaning of this?"

They both slowly turned their gazes on the door to find Senna, Shuuhei, Momo and Toushirou stood there with suspecting eyes.

"You two… you're going to explain to us."

Ichigo and Rukia cringed.

"Everything."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__: Yay! Cliffhanger for now! XD_

_It's been a long time. I'm so sorry! I'm so slow in updating this and I just give you guys a cliffhanger in the end? You might hate me for this but this is needed. XD (Who am I kidding? I really just want to upload something.)_

_And I don't know guys if you know already but I made a story of Fairy Tail. If you guys are a fan of Fairy Tail too, just tell me and read that story. That's funny and full of romance too. Just saying. (Shrugs)_

_**Bad News:**__You Are My Love__ will not be updated for now. But I won't delete the story. And __CrossRoad__ will be changed into a Fairy Tail and Bleach CrossOver. The story and plot is still the same and it will be mainly Bleach since all of the main characters are from there. The OCs will be changed to Fairy Tail Characters. (Sorry Ashezo! Don't kill me!) If you noticed, I deleted CrossRoad for now without copying the first chapter because I don't have a copy of it! Damn me! So guys, if you have a copy of my CrossRoad fic, the Present-Prologue will do! Please! Tell me! PM me or review or something! If you only have a copy. But if you don't… well… I'm going to write it all over again! Gah! (Cries a river)_

_**Song/s Information:**__ The first song is __Don't Cry Anymore__ by __Miwa__. The second is __I Can't Stop My Love For You__ by __Auichi Rina__ and the final song is entitled __Growing of My Heart__ by __Kuraki Mai__._

_**Next Chapter:**__ Isshin and Masaki get suspicious! My gosh! XD—Tale 18: The Destined Suspicions._

_Don't forget to Review! :D_

_Mari Kia Aishiteru._


	18. Tale 18: The Destined Reality

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Bleach. Simple as that.  
><em>_**Note**__: I'm sorry for the fast scenes here. I'm in a hurry. I'm sorry~~!  
>Please Read and Review after. Thank you.<em>

* * *

><p>—<strong>IchiRuki: The Destined Tale—<br>**_A Bleach AU Fanfiction_**  
><strong>_Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

Ichigo and Rukia wanted to just disappear. They knew! Their friends knew. How long had they been there? They didn't even notice. Damn it.

But well, since it came to this, they couldn't do anything but to tell them everything.

The couple explained to them how they started to fell in love with each other.

_**Tale 18 **__  
>The Destined Reality<em>

The festival continued in bliss as the group of friends sat on the chairs in their room. In front of them was the couple sitting also and was ready for interrogation. Senna, Shuuhei, Toushirou and Momo listened to the pair of what had happened that led them to fall in love with each other despite being stepsiblings.

After the story-telling, the four teenagers sighed.

"I see, so that's what happened…" Senna muttered.

Rukia looked at her friends and bowed her head. "We are so sorry. We didn't want to hide this from you guys but…"

"You should be sorry you two! Hiding something like this from us for long…" Shuuhei commented.

Momo nodded in agreement. "That's right! And here I thought we are all friends here…"

Upon hearing this, Ichigo and Rukia bowed their heads again. "We are sorry…" Rukia whispered. Silence engulfed the group before it was disturbed by Toushirou with a bored look on his face.

"I have my suspicion about this for some time so I'm not really surprise…"

"Ah!" Momo chirped. "Actually, me too!"

"Yeah, these two are so obvious." Senna agreed with a smile.

"Really?" Shuuhei said as he looked towards his three friends. "I didn't notice anything…"

"Shuuhei is really oblivious sometimes, ne?" Momo asked with a small smile.

"What!"

"Well, well… calm down." Senna attempted, waving her right hand. "Anyways," she stared at Ichigo and Rukia. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Plan?" the two asked as they blinked at her.

Senna face palmed. "Don't tell me you two are just going to continue hiding something like this."

Rukia sighed. "Well, it's complicated… with us being stepsiblings and all…"

"You're right Rukia. But you know that you can't hide your relationship forever…" Momo said worriedly.

"Yup, eventually, your parents will know. After all, you all lived in the same roof."

The pair became silent after Shuuhei's declaration.

"We know that…" Ichigo said after a while. "You don't have to point it out."

"Oh." Shuuhei scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"What should we do then?" Momo asked everyone.

"We will just have to help them right?" Senna said. "After all, we are all friends." She winked at the pair.

"Don't worry! Whatever you decision may be, we will all be behind you guys in support." Shuuhei gave them a thumbs-up.

Toushirou nodded and Momo smiled brightly.

Ichigo and Rukia glanced at each other, both smiled softly as they both thought of the same thing.

_We are so lucky to have such great friends._

They stared at their friends and let out a heartwarming smile.

"Thanks you guys." Ichigo said.

"I'm so glad that you are our friends." Rukia told them.

"But of course! Anything for the two of you!" Senna exclaimed.

Rukia smiled as they walked out of the room. They decided to join the festival outside. She stared at her friends when she felt a hand enclosing her own. She looked up to find amber ones staring at her amethyst orbs.

"Ichigo…"

He let out a rare smile. "Don't worry. Everything will work out."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Come on." He pulled her with him as they walked. She believed Ichigo's words but she couldn't help but feel something was going to happen. A bad omen. She only prayed that she was just scaring herself.

* * *

><p>Masaki sat down on the couch in her husband's study room. She waited for him to finish his work so she could tell him that Senna and Toushirou wanted to talk with the two of them regarding Rukia.<p>

After a while, Isshin stood up from his seat and stretched his arms. "Ahh~ Finally, almost done." He muttered as Masaki gazed up at him with a smile.

"Dear, you shouldn't overwork yourself. You're going to be sick." She told him.

"I'm sorry…" Isshin said as he walked and sat next to her. "…for worrying you like this."

Masaki shook her head with a smile. "It's nothing." She touched his hand. "Just do me a favor and don't work too much."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't. I promise!" he said, smiling goofily. His wife was so cute when she was worried about him.

"Anyways, dear…" Masaki began. "Do you have any free day from work?"

"Hmm?" Isshin looked at his wife with confused expression. "Why?"

"While in Ichigo and Rukia's school festival earlier... Senna-chan and Toushirou-kun told me that they want to talk to us."

"What about?" he asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

Masaki sighed. "They said it's about Rukia."

Isshin stiffened and looked at his wife in all seriousness. "What about her?"

"They didn't tell me."

Isshin thought for a moment and then… "When will they meet us?"

"They said it depends on you since you are busy…"

"Then, I'll call them and we will meet them tomorrow after their class."

"Okay, but I'm really curious about it. And a bad feeling too." Masaki held her hands together on her lap. "What could be happening to Rukia that we need to know?" she said with a sigh.

"Oh and another thing, they also said not to inform Ichigo nor Rukia about this matter."

Isshin nodded. "Alright."

_This sounds suspicious._ He thought. _What's on their mind that we even have to hide this meeting from Ichigo and Rukia?_ He sighed.

"Masaki, it's getting late. Come and let's rest."

"Hmm… I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>The day was spent by the students with just cleaning up the mess from yesterday's cultural festival. Earlier, that day, the class winner was officially posted on the bulletin board at the school hallway for the students to see. The class who earned the most money and will have the surprise was none other than Rukia's class. 2-1.<p>

Now, for the surprise, the whole class was dumbfounded. The winner would have to clean the mess from the cultural festival.

What kind of surprise was _that_?

Senna was ready to strangle their happy-go-lucky principal only to be held back by Rukia. They both went to his office to claim that so-called surprise.

And really, they were really surprise. Indeed.

Cleaning the mess took them up the whole day. And now, most of the students have already evacuated the school and they are now on their own lockers, cleaning themselves.

"Ahhh…" Senna lay on the couch in the girls' locker room. "I'm so tired! Damn that principal!"

"Senna-chan, don't say that."

"But Momo-chan! It's frustrating! We worked hard for the cultural festival, only to be awarded like this?!"

Momo pouted and thought, _she's right._

Senna sat on what she was laying down and gazed at her other friend. "You shouldn't have stopped me from murdering that man Rukia!"

Rukia, in the middle of adjusting her uniform, smiled at her friend. "I can't let you murder someone like that. And he's my uncle you know."

"I don't care."

Rukia giggled at her stubbornness. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her head and she fell down on her knees, her sight blurred.

Momo and Senna went to her side worried and alarmed.

"Rukia! What's wrong?!"

"Rukia-chan!"

She held her head and tried to gaze at her worried friends. "I-I'm o-okay…"

"There's no way you're okay with your expression! You look like in a lot of pain!" Senna said as she put a hand on Rukia's forehead. She was not burning up with a fever of some sort but she looked really pale. Paler than before and it scared her enough to looked at Momo and exclaimed, "Momo, bring Ichigo now!"

Momo nodded, stood up and ran without a word.

Senna gazed at Rukia again and asked her again. "Rukia… Rukia, talk to me!"

The raven haired girl felt like consciousness was slipping away from her. Her head hurt too much. It wasn't like before. It was much more painful. She couldn't take it anymore. Her breathing changed from even to gasps. Senna's eyes widened at this and held her friend in her arms.

"What is happening to you?!" she whispered hysterically.

"I-It h-hurts…" she heard Rukia whispered before she lay limped in her arms. She lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Momo ran down the hallway in search for her friends. She was worried about Rukia and so she ran faster. Finally, she saw the three boys talking at the hallway. She then shouted, "Ichigo!"<p>

Said teenage boy gazed at Momo with furrowed eyebrows. Toushirou looked alarmed, seeing his girlfriend ran towards them flustered. Shuuhei tilted his head in confusion.

"Momo? What's wrong?" Toushirou asked.

"R-Rukia!"

At that, Ichigo's eyes widened as he ran immediately towards the girls' locker room. The three teens ran after him.

Arriving there, he knelt down beside Senna who was holding Rukia. "Rukia!" Ichigo shook her gently and realizing she was unconscious, he asked Senna. "What happened?"

"I don't know! She said her head hurts before she lost consciousness!" Senna told him.

Toushirou looked seriously at them all and said, "I think we should bring her in a hospital, right now."

"What?" Shuuhei asked, "Why?"

"We need to make sure she's alright. Now, hurry Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded and held Rukia in his arms, bridal style and ran out of the locker room, his friends' right behind him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stayed behind the emergency room's door the whole time, waiting for good news. The others talked far away from him in secret.<p>

"I think Rukia might be sick."

"Sick?" Momo asked, "What do you mean, Shirou-chan?"

Senna sighed and answered before Toushirou could answer, "Her head always hurts, her skin turns paler than usual, and she gets tired easily… I think she have a disease or something."

"Eh?!"

"Shirou-kun, I think you should call Uncle Isshin and Aunt Masaki right now and tell them about this matter." Senna said.

"Hmm… I think so too." He said as he walked away from them to call the couple.

* * *

><p>Receiving Toushirou's call, Isshin and Masaki came over the hospital faster than they had first thought. They were already in the café where they would meet Rukia's friends but when they received the call and learnt about the situation, they immediately left the place. Both of them were so worried what could have happen to their daughter.<p>

When they reached the hospital, Senna and Hisagi were waiting for them at the reception desk. The both of them had been panting and their worried expressions mirrored each other.

"Senna-chan! How's Rukia?" Masaki asked immediately, concern evident in her voice.

"She's still in the emergency room. Momo and Toushirou are with Ichigo waiting for results."

"Then please lead us." Isshin said in a hurry.

"Hai! This way."

The two teenagers led Rukia and Ichigo's parents to the emergency room, where they had been waiting.

They saw Ichigo sat on the bench, head low with his forehead leaned on his backhands, his elbow leaned on his knee. His mother sat down next to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Ichigo…"

Hearing the voice he knew, he slowly turned to gaze at his mother. The older Kurosaki woman scanned her son. He was pale and looked lost. "Mom."

"Ichigo, what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's just… this is worst than before."

Isshin perked up as he heard that. "Ichigo, what do you mean?"

"Her headaches. It's just that… she always get them." Ichigo said as he looked at his parents. "It's weird. She always gets tired and sleepy. She had a lot of rest but she still gets those headaches. And it isn't normal."

The four teens exchanged glances and thought the same thing. _So, he did notice…_

"You mean, she fainted because of the headache again?" Masaki inquired, staring at his son.

"Hmm…" he nodded slowly.

Suddenly, the red light on the ER sign disappeared and the door under it slid open. Ichigo stood up as well as his mother and looked at the Doctor hopefully as Isshin stood next to the two.

"How is she?" Masaki inquired to the Doctor in his white uniform and eye glasses. The Doctor took a deep breath and stared at them.

"She is stable…" the doctor replied. "…for now…" he had muttered the last two words but Ichigo barely caught it.

_For now? Don't tell me…_

"She will be transfer to a room later on." Masaki sighed with Isshin and the four teens smiled. "Thank goodness." Momo murmured.

"Anyways, are you the family of the patient?"

"Yes sensei." Isshin replied.

"I have something to discuss. Please follow me." The Doctor walked ahead of them with his nurse and his parents followed. The orange haired teen looked at his friends who caught on what he was thinking.

Senna smiled at him and nodded. "Don't worry! We'll look after Rukia. Go with them."

Ichigo barely smiled back. "Thanks." And then he walked towards his parents.

"Senna, Rukia is…" Toushirou began, bothered.

"Yeah, she's really sick. I guess."

"That's what the doctor will discuss with them?" Hisagi inquired quite worried.

"N-No way…" Momo looked like she was about to cry. Toushirou put a hand on her shoulder. "Be strong Momo."

She looked at him. "Shirou-chan."

"Rukia needs us now. We need to be strong for her."

"He's right." Hisagi agreed and Senna patted her head.

"Hm. You're right."

The white haired teen smiled at his girlfriend who returned it with tear filled eyes.

Senna looked at the spot where Ichigo and his parents had gone. _Rukia will be okay… right, Ichigo?_

* * *

><p>"So Doctor, what's wrong with my daughter?" Isshin asked as they sat in front of the Doctor with a monitor behind him. The Doctor sighed and sadly looked at the family in front of him. "I know this is hard to accept but I will be straightforward to you."<p>

Ichigo's eyes widened considerably. _Something is wrong with her! I don't like this._

"We found cancer cells in her brain and it is multiplying rapidly."

Masaki's voice trembled as she spoke. "Doctor, you mean… Rukia…"

"Yes," The old man lowered his head. "She has a brain tumor."

Isshin's eyes widened. Masaki covered her mouth with her hands as she held back tears. Ichigo clenched his fists as he gritted his teeth.

"It is already in the second stage." The doctor continued. "She has to undergo chemotherapy as soon as possible to stop the increasing of the cells or it will be too late."

Isshin lowered his head. He knew how chemotherapy works. "C-can the chemotherapy save her life?"

The doctor closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them again and looked at the father of the patient. "Actually, we could just slowly kill the cancer cells in her head with the therapy. It isn't so sure that she will live."

"If she… if she doesn't undergo the chemotherapy, how much time she has?" the father asked, earning wide eyes from the two Kurosaki.

"She can last a year or so."

Ichigo's fists trembled on his lap.

Isshin nodded to the Doctor. "I understand. We accept." Masaki looked at her husband. "Isshin!"

"Masaki, this is the only way." He whispered. His wife could tell that it was hard on him most of all people. Rukia was _his_ daughter.

The old Kuchiki stared at the doctor and said, "Do you think the chemotherapy could help my daughter?"

"Yes sir. Unfortunately, we didn't have enough facilities here for the chemotherapy. We would want to refer her to a Hospital in England. It is more advanced and I know a great doctor there who specialize your daughter's case." The doctor explained. "If you accept, I'll call him right after this."

Isshin nodded. "Please do. We will tell my daughter about her condition."

Ichigo turned to Rukia's father with sad eyes.

"Very well. Thank you sir."

They all walked out of the room. Masaki held her husband's right arm and looked in his eyes. "Isshin, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Masaki." The old man replied. "Rukia needs to live."

Ichigo knew his step father was right but he couldn't help but doubt the chemotherapy. The Doctor himself told them that there was no guarantee that Rukia will be cured. But he didn't want to be pessimistic. It was the only way to save Rukia's life. He would have to believe in it. He would have to be with her for her recovery. He promised he would always stay with her.

Because he loves her that much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__FINALLY! I'm glad. It is really hot in here. Argh~ (stays in front of the electric fan.) I don't know if you guys noticed but I changed something here. I did this first and then, next chapter will be that suspicions. I'm sorry, I know it's confusing. I got confused too. :P_

_I watched Bleach a while ago to gain my inspiration but I'm so engrossed in Fairy Tail and Katekyo Hitman Reborn right now so it is quite hard. Buuut~ I missed Bleach so much that I'm so excited in March 22, 2013, for it is coming back. I don't know if it's real but I want to believe. XD _

_If anyone of you is interested in Fairy Tail, I made a fanfiction of that anime. (You Are Mine, NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia and The Promise of Origami, NatsuxLucy and various pairings) __**You Are Mine **__is completed already though. Please read and review too. Thanks._

_**Next Chapter:**__ Isshin and Masaki get suspicious! And Rukia learns about her disease—Tale 19: The Destined Suspicions and Resolve._

_Don't forget to Review! :D That will help me gain my inspiration. :)  
><em>

_Mari Kia Aishiteru._


	19. Tale 19: The Destined Resolve

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Bleach.  
><em>_**Note**__: I'm sorry about the grammatical and typographical errors and the __**OOCness**__ of the characters. This is an __**AU**__ with __**Drama**__ and __**Family**__ Genres. And sorry if I changed the chapter title again.  
><em>_**Note**__: Future Chapter Spoilers in my profile. Not only for this story but also for my other two ongoing fics.(You Are My Love and The Promise of Origami) Thanks.__  
>Please Read and Review after. Thank you.<em>

* * *

><p>—<strong>IchiRuki: The Destined Tale—<br>**_A Bleach AU Fanfiction_**  
><strong>_Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

After talking with the doctor who was in charge of Rukia, Ichigo and his parents walked out of the room with solemn expression on their faces. Isshin looked troubled and worried about his daughter. He couldn't believe that Rukia got this kind of illness. She was still young. She didn't deserve something like this. Masaki noticed his silence and wrapped her arms around his torso, hoping to give him some comfort. The old man hugged her back and smiled sadly at his wife's action. "Masaki, of all people, why Rukia?"

Masaki didn't reply because she didn't know the answer to that too. She simply tightened her hold on him. "Just when she finally opened up to me… to us." His voiced trembled. "This… this happens…"

Ichigo clenched his fists and turned away from the scene. He wasn't the only one who was suffering. Rukia's father and his mother too. Most especially, if Rukia heard about this…

He shook his head. There was no time to dwell on that.

He sighed and raised his head and saw one of his friends looking on his way.

_**Tale 19**__  
>The Destined Resolve<em>

"Senna."

The said teen walked towards them and she bowed towards the older couple. Isshin and Masaki pulled away from each other. "What is it, Senna-chan?" Isshin asked the young teen. The purple haired teen raised her head. "Rukia is taken to a normal room a while ago."

Isshin nodded. "Did she wake up yet?" Senna shook her head. "Not yet."

Rukia's father sighed and turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, we are going to see Rukia. Just stay here. We are going to tell her the situation."

Masaki turned to him worriedly. "Are you sure, Isshin?"

"Ah, she deserves to know. Rukia is the type who gets upset when something important is being kept from her. It is better that she knew. We don't want to upset her later." Isshin explained with a tired sigh.

Masaki nodded as she held her husband's hand. "If that's what you've decided then…"

Ichigo, even though he wanted to go to Rukia and stay with her, he knew that telling her the situation would be the best choice. He would see her later. He nodded at his stepfather and replied, "Hai."

"Then, Senna-chan, where is Rukia's room?"

"Ah, I'll lead you."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

They all walked around the corner. In front of the door at the farthest right side of the hallway stood Momo, Hisagi and Toushirou. They turned to the newcomers as they got closer to them.

"Everyone," Isshin began with a small smile. "Thank you for watching over Rukia." They all smiled back and Toushirou replied for all of them. "It's okay uncle, Rukia is our friend."

Isshin couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. He was relieved and happy that Rukia finally found real friends who looked out and loved her as much as him.

"Thank you."

With that said, he opened the door and walked in with Masaki behind him. And when the door closed, Ichigo was interrogated by his friends. He sat on the bench with Momo and Senna on both side of him. Toushirou and Hisagi stood in front of them.

"Ichigo, what did the doctor say?" Senna asked.

They all waited patiently. They could sense that it was far from being good. Ichigo clenched his fists on his lap as he quietly replied, "She has a brain tumor."

They were all silent. When it finally sunk in, they all had a shock expression on their faces. "What?!"

The orange haired teen stayed silent as his friends exchanged worried glances. "So it's that bad…" Toushirou muttered under his breath.

"Rukia-chan…"

Senna stared at Ichigo after getting over her shock and asked him, "Then, what did the doctor propose to do?"

Ichigo leaned forward, elbows on his knees and hands joined tightly. "Rukia needs to undergo the chemotherapy."

"Chemo, huh?" Hisagi said.

"That would probably the best choice." Momo added.

"But, undergoing chemotherapy doesn't mean that she will be cured… right, Ichigo?" the purple haired girl commented.

Said orange haired lad nodded slowly. "That's why he said that he knew someone from Europe who can help. It seemed like a specialist for this kind of illness." He explained. Senna just nodded. "Did uncle accept?"

"Hn." He replied quietly.

"Europe…" Hisagi began. "It is too far from Japan don't you think?"

"Hmmm…" Momo nodded in agreement.

Ichigo's face was hidden by his bangs as his friends waited in silence.

_Rukia…_

* * *

><p>Isshin sat on the chair next to his daughter's bed. Masaki sat on the edge of the bed next to her husband. She touched Rukia's knee as Isshin held the young girl's hand. He stared at his daughter's face. He sighed heavily.<p>

_How will I break this to her?_ He thought to himself.

The girl suddenly groaned causing him to stare at her again. He exchanged glances with his wife who was hesitating if this was a good idea.

Rukia opened her eyes and found herself in a white room. For some reason, she already knew where she was.

_I'm in a hospital. I can't blame them for bringing me here. I fainted from the pain. _She thought to herself. She blinked. In the corner of her eyes, she caught her parents' gazes.

_Oh great. They are here._

"Dad. Mom." She spoke hoarsely. She let out a force smile. Her head was in the verge of hurting again if she moved too much.

"Rukia… how are you feeling?" her father asked with a small smile. The raven haired girl knew something was wrong. She could tell from the two adults' expressions. As if, they didn't want to worry her or something. But why?

She thought about her situation. And finally realized._ Don't tell me…_

"I'm… okay." She replied. There was silence after that. She didn't know how to break it. But, she knew she just had to.

"Dad, Mom. What did… the Doctor say about me?"

Isshin and Masaki gasped inaudibly and gazed at the young girl. It was a cue. He was hesitating if he just should say it but now, for some reason, Rukia had a feeling. And he could tell that she was helping them, making it easy for them to say it already.

So he decided and strengthened his resolve. "Rukia."

The girl waited. She knew what was coming. She knew it wasn't good.

"We spoke to the Doctor while you were sleeping." Isshin began, although he knew Rukia already knew that. "He told us… about your condition."

"What is it then?" she asked softly.

"You… he said you're sick."

Rukia clenched her fists on her lap. "I-Is it related… to my head?"

Masaki worriedly stared at her stepdaughter and glanced at Isshin. "Rukia, you have a Brain Tumor." She finally said.

Rukia's eyes widened as she stared at her lap. She knew. She knew it. All of those headaches, her hands paralyze, her being sleepy and tired all the time. All of those times she knew something were wrong with her. She knew her body more than anyone else. It was just that when she finally heard what it was…

"_You have a brain tumor."_

It hurts. The truth always hurts.

She knew her parents were worried. Ichigo probably knew about this already and was worried about her. She also wanted to see him now and tell him that she was okay to relieve his worries. But she knew it wasn't enough for that.

She looked at her parents. They had a guilty look on their faces. She didn't know why.

"I… knew that." She said softly but the two adults heard her and looked her way.

"Rukia…"

"I knew something is wrong with me… I denied it, because I don't want to be like this. I don't want to worry you. But, I guess it's just me."

"Rukia, don't worry. You're going to be okay. There's still a way to cure you." Isshin said, holding his daughter's hands.

"What is it? Taking chemotherapy?" she asked. She had read before that curing illnesses like hers requires chemotherapy. But it was risky. It wasn't that sure if it could cure her. It could just prolong her suffering.

"Yes. Please Rukia. Undergo the chemotherapy." Looking at her father now, Rukia could tell he was desperate. He didn't want to lose her. He loved her too much to lose her. She didn't want everything to end like this. Now that she finally opened herself up to others, she couldn't lose the chance.

She had to live.

She had to risk everything to live.

"Dad, I'll do it."

Isshin and Masaki stared at her. Rukia smiled. "I want to live."

The two adults smiled at her. "Rukia…" Masaki moved herself to embrace the young girl and Rukia welcomed her parents with open arms. It was reassuring that someone was there for her. She felt she could go through this.

"Dad, Mom. Thank you."

Isshin caressed her hair. "We'll be always here. Rukia."

"I know."

_I know._

* * *

><p>Ichigo waited outside Rukia's room alone. His friends went out to eat something. He kind of forced them to go because they were worried about him and couldn't go ahead. He couldn't help but smile.<p>

"Ichigo…"

The young boy looked up and found his parents staring at him. He stood up from the bench and expectantly gazed at them. "How is it? Did you… manage to tell her?"

They both nodded. Ichigo's gaze went on his feet. "What… did she say?"

Masaki put a hand on his shoulder causing his son to look at her. "Ichigo, why don't you see her? I'm sure she wants you to see her." She smiled at him.

Ichigo glanced at the both of them and then nodded. "Okay then."

He opened the door to Rukia's room and went inside. When the door closed, the adult couple gazed at each other.

"Why don't we eat something? We haven't eaten since we came here." Isshin said, putting his arms around his wife's shoulder.

Masaki let out a small smile. "Hn, we should."

And they both walked away from Rukia's room.

* * *

><p>When he entered the room, he found her looking outside from a window not too far from her bed. He couldn't help but stare at her. She looked pretty in that position with the light of the sun illuminating her figure. But it wasn't for long. She probably felt his presence without him making any noise as she looked in his direction.<p>

They stared at each other for some time and then, she smiled. "Why are you over there?" she asked. He shook his head and walked closer to her. He sat down next to her and embraced her tightly against him.

"Oi, Ichigo." Rukia was taken aback. She just told him to come close not suddenly hug her. And then she realized. He must have been so worried and couldn't take anymore anxiousness. She touched his arms. He was stiffed and tensed. She caressed his arms with her free hand and she felt him relaxed in her embrace.

They stayed silent for a while, savoring the moment until Ichigo pulled away and looked at her.

"Rukia…"

The raven haired girl smiled softly. "I'm going to undergo the chemotherapy." She said simply, staring right back at him.

Ichigo searched for any hesitation in her features but found none. She seemed determined even. He couldn't help but smile. She was strong. He realized then that this was the first time ever since he met Rukia that he saw her look at him like that. She wanted to do it and so all he had to do was to support and be there for her.

"You've decided, huh?" he asked instead with a light smile. Rukia nodded.

"Yeah, I want to live. Even though we don't know what will happen, I want to take the risk. Because I still want to be with everyone..." She touched his cheek and leaned towards him. "…with you."

The gap between them decreased and Ichigo wrapped his arms tightly around her. It was a simple kiss but Rukia could feel his love for her. She was sure lucky to have him. Ichigo, on the other hand, could feel her desire to live to be with everyone she came to love… to be with him forever.

Their heads pulled away from each other but the closeness of their body remained. They stared at each others' eyes until they heard a knock from the door. Ichigo removed himself from her and sat down on a chair next to the bed. It might be their parents. It would be bad if they saw them like that. Who knew what they might think.

Rukia simply smiled as Ichigo shrugged and nodded towards the door. "Come in." she said as the door opened revealing their purple haired friend. "Yo, Rukia."

"Senna… come in."

As soon as she came in, the others also followed. Momo got to Rukia first, with a worried look on her face. "How are you, Rukia-chan?"

"I'm okay now, sorry to make you worry."

Momo shook her head with a smile. "No, it's alright."

"What matters now is that you're feeling fine." Toushirou said with cross arms against his chest.

Hisagi nodded with a thumb up towards Rukia.

The raven haired girl stared at her friends and smiled. "Thank you everyone."

"Of course. We're always here Rukia." Senna declared with a grin. Rukia nodded gratefully. "Hn."

Ichigo smiled.

"Oh, by the way," Senna was saying now. "We brought you two some food. We thought that Rukia might be awake now and feeling hungry." She turned to Ichigo. "Yours is included too."

Ichigo stood up and took the food. "Thanks, I'll prepare it."

"Thanks, I'm hungry." Rukia replied with a small smile. "Good! Then, eat."

"How about you guys?"

"We're finished already." Momo said.

Soon after, the two step siblings were eating next to each other as their friends sat on a couch in the room watching them or playing trump cards.

"Oh, by the way," Senna suddenly said, turning to the two who were eating. "What were you two doing before we came in?"

The two stiffened and blushed red.

Senna and Momo stared at them, eyes glinting mischievously. "Ooohhh~ they were busy…"

"Sorry if we disturb you guys. Next time, tell us okay?" Momo said rather innocently.

Ichigo stuttered, looking at them with red face. "W-What are you talking about?"

Senna looked back teasingly. "Ehhh… why are you blushing then?"

"B-Baka! Stop that!"

Momo laughed. "Ichigo is in denial."

"Shut up!"

The boys stayed quiet as they were busy playing. However, they found it amusing to watch as Ichigo tried his best to stop his blushes from showing on his face to no avail.

Rukia laughed softly at them. She hoped that it wouldn't be the last time that they would have fun like this together.

* * *

><p>After eating, Senna and the others said their goodbyes because they need to go home then. They said they would be back the next day after school though. Ichigo walked them to the hospital's entrance.<p>

"Ichigo, see you then." Momo said with a smile.

"Yeah."

"If you need anything," Senna patted his shoulder. "You can call us, anytime."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Well then, come on."

"Thanks guys."

And they were gone.

Ichigo sighed and walked back in the hospital and to Rukia's room. Upon entering, he saw her standing in front of the window. She was probably watching as their friends go home.

He came in and closed the door.

"Rukia," he said as he stepped closer to her. "You should be in bed."

She looked at him with a smile as she shook her head. "No, I'm alright. I just want to move around."

Ichigo sighed and nodded. "Alright but don't push yourself too hard."

"Hn, I know."

They stood next to each other as they watched the sunset from the window. Rukia leaned on Ichigo as he wrapped his one arm around her. "Rukia."

Rukia wrapped her arms around him tightly as if hanging for dear life. Ichigo was surprised at this but returned the gesture to comfort her. "Ichigo… I…"

"Shh… it's okay." He encouraged. "It's going to be okay. I'm here for you."

Rukia gazed at him. Her eyes say _Please stay here with me. Don't ever leave me. _Ichigo could tell as much.

Ichigo smiled softly. "I'm not going anywhere." Rukia returned the gesture and put a hand on his cheek, leaning him closer to her since she was nowhere from his height.

"I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you too, Rukia."

Their lips touched softly but it didn't last long this time.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Rukia's sleeping or still awake…" Masaki muttered out of the blue. Her husband and herself walked towards the room where her step daughter resided. Isshin held her hand in his with a smile. "No worries, I'm sure Ichigo is taking care of her."<p>

"Hmm… you're right."

They came across the door but stopped when they heard their children's voices.

"_Ichigo… I…" _

"Rukia's voice." Masaki said with a smile. Her husband nodded.

"_Shh… it's okay. It's going to be okay. I'm here for you."_

"_I'm not going anywhere."_

Isshin smiled. "Ichigo sounds like a brother." Masaki giggled softly. "Hmm…"

But upon hearing those next words left them shocked and unable to think of something.

"_I love you, Ichigo."_

"_I love you too, Rukia."_

As soon as it sunk in, Isshin opened the door in haste. Their eyes widened in shock. Masaki had a hand on her lips but was unable to suppress a gasp. They both came in and closed the door. Staring down at them as they both pulled away from each other, Isshin asked sternly, "What do you think you two are doing here?"

Ichigo and Rukia lowered their heads in surprise. Of all the things that were happening, why did this have to happen right now? They couldn't even look at their parents' eyes.

"Ichigo," Masaki called out her son's name sternly. He stiffened. He knew that kind of tone. She was angry at him. "Answer your father right now."

The orange haired boy winced but couldn't say anything.

"Rukia," Isshin stared at his daughter. "What is the meaning of this?"

Silence ensued as the two adults waited for the two teens to talk. Rukia knew this would happen sooner or later. But they couldn't get out now. They already knew. They risked everything ever since they accepted their feelings for each other. There was only one thing to do to solve this.

Rukia held Ichigo's hand in hers to gather her courage for the words in her mind to come out. Ichigo was surprised but staring at Rukia's closed eyes and trembling hand, he knew he would have to back her up to what she had planned to do.

"Dad." She said as she glanced at her father, her eyes now opened. Isshin waited and was taken aback when she bowed. "I love Ichigo very much as more than a sister would to her brother. I want to be with him because he gave me a reason to live as much as I want to. Because of him, I had friends and I learned to opened up to others. Something that I never done before. He gave me a new life. So please just let us be." She finished as her eyes closed. She hoped it worked. She hoped their parents would sense and understand her resolve.

Ichigo smiled softly and did the same thing as Rukia.

"Mom, I love her so much because I see her as a woman and not as a sister. I never felt this way before. She made me happy and I want to be with her always. So please let us be like this."

Ichigo tightened his hold on Rukia's hand.

Isshin and Masaki were at lost for words.

"Ichigo… Rukia…"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued. <em>

_Okay! I finished this chapter finally! My shoulder hurts. And I have some good news (I don't know if it is a good news for you guys…) there were only 4 chapters left. It's official. Hohoho~ I know right. This will end soon. After this, I'm planning on continuing "You Are My Love" since I have the replaced scene in my mind already. Yay! (When I realized, this reminds me of my "Stay by my side" fic since they both have 23 chapters. That includes Prologue and Epilogue though.)_

_**Spoiler in this fic**__: Title List.  
>Tale 1 - The destined Meeting<br>Tale 2 – beginning  
>Tale 3 – friendship<br>Tale 4 – grave visit  
>Tale 5 – plan and preparations<br>Tale 6 – engagement  
>Tale 7 – betrayal<br>Tale 8 – acceptance  
>Tale 9 – closure<br>Tale 10 – turn of events 1: First Kiss  
>Tale 11 – Turn of Events 2: Million kisses blooms<br>Tale 12 – Truce  
>Tale 13 – reality<br>Tale 14 – matrimony  
>Tale 15 – soulmate<br>Tale 16 – forbidden love  
>Tale 17 – release<br>Tale 18 – Reality  
>Tale 19 – Resolve<br>Tale 20 – Bonds  
>Tale 21 – Departure<br>Tale 22 – Hope  
>Tale 23 – Future<br>__**–End–**_

_Thank you for always supporting me guys! I love you a lot! :)_

_**Next Chapter:**__ They know finally. Isshin and Masaki's decision will decide everything. Will they accept? Or not? Is this the end of IchiRuki? Kidding.—Tale 20: The Destined Bonds._

_Don't forget to Review! :D_

_Mari Kia Aishiteru._


	20. Tale 20: The Destined Bonds

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Bleach.  
><em>_**Note**__: I'm sorry about the grammatical and typographical errors and the __**OOCness**__ of the characters. This is an __**AU**__ with __**Drama**__ and __**Family**__ Genres.  
><em>_**Note**__: Future Chapter Spoilers in my profile. Not only for this story but also for my other two ongoing fics.(You Are My Love and The Promise of Origami) Thanks.  
>Please Read and Review after. Thank you.<em>

_And finally, I'm at the 20 digits… :) and three chapters left after this._

* * *

><p>—<strong>IchiRuki: The Destined Tale—<br>**_A Bleach AU Fanfiction_**  
><strong>_Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

_Last time in IchiRuki: The Destined Tale…_

The days continued with Ichigo and Rukia's relationship hidden from their friends and parents. However, at the night of the school festival, their friends caught them in the act of kissing, which is inappropriate for siblings. The group interrogated them and understood and promised to keep it from their parents. The couple was very thankful to their friends.

But, the next day after the school festival, Rukia suffered from another painful headache in the locker room with Senna and Momo. Panicked, they all took her to the hospital. They had called their parents and they learnt that Rukia had a brain tumor. The only way to prevent this was for Rukia to undertake chemotherapy which will take place in England. Isshin and Masaki told the young girl about her condition and was comforted by Ichigo.

But then, the fate seemed to get in the way as Masaki and Isshin caught them in the act of kissing, just like how their friends had seen them before.

Rukia, wanting for their parents to understand, showed them her resolve, giving Ichigo the courage to show his too.

And that left their parents shocked and speechless…

* * *

><p>The tensed atmosphere continued as the two teenagers waited for their parents to say something. The both of them were covered in sweat and their hearts beat faster against their chest as they anxiously waited for an answer. They showed their resolve in their growing romantic relationship for each other that they know their parents would have disapproved. But, it was the only thing they have to do to make them understand their love for each other. After all, their parents were also in love with each other, despite Rukia's disapproval at first.<p>

Meanwhile, the older couple was still shocked to hear those words from their respective children. They didn't expect this thing to happen. It never crossed their minds. They didn't know what to say or what to do. Those words repeatedly played inside their heads.

_"Dad." Rukia glanced at her father and bowed as she said. "I love Ichigo very much as more than a sister would to her brother. I want to be with him because he gave me a reason to live as much as I want to. Because of him, I had friends and I learned to opened up to others. Something that I never done before. He gave me a new life. So please just let us be." She finished as her eyes closed. Ichigo smiled softly and stared at his mother with a determined look in his eyes._

_"Mom, I love her so much because I see her as a woman and not as a sister. I never felt this way before. She made me happy and I want to be with her always. So please let us be like this."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tale 20<strong>__  
>The Destined Bonds<em>

Everything stayed still until the people in the room heard a whimper coming from a certain raven haired girl. Rukia slumped on the floor as her knees gave out on her. Both of her hands flew to the side of her head to help ease the pain.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he clutched her tightly against him. "Rukia!"

Their parents woke up from their shocked reverie and panicked expressions flashed on their faces. Ichigo, also in the state of panic, tried to calm her down by rubbing her back.

"It's okay." Ichigo coaxed her. "Don't think of anything. It will be alright."

Rukia opened her right eye to peek at him. She couldn't help but smile. He was worried but he was trying to not show it and instead, comfort her.

_Typical Ichigo_, she thought despite the pain in her head.

The orange haired young teen rose on his feet with Rukia in his arms and lay her down on the bed gently. He stroked her hair softly. "Rest for now."

She stared at his eyes. "I-Ichigo…"

He tried to smile at her. "I'll take care of everything from here." He said. "Just sleep."

She let out a small smile and because of his hand stroking her hair, she fell asleep for a few seconds.

Ichigo continued to stare at her and let out a sigh of relief when he heard her soft breathing. _Thank God she's asleep. It will ease the pain._ He thought with a small smile.

However, his small smile faded with the voice of his mother, cutting off his thoughts.

"Ichigo, you still have to explain to us…"

He turned around, facing a sighing Isshin and a glaring Masaki. He winced at his mother's glare. It was fearful. "…everything."

"Yes…" he managed to reply.

Well, this was now or never. He had expected this would happen ever since he chose to follow his feelings for Rukia.

* * *

><p>Sitting across from him against the table were his parents who was looking rather questioningly at him rather than angry. Maybe they were taking this so lightly? Well, he'd rather have that than handling a mad couple. They sat at the benches located at the hospital garden, to have some privacy. Their talk was going to be serious.<p>

"M-Mom, Dad, I hope you can understand our feelings." Ichigo began, because the silence is too suffocating for him. He stared at them without any regret, only determination and resolve in his eyes. And it wasn't unnoticed by the older couple.

The older couple exchanged glances at each other and faced the young man in front of them. "Ichigo," his mother leaned towards him. "Since when you and Rukia became like… _this_?"

"I…" he sighed and leaned on his seat as he stared at his mother. "Since the night of my birthday."

"I… see." Masaki let out. "We are… well…"

"We're sorry mom, but you can't stop us from loving each other." He declared, quite determinedly. Isshin stared at him, as if tracing his face for any abnormality of his facial expression, but he found none.

The older man realized, that this man in front of him, the son of his wife, the man who became his stepson, was the man who became his daughter's shield. He became someone who loved his daughter from the bottom of his heart.

Isshin let out a laughter, to the surprise of the mother and son. Masaki sent him a questioning look as he continued to laugh. Ichigo, however, had a bewildered look.

"Well, I never expected this kind of thing to happen." He said as he stopped from laughing but smiled. "But, now I know, miracles really do happen."

Masaki got what her husband meant. She relaxed and grinned slightly. "Yes, you are right. Fate is really twisted. We can't do anything about it."

"Hm." Isshin agreed to his wife.

"Um…" Ichigo stared at the both of them with a confused look. "I don't understand."

Isshin sighed and gave Ichigo a thumbs-up. "Ichigo, please take care of my daughter."

The orange haired teen widened his eyes. "D-Dad…"

"Ichigo," said teen looked at his mother. "I know you can make her happy and I also know she can do the same to you." She gave him a smile that she knew his son loved very much. "I want you to be happy Ichigo. You let me be happy when you agreed to let me marry Isshin. It meant a lot to me. So that is why, I also gave you my blessing."

"It isn't important that you are step siblings, the most important thing here is that you are happy with each other and that you are ready to risk everything just to protect the feelings you have for each other, the bond that you created between the two of you."

Ichigo stared at Isshin and he felt overwhelmed with his words. He was right. He was ready to risk everything when he accepted his feelings for Rukia. And he knew Rukia was also the same.

He couldn't help but let out a big grin. "Thank you very much."

"No, no. I'm really glad that you are the one that Rukia chose. I like you very much."

"Dad… I do too."

"I know that."

Masaki nodded with a smile. "Okay, now that's done. But, Ichigo, a little favor…" She turned to his son who glanced at her with a questioning look.

"What is it, Mom?"

"Tried to control yourselves when you're alone, will you?" Masaki reminded. "It is still a taboo for the both of you, understood?"

"Y-yes, Mom. I understand. I'll remember that."

"Good."

"Now, Ichigo, please go back to Rukia." Isshin told him. "We want to rest here for a while."

The boy stood up and bowed. "Yes, thank you very much once again. Mom, Dad." The couple nodded with a smile at him before he excused himself and walked towards the building. Once he was gone, the couple leaned on their seats with Masaki leaning her side to her husband.

Silence overcame the two as the wind blew.

"Masaki, do you think we did the right thing?" he asked after a while. The older lady nodded with a smile.

"Of course we did. We have to support our children's happiness. Despite of everything."

Isshin smiled brightly. "Yeah, you're right."

That was right. They have to.

Because they were Ichigo and Rukia's parents.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!"<p>

"Shhhh!"

Ichigo was pissed because the loud noise suddenly rang as the door opened. Rukia was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her up. Not until he tell what happened to their friends. He looked at Rukia and was relief to find her still sleeping.

"Sorry about that." Senna apologized. She was worried and wanted to know already what had happened. Ichigo called a little while ago at her and told her that their parents now knew about their relationship. She had been worried. It was a serious matter.

The purple haired girl had called their friends to also come over to the hospital for Ichigo's explanation and that was what they were there for.

All of them sat in front of Ichigo, at the side of Rukia's bed. "So, what happened?" Senna began to ask.

"Well… they were very shocked."

"Of course, that's a given first reaction." Hisagi said with a nod.

"And then?" Momo asked.

"We talked outside because Rukia's head hurt again." Ichigo explained. "I just told them that they couldn't stop us and then, they already gave their blessing."

"Ehhhh~" That was Senna. "That's good isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"At this point, the only thing to worry about now is…" Toushirou glanced at Rukia. Ichigo knew what he meant.

"Yeah, you're right."

"What do you plan to do from now on, Ichigo?"

"I still have to tell Rukia about it. And then, we can focus on her chemotherapy with nothing to worry about."

"That's good." Hisagi sighed.

"Thanks guys, for being supportive."

"Of course, it's nothing!" Momo grinned.

"If there's anything you need, you can always count on us, okay, Ichigo?" Senna asked with a wink.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, thanks Senna."

They were interrupted by a moan from the bed. They stared and waited for her to open her eyes. And open she did.

Rukia blinked to adjust her blurry vision. As soon as she regained her surroundings, she found Ichigo and her friends, staring at her.

"Hello, Rukia." Senna greeted. "Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded. She couldn't trust her voice. It felt a little raspy.

"Great!"

"Oh, now that you're awake, there is something that you need to know from Ichigo." Hisagi began as he smiled. "We're going to go back later."

"Bye guys, see you Rukia."

The raven haired girl smiled brightly with a nod.

As soon as their friends closed the door, they were finally left alone. Ichigo stared at her. "Do you want some water, Rukia?"

Rukia gave him a knowing look and nodded with a smile. Ichigo returned her smile and offered her a glass of water from the table just opposite of her bed. After drinking, she felt a lot better talking and she thanked him. He took the empty glass and replied with a "You're welcome." After returning the glass to the table, he sat on the seat next to her bed.

The raven haired teenager asked what had happened while she was sleeping. Ichigo smiled at her and she knew that their parents had accepted their relationship.

"They are very understanding." He said. "They gave us their blessing."

Rukia smiled softly as she looked at her lap. "Hm. They want us to be happy, Ichigo."

"Yeah, you're right. They told me that too."

"I'm so glad we didn't have to hide any longer." She said as she offered her hand, which her step brother took in his own hand.

"Yeah."

"Ichigo…"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to live with mom and dad, with our friends…" she stared at him with such passion and love that he wanted to kiss her then and there so passionately. "…and with you… forever."

"Rukia…" he leaned in and closed the gap between them, kissing her with such love that he knew would overwhelmed her. He wanted her to know how much he wished that too and how much he loved her.

Rukia returned his kiss with the same amount of passion and she could feel that he wanted to be with her, forever.

That is why she had decided to risk everything. She had decided to live.

For the bond they had formed because of the fate.

And she believed that as long as he was here with her, everything will turn out fine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Okay, finally I've finished this one. It's been so many months since I've updated isn't it? Well, now I have the time to do it. I hope I won't be tardy with this. I really want to finish this already. I don't know if someone is still reading this but I will __**try**__ to update every week starting from now on. There are still three chapters left. _

_Actually, I've done the two following chapters and the last chapter is in progress. Hope you enjoy this first though. _

_I missed Bleach very much! And I love Rukia's bankai, even though it is very dangerous for her to use it. She became very strong that Byakuya finally acknowledged her! I wish Ichigo could see her full power now. I want the anime to return. NOW. (It is impossible for now though. :))_

_**Next Chapter:**__ The chemotherapy will happen in…well… out of the country. And it is only Ichigo and Rukia. What could happen? Anything!__—Tale 21: The Destined Departure._

_Don't forget to Review! :D_

_Word Count: 2,283_

_April 4, 2014 —Mari Kia Aishiteru_


	21. Tale 21: The Destined Departure

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Bleach.  
><em>_**Note**__: I'm sorry about the grammatical and typographical errors and the __**OOCness**__ of the characters. This is an __**AU**__ with __**Drama**__ and __**Family**__ Genres.  
><em>_**Note**__: Future Chapter Spoilers in my profile. Not only for this story but also for my other two ongoing fics.(You Are My Love and The Promise of Origami) Thanks.  
>Please Read and Review after. Thank you.<em>

_And finally, two chapters left after this._

* * *

><p>—<strong>IchiRuki: The Destined Tale—<br>**_A Bleach AU Fanfiction_**  
><strong>_Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

_Last time in IchiRuki: The Destined Tale…_

Masaki and Isshin had Ichigo explained the relationship between them and seeing the young boy's resolve and determination, the couple let the two continued what they have and gave them their blessing.

"_It isn't important that you are step siblings, the most important thing here is that you are happy with each other and that you are ready to risk everything just to protect the feelings you have for each other, the bond that you created between the two of you."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tale 21<strong>__  
>The Destined Departure<em>

It had been a week since their parents learnt of their relationship and Ichigo and Rukia was grateful for their parents' understanding. They had been very supportive of them, even leaving them alone to be with each other.

They both thought that they understood them because of their own experience when Rukia first disagreed for them to marry. And besides, they wanted them to be happy.

And it was one thing that now, their only focus was Rukia's chemotherapy.

Three days ago, the doctor had finally told them that he already contacted the doctor he was talking about in the hospital in England who specialized in Rukia's case.

Ichigo could still remember talk they had with the doctor.

_Ichigo, Rukia, who sat on the bed, with Masaki and Isshin stared at the doctor in surprise. "Miss Kuchiki, I advised you to go in England as soon as possible. I already contacted my friend in England. And I already sent him the documents and you vitals. He said that he would be expecting you anytime you want." The doctor had explained with a small smile._

_Rukia glanced at her parents, who were staring, back at her. "What do you want to do, Rukia?" Masaki asked her with a small smile._

"_We will let you decide." Her father said._

_The young girl nodded and faced the doctor again. "I want to go there next week."_

_The doctor nodded. "Okay then, you had to prepare everything."_

"_Don't worry," Isshin piped in, "I will take care of everything she might need."_

"_Okay then, that's all."_

_And the doctor left the room._

"_Rukia, I'm saying this now. As much as I want to come with you… I…" Isshin began but Rukia cut him off. "I know, Dad. I know you can't come because of the business. Besides, I don't want to bother you with your work, now that we will be needing it for my chemotherapy and all…" she said with a smile._

"_Rukia…"_

"_I can come though." Masaki offered. Rukia shook her head. "If Mom comes with me, who knows what could happen to Dad. I know he's hopeless without someone looking out for him." she said with a light giggle. Isshin had pouted from her declaration and Masaki nodded with a grin of her own. "You're right." She said. "Then… Ichigo will be the only one who can come with you."_

"_I'm more than willing to go with her." Ichigo spoke, with a sideway glance at Rukia._

"_Great." Isshin said. "I will take care of the preparations then."_

The orange haired young man stared at the ceiling of his own bedroom. It has been a while since he slept in his own room. He was there because Rukia was discharged that morning. The next day, they were going to fly to England. Their father bought a house just near to the hospital that Rukia will be having the chemotherapy in. If ever they needed a house to go home in, they could go there. Despite from that, the hospital had a guest room that can be stayed in. Ichigo chose to stay there to stay close to Rukia of course. The house was an alternative though. Their father was very thoughtful.

Rukia had been a little restless but excited to go to another place with only her and Ichigo. The young man couldn't help but smile when he remembered her face. She looked like a child who was given her favorite ice cream. She was adorable. Not that he would tell her that. Her ego would go up.

He sighed. He wished that Rukia would be cured there. He didn't want to lose her just like that. He never felt anything like it before. He loved her with all of his heart.

She was his everything.

And he would be damned if he lose his everything.

* * *

><p>Rukia couldn't sleep. Tomorrow, they will finally leave. The chemotherapy in England scared her like hell. She just couldn't show it to the others, to her parents, to Ichigo, because she knew they would be so worried about her and she didn't want them to worry any further. They were worried enough as it was.<p>

But, despite being scared of what could have been waiting for her, her resolve stayed strong. Her courage brought her up from the darkness that she knew nothing good will ever happened to her there. She wanted to embrace the courage the others had brought her, as if it would cure her sickness.

And she believed in that.

With those thoughts, Rukia didn't notice that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>The day finally came as they stood in front of the admission gate, which would take them to the plane they would be in.<p>

Saying goodbye was really a hard thing to do as Rukia embraced her friends one at a time. They would truly miss them because they became her first friends ever, with the exception of Orihime and Renji. They had accepted her without any doubt and regret. And she had been so grateful to them for that. They had always been there for her and Ichigo.

And most of all, now that she needed support to fight her illness.

"Rukia-chan, we will miss you very much."

"Me too, Momo. Me too." Rukia said, tears gathering in her eyes.

Momo let go of her as Hisagi took the opportunity to be next to hug their friend. "Just call us if you need anything and we will be there at the speed of the light." He had whispered to her making Rukia smile.

"Yeah, you got it."

He let her go as Toushirou simply patted her head. "You know, I'm not fond of hugs but I can tell you this. Take care of yourself, Rukia."

"Toushirou-kun, thank you very much." She replied. "I will, don't worry."

"Rukia," Senna began, as their other three friends said their goodbyes to Ichigo. "I know you can past through this. Ichigo will be with you so I'm not worried. But, always remember that, we will all be here, waiting for you to come back."

The raven haired girl didn't have to hold back tears anymore. She sobbed as she embraced her purple haired friend tightly. "Thank you, Senna. Thank you."

"Baka, stop crying." She said as she rubbed her back.

Rukia, however, continued to cry as she clung to Senna. "I will be back."

"I know. We believe."

Rukia stared at Senna with a bright grin. "Yeah!"

Ichigo interrupted them and smiled at Senna. "Thanks for everything, Senna."

"Hm. It's nothing." She replied. "Though, I want you to update us every once in a while alright?"

"Sure, no problem."

"I know we will meet again."

"Yeah, that's for sure."

* * *

><p>The four friends stayed behind as Masaki and Isshin went back to the young couple who were waiting for them.<p>

"Mom, Dad." Rukia embraced her parents as she tightly as she could. "Thank you."

"Rukia, you'll be alright. I know you'll be back before we know it." Isshin said, his goofy grin showing.

"Dad, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, my princess." He kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Rukia, be good and don't forget to take care of yourself."

"Hai, I will, Mom."

"Ichigo, take care of her, will you?"

"Yes, Mom. I will. I will call you guys if anything happen."

"Good, then." Masaki nodded at his son. "And take care of yourself too, Ichigo." The blonde haired lady embraced his son. "This will be the first time you'll be out of my sight. I'm going to miss your presence."

"Me too, Mom. Me too. Please take care of yourself."

"I will. I don't want to worry you."

"You know me well."

"Because you are my son."

"That's true too."

They both laughed softly.

The intercom spoke and it was the cue for the young couple to go now to England.

"Now, this is it. Bye Mom, Dad."

"Bye, you two."

"Take care you two!"

As Rukia and Ichigo held each other's hands towards the plane that will change everything, they hoped that miracle will surely happen to them one more time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Okay, finally I've finished another one. Two chapters in one day. But this one is really short for me. I'm in hurry, didn't you notice? :) I just haven't updated last week because I want to update one every week. And so, this is surely finished at the end of April because the FINAL chapter is already DONE...! Isn't that great? :) I hope you are all looking forward to that.  
><em>

_THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! I'M SO HAPPY TO KNOW THAT YOU LIKE THE STORY, BECAUSE I DO. I hope you'll all be with me until the very end. XD _

_**Next Chapter:**__ And there was another problem, or is good news? Can their love accept this truth?—Tale 22: The Destined Hope._

_Don't forget to Review! :D_

_Word Count: 1,582_

_April 4, 2014 —Mari Kia Aishiteru_


	22. Tale 22: The Destined Hope

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Bleach.  
><em>_**Note**__: I'm sorry about the grammatical and typographical errors and the __**OOCness**__ of the characters. This is an __**AU**__ with __**Drama**__ and __**Family**__ Genres.  
><em>_**Note**__: Future Chapter Spoilers in my profile. Not only for this story but also for my other two ongoing fics.(You Are My Love and The Promise of Origami) Thanks.  
>Please Read and Review after. Thank you.<em>

_And finally, the last chapter after this._

* * *

><p>—<strong>IchiRuki: The Destined Tale—<br>**_A Bleach AU Fanfiction_**  
><strong>_Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

_Last time in IchiRuki: The Destined Tale…_

The doctor finally told them about the doctor in England who specialized in Rukia's case. They decided that Rukia and Ichigo will set off the next week to England for the chemotherapy. Preparations courtesy of Isshin was made and goodbyes and tears were shared between the family and friends, hoping and wishing with all of their hearts that Rukia will be back to them.

"_Rukia… we will all be here waiting for you to come back to us."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tale 22<strong>__  
>The Destined Hope<em>

Upon arriving in the airport of England, the young couple was fetched by Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia's older cousin, who was managing his business in the country. He had greeted the two with his usual nod of the head. Rukia bowed to him with a small smile and Ichigo followed suit, not wanting to be rude. "Nii-sama."

"Rukia, I've heard from Uncle about your... circumstance." he told her. "My assistant will be helping you with everything you need."

"Hai, Nii-sama, thank you very much."

Ichigo didn't know if he should be happy or not with Byakuya's indifference. He wondered how did a happy-go-lucky girl like Senna fell in love with this cold of a guy.

But well, there was nothing one could do when it came to love.

So he let that thought slide for now.

"Very well then, this is my assistant, Megumi." he motioned for the woman, who was about 24 years old, to introduce herself. The said woman bowed to them and muttered a small, "Greetings."

"I'm going back to my office." He declared. "Take care of the two of them."

"Yes sir."

And with that, the Kuchiki noble left.

"Miss Kuchiki and Mr. Kurosaki, please follow me."

The two nodded and walked towards the woman.

* * *

><p>The two sat in a limousine and across from them was Megumi. The woman was comfortable to be with and she was currently engaged to a conversation with them.<p>

"So, are we going straight to the hospital?" Ichigo asked after a while.

"No, you are first going to rest in the house Isshin-sama had prepared. Byakuya-sama had said that she have to rest comfortably first before admitting to the hospital since the chemotherapy will prolong her stay in there."

"You have a point." Ichigo agreed. He looked at Rukia, who was looking out the window. "Rukia?" he called out. The girl stiffened and turned to him with questioning eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Are you tired?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm okay. I've slept in the plane remember? I should ask you that." She glared at him. "You almost didn't sleep just watching over me."

"Well, I promise I will rest when we arrive." He smiled, not wanting Rukia to worry about him. It was the least he could do.

"Good." and she turned to the window again as she heard him sigh.

"Are we there yet, Megumi-san?" he asked the woman. She nodded.

"Yes, look outside, to your left."

Ichigo was seated on the left side so Rukia had to leaned on him to see the house they were going to rest for a while.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She managed to say.

"Yeah."

It was a two-storey house painted in white and black exterior walls. There was a large dark glass window at the center of the house. The garden was vast and full of flowers that they didn't know where came from.

The limousine parked just outside the gate of the house and they all came out to see the house much better.

"Let's go in." Megumi called out. She walked ahead as the two young teens followed.

The two teens gasped in awe when they saw the interior of the house. It was so beautiful. The walls were all glassy and white. It was simple yet elegant.

"My father overdid it." Rukia commented. "This is so amazing!"

"Yeah, this is the first time I've ever seen such a house."

"You're right, me too, actually." Rukia replied to him.

Megumi nodded with a smile. "Everything you need is in here already but if you still need anything, please don't hesitate to call me. My contact number is in the phone directory."

Ichigo turned to her as Rukia walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"Thank you very much, Megumi-san."

"It is nothing." She said. "I'll come back late tomorrow morning to take you to the hospital. Kuchiki-sama's therapy starts tomorrow."

"Alright, we'll be ready by then."

"Please excuse me."

The woman left and as the limousine drove away, Ichigo scanned the whole room. Wait, where's Rukia?

"Rukia?" he called out. He walked towards the second floor.

That floor was great too, just like the first floor. There were five rooms and he opened all of them to just find his stepsister.

He found her in the master's bedroom, slumped on the bed. He smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Rukia?"

He could see the consistent rising and falling of her chest that indicate that she was asleep. He sighed with a small smile. His eyes softened at her sight.

He raised his hand to her head and stroked her hair gently. "Rukia…"

She moaned and whispered, "Ichigo…"

The orange haired teen let out a smile. He would let her rest tonight. And maybe, he might need it too. After all, he promised to her that he will take a break.

* * *

><p>The next day came fast as they finally went to the hospital for Rukia's chemotherapy. The doctor had introduced himself to them and he was very kind. He smiles a lot too and it was very comforting. Ichigo believed that Rukia would be in good hands.<p>

The chemotherapy was painful and tiring but Rukia knew how much it meant to her and to the people waiting for her. It was the only way they could do rather than wait for less than a year to see her die right in front of their eyes.

She didn't want to die, and that was the reason why she was willing to risk everything. Despite the pain and suffering, she wanted to live.

And for that, she will endure.

Ichigo became the one she needed to lean on and the motivation she had to move on. She had the courage to go through this because of him. He was very well aware of her painful screams and how it hurt her but he held on. He also endured so many things for her.

He gave her his smiles and grins to give her strength and courage to face everything, to get through with the chemotherapy.

And now, it had been three months since then.

Rukia thought that she could do anything. She thought that she could do everything as long as Ichigo was with her. She thought that there was nothing else worse than the chemotherapy.

However, she was wrong.

It was that one day that Rukia's world came crashing down upon her.

She thought it was one of those normal routines, the check-up with her doctor. She had been doing that every week for the doctor to examine every change as she undergoes the chemotherapy. But, she didn't expect his words that day. She would never forget those words he had told her.

She didn't want to tell it to Ichigo but she had to. It was a very important matter that they have to talk about. And they have to decide together what to do with it.

* * *

><p>He sat down on the couch next to her as she fiddled with her fingers. He was afraid of her actions, since she was restless since they came back from her doctor's office. He thought that maybe her chemotherapies weren't helping and her doctor told her that she would have who knows how long days, months, or years to live. He didn't know what he would do.<p>

But, he tried to calm himself. Maybe he was just panicking without any reason.

To know about her own actions, he just needed to ask her. That was right. He should do that.

"Are you alright?"

She stiffened but nodded her head.

"Why… are you nervous?"

"Am I?" she replied.

"Yeah, ever since you left your doctor's room."

They stayed silent for a while. But, he couldn't take the silence anymore so he asked.

_It was now or never._

"What did he tell you?"

She sighed and faced him. He stared at her and he found her doing the same. "I…"

The girl tightened her resolve and told him in one breath.

"The doctor said…"

He waited and when the words past her lips, he felt his heart stop.

"I'm pregnant."

Ichigo's lips trembled as he let out his question. "R-Rukia… what did you say?"

The young girl was tearing up and Ichigo realized she wasn't kidding with what she had said. "Ichigo… I'm pregnant."

"P-Pregnant..."

"Yes!" Rukia blasted. "The doctor said I'm pregnant! For two weeks now!"

"But that's…" Ichigo was flabbergasted. Rukia was _pregnant_? Don't get him wrong. He was happy that she now was carrying their child but the thing was…

"W-Wouldn't that be bad for the baby…?"

Rukia sighed as if understanding what he meant. She leaned on the couch in her hospital room and casted down her gaze. "I know. There might be a complication, the doctor told me."

"What did you tell the doctor?"

"I told him I'll talk to you first and we can talk to him about it tomorrow."

"I… see."

Rukia refused to look at him. Honestly, she wanted to keep the child inside of her. That child was the sign of her love to Ichigo. That child was the proof of their bond. She didn't want to risk it though. The child might got affected by the chemotherapy she was undergoing.

Ichigo thought of the same thing. He didn't want to lose the child just because of Rukia's chemotherapy. But… this came at the wrong time. Seriously.

"Rukia, what do you want to do?" He asked her. He wanted to know what she want to do before he decide. He didn't want to regret anything and that was also for her case.

"I… I want to keep the child, Ichigo. I really want to… but…"

"Then we'll keep it." He cut her off. She gazed at him with worried eyes. "B-But…!"

"It will be okay, Rukia. We will ask the doctor for a way to make the baby safe. Don't worry."

"Ichigo…"

"Rukia, I love you and I know we will get through this."

The girl smiled brightly and nodded. Leave it up to Ichigo to cheer her up.

"I love you too, baka."

He kissed her forehead affectionately before embracing her tightly against him.

* * *

><p>The young couple faced the doctor anxiously. The doctor gazed at them and nodded.<p>

"So, you decided to keep the baby?"

"Yes, is there a way we can prevent the baby from harm?"

"It depends on the mother. I've encountered such cases before. There are children who got their illness from their mothers while still in their womb but somehow, others don't. That chance is very slim though. But I can give you treatment to avoid hurting the baby while you are undergoing your therapy. Is that relieving enough for you?"

The two sighed.

"Yes, doctor. Thank you very much."

The two teenagers thanked the doctor and excused themselves.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo… how do you think they would take it?" Rukia asked for how many times. The orange haired boy had lost count. And he also lost count of how many times he had given her the same answer.<p>

"Rukia… we won't know if we delay telling them."

"But… I'm scared. I'm scared that because of this they will _disown_ me!"

Ichigo couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Disown? That was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard. There was no way his parents would disown Rukia. After all, those parents were the one who gave them their blessing as soon as they heard their relationship.

"Rukia, that will be impossible. Remember that they understood our situation and agreed that quickly to our relationship?"

"But, this is different! This is a whole lot different! This is a big matter!"

"Yeah, it is. But not big enough for them to disown you." He shrugged. He might have an idea why she was acting like that. Maybe it was because of her emotional hormones. Pregnant women were all like that.

The raven haired girl sobbed and Ichigo quickly threw his arms around her to calm her down. Who knows what might happen if this continued. She might get a headache again. That would be bad for the baby and her.

"Rukia, Rukia, calm down."

"Bu-But…"

"I'll call them. I'll tell them, okay? It will be alright."

"They won't get mad at me?" she looked up to him with tears in her eyes and Ichigo had the urge to kiss her pouting lips which he did.

"No, they won't." he replied after giving her a peck.

"They won't disown me?" she asked again and Ichigo resisted to laugh.

"No, they won't."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, be a good girl and sleep."

"Hm, okay." Ichigo laid her on the hospital bed and he stayed with her until she fell asleep. Gaining this chance, he stood up from the bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead before he walk out of the room and sat on the bench just outside her room. He reached for his phone, and dialed the number of his parents.

The other line rang and soon, the voice of his mother rang in his ears.

"_Hello, Kuchiki Residence."_

"Mom, it's me."

He heard a gasp and an excited, _"Ichigo!"_ He couldn't help but let out a grin.

"_How are you?"_ she asked. He could hear Isshin in the background, asking if it was him. He might have been in his office and heard his wife calling out his son's name.

"Yeah, we're all right here."

"_That's good."_

"Um… Mom… I called because I have to tell you something." He began. "To you and to Dad, actually."

"_Oh, is it about Rukia?"_ Masaki gasped in worry. _"Is she okay?"_

"Yes, yes, she's okay. There's just something… you have to know."

"_Okay, I'll transfer to speaker mode."_

He heard a click and he now could hear the voice of his father. _"Ichigo, son, you need to tell us something?"_

"Ah, yes. Dad."

"_What is it?"_

"Well, Rukia is worried how you might take this but…" He paused, taking a big breath. "R-Rukia is pregnant."

He heard a pregnant pause at the other side of the line. He didn't know how long it was but finally, he heard a very low mutter from his father.

"_What?"_

"Well, Rukia's… having a child. _Our_ child."

Masaki shrieked loudly and Ichigo had to take away the offending phone out of his ear. _"Ichigo! What do you think you are doing! Taking advantage of your sister!"_

"Mom! Calm down! There's nothing happened between us here! There's no way we can do that with her chemotherapy!" he reasoned.

"_Then, when did this happen!" _His mother was far from calm and he couldn't tell if his father was still there.

"It was when you… went to your… honeymoon." He let out. He was so embarrassed to have revealed that to their parents but well, the damage was already done and there was nothing he could do about it.

Unexpectedly, he heard a sigh.

"_Ichigo."_ That was Isshin.

"Dad."

"_What did the doctor say about this?"_

"He said he will give Rukia treatments to keep the child away from harm while she was taking the chemotherapy." He said. "Rukia… she wants to keep the baby."

"_I see. Typical Rukia."_ He replied. _"Just, take care of her, and the child."_

"Yes, Dad, I will."

"_Where's Rukia?"_ Masaki asked.

"She's sleeping."

"_Hmm…"_

"_Okay then, is that all, Ichigo?"_

"Yes."

Masaki sighed again._ "Please take care over there."_

"You too mom, and dad too."

"_We will,"_ Isshin replied. _"Call us if anything happens, and Ichigo?"_

"Yes, Dad?"

"_Thank you for telling us."_

"It's nothing. You're family."

Isshin smiled. _"Well, goodbye for now."_

"Yes, goodbye."

And Ichigo hung up. The young boy sighed. He clutched the phone in his hand again, and dialed another number. He waited for the other line to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Yo, it's me."

"_Ichigo!"_ the shrilly voice from the other line spoke. "How are you? What about Rukia?"

"She's okay. I'm okay. It's just that…" he paused again, breathing a sigh. "There's something I want to tell you. You can tell the others."

"_What is it? Did you already tell your parents?"_

"Yeah, I just called them."

"_I see. Then what is it?"_ the voice inquired.

"Rukia's… pregnant."

A pause. And then…

"_EHHHHH!"_

Ichigo had to take away the phone away from his ear for the second time.

"_What the hell, ICHIGO!"_

"Calm down, Senna! Nothing happened here!"

Senna didn't sound convinced. _"I don't believe you, baka."_

"Really! We kind of did it while Mom and Dad's away. Remember, their honeymoon?"

There was a sigh of defeat at the other line.

"_Okay, fine."_ She replied. _"How is Rukia taking this?"_

"Pretty well. She wants to keep it."

"_Your parents?"_

"Good too, actually." He said. "Mom shrieked at me like you did too though."

"_That is surprising you know."_ She said, then her voice turned serious. _"What about the complications for the child?"_

"The doctor said that he will give Rukia treatments for the child's safety."

"_Good then. That's relieving."_

"Yeah."

"_Good thing, you told me."_

"I promised didn't I?"

Senna had to smile. _"Yeah, you did."_

"So, Senna, I have to go now."

"_Oh, okay. Take care of everything, Ichigo."_

"Yeah, I will, take care too and send my regards to the guys."

"_Hm, I will."_

"Bye."

"_Yeah, bye."_

Ichigo hung up and leaned on the bench he was sitting on. He wanted to believe that everything will be alright. And that Rukia and their baby will get through this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__NICE! DONE! I'm getting somewhat rusted with all this writing. I'm not satisfied actually. I can't think of romantic scenes for Ichigo and Rukia. Argh. Writer's block. _

_Very well, I hope you are still with me. (raises eyebrows)_

_**Last Chapter:**__ The operation. Will she live? Or not? What will happen to Ichigo and Rukia? Will they have their happy ever after? Stay tuned…! —Tale 23: The Destined Future._

_I'm telling you this... THE FINAL CHAPTER IS VERY LONG. XD _

_Don't forget to Review! :D_

_Word Count: 2,947_

_April 5, 2014 —Mari Kia Aishiteru_


	23. Tale 23: The Destined Future

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Bleach.  
><em>_**Note**__: I'm sorry about the grammatical and typographical errors and the __**OOCness**__ of the characters. This is an __**AU**__ with __**Drama**__ and __**Family**__ Genres.  
><em>_**Note**__: Future Chapter Spoilers in my profile for my other two ongoing fics.(You Are My Love and The Promise of Origami) Thanks.  
>Please Read and Review after. Thank you.<em>

**Thank you to the people who listed this story as their favorite, to those people who followed, to those people who listed me as their favorite author, to those people who continued to read this and who continued to review and most especially to those people who didn't let go and continued their overwhelming support. You don't know how much it meant a lot to me. The success of this story is not because of me… but because of you! Thank you veeeeeeeery muuuuuuch~! I looooove you sooooo much you guys…!—Mari.**

_And finally, the final chapter._

* * *

><p>—<strong>IchiRuki: The Destined Tale—<br>**_A Bleach AU Fanfiction_**  
><strong>_Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

_Last time in IchiRuki: The Destined Tale…_

The doctor dropped an atomic bomb. Rukia was pregnant with Ichigo's child. They wanted to keep it but were afraid of the complications. After all, Rukia was undergoing the chemotherapy. The doctor ensured them though that the child will be safe because of his treatments. Masaki and Isshin and Senna were the ones whom Ichigo had told the news about. And they surprisingly took it well. But then, the safety of the child still depends on Rukia.

"_Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone - we find it with another." __—__Thomas Merton_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tale 23<strong>__  
>The Destined Future<em>

It has been two months since Rukia's pregnancy.

The doctor had been so careful in her chemotherapy to avoid harming the child inside of her, which Ichigo was very thankful for. So far, it was all well and the child inside of Rukia was developing properly. Rukia had those mood swings, emotional depression and morning sickness common for a pregnant woman but it just came as hard as her chemotherapy. That was the reason why she was twice as tired as before.

Ichigo could tell that she was overdoing herself. He knew she wanted to keep the baby. Well, he did too but when it came to the point that the doctor had told them that she had to be operated to finally remove the tumor in her brain, he became afraid for her. It might be too much for her body to handle.

And so, he decided to talk to her about their recent obstacle.

It was early afternoon. Rukia lay down on her bed. Recently, she had been so bedridden because of body exhaustion. She had to rest always and to not do any strenuous activity. Heck, even walking already tire her out. So, he always made sure that she was on that bed even if she hated it.

He walked towards her and upon seeing him, she smiled softly despite herself. Her hands gently stroked her stomach. There wasn't any bump yet but Rukia tend to do that to assure herself that it will be okay and that their child was still there inside her.

Ichigo knew her so well.

"Rukia, how are you feeling?" he asked, sitting on the edge of her bed, facing her.

The raven haired smiled at him. "I'm feeling a lot better."

"That's good."

He let out a sigh which didn't go unnoticed by the girl in front of him. "What?" she asked him, perplexed.

"Well, I want to talk about your operation…"

"Oh, is it already decided?"

"Yeah, the doctor said it will be three days from now." He replied. "You should be ready."

"You mean, you should be ready, Ichigo."

"Eh? Why me?"

"Because you've been so tensed lately." She said, quite obviously. "I know you're worried but don't be. You should relax. I can manage it. Our child will be okay."

"Rukia… why don't we…"

She shook her head. She knew what he wanted to say.

"Ichigo, I don't want to let this child go. I want to raise this child, with you."

"But, Rukia," he cut her off seriously. "It might bring a complication to your operation."

"The doctor ensured us that nothing will happen right? Why are you so nervous?"

"Because I'm thinking of you!" he noticed that he was frustrated and took it out on her. He couldn't help it. "I just don't want to lose you!"

Rukia shook her head and sighed deeply. She looked in his eyes and held his hands in hers. "I'm not going anywhere. I told you right?" she smiled. "I wanted to live. And what I want. I get."

"Rukia…"

"Because I _am_ Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo sighed and pouted at her which gained a soft laughter from Rukia. "You're so stubborn."

"Well, you wouldn't have me any other way, ne?"

"That's true too."

"Okay, now that's close, will you sleep with me?" the girl asked with hopeful eyes. The eyes Ichigo couldn't resist.

He just nodded with a grin and Rukia made way to give him space. They cuddled next to each other; her head on his chest as he kissed her head.

"Ichigo…"

"Hm?"

"I… love you."

"Yeah, I know. I do too."

"Hmmm…"

They stayed still until the orange haired boy could finally hear the soft breathing of the girl against him. He clutched her closer to him, not wanting to let go.

* * *

><p>The day of the operation finally came upon them. Ichigo had called their parents and friends to inform them about it. He had also promised to contact them as soon as it finished.<p>

Before the operation though, he had talked to Rukia and she had reassured him that she could pass this, that she could get through this. Actually, those were his lines. He was the one who should assure her, give her courage and strength to get through that operation but it became the opposite.

Rukia might have seen through him as always. She was so strong. She had been through tough times with her past before but now, she was still the same. And he was glad. He knew now that she could do it. She would be safe. She would be alright. She would come out of that emergency room safe and sound, with their child.

But still, sitting on the bench just outside of the emergency room, waiting for the doctor to come out was very nerve-wracking. His heart felt like it would jump out of his chest any time. He held his hands together as if in a prayer as he clutched them tightly for dear life.

He glanced at the clock on the wall across him. Six hours. Six hours had passed and still no news from the outside.

He felt like he would die with the fast beating of his heart.

After what seemed to be forever, but in reality it was only for ten more minutes, the door to the emergency room opened. He jumped from the sound and turned his head upward to face with Rukia's doctor. He was breathing heavily. He thought that he might be very exhausted. His normally friendly facial expression was gone, instead, his face bear a very serious expression. He immediately felt the fear in every part of his body.

_D-Don't tell me… No! Don't you dare finish that thought, Ichigo!_

He stood up shakily on his feet and faced the doctor. "R-Rukia… how is she?" he managed to asked as he read the facial expression of the doctor. But, to his surprise, the doctor's expression changed into one of those playful and his smile returned.

"The operation is successful, Kurosaki-san. Rukia-san is well."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he breathed a sigh of relief. But he remembered something. "B-But what about the…"

That smile hadn't left the doctor's face.

"The child is in condition and is normal."

The relief was overwhelming that he hadn't noticed he had slumped back on the bench behind him.

"Thank goodness. Thank goodness." He muttered repeatedly with a small smile.

"We will transfer Rukia-san to her room now for a much needed rest."

He looked up at him again and bowed. "Thank you very much for all of your help, Hatton-san."

Dr. Hatton nodded with a bright grin and patted his shoulder. "No worries. It is part of my job." He said. "Now go to her."

"Hai."

With that said, the door opened again and several nurses took out the sliding bed with Rukia on it. Her head was fully bandaged. He followed after it until it reached her room. The nurses bowed to him and he thanked them for their hard work before positioning himself again next to her bed.

Silence overwhelmed the room as he stayed there, just holding her hand in his.

Suddenly he jumped. He felt the vibration inside his pocket. "Oh, I totally forgot!" he uttered as he opened the door and sat on the bench outside of Rukia's room.

He answered the incoming call and before he could even say 'hello', he was met with a loud, "Why didn't you call us?!"

He rubbed his offended ear before replying to the caller. "I'm just about to, mom."

"How is it? Is Rukia okay?"

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, she's okay now. And the baby too. They are both safe."

He heard several sighs from the other line. Wait, several sighs?

"Mom, who else is in there?"

"Well, your father of course, and your friends." Masaki replied. "They are so worried about Rukia and they went here to wait for your call."

"I see, don't tell me you're on speaker mode."

"Hm…"

"Where is Rukia now?" Isshin asked, with a tinge of relief in his voice.

"She's asleep in her room, Dad." He replied. "The doctor said she needs to rest."

"I see. That's good."

"Thank goodness, she's okay."

"What about you, Ichigo? Are you alright?" Masaki asked her son with uncertainty in her voice. She knew her son. He could forget everything just for someone important to him.

"I am, Mom. A bit tired but I'm alright."

"You sound tired, son. You should rest." Isshin's voice rang at the other line.

"Hai, I will."

"We won't keep you any longer." Masaki said. "Take a rest, okay?"

"Hm."

"Ichigo," Senna piped in. "Send our regards to Rukia."

"I will, Senna."

"Bye!"

"Yeah, bye."

The call went off. He sat there and let out a sigh. He stood up and walked inside the room and went back to his seat before he had received the phone call. He bent over with his arms over the bed and he leaned his face on them as he stared at the sleeping figure of the woman he love.

_Rukia… _

And he didn't even notice that watching her made him fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>She could feel herself floating.<p>

She couldn't tell where she was.

She couldn't even remember why she was there at the first place.

The pain in her head gradually diminished. She tried to move her body but couldn't. She tried to think of anything but couldn't.

So she stayed still.

She wasn't aware of how many seconds, minutes, days, months or years it had been. But for a few moments, she heard a voice. A familiar voice.

The voice was calling out something. What was it?

She strained her both ears to hear well.

"…ia…"

It sounded like a whisper in the air. It sounded so far away.

She willed herself to open her eyes. As she did, all she saw was darkness. Endless darkness.

"…uia…"

That sound again. What was it saying? Why couldn't she hear it?

She tried to straighten herself. She thought it was weird. Earlier, she couldn't even move and now, she was moving on her own. It might something to do with the voice. _I have to hear that voice then,_ she thought.

She started to navigate herself, (because she was floating) and floated towards the source of the voice.

"…uiaaaa…!"

She could hear it now. It was getting louder with each step she took.

"….ukiaaaaaa…!"

It was close.

"Rukiaaaaa!"

Rukia? Who was that? Is that her?

"Rukia!"

Yes, she remembered. It was her name. She _is_ Rukia.

Wait, that voice was very familiar.

"Rukia, wake up!"

Wake up? Why? She was awake, wasn't she?

"We are all here, waiting for you!"

A different voice. A female voice. She also knew that voice. But, from where?

And suddenly, variety of memories flashed before her eyes.

_"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, nice to meet you. Masaki-san." She gave a fake smile towards the lady who smiled back._

_"It's my pleasure to meet you too." She said and then turned to Ichigo. "Anyway, this is my son Ichigo. He was about your age." She said as she nudged her son to say something._

_Rukia continued to smile although Ichigo could tell that it was a fake one. She extended her hand towards him for a handshake. "Nice to meet you, __Ichigo__."_

_Ichigo stared at her extended hand suspiciously but returned the gesture nonetheless. They shook hands slowly. "Nice to meet you too, __Rukia__."_

_Their hands both gripped each other's ones. In a silent way, both of them declared war._

I'll make your life a living hell, strawberry-kun.

I'll never lose to you, midget bitch.

_Both of them pulled their hands away but glared at each other._

_._

_Rukia smirked. "I will do everything in my power to get them out of the mansion."_

_Orihime looked at her with a worried expression. "Rukia… don't you think it's not right?"_

_"Hm? What is?"_

_"I think your father have them moved in with you guys because he wants you to know them fully."_

_"And your point is?"_

_"Why don't you give them a chance?"_

_"A chance? No way Orihime." Rukia laughed._

_"Rukia… I'm serious."_

_"I know and I'm serious too." She narrowed her eyes at her._

_"I don't want dad to marry again, especially not with her."_

_"Rukia, every woman your father dated, this is the only girl that he seriously love."_

_"Why do you say that? Maybe he's just bluffing…"_

_"Rukia, can't you see? He let them moved in with you! Meaning he's serious in her. Your father fell in love."_

_"That's crap. There's no way my father will fall in love."_

_"Why? Because of your mother?"_

_"Orihime…"_

_"Okay I won't talk about her again…" Orihime sighed. "But Rukia… please try to get to know them. Maybe she really loves your father."_

_"I don't want to. I don't want to trust anyone. You know that!"_

_"Rukia..."_

_._

_"W-What a-are yo-you doing h-here?" she asked in complete bewilderment, stuttering._

_Ichigo smirked at her reaction as he folded his arms against his chest. "It's very amusing to see you completely shock. It's refreshing to see you different other than your bitchy expression."_

_Like a slap to the face, Rukia glared at him deadly. "You fool! How dare you say that to me?"_

_"Are you not happy that I just clapped for you a while ago?"_

_"Why would be happy? I'm not that ignorant!"_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes strawberry idiot stupid baka!" Rukia yelled at him as she stood up, facing him._

_Ichigo's right eye twitched. "You have a loud mouth for a chibi."_

_"I'm not chibi!" she insisted._

_"Yeah you're not, __chibi__." Ichigo said with a mocking tone as he emphasized the last word._

_"You bastard!" she clenched her fists. Ichigo stayed calm as Rukia glared at him dreadfully._

_"So, what the hell are you doing here? And how did you know I'm here in the first place?" Rukia asked again with the same glare intensity in her amethyst orbs._

_"As for your first question, I'm here to give you some company. And for the second, I followed you here." Ichigo replied nonchalantly._

_Rukia's eyes widened. "WHAT! YOU FOLLOWED ME?" she shrieked at him."How dare you stalked me?" Rukia continued as she breathed heavily from her fuming._

_Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I didn't stalk you, I __followed__ you. That's completely different."_

_"That's completely the same idiot! You bastard!"_

_"Will you stop verbally harassing me?"_

_Rukia fumed at him but complied, then asked. "So, you said you're here to give me company. Well, I will say this to you right now. I don't want your 'company'. I don't even want to be friends with you. I don't want to see you. How would I be with a person whom I don't want to see?" she inquired with venom dripping in her voice._

_"What do you think you are doing right now? You're looking at me right?" he countered. Rukia trembled with rage._

_"You. Arrogant. Asshole. Idiot. Stupid. Bastard!" she emphasized each word with complete raged. "I hate you!"_

_"Yeah yeah I know. You hate me. Just let me be here with you, will you?" Ichigo asked. "Seriously?"_

_"You made me mad and now you still have the nerve to ask me that? You really are a bastard." She said in a low voice._

_"I'm not a bastard. Now, will you just shut up and do what you want to do? I will just act like I'm not here."_

_"You're strawberry hair attracts attention so I'll get distracted." Rukia smirked triumphantly when she saw Ichigo glared at her._

_"Stop it midget. I'm not here to fight with you." Ichigo said as he sat under the tree and leaned on its trunk._

_Rukia crossed her arms against her chest with a 'hmphed' and sat down on her previous position._

_They sat in silence. Rukia stared at the view before her while Ichigo closed his eyes with his hands folded at the back of his head. He sat on the other side of the tree so he couldn't see Rukia as well as her to him._

_._

_Rukia shook her head in bewilderment. "You're not going to ask me?"_

_"Ask you what?" he asked confused._

_"Ask me why am I… like this. Why am I acting all bitchy and such…"_

_Ichigo smirked. "You finally admit that you are certainly acting like a bitch."_

_Rukia's cheeks reddened. "Shut up!"_

_Silence engulfed them until Ichigo spoke._

_"If I ask you… would you tell me?" he asked softly. Rukia faced him._

_"It's your problem. A deep, deep problem." He sighed. "I have no elegant way to ask you that without stepping in your heart." Rukia bowed her head to refuse to look at him. But the next words slipped past his lips made her stared at him in complete surprise and shock._

_"So, I will wait. If you're ready to tell me then do so. I will wait until then." He finished with a soft genuine smile at her._

_"You…" Rukia was speechless._

_"Do you really mean that?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Why are you saying these things?"_

_Ichigo shrugged. "Because that's what in my mind. It's only natural to tell people what you think."_

_"I… envy you, Kurosaki Ichigo." She whispered but Ichigo clearly heard it._

_"What are you—"_

_She looked at him hard as if silencing him. Ichigo shut his mouth. She looked at the view again._

_There were no words exchanged after that. They stayed still with the comfortable silence._

_._

_"You have stage fright, strawberry?" she whispered with a smiling face as they both walked down the red carpeted stair. She was still facing the crowd. He glanced at her._

_"Shut up midget." He mumbled in an annoying voice._

_"Ooohhh~ the strawberry's afraid…" she cooed softly but in a teasing voice._

_"This is my first time so I can't help it!" he hissed, almost changing blank expression but regained it immediately. They reached the end of the stairs that for Ichigo, it seemed to take forever. He glanced at Rukia who he found looking at him. She nodded at him as if telling him to do what she would do. Understanding it, Ichigo complied so when he saw her bowed before the people, he did the same. Rukia unexpectedly dragged him at the side but it wasn't noticeable._

_._

_She stomped her foot to create a loud sound, causing the two teens' attention to her. They looked at her with shock expressions._

_"R-Rukia!"_

_She walked towards them._

_"R-Rukia-chan…"_

_"Don't call me as if you're a __trusted__ friend." Rukia said in a venom voice. She glared at the two of them._

_She turned to Renji and punched him on the face, hard. He lay down on the floor at the impact. He coughed out blood.__\_

_Rukia then slapped Orihime on the face. She did it so hard that her hand was imprinted on her face. She leaned on the wall at the impact._

_"How long are you doing this to me?"_

_"Rukia…"_

_"Answer me!"_

_"T-Two years…" Orihime whispered with a bowed head._

_Rukia took a deep breath and stood on her cold façade. She laughed._

_Renji and Orihime stared at her in complete shock. "So for two years I've been a fool believing that you two have been good to me all this time?" Rukia said. "I bet you were talking behind my back about how stupid I am for believing you, right?"_

_"T-That's not true!" Orihime denied. "We never did that. You are important to us Rukia. We don't do things that would betray you!"_

_"And what do you think you did now? Isn't this what you call __betrayal__?" Rukia glared at her. "Don't talk so highly as if you didn't do anything wrong."_

_"Don't ever talk to me again. I don't want to have anything to do with you two. This is the last time will speak to each other." With that she turned and left, walking down the same way she took a while ago._

_._

_"Masaki-san?"_

_Masaki seemed surprise when she called out her name but she smiled at her. "Yes?"_

_"I hope it's not that too late but… can I…" she took a deep breath to encourage herself. "… can I still call you, mom?"_

_Masaki smiled widely and gripped her both of her hands closed to her chest. "Of course, it's not too late. You can call me your mom, Rukia-chan."_

_Rukia didn't have to hide anymore. She let the tears fall on her cheeks. She couldn't suppress the overwhelming feelings any longer. She couldn't explain the feeling but she knew it was a positive one. She would give herself a chance. That was what she decided._

_Masaki pulled her close to her and wrapped her arms around her. She soothed her back as she kissed her forehead. "You don't know how long I waited for you to call me 'Mom', Rukia-chan." She whispered softly as she caressed her._

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all of the mean things I've done." She apologized desperately._

_Masaki shook her head. "Don't be. I understand. Forget it now. The most important thing right now is that you finally accepted me in your life."_

_Rukia nodded her head with a smile. _

_Tears of happiness continued to stream down her face as she snuggled in Masaki's embrace. It was as if she waited for this for a long time and Masaki knew it. She longed for a touch of a mother._

_._

_"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you, for teasing and annoying you and for being rude to you and to your mother. I'm very sorry. I hope you can still forgive me." She whispered the last sentence with uncertainty._

_Ichigo turned to his mother who smiled and nodded. He smiled back at her before looking to Rukia._

_"Hey, straight up." he said softly._

_Rukia straightened up but refused to meet his amber eyes._

_"Apology accepted."_

_Just two words but those words meant a lot for Rukia. It was relieving._

_"Thank you."_

_Ichigo stood up and patted her head. "You're welcome." Rukia smiled._

_._

_"Hello, Rukia-chan!" she greeted with a wide smile._

_Rukia stared at Senna for the longest time. She was like reading the girl. And then she saw Senna winked at her. That made Rukia smile._

_"Hello, Senna-san."_

_"Oh! Drop off the suffix! Just call me Senna!"_

_"Okay, Senna it is then."_

_"Great!"_

_Hinamori seemed to be jealous of Senna so she approached Rukia too. "Ne ne! Rukia-chan! Call me Momo-chan too!" she said as she wailed._

_Rukia giggled unconsciously at Momo's childish behavior. Her giggles seemed to surprise the class. "Okay, Momo-chan, hello."_

_"Yay!" she beamed as she held Rukia's hands in hers. "We're friends now ne?"_

_Rukia's eyes widened and she caught Ichigo's ambers on her amethyst ones. She saw him smile and nod at her._

_She then turned to Momo and grinned. "Sure Momo-chan."_

_Momo jumped in the air childishly. "Yay!" she then clung to her boyfriend. "Shirou-chan, you hear that? Rukia-chan is our friend now!"_

_Toushirou sighed at his girlfriend. "Okay okay. Just stop jumping childishly will you?"_

_Momo pouted but obliged. "Shirou-chan, you're so mean."_

_The white haired guy patted his girlfriend's head. Momo seemed to cheer up again._

_"Yo guys!"_

_"Oh, Shuuhei!" that was Senna._

_"I see you're having fun so early in the morning."_

_"Yes Shuuhei! Rukia-chan is our friend now! Isn't that great?" Momo said as she hugged Rukia from behind. When did she get there from Toushirou's side?_

_"Oh, welcome in the group Rukia-chan! I'm Hisagi Shuuhei by the way."_

_"Yeah, I know you. But nice to meet you." Rukia said with a smile. She then met Toushirou's gaze and he smiled at her. Rukia nodded with a slight grin._

_._

_"I wasn't mad because you guys did that thing to me. I was mad because you were the ones who did that. The two persons who I trusted with everything and my best friends ever since I was young. I was disappointed to you guys."_

_Orihime and Renji hung their heads in shame. Ichigo watched from afar, panting as he leaned on the glass door._

_"But you know," Rukia continued, looking from Renji to Orihime with a soft smile. "I guess I never regret being friends with you two even after what happened."_

_Renji grinned and Orihime's eyes widened. "Rukia…-chan…" Tears gathered in her eyes. She sniffled and couldn't help but enclosed her friend in her embrace. Rukia returned the gesture, rubbing her back._

_"Rukia-chan, I'm so sorry. I'm really, really sorry…" she said between controlled sobs. Rukia shook her head. "No, Orihime. It's okay now. Don't cry."_

_"I'm sorry…" she repeated as she pulled away. Rukia brushed her long hair and patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry too, for slapping you."_

_Orihime shook her head. "No, I deserved it. You don't need to apologize for that."_

_Rukia smiled at her as Orihime dried up her tears. Suddenly, a boy called out to them saying that the plane would have to leave. Rukia clasped Orihime's hands in hers causing her to look at the raven haired girl._

_"Orihime, take care okay? Call me when you arrive their safely."_

_"Okay. I will." Orihime embraced Rukia for the last time and grinned widely. "Thank you Rukia-chan. Take care."_

_Rukia nodded. "I will."_

_Orihime looked at Renji. "Renji."_

_He nodded. "Bye. Look after yourself."_

_"Okay."_

"_Bye, Orihime."_

_"Bye Rukia-chan. See you."_

_"Yeah, later."_

_She walked in the plane and before the door close, she waved at them and smiled brightly. "Bye you guys!"_

_Rukia and Renji waved at her and Ichigo just smiled._

_And the door finally closed._

_Rukia turned to Renji and they both smiled to each other. He stepped forward at her and ruffled her hair._

_"Rukia, I know you couldn't resist coming here."_

_She nodded. "Yeah, I hesitated though."_

_"But now, I'm glad that the three of us became friends again."_

_"Eh? Wait, I thought that the two of you are…"_

_Renji shook his head. "No, we split up because you were devastated. We were both so guilty that time so we ended everything and became good friends."_

_"That's good I guess." Rukia said. "But you still love her, like you told me last night."_

_Renji sighed. "Yeah, but even so… it wouldn't change the fact that I couldn't do anything to stop her from leaving. She is determined to reach her dream and so… we need to support her, right?" he finished._

_"Yeah, you're right." Rukia smiled as she looked up at the sky where the plane had disappeared into. Renji stared at it too, with a smile._

_._

_"I am falling in love with you. I love you Rukia."_

_"I-Ichigo I—"_

_"I know this is wrong and all but I just couldn't hide it and—"_

_"Ichigo, let me talk—"_

_"—I really want you to know because I—"_

_"Ichigo—"_

_"—couldn't hold it in for much longer and I—"_

_"ICHIGO!"_

_"What?"_

_"I love you too baka."_

_"Rukia, I—What?" he was frozen on the spot. He didn't know if he even heard her utter those words he wanted to hear._

_"You heard me, I love you too, Ichigo." She smiled softly at him._

_"Rukia…"_

_"Ichigo…"_

_They both leaned closer and the gap between them finally closed. Their kiss was slow as if savoring each other's taste for the first time. Their tongue quickly met and they danced as one. Ichigo caressed her cheeks as Rukia pulled him closer by clutching onto his orange hair. It lasted for awhile but then, they parted. They both grinned widely at each other without untangling physical contact._

_"I never thought you feel the same way."_

_"Me too, Ichigo." Rukia then lowered her gaze. Ichigo noticed it. "What's wrong?"_

_"But this is wrong. You know it, just like you said earlier."_

_Ichigo nodded. "Yes, but we can hide it for a while. I'm just happy that I finally got to tell you how I feel." Rukia smiled. "Me too. This is the first time I felt this. I never felt this to anyone, even Renji."_

_"I'm happy that I'm the one who made you feel this way then."_

_Rukia giggled. "Oh great, raised your ego up again."_

_"Your fault."_

_They both laughed softly. "I love you, Rukia."_

_"I love you too Ichigo."_

_And they kissed again._

_._

_"Rukia, you have a Brain Tumor." She finally said._

_Rukia's eyes widened as she stared at her lap. She knew her parents were worried. Ichigo probably knew about this already and was worried about her. She also wanted to see him now and tell him that she was okay to relieve his worries. But she knew it wasn't enough for that._

_She looked at her parents. They had a guilty look on their faces. She didn't know why._

_"I… knew that." She said softly but the two adults heard her and looked her way._

_"Rukia…"_

_"I knew something is wrong with me… I denied it, because I don't want to be like this. I don't want to worry you. But, I guess it's just me."_

_"Rukia, don't worry. You're going to be okay. There's still a way to cure you." Isshin said, holding his daughter's hands._

_"What is it? Taking chemotherapy?" she asked. _

_"Yes. Please Rukia. Undergo the chemotherapy." Looking at her father now, Rukia could tell he was desperate._

_"Dad, I'll do it."_

_Isshin and Masaki stared at her. Rukia smiled. "I want to live."_

_._

_"You've decided, huh?" he asked instead with a light smile. Rukia nodded._

_"Yeah, I want to live. Even though we don't know what will happen, I want to take the risk. Because I still want to be with everyone..." She touched his cheek and leaned towards him. "…with you."_

_The gap between them decreased and Ichigo wrapped his arms tightly around her. It was a simple kiss but Rukia could feel his love for her. She was sure lucky to have him. Ichigo, on the other hand, could feel her desire to live to be with everyone she came to love… to be with him forever._

_._

"_They are very understanding." He said. "They gave us their blessing."_

_Rukia smiled softly as she looked at her lap. "Hm. They want us to be happy, Ichigo."_

"_Yeah, you're right. They told me that too."_

"_I'm so glad we didn't have to hide any longer." She said as she offered her hand, which her step brother took in his own hand._

"_Yeah."_

"_Ichigo…"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_I want to live with mom and dad, with our friends…" she stared at him with such passion and love that he wanted to kiss her then and there so passionately. "…and with you… forever."_

"_Rukia…" he leaned in and closed the gap between them, kissing her with such love that he knew would overwhelmed her. He wanted her to know how much he wished that too and how much he loved her._

_Rukia returned his kiss with the same amount of passion and she could feel that he wanted to be with her, forever. _

_._

"_Rukia," Senna began, as their other three friends said their goodbyes to Ichigo. "I know you can past through this. Ichigo will be with you so I'm not worried. But, always remember that, we will all be here, waiting for you to come back."_

_._

"_Ichigo… I'm pregnant."_

"_P-Pregnant..."_

"_Yes!" Rukia blasted. "The doctor said I'm pregnant! For two weeks now!"_

"_But that's…" Ichigo was flabbergasted. "W-Wouldn't that be bad for the baby…?"_

_Rukia sighed as if understanding what he meant. She leaned on the couch in her hospital room and casted down her gaze. "I know. There might be a complication, the doctor told me." _

"_What did you tell the doctor?"_

"_I told him I'll talk to you first and we can talk to him about it tomorrow."_

"_I… see."_

_Rukia refused to look at him._

"_Rukia, what do you want to do?" He asked her. "I… I want to keep the child, Ichigo. I really want to… but…"_

"_Then we'll keep it." He cut her off. She gazed at him with worried eyes. "B-But…!"_

"_It will be okay, Rukia. We will ask the doctor for a way to make the baby safe. Don't worry."_

"_Ichigo…"_

"_Rukia, I love you and I know we will get through this." _

_The girl smiled brightly and nodded. Leave it up to Ichigo to cheer her up._

"_I love you too, baka."_

_He kissed her forehead affectionately before embracing her tightly against him._

_._

"_Well, I want to talk about your operation…"_

"_Oh, is it already decided?"_

"_Yeah, the doctor said it will be three days from now." He replied. "You should be ready."_

"_You mean, you should be ready, Ichigo."_

"_Eh? Why me?"_

"_Because you've been so tensed lately." She said, quite obviously. "I know you're worried but don't be. You should relax. I can manage it. Our child will be okay."_

"_Rukia… why don't we…"_

_She shook her head. She knew what he wanted to say._

"_Ichigo, I don't want to let this child go. I want to raise this child, with you."_

"_But, Rukia," he cut her off seriously. "It might bring a complication to your operation."_

"_The doctor ensured us that nothing will happen right? Why are you so nervous?"_

"_Because I'm thinking of you!" he noticed that he was frustrated and took it out on her. He couldn't help it. "I just don't want to lose you!"_

_Rukia shook her head and sighed deeply. She looked in his eyes and held his hands in hers. "I'm not going anywhere. I told you right?" she smiled. "I wanted to live. And what I want. I get."_

"_Rukia…"_

"_Because I _am_ Kuchiki Rukia."_

_Ichigo sighed and pouted at her which gained a soft laughter from Rukia. "You're so stubborn."_

"_Well, you wouldn't have me any other way, ne?"_

"_That's true too."_

"_Okay, now that's close, will you sleep with me?" the girl asked with hopeful eyes. The eyes Ichigo couldn't resist._

_He just nodded with a grin and Rukia made way to give him space. They cuddled next to each other; her head on his chest as he kissed her head._

"_Ichigo…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I… love you."_

"_Yeah, I know. I do too."_

That was right. She remembered now. Everyone.

_Dad._

_Mom._

_Orihime._

_Renji._

_Senna._

_Momo-chan._

_Toushirou-kun._

_Hisagi-kun._

_And…_

For some reason, her moments with him hit her the most.

She felt tears on her cheeks.

"Ichigo…"

Upon whispering his name, his voice became loud and clear in her ears. "Rukia!"

"Ichigo!" she had screamed at the darkness. All of a sudden, a light came from in front of her and it spread, covering the darkness completely. She closed her eyes. All she could feel was warmth. She knew this warmth.

It was his warmth. It was him. All of him. She missed him very much. All she wanted was to go back in his arms.

"Ichigo…"

"Rukia! Come to me! Come back to me!"

"I want to. I will!"

And everything went dark again.

* * *

><p>The raven haired girl, Rukia, felt her body still on a soft bed.<p>

A bed? Yes, she realized that she was laying on a bed. She willed her eyes to open and as she did so, she closed it again. She was blinded by the sudden light.

Ever so slowly, she opened it again and blinked, adjusting her vision with the light.

Her vision cleared and she realized she was in her room.

_This place… my room… in the hospital…_

She remembered.

_That's right. Tumor. The operation. My operation. Am I dead?_

If she was, why was she feeling something in her hand? There was warmth in her hand. Was someone holding her? Another hand?

She tried to move her fingers and feel the hand in hers. She knew that feeling. She knew. And there was only one person who had the hand who was holding her right now.

"I-Ichi…go…" she whispered. Suddenly, a face came to her vision. His face. He was here.

She studied his face. It was still the same. But for some reason, his face was tensed. She knew. He was worried about her and for their child.

"Rukia?"

She heard him say in uncertain.

"Ichi…go…" she repeated.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he continued to stare at her. Rukia gave a small nod, enough for the orange haired boy to see.

"Does it still hurt?"

She nodded again. "A… little… bit."

He nodded with a frown. "Yeah, the doctor said it is normal. But it will vanish soon. You just had the operation."

"Hm…" she hummed in agreement.

Ichigo sat down on his seat next to the bed. He stared at her. He was relief she was awake now but she was still tired and needed her rest.

"T-The baby…" she whispered and Ichigo smiled.

"Our baby is okay, Rukia."

He saw her sigh in relief. "Thank… you…"

Her eyes closed again and he let out a small smile as he saw the rise and fall of her chest, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

"No…" he whispered. "Thank you, Rukia." He kissed her hand.

_Thank you for being alive._

* * *

><p><em>Eleven Years Later…<em>

She woke up and sat up on her bed. She yawned and stretched, looking over her window. Her curtain was neatly drawn away from the window. She sighed.

It must be her sister again who had drawn the curtains to wake her up.

She went to the bathroom in their room to take care of her morning routine. Once outside, she looked over at the clock on the wall. There was still thirty minutes before school. It took them fifteen minutes to walk from their home to the school so it was enough to eat breakfast.

Perfect.

She donned her school uniform, tied her shoulder length black hair up and went out of the room.

Arriving in the dining hall, she saw her father reading a newspaper. "Good morning, dad." She greeted as she sat on the chair on his left.

The said father looked over to her and let out his goofy grin. "Good morning my dear daughter!"

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes. For some reason, her father was weird. Weird in a way that he was very open with his feelings, very expressive towards his daughters and wife.

Most of the fathers were not like that right?

Well, never mind that.

A maid of the family set the food in the table. As usual, it looked so delicious, courtesy of her mother and twin sister. She have a very obvious future ahead of her. She was very great in cooking. Even exceeded their mother's talent.

To say that she was proud of her sister was an understatement.

And hey, she was great with something too. Soccer was the best choice she ever had and now they were competing with other schools and winning.

To say that she was proud herself was an understatement.

Back to the present, the food and everything were all set up and her little twin sister came in the dining hall. Donned in the same uniform she had, her shoulder length chestnut colored hair lay down as usual, she smiled brightly as she greeted, "Good morning, Karin-chan! I'm glad you're awake now."

"Hai, hai, Good morning, Yuzu."

Her mother came in with what looked like a bowl of rice. "Good morning, Karin."

"'Morning mom." She smiled.

They all sat down and ate their breakfast.

"Karin, how's the game?" Masaki asked her daughter who was eating quite fast. "And eat slower please."

"But, mom, I don't want to be late."

"Your fault for waking up so late."

"Hai hai."

"So?" Her father asked, continuing her mother's question from earlier.

"Well, we won the last game and we are now preparing for the semi finals."

"That's great. Good luck! We'll be there to cheer you on!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Isshin chuckled. "It is always Yuzu who cheers on you. I want to see you playing."

"Sure. If you see me playing though, don't cry please." Karin muttered as she playfully glared at their father. "I don't want to be embarrassed."

"Karin-chan, that's not nice."

"Well, I'm not."

"Well, well, eat now or you're going to be late."

"Hai!"

After eating their breakfast, the twins declared their goodbye to their parents and walked out of the house to school, Karakura High.

Masaki and Isshin smiled as they sent their twin daughters goodbye. Disappearing from their sight, Masaki let out a small laugh.

"What is it?" Isshin wondered.

Masaki turned to him. "Nothing, I'm just happy."

The man nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, I'm happy too."

"I never thought I will see this day. Our fraternal daughters are growing up so fast."

"Hmm… They are both talented and different in their own way." Isshin muttered.

She stared into space and Isshin nudged his wife. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "I just thought of my son. You know, I raised him myself and I just couldn't help but miss him."

"Hm, me too. I miss Rukia."

"Those two… they will be forever our children, Isshin."

"Yeah, they know that."

"Oh! They said they will visit if Karin's team won the finals." Masaki piped.

"So that's why Karin is very determined to win."

"She wants to see those two so badly. And of course her nephew."

"That boy is really cute. I want to see him too."

"Yes." Masaki hugged her husband and the latter embraced her tightly. They never thought that this day will ever come. And now that it was here already, they were glad that their decisions lead them to this very happy and satisfying life.

* * *

><p>It was that another day of that certain year. Every year, they always meet in that place. The place where they hang out ever since they graduated from high school.<p>

Each of them has chosen their own path in their respective prestigious universities. It couldn't be helped that they have to part from each other. But, in their hearts, they were still together. Their bonds of friendship will never die from their hearts.

With waist length purple hair tied up in a ponytail and donned in a simple bright red dress that accentuated her curves, Koizumi, no, _Kuchiki_ Senna sat at the bar counter, silently drinking her ordered tequila. It had always been her favorite, ever since she drank it with her husband on their first meeting. She smiled at that thought.

Yes, two weeks after Senna and her friend's graduation eleven years ago, Kuchiki Byakuya had prepared for their wedding himself. It was sweet of him. She was happy because ever since that omiai, even though it was an arrange marriage for their business' sake, she had love him. She _loves_ him, even now. And though her husband was cold looking and not expressive in their ten years marriage, she knew that he cared for her and moreover, loved her as a woman. Their nine year old daughter was the proof of that.

The girl shook her glass with a smile as the ice created a sound. She stared at it with an amused smile. However, she jumped when a voice from behind startled her.

"Hey dear, lonely?" a voice that clearly came from a man asked from behind.

She felt a vein popped on her forehead as she rolled her eyes towards him. She knew that voice so well.

"Aren't you tired of saying that every single time we meet, Shuuhei?"

The man donned in a black coat and simple blue jeans with his dark blue hair much longer than before, Hisagi Shuuhei, grinned at his friend and sat down beside her. "Sorry, I'm pretty late." He said as he called on the bartender and ordered a glass of vodka. "Where are the others?"

She shook her head. "Not here yet."

He chuckled. "Oh, then I'm not late yet?"

She glared at him. "No, you _are_ late." She sighed and drank from her glass. "Those two are very much late."

"Well, give them some slack, Sen." Shuuhei shrugged and thanked the bartender from bringing him his vodka. "You know those two, always busy with their work."

"I don't get the whole point of 'I'm going to miss you' when those two are just one office away from each other."

"Well, our Momo is friendly and cheerful but you know how possessive she is of our Shirou-chan." The blue haired man stated.

"Hmm… That's true too."

Hitsugaya Toushirou had chosen to continue his family's business. And Hinamori Momo, who didn't want to be away from her Shirou-chan, had also chosen to study with him in the same school to be with him. And currently, they were working in the same company with different departments. Momo was the head of their own department. She was pretty good with what she do, as Senna knew.

Senna stared at Shuuhei for a moment. "What?" the man asked as he noticed his friend's look on him.

"How's Miyu-chan?"

The blue haired man leaned his elbow on the counter and his cheeks on his palm as he faced Senna. "She's managing the art gallery. I asked her to come. But she refused saying that she have to stay there for a client who will come in tonight." He explained. "She is the one who told me the date today." He said sheepishly with a small smile.

Hisagi Shuuhei always wanted to be sculpture artist and with his girlfriend's efforts, she made his dreams come true. Five years ago, his girlfriend since high school, Nanase Miyuki, opened up her own art gallery. Her passion was painting and her paintings became popular in different countries. Her gallery was full of her paintings and his sculptures who became popular too. He had been so doubtful about his skills before but his girlfriend and friends had encouraged him and now, here he was. Popular as could ever be.

Senna shook her head at his explanation. "She's still your calendar even after all these years. I feel so sorry for Miyu-chan."

"Well, Miyuki loves me though."

"And she's an idiot I think."

Shuuhei playfully pouted. "You are still so mean after all these years, Sen."

"Tsch, I am what I am."

"Hm…" he hummed in agreement.

An embrace from behind startled Senna for the second time that night.

But she knew this warm embrace and relaxed immediately in her arms. "Momo."

"I missed you Senna-chan."

"I did too."

She let go of her and Senna observed her form as she sat on the seat on her other side, so she sat next to her. She saw Toushirou who only waved at the two of them. Shuuhei greeted, "Yo, Toushirou!" whom he replied with "Same as ever, I see, Shuuhei."

"And you're so cold as ever."

"Shut up."

Momo and Senna couldn't help but giggle.

The white haired man had his hair much longer than before and he looked quite handsome in his new look. He donned a simple white polo shirt and black pants while his girlfriend was as beautiful as ever, donned in a white tank top and black knee-length shirt, paired with a short length high heeled brown boots.

"How come you two are late?" Senna glared at the two.

"Well… um…"

Her glare changed into one of raising her eyebrows. She stared at Momo carefully. She was… blushing. She stared at Toushirou. He was staring anywhere other than her. And the two were late.

Something clicked inside her mischievous head and she smirked.

"You two… something happened… between you two." She said and Shuuhei stared at the two with utmost interest.

The couple refused to look at each of them.

Senna scanned Momo and when her eyes reached her hand, she saw a glint around her left finger. Her left ring finger.

She gasped. "Oh! Momo!"

The woman was startled at her friend. "W-What?"

Senna grabbed her hand and stared at her finger. "This is—"

"Wh—"

Momo's protest died down as she looked down, blushing.

Shuuhei also had his eyes wide and Toushirou wasn't still looking at them until he heard a claim, "Damn, Toushirou! About time!"

Senna genuinely smiled towards the couple. "Wow, congratulations you two. About time you two get married."

Toushirou looked at Senna and Shuuhei and saw them smiling. He couldn't help but smile too. "Thank guys."

Momo looked up shyly and grabbed her hand back from Senna who let go of it. "It is a beautiful ring, Momo-chan."

"Hm, you're right. I'm so surprised when he showed it to me!" she chimed with a giggle, shyness gradually fading.

"So, when did you propose, Toushirou?" Shuuhei asked.

When the white haired man didn't reply, the two friends looked at Momo for an answer. Momo blushed again and she whispered, "A… A while ago."

"W-What?!" they both exclaimed.

"I can't believe it!"

"So that is why you two are late!"

"Toushirou you sly!"

The two continued as Toushirou and Momo kept their silence. After Senna and Shuuhei had settled down, "So, how did he propose to you, Momo-chan?" Shuuhei asked curiously.

The blush on her face increased if that was even possible. She couldn't help it. Whenever she remembered the scene thirty minutes from now, she could feel her heart beat fast and her face filled up with warmth. Something that the only one who could do was Toushirou.

"_Momo."_

_He walked towards her who was standing there in the middle of her apartment. He was going to fetch her up in order for them to go to the bar where they would meet Senna and Shuuhei, every year of that day._

_Something in his voice made her conscious and before she could reply, he was standing directly in front of her, with a serious look in his eyes. "S-Shirou-chan?"_

"_You know I love you right?" he asked. She smiled. "Of course."_

"_Then," he kissed her lightly at first which she had returned. And then, it became so deep that he immediately attacked her mouth with his tongue. It made her body tingle with warmth and need and desire. She wanted him more than ever there and then but they shouldn't because they have to meet their friends. It was a promise they had all made after their graduation._

_The kiss was broke as they breathe for air. When Momo finally caught her breath, she was shocked when she heard him escape his lips, "Marry me."_

"_What?"_

"_I said," he shoved a ring around her finger. "Marry me." _

_She didn't even notice the ring and how it was shoved just like that around her finger. Well, Shirou-chan had always been so mysterious._

"_I…" Toushirou kissed her again. She couldn't think of any other answer. All she could think was that simple yet meaningful word that would become the beginning of everything._

_The kiss broke again for the second time and as they stared in each other's eyes, she said, "Yes."_

She clutched her cheeks as it grew a bright shade of red. "Um… Momo?"

She looked over at her friends who were giving her a curious expression.

_I don't think I can say that to them. It is embarrassing._

"Um… Shirou-chan!" Her eyes wandered to her boyfriend slash fiancé who stared at her in surprise. "I want to dance!"

"Oh, okay. Come on." He replied. He knew she wanted to avoid the question of their friends and he would be glad to help her out. After all, it was embarrassing for him, especially for him.

The couple danced in the dance floor while Senna and Shuuhei stared at their backs.

"Those two are hiding it."

"Yeah, my curiosity is killing me." Shuuhei muttered.

"No worries, I always have my ways to know what I want to know."

Shuuhei smirked. "That's what I love about you, Sen!"

Senna smirked evilly as she stared at the two dancing lovers.

_Might as well enjoy ourselves._ She thought as she invited Shuuhei to dance with her.

* * *

><p>"Dad!"<p>

He woke up from his place on his table at the voice of his son. He sat up and saw his black haired son's figure walking up to him with his purple eyes shining brightly. He got his eyes and hair from his mother but he was a carbon copy of his father. Ichigo smiled, sleepiness wearing off of him. Seeing his son's smile was making him feel energized enough to work.

The dark haired young boy grinned and sat on his father's lap. "Good morning, Dad!"

"Good morning, Shuku. How did you manage to come here?"

"Mom came with me. You know she wouldn't even let me out of the house on my own." The eleven year old boy pouted as he told that to his father.

"That's true too."

"But I think mom is overprotective." He said. "I'm old enough to buy things for myself out of the house."

The orange haired father sighed. "Auru, I already explained this to you right?"

"Right, that mom cares for me too much that is why she is like that."

"Yes, she is afraid of losing you so listen to your mom always, okay?"

The boy nodded. The father smiled. "That's my boy."

He ruffled the boy's hair. "Where's your mom?"

"She's…"

"Ichigo."

"…here."

Kurosaki Ichigo turned to the door to look at his wife of ten years, Kuchiki Rukia. Her hair was shorter and she looked so mature, so different in the past few years. But if you ask him, he would say that she was still the same Kuchiki Rukia he met and fell in love with years ago.

"Good morning, Rukia."

The raven haired wife crossed her arms against her chest. "What do you think you are doing in here?" she asked, ignoring his cheerful greeting.

"What? Are you mad at me?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" she asked and the young boy on his lap stared at his father as Ichigo glanced at him. He saw his son gave him a shrug with a remark of, "She was worried all night for you. It's your fault, Dad."

He put the child down with a gulp and sighed. The young boy sat on the couch inside his father's office. He just stayed there. He knew better than to interfere with his parents' affairs. And his mother was pissed off. There was no way he would be dealing with her mother this mad. At the age of eleven, the boy knew the flaws of his parents.

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo, I thought I told you before that if you aren't in condition to go home, please call. That is the only thing I want from you. But you didn't and if I didn't call the hospital last night and learnt from them that you are too exhausted to go home because of an operation last night I wouldn't have known!"

"I'm sorry! After that operation I just got asleep and wasn't able to call you."

Rukia glared at him.

He stood up from his seat and walked towards her with a hopeful look on his face.

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo, I don't like you getting me worried. You know that."

"I know…" he grabbed her both hands. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I promise I will call before and after an operation."

The wife raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Rukia closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, Rukia. I'm sorry to make you worried about me."

The raven haired woman opened her eyes and stared at her husband's guilt filled amber eyes. Hell, she couldn't resist getting mad at him for so long.

"Fine. We're good."

"Thank goodness." He said. "Thank you."

"Well, you owe me and your son."

Ichigo grinned. "Sure. What do you want for breakfast?"

Shuku grinned, a grin that was the exact copy of his father's grin, Rukia noted. "I want spaghetti!"

"Oh, okay. Let's go. Dad's treat."

The boy stood up from his seat and wrapped his arm around his mother's other arm. Rukia couldn't help but smile. Her son was very affectionate to them.

"I'm hungry, let's go Mom."

"Hai, hai."

"Just let me get my coat." Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled and kissed her husband as their son let out a squeak of embarrassment.

They broke apart and left his father's room.

Although embarrassed, he could tell that his parents love each other.

They worry, they smile, they laugh, they cry but above anything else, they show love to each other and nothing could ever take that away from them.

He felt so lucky to be their son who was also filled with their love.

Because Kurosaki Shukumei knew.

His existence was his parents' proof of love.

And he couldn't have them any other way.

.

.

.

.

.

_And thus, the story of destiny continues…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__And that CONCLUDES the final chapter. OFFICIALLY AND FINALLY DONE. _

_Seriously, I think this became a very long chapter because of the flashbacks I copied from the earlier chapters. Well, I want to do that to refresh your minds. :) _

_Well, seriously, I love the epilogue and I hope you did too. To summarize, Hisagi Shuuhei and his girlfriend, (still girlfriend even after eleven years, yeah, boring right?) Nanase Miyuki, (my OC) owned an art gallery wherein Hisagi is a sculptor and his girlfriend is a painter. Next, we have Senna who married Byakuya and is helping him with his business which I never and will never reveal. (I'm too tired of thinking, sorry.) And finally, Toushirou and Momo who were working in the same company (which I will never reveal too because I'm too tired to think of it) were also engaged to be wed. Ichigo became a doctor in England, (if you notice, Masaki mentioned that they will visit if Karin won to the finals of their soccer game, that means Ichigo and Rukia stayed in England with their son, Shukumei which means "Destiny") and Rukia became an impatient housewife. (giggles) Isshin and Masaki came up with two daughters, Karin and Yuzu._

_I hope you all now understand the epilogue. Sorry if there is any problems about it. Oh, well, I'm officially done with this and now, I'll be focusing on "YOU ARE MY LOVE". I want to finish that one too._

_Oh, and thank you for your support. I'm so glad with the reviews and all. Thanks a lot._

_Don't forget to Review! :D (For the last time)_

_Word Count: 9, 996_

_April 9, 2014 —Mari Kia Aishiteru. Officially now closing off this story of destiny. _

_See you in "You Are My Love!"_


End file.
